Música para la señorita Storm
by FrostDan
Summary: Anna intenta ganar una beca de estudios y para lograr su meta tendrá que lograr convencer a la señorita Storm. Con lo que no contaba era que en el camino de convencer a la difícil reina de hielo, se encontraría con un secreto que la llevaría a entrometerse de más en la vida de Elsa. Un secreto que, sin embargo, las unirá más de lo que tenían planeado. Para bien o mal. Elsanna
1. El estudiante con más aptitudes

Antes que nada, Frozen no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes. Sólo escribo esta historia para divertirme y divertir un poco a los lectores de habla hispana que se cansaron de leer en inglés.

Espero que esta historia les guste, debo decir que adoro a esta pareja, independientemente de lo que la realidad Disney nos muestra, ya saben, hermanas y bla bla (todavía quiero creer que una es adoptada).

Aclaro que a pesar de que esto es un fic Elsa x Anna, esta historia es completamente AU (universo alterno), aún no decido si Elsa conservará sus poderes o sólo será una mortal muy hermosa lol (Ojalá me ayuden a decidir). También hago énfasis en que aquí NO serán hermanas, ésto para los futuros traumas que podrían haber (?).

* * *

Capítulo 1

El estudiante con más aptitudes

Anna estaba mal por muchas razones esa mañana; principalmente porque era lunes. Lunes de inicio de clases después de unas vacaciones de ensueño. Además, una onda de calor se había asentado en Arendelle y todo el mundo andaba irritado y sudoroso. Era una fea epidemia en la cual nadie se podía tocar sin recibir un gruñido por parte del que estaba al lado. Al medio día aún le faltaba pegar todos esos volantes que su profesor de teatro —el señor Blaine— le había dado a la primera hora; eran volantes para que más y más chicos se unieran al club de improvisación, cosa que, Anna sabía a leguas, no sucedería.

Lo que la llevaría a olvidar el calor, después de un examen sorpresa de su clase de Historia del arte para medir sus «capacidades iniciales», y haberse sentido la mujer más idiota del mundo al no poner su nombre en el papel, fue la insinuante propuesta que después el profesor Blaine les brindó con una emoción palpable saliendo de sus poros. Él dijo, con cierto retintín para algunos, que proponía un concurso entre los alumnos. Era la guerra. ¿El ganador? La representación de las obras ganadoras en el festival de ciencia y artes que organizaba el colegio; él también habló de una beca. Una beca completa a la universidad de Artes que Anna añoraba tanto. De lo que estaba segura en ese instante, era que amaba el teatro más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Ella tendría la beca así tuviera que vender su alma a Shakespeare, si es que eso realmente podría hacerse.

El mundo se le vino abajo cuando el profesor dijo que el ganador sería el que presentara un trabajo en ciertos ramos, algo así como «medir las aptitudes del mejor estudiante». Pedía guion teatral y composición musical con temas inéditos. La actuación, canto e instrumento musical serían calificados aparte. Todo eso, sin excepción.

La ola de chicos emocionados no se dejó esperar, todos esperaban una oportunidad como esa. Las ideas empezaron a saltar a la vista, como si aquello fuera a explotar en cualquier momento, ¿acaso era la única que no tenía idea de qué hacer? Es decir, ella sabía actuar. ¡Amaba actuar y moverse en el escenario! Y cantar, adoraba cantar, pero… ¿Instrumento musical, escribir una composición musical? Toda la felicidad se disipó más rápido que el humo de un cerillo apagado. Estaba perdida. Ella no sabía nada de eso.

Tenía tres meses para entregar las obras y dos semanas más para hacer una corta representación del significado de las mismas. Ella estaba realmente, realmente perdida.

La onda de calor se había extendido por más días de lo previsto, para mediados de semana, Anna sentía que se derretía como una bola de helado en un cono de mala calidad. Y si eso no bastaba para hacerla sentir lo suficientemente irritada, sus amigos Kristoff y Olaf completaban el deprimente panorama cuando salían de sus prácticas de atletismo y ella tenía que aguantar sus apestosos cuerpos saludarla en un abrazo efusivo. Ella simplemente estaba muriendo ante eso, pero era lo suficientemente amable como para aceptarlos sin despotricar ante ellos y su aparente falta de tacto con una chica que intentaba estar fresca y saludable. Todos esos días estuvo pensando en una historia para su guion teatral, nada la convencía, mucho menos las ideas idiotas de Kristoff que giraban en torno a renos que hablan y muñecos de nieve con gustos especiales por los abrazos. Anna no tenía idea de qué hacer, y con cada segundo que pasaba sentía que la beca se le iba de las manos.

—Aún queda mucho tiempo, Anna. Mucho, mucho tiempo —argumentó su rubio amigo, mordiendo su emparedado.

—¿Acaso escuchaste todo lo que tengo que hacer? El loco Blaine en verdad quiere a un erudito en las artes, yo soy realmente mala en muchas cosas, Kristoff. Y este colegio apenas nos apoya como para que de la noche a la mañana sea una dotada.

—Pero quieres la beca.

—Es mi única oportunidad para estudiar algo que realmente me gusta. Jamás podría costearme todos los gastos, ¿sabes? Y no quiero depender toda la vida de mi hermano. Tengo que hacer todo lo posible por ganar. Aunque ahora mismo sólo he escrito un estúpido boceto sobre princesas y príncipes encantadores. Y si hablamos de composición musical… Bueno, creo que no quieres escuchar el adefesio que he creado con la flauta dulce.

Kristoff rio fuertemente y le dio un codazo a Olaf, que miraba con el ceño fruncido a Anna.

—Creo que debes buscar ayuda entonces—dijo el chico de ojos grandes y cabello castaño.

—¿Hablas de hacer trampa y pagar a alguien para que haga el trabajo de Anna? —cuestionó Kristoff sin realmente entender.

—No, no, me refiero a que realmente debe buscar ayuda. Yo puedo ayudarte con tu guion sin problemas. Sólo te falta inspiración. Kristoff podría ayudarte…

Anna levantó una ceja, Kristoff era muy malo en todo, menos en los deportes.

—Vale, Kristoff puede servir de apoyo moral —terminó el chico. Anna soltó una risita mientras recibía la mueca de su rubio amigo.

—¡Bien! Eso suena excelente, ahora sólo falta… Todo lo demás. —Se rindió en su asiento—. ¿Alguien sabe componer? ¿Alguien me ayuda a no sonar demasiado desafinada? ¿Qué tal tocar un instrumento decente? Yo estoy perdida.

—¿Club de música? —Ayudó Kristoff—. Tomo clases con esta chica, todos han tomado clases con esta chica… El profesor la ama, aunque no sé realmente si ella ama a alguien. Es una especie de dotada, también está en el club de Ciencias, ganó un premio nacional el año pasado, ¿recuerdan? Salió en el periódico local. Creo que es profesional, o podría llegar a serlo, sus padres son jodidamente millonarios. ¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Realmente estoy sonando como alguien muy idiota?

Anna y Olaf se miraron entre sí y rieron por lo bajo.

—Ella no va a ayudar a Ana, Kristoff —apresuró Olaf—. Ella no ayuda a nadie.

—¿Quién? —preguntó curiosa.

—Elsa Storm —dijeron al unísono sus amigos.

* * *

Pronto el próximo capítulo


	2. La chica correcta

**Capítulo 2**

**La chica correcta**

Sus dos mejores amigos le dijeron que debía rendirse antes de siquiera intentarlo. Elsa no era una persona normal, estaban seguros. Ella no hablaría con Anna ni con nadie que no estuviera en su club de niños dotados; y ni siquiera estaban seguros si hablaba con ellos. Todo eso sólo la incitó aún más, como una especie de reto personal para dejar a sus amigos con las bocas cerradas.

Recordaba a Elsa, había tomado un par de clases con ella anteriormente. Elsa no miraba a nadie, sólo al profesor de turno. Era muy inteligente y nadie se le acercaba. Imanaba un porte bastante gélido, apacible y sin llamar mucho la atención. No se metía con nadie, entonces nadie se metía con ella. Anna jamás había hablado con ella en dos años, desde que la rubia se había inscrito en ese colegio.

Los dedos de Anna tocaban un ritmo apagado en su pupitre mientras veía a los alumnos entrar por la puerta. El aula en donde tomaría tutorías se fue llenando, era viernes; esta clase la tomaba sólo los viernes. Escuchó a sus compañeras de atrás hablando de los chicos nuevos, de lo guapo que se veía tal artista, de ropa, de citas a ciegas… Hasta que de la puerta entraron dos chicas. Era Elsa, que venía acompañada de una castaña que Anna identificó como Jane Porter. No parecían platicar. Ninguna mostraba signos de compañerismo siquiera. Anna se encontró preguntándose a sí misma si estaba segura de querer entablar una charla con alguna de ellas. Dejó escapar un suspiro y las observó sentarse dos asientos más allá del suyo, ambas hundidas en alguna especie de mundo insípido y nada divertido. Las dos chicas se enfrascaron en la lectura de sus libros.

El profesor entró minutos después. Nadie esperaba mucho de aquella clase, todos opinaban acerca de la educación y decían a qué universidad querían asistir. En teoría, el profesor ayudaría a disipar dudas. Lo único que hizo que hicieran fue un test de aptitudes; y después de terminar ya no había más qué hacer. Los chicos siguieron charlando como si el profesor no estuviera ahí.

Anna vagó con la mirada. Nadie prestaba atención y el profesor se encontraba llenando un crucigrama del periódico local. Miró a Elsa enseguida, la chica seguía leyendo. Un frío sudor recorrió su sien izquierda cuando se percató que llevaba un sweater azul cobalto, delgado, encima de una blusa azul cielo. Probablemente esa chica no estaba muriéndose de calor como todos los mortales de esa sala, en cambio, Elsa se encontraba totalmente seca, como si el calor no le afectara en lo más mínimo. Era la primera vez que Ana la veía detenidamente, pero tenía un recuerdo vago de la primera vez que la vio, ella había creído fervientemente que Elsa era muy bonita, a pesar de que su carácter antisocial la alejara de toda mirada furtiva.

—¿Vas a hablar con ella? Porque creo que alguien ha recapacitado y ya no quiere hacerlo —picó Kristoff.

—Voy a hacerlo —dijo con convicción, aún ensimismada.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues creo que no encontrarás mejor momento que éste. El profesor no te regañará por levantarte.

_ "Tú puedes",_ se dijo. _"Olvida que eres torpe haciendo estas cosas, que la última vez casi mueres de un infarto al intentar hablar con éste chico apuesto de Literatura, que olvidas lo que tienes que decir y te vas maravillosamente por las ramas… Espera, eso no está ayudando"._ Miró con superioridad mal actuada a Kristoff. Se levantó de su silla y se encaminó hacia la chica. Las dos sillas que la separaban parecían kilómetros ahora. Escuchó la risita de burla que emitió su amigo ante sus pasos vacilantes. Anna se mordió el labio inferior y siguió caminando con los hombros en alto.

—Esto… Hola.

La castaña que acompañaba a Elsa volteó a verla. Anna simplemente no había podido emitir palabra a la rubia, por lo tanto, sus pies la habían llevado al otro lado de su dirección original. No sabía si era su torpeza o si simplemente era que Elsa emanaba un repelente hacia todo ser que intentara acercársele.

—Hola —contestó la castaña con una sonrisa, hecho que sorprendió a Anna. Estabas segura que era igual de inanimada que una estatua hace un rato—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Sí, no… Bueno, no sé, yo realmente no sé cómo comenzar. —Trastabilló, mirando de reojo a Elsa que leía un libro sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

—Vale, ¿qué tal si solo lo dejas fluir? —apremió la chica aún con buen humor.

—Soy Anna —soltó torpemente. _"Pedazo de idiota, ella sabe quién eres"._ Trató de recordar si ésta chica estaba o no en el club de música—. Y me preguntaba si tú me podrías ayudar con una composición.

La castaña siguió la vista de Anna, que aún seguía mirando a Elsa.

—Sé quién eres, Anna, hemos estado desde el básico juntas, ¿recuerdas? —Jane sonrió con dulzura cuando Anna enrojeció ferozmente—. Y creo que te decepcionaré en este momento. Soy buena en Ciencias, pero creo que lo que me pides no se me da muy bien. Probablemente terminemos haciendo algo completamente caótico.

Anna se sentía estúpida en ese momento.

—Oh, lo siento, yo en verdad… Bueno, no es que haya pensado que… y yo no sé realmente por qué vine, pero estaba con esto en mente… Y creo que… —Se mordió la lengua—. Uno de mis amigos me ha dicho que estabas en el club de música _—"Mentirosa"—._ Así que supongo que me tendré que desquitar con ellos ahora que me he enterado que… Bueno, tal vez seamos un desastre en ésto.

Jane rio por lo bajo y afirmó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, al menos hemos conseguido hablar.

La clase terminó. Anna tenía que aguantar las burlas de Kristoff, posiblemente, hasta el final del periodo y, sabiendo de antemano que había perdido sin intentarlo, se dejó hacer por su amigo. Realmente se sentía ridícula. Iría a su casillero, tomaría sus cosas y se olvidaría de pedir ayuda a desconocidos de una vez por todas; pero una voz la detuvo antes de poder siquiera dos pasos más.

—Hey, espera. —Era Jane—. Creo que realmente no era la indicada, ¿no?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó a la chica, mientras peleaba con la mirada con Kristoff que aún le hacía gestos en la lejanía.

—Mirabas a Elsa, ¿es así?

—¿Qué?, ¿eh?

_"Genial, tal vez deberías ser más obvia la próxima vez"._

—Estás en el club de teatro. Te he visto actuar en algunas obras estudiantiles. Mi hermano menor ayuda a veces en el equipo de audio, es una especie de nerd en esas cosas. Me he enterado que el profesor les dio la oportunidad de una beca. ¿Por eso necesitas ayuda?

Anna se sintió muy mal al no reconocer al hermano de Jane. Su mundo de amistades se basaba en Kristoff y Olaf. Y un poco de sujetos anónimos en la red. Los chicos de teatro eran la onda y eso, pero eran solo sus compañeros.

—Realmente necesito la ayuda y sí, es una beca. Pero sería más fácil bajar a los infiernos y volver a la tierra con vida que ganarla.

Jane rió por lo bajo.

—Entonces creo que ella es una buena opción para poder comenzar el camino hacia el triunfo.

—¿Ella…?

—Elsa —susurró—. Y te daré una pequeña pista porque es lo único que se me es permitido. Chocolates, nunca le hacen mal a nadie. Sólo sé persistente, ¿vale? —. Le guiñó un ojo y empezó a alejarse de ella—. Ah, y Anna, la próxima vez espero que camines hacia la chica correcta. —Y se fue.


	3. No, no quiero un chocolate

**Capítulo 3**

**No, no quiero un chocolate**

Anna no tenía idea de por qué se había tomado la molestia de tardar tanto en elegir, tampoco estaba segura de por qué había comprado aquella barra de chocolate tan apetitosa; Anna, ante todo, no estaba nada segura de por qué ahora sus pasos la dirigían automáticamente hacia _esa _mesa prohibida. De lo único que estaba segura era que el chocolate era la llave, la respuesta a algo que no encontraba aún.

La mesa, la silla; y en la silla, la chica. La chica era Elsa. Sola, en la cafetería con el estruendo hacia a su alrededor. Todos gritando, hablando, comiendo; y Elsa enfrascada en su lectura, sin prestar atención al mundo exterior, como si estuviera sumergida en una cápsula de aire en la que sólo ella tenía entrada.

Anna se paró frente a ella, se mordió el labio inferior y miró al frente con dudas. Esperaba a que Elsa levantara la vista, como lo haría una persona normal, amigable. Eso no sucedió.

—Hola… ¿Puedo sentarme? —Esperó cinco segundos, no hubo respuesta. Se empezó a impacientar—. Vale, sólo estaré aquí un minuto.

Miró a Kristoff y Olaf en la lejanía, ambos escondían una sonrisa tras sus hamburguesas. Anna se sentó, aún esperando a que Elsa contestara.

—Bueno, Elsa, ¿no? Escuché que estabas en el club de música, yo realmente quería hablarte el otro día con desesperación, pero mis pies me llevaron a… Espera, ¿dije desesperación? Quise decir que necesitaba hablar contigo para pedirte ayuda, no es que no estuviera desesperada, porque tal vez lo esté un poco ahora mismo que empecé a divagar y… —Sostuvo su mano izquierda con la derecha y observó con pánico a la rubia —. Necesito tu ayuda.

Elsa hizo un movimiento con sus largos dedos y pasó la hoja del libro. Siguió leyendo.

"_¿Acaso me ha escuchado siquiera? Oh, por dios, ella en verdad me está ignorando. ¡Ella en verdad es una estatua, una estatua de hielo!"._

Anna respiró profundo y tomó el silencio como un pase para seguir hablando.

—Entonces… Mi nombre es Anna Summers. Y esperaba que fuéramos… ¿compañeras? —Estiró la mano para demostrar camaradería, pero Elsa la siguió ignorando—. Y también tengo un chocolate para ti.

Los ojos azul cobalto de la rubia se levantaron sólo entonces. Anna sintió que el aire se le iba. Elsa la miró apenas y negó con un movimiento de cabeza para, a continuación, cambiar de página.

—¿No? —Inquirió Anna—. ¿No al chocolate? ¿No a…?

—No tengo intención alguna de ayudarte. No, no quiero el chocolate —por fin dijo Elsa, cerrando apenas los ojos y levantándose en la acción. A continuación, se quitó las gafas de lectura que llevaba y las introdujo en un estuche negro.

Anna observó todo el procedimiento, le pareció que jamás en su vida había visto unos ojos tan fríos como aquellos. Unas dagas serpenteantes que se clavaban en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Y sus palabras, sueltas, fugaces y mordaces; con aquel susurro seseante y grave que parecía provenir de otra dimensión.

Elsa emitió un "con permiso" y Anna reprodujo su voz en su memoria una y otra vez hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de que Elsa escapaba.

—¡Hey, espera! —Saltó de la silla para interceptarla—. Eres la única que puede ayudarme, por favor. ¡Elsa, no te vayas!

La campana sonó cuando Elsa salía de la cafetería. La chica era como un reloj exacto.

Kristoff y Olaf se reunieron con ella enseguida. Ambos la tomaron de los brazos y la empezaron a arrastrar sin complicaciones hacia su siguiente clase. Anna estaba con una mueca de derrota.

—Ella me ha ignorado, ella realmente me ha dejado hablando sola; y cuando al fin dijo algo, bueno, se negó. No quiere ayudarme, ¡a pesar de que no le he dicho en qué!

—Elsa tiene dos puntos. Ana, lo siento, usted no tiene ninguno. —Se burló su rubio amigo que aún la sostenía.

—No ha aceptado mi chocolate, ¿qué se supone que haría con él? Jane dijo que era la clave, espera, ¿dijo eso? Oh, por Dios, ¿y si era una pista para no ofrecerle chocolate? ¿Y si Elsa es alérgica?

—Ella no es alérgica al chocolate. —Jane Porter los alcanzó con dos libros extra gruesos en los brazos. Sonrió de medio lado a todos y se situó al frente—. Te veo en el siguiente periodo, Anna.

Acto seguido, se fue.

Anna distinguió a Jane entre el gentío de alumnos que se atrincheraban en la puerta del salón de química. Se puso la mochila al hombro y corrió hacia ella agitando la mano, tenía cinco minutos antes de entrar a su clase.

—Haz fallado.

—Ha sido de lo más patético. —Aseguró, empezando a alejarse de los demás alumnos—. Ahora entiendo por qué la llaman Elsa, la reina de hielo.

—¿La llaman así? —Jane rio.

—Oh, sí. O al menos es lo que me ha dicho Kristoff.

—Elsa es un poco… No le gusta entablar amistades.

—¿Acaso no eres su amiga?

—¿Lo parezco? —Jane abrió los ojos—. Bueno, estamos en el mismo club. Me ha costado dos años lograr algunas palabras con ella, ¿sabes? Es una chica difícil. Lo que sé de ella es pura casualidad; y a veces estamos juntas porque solemos estudiar en nuestros ratos libres, ¿eso suena muy guay, no?

Anna asintió con una sonrisa, sin decir lo admirable que le parecía el hecho de que Elsa interactuara con una persona, al menos, para estudiar.

—¿Para qué era el chocolate?

—¿No lo ha querido? Estaba casi segura que ama los chocolates, es la única cosa que no me niega.

—Tal vez eres el único humano que pueda hablar con ella. Me ha ignorado olímpicamente.

—Vale. —Jane suspiró—. Te dije que seas persistente. Hoy tendrás que esperar hasta las cinco para irte a casa, no más ni menos. Ella saldrá por la puerta principal a esa hora, entonces podrás abordarla con más confianza.

—¿Cinco? Eso es… muy tarde. ¿Ella se queda hasta esa hora todos los días?

—Tendrá que ser a esa hora por hoy. Confía en mí. Ahora me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde para tomar mi clase; y a ti también.

—¡Jane, espera! ¿Por qué haces esto?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Ayudarme?

—Porque eres la primera que intenta hablar con ella, Anna. Debo decir, eres la primera persona que logra sacarle unas palabras en la primera "charla". Sé que lograrás sacarle algo más que una ecuación y definiciones. Cuando Elsa toca el violonchelo… Es simplemente impresionante, y si alguien necesita ayuda en algo de lo que ella en verdad ama, entonces creo que definitivamente algo habrá de ocurrir ahí.

Jane le ofreció una última sonrisa y empezó a caminar hacia su aula.


	4. La sala de música del segundo piso

**... Entonces estaba inspirada y ha salido esto. ¡Capítulo 4!**

**Notas al final :D**

* * *

Capítulo 4

La sala de música del segundo piso

Para suerte de Anna —o mala, cualquiera sea el caso—, se tuvo que quedar limpiando el teatro en donde todo el grupo estuvo ensayando y armando una escenografía esa tarde. No era realmente mucho lo que tenía que hacer, pero por estar pensando en las mil maneras de encontrarse con la señorita Storm, el tiempo se le fue volando sin siquiera haber podido terminar del todo. Eran las cinco menos cinco cuando se percató que se le había hecho tarde. Ni siquiera tomó sus cosas cuando salió disparada hacia la salida, rezando por encontrarse con Elsa en el camino.

El aire caliente le pegó en el rostro apenas estuvo afuera, eran casi las cinco y el sol ya no estaba en su punto, sin embargo, aún sentía una ola bochornosa penetrarle la ropa. Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces para tranquilizar a su corazón que golpeteaba fuertemente en su cuerpo por estar corriendo. Elsa saldría en cualquier momento si Jane estaba en lo correcto, de otra forma, se habría quedado en vano divagando y haciendo la limpieza sola.

Hacia al frente, la reja del colegio estaba cerrada, a sus lados un jardín amplio; y hacia atrás, la puerta de madera que la llevaba de nueva cuenta hacia dentro. Un ruido sordo de la enorme puerta de madera al abrirse, Anna mirando hacia atrás.

Elsa dirigió su vista en ella, un segundo, como si estuviese sorprendida de encontrar a alguien ahí a esa hora. Anna tragó, sintiendo de pronto algo atorado en la garganta, ¿quería llorar? No, definitivamente no quería llorar. La puerta cerrándose y Elsa bajando las siete escaleras que las separaban, con la mirada al frente y una seguridad que Anna no sabía de dónde tomar. Cuando Elsa pasó a su lado, Anna pudo distinguir el aroma dulzón y fresco que su compañera de clases despedía. Estaba mareada.

—Estuve esperándote —confesó a Elsa que ya se encontraba a sus espaldas—. No me dejaste terminar en el almuerzo.

Elsa no dejó de caminar, se dirigía con la misma tranquilidad hacia la reja de salida.

—¿Vas a ignorarme de nuevo? Oh, no sabía que la señorita Storm fuera tan egocéntrica y grosera con las personas —Rugió.

Silencio. Y Elsa parándose en seco. El estómago de Anna se hizo pequeño, ¿por qué rayos había dicho tal cosa? Elsa definitivamente lograba sacarla de control.

_"Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡¿qué he dicho?! ¡Así sólo no vas a lograr nada, Summers! Retira, lo dicho, retira lo dicho, pedazo de idiota."_

—Lo siento, lo siento Elsa, no quería sonar tan horriblemente mal, no eres egocéntrica, dios, no puedes serlo, pero soy tan idiota a veces, ya debes haberlo notado, no significa que yo… es decir, tú… Por dios, olvida lo que te dije, estaba un poco alterada porque creí que tal vez me ignorabas y yo no sé cómo reaccionar ante…

—Señorita Summers —La interrumpió, sin verla—. Creo que he dejado claro en nuestro último encuentro que no la ayudaría. Sigo en esa posición, y si piensa que el seguirme o esperar tantas horas para encontrarse conmigo cambiará algo, déjeme decirle que está totalmente equivocada y está perdiendo el tiempo conmigo. No doy tutorías, no recibo ni doy ayuda, no necesito nada de usted, así como también no espero que usted me necesite jam…

—Pero te necesito, Elsa…

La voz de Anna salió tan suplicante, que ella misma se sorprendió al escucharla de ese modo. Estaba segura que quería dejar a Elsa hablar.

Anna escuchó un leve suspiro. Los ojos de Elsa la miraron ahora; sus brazos ocupados por un par de libros se oprimieron a su pecho como si estuviera a la defensiva.

—Siento escucharlo, si me disculpa, me tengo que ir.

Anna se urgió cuando la rubia salió del recinto, tenía que alcanzarla. Necesitaba la beca, ella necesitaba a Elsa, la cuestión era, ¿cómo acercarse a la Reina de hielo cuando ella simplemente pasaba de todos desde el día, posiblemente, en que nació?

—Puedes llamarme Anna —Le gritó a su espalda, tratando de seguir su apresurado paso—. Y debes saber, Elsa, que tienes aquí a la chica más persistente que jamás hayas conocido.

Anna vio cómo los hombros de Elsa se alzaron levemente y sonrió al saber que al menos había causado algo en la chica, sea lo que sea que aquello hubiera significado, sin embargo, paró su caminar, sabiendo de antemano que esa batalla la había perdido de nuevo; pero la guerra seguía y ella no pensaba dejarse caer tan fácil.

—Elsa tres, Anna cero. ¡Esto es tan divertido! —celebró Kristoff.

Anna murmuró algo y le dio un pisotón antes de que el chico pusiera seguir riéndose de ella.

—Estoy segura que nunca le podrías sacar un hola a esa chica, así que deja de chincharme, pequeña rubia —le dijo al fin, cabreada.

—Claro que podría sacarle más que un hola —La siguió mientras escondía su sonrisa—. Estás hablando con un experto en el amor, Anna. Verás, cualquier chica caería ante mí tan sólo con usar mi magia.

—Agh, y hablando de egocéntricos.

Kristoff siguió picándola hasta que entraron a su clase y se encontraron con Olaf. El chico menudo le extendió un papel amarillo a Anna y explicó con un susurro mientras el profesor de Lenguas parloteaba algo.

—Es de Jane, me lo ha dado hace un rato, al entrar—. Explicó y Anna asintió empezándose a morder el labio inferior. Posiblemente eran sus siguientes instrucciones.

_Anna_

_No tienes que decirme que has fallado de nuevo. Esto es tan divertido, con sólo ver la cara de Elsa hoy fue suficiente para enterarme, ¿sabes que ha estado murmurando durante horas? Muy probablemente la has enfadado, y debo decirte que es la muestra de sentimientos más grande que ha enseñado en años. Tú debes obtener un premio por esto, no importa lo que hayas hecho._

_ Por otro lado, tu siguiente tarea: la sala de música del segundo piso, media hora después de clases, cuando Albert el conserje haya dejado de limpiar cerca del baño de chicas. _

_ Con cariño, Jane._

Anna rio entre dientes, escondiendo el papel cuando el profesor pasó a su lado. Unos metros más allá Jane la miraba con la misma sonrisa. Ya no se sentía tan sola, luchando con el poder de hielo de la reina.

El conserje se había retirado desde hace ya cinco minutos atrás. Anna suspiró, quería esperar un par más para empezar a trabajar en lo que sea que debería trabajar. Jane sólo le había dicho "sala de música", no estaba segura qué se debería encontrar ahí.

En primera instancia, Anna vagó por los corredores del segundo piso sin atreverse a llegar a la sala correcta, después miró su reloj de pulsera y decidió que ya había esperado bastante. Le llamó la atención la melodía que iba aumentando de volumen mientras se iba acercando a su objetivo, posiblemente el profesor de música se encontraba ahí. ¿Por qué Jane la llevaría hasta el profesor? Paró en seco y miró a través del cristal de la puerta de madera y, sólo entonces, pudo distinguir la melena rubia de Elsa. Ella estaba tocando el piano.

Anna dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se resguardó al lado derecho, fuera de la vista. ¡Jane la había llevado hacia Elsa! Pero… ¿ahora qué?

_"Definitivamente, no puedo entrar y decir algo como 'Hey, Elsa, ¿me recuerdas? Soy la misma chica que prometió hostigarte hasta que aceptaras ayudarme en lo que aún no me dejas decirte'. Wow, wow, espera, yo no la hostigo. ¿O sí? Oh, por dios, tal vez yo lo estoy haciendo en verdad, ¿puede demandarme por algo así? ¡Yo sólo quiero una beca, Elsa! Bien, bien, respira, tal vez sólo debas esperar, sí, esperar. Sólo eso."_

Y lo hizo, espero todos los días por una semana ahí, sentada en ese mismo sitio, en el suelo, a un lado de la puerta, cada vez que ya no quedaba más gente en el colegio. Esperó a que Elsa tocara muchas melodías, se confundiera en algunas más y terminara completando el panorama con otras aún más hermosas que las anteriores. Esperó y aguantó el cuatro, cinco, seis, siete de Elsa y el cero de ella que Kristoff le recordó todos los días. Pero esperaba, tranquila, con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras escuchaba el sonido del piano siento tocado por los dedos de Elsa. Y se iba antes de que la chica pudiera terminar la última melodía. Todos los días iba con la convicción de hablar con ella. Todos los días regresaba a casa sin poder hacerlo; pero fue en esos momentos de vacilación mientras la escuchaba cuando, a través del pequeño cristal que las separaba, fue consciente que los guantes que normalmente llevaba la reina de hielo estaban fuera cuando tocaba. Sólo entonces pudo ver las pálidas manos de Elsa, y sus dedos moverse con tanta maestría como si hubiesen sido creados para esa acción.

Entonces llegó ese martes. Apresuró el paso después de que el conserje había abandonado su puesto y se encontró con que la puerta de la sala de música se encontraba cerrada. Elsa no estaba. Anna sintió una punzada de pesar al no saber qué hacer ahora. Elsa nunca había faltado a clases, ¿o sí? Tampoco la había visto ese día, lo que probablemente venía a significar algo fuera de lo normal.

—Pensé que se había rendido, señorita Summers.

Anna volteó hacia donde provenía la voz y, con el susto, dio dos pasos hacia atrás y terminó chocando contra la puerta cerrada de la sala de música. Elsa la miraba con una seriedad que no sabía descifrar. Anna carraspeó antes de hablar.

—No, no, es decir, te dije que no lo haría. ¿No es así?

—Eso dijo.

—No te vi en clases hoy, no te vi en ningún lugar, has faltado.

Era la primera vez que Anna veía a Elsa en pantalones, normalmente llevaba faldas o vestidos, no es que le sentara mal, de hecho, siempre le había parecido una especie de princesita en contraposición de todos los que se encontraban en ese colegio. Ahora que la veía más de cerca, también pudo notar que no llevaba nada encima que no fuera una blusa blanca que se había arremangado hasta los codos. Tampoco llevaba los guantes. Elsa se veía absolutamente hermosa en ese instante.

Elsa oprimió las llaves que llevaba en su mano izquierda y las metió en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón.

—Eso no es de su incumbencia, señorita Summers.

—Creí haberte dicho que me llamaras Anna.

—Creí haber dicho que no la ayudaría, entonces estamos a mano.

-Te ves ... diferente.

Elsa levantó una ceja. Sus mejillas antes coloreadas en un sutil carmesí se elevaron dos tonos más.

—Eso tampoco es de su incumbencia.

—Oh, vamos, era más bien un cumplido. Entonces… si me dejaras decirte en lo que necesito ayuda tal vez nosotras podríamos llegar a un acuerdo para…

—No, ahora deje de molestarme, señorita Summers.

Anna sonrió, ahora mismo sentía una estúpida seguridad que no sabía cuánto le tardaría, así que tenía que aprovechar ahora que la reina de hielo estaba hablando y no sólo la ignoraba como siempre.

—¿Puedes dejar de hablarme como si fuera una anciana? Por dios, estoy muy segura que tenemos la misma edad.

—No suelo hablar con tanta confianza con personas que…

—¿No conoces? Ese es el problema, ya me conoces, soy Anna Summers, ¿recuerdas? Al parecer mi apellido te resulta fascinante porque no has dejado de repetirlo.

_"Madre, ¿de verdad he dicho eso? ¡No puedes retractarte Summers!"_

—Sólo vete, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Lo sé, te he escuchado toda la semana ensayar la misma canción al inicio, te confundes cuando vas a terminar porque te desconcentras, si tan solo cerraras esa ventana tal vez… no sé, podrías dejar de pensar en lo que sea que estuvieras pensando y entonces podría terminar gloriosamente esa melodía.

Elsa no hizo ningún gesto ante el discurso de Anna.

—¿Has estado espiándome?

—Oh, ¿entonces ahora si hay confianza como para tutearme?

—Usted me ha estado observando, Summers, ¿qué se supone que debería hacer?

—Escucharme, eso es lo que debes hacer. Un minuto, sólo eso te pido. No me ignores, por favor…

Elsa sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, pero antes de entrar se quedó plantada en el umbral, sin mirar a Anna.

—Tienes un minuto. No más.

La sonrisa de Anna se ensanchó y casi estuvo a punto de abrazar a Elsa; pero espabiló y se concentró para poder resumir todo en pocos segundos.

—Están ofertando una beca a una universidad. Quiero ganar, Elsa. Mi madre no gana lo suficiente como para costearme algo más que el colegio, y mi hermano… Ya no quiero depender de él, ¿entiendes? Entonces la única manera de independizarme y ayudar a mamá es irme, pero para eso necesito entregar todo este trabajo que el loco Blaine nos ha dejado. Él necesita a un erudito realmente, nos ha pedido una composición musical y teatral, además de aprender a tocar un instrumento, ¿entiendes que estoy flipando? Y por eso… Te necesito.

El silencio fue lo único que se hizo presente. Elsa se tomó un tiempo para responder.

—No puedo ayudarte, ya te lo he dicho.

—Pero…

—Puedes pedir ayuda a algún profesor. No te ayudaré, Summers, tan sólo deja de molestarme.

Anna no dijo nada, nunca se había sentido tan rechazada. ¡Ella había aguantado tanto a la reina de hielo!

—Eres detestable —al fin dijo.

Elsa la miró con la boca entreabierta. Ana estaba furiosa.

—Bien, lo soy, pero recuerda que nunca te pedí que te acercaras a mí, ahora tienes todo el derecho a alejarte. Hasta nunca.

Entró a la sala y fue directo al piano de cola, Anna le siguió los pasos, eso no terminaba ahí, si Elsa quería pelea, ¡entonces la tendría! Pero Elsa no estaba en condiciones y Anna apenas lo notaba. Elsa perdió las fuerzas y tuvo que sostenerse firmemente.

—Oh, cielos, estás…

Entonces Anna la tocó.

—¡No me toques! —Los ojos asesinos de Elsa clavados en su cuerpo—. ¡No vuelvas a tocarme!

—Bien, bien, no lo volveré a hacer, pero Elsa, ¡estas ardiendo! Por eso no has asistido a las clases, estabas en la enfermería, por eso… Oh, dios, soy tan tonta. ¡Soy una idiota! Perdóname, sólo deja que te ayude.

—Aléjate Summers, no necesito tu ayuda, te he dicho que te vayas.

—No voy a dejarte así…

\- ¡Basta!

Anna sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Elsa estaba enferma, por eso andaba sin toda esa ropa como de costumbre, tenía fiebre. Y ella la estaba molestando, ella le había dicho detestable…

—Bien… Lo siento. Voy a dejarte.

_"No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto, Anna. La estás dejando sola, ella está enferma… Pero Elsa quiere estar sola. Tú solo haz empeorado todo. Eres horrible. Eres tú la detestable"._

—Voy a dejarte sólo si me dejas llevarte de nuevo a la enfermería —continuó—. Dejaré de molestarte y pedir tu ayuda, lo prometo, Elsa. Sólo… sólo vamos a la enfermería, por favor. No debiste salir de ahí, debiste llamar a tus padres.

—¿Nunca te rindes?

Anna sonrió, sabiendo de antemano que Elsa había cedido.

—Nunca —respondió.

De eso estaba segura.

* * *

**_Where dreams are met: ¡en serio espero que este capítulo te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por dejar comentarios._**

**_rustjacque12: ¡Sí! Jane de Tarzan jaja. espero que no suene tan raro. En cuanto a Olaf, he visto muchos fanarts de él, y no sé si mi dibujo quede lo suficientemente lindo como para defender la imagen en mi cabeza, de cualquier forma, haré el esfuerzo. ¡Ya he actualizado!_**

**_AlexNeco: gracias por seguirme Alex, me da mucha felicidad que varias personas me lean, es casi increíble. Ahora al fic, claro que habrá amor, mucho amor jaja. No sé, tal vez luego tendré que cambiar la categoría, pero será mucho después cuando esto avance._**

**_Hinata Tsuki: ¡Alguien me extraño! Me voy a desmayar de la emoción, en serio ustedes merecen muchos regalos a partir de ahora. En este capítulo hubo más avance que en cualquier otro, me parece. Creo que desde ya estaré metiendo a Elsa a la historia, y explicando un poco de su vida. Ya verán todo lo que he preparado en estos días de ocio._**

**_Freya chan: las reviews me sacan el lado más emocional jaja. No esperaba tantas, lo juro. Gracias por leerme :)_**

**_Mandyy: gracias, voy a estar actualizando._**

**_Krystelcg19: he pensado mucho en la beca, tarararaaaan, realmente no sé qué gisros le daré a la historia, pero una parte de mí ya está pensando en hacer una segunda parte sin haber terminado esta XD. Creo que Jane es una especie de... Celestina jaja. Gracias por leerme ;)_**

**_Wow, no esperaba tantos comentarios, muchas gracias chicos, me alegra que disfruten de la historia tanto como yo disfruto escribirla._**

**_Hasta la próxima ;)_**


	5. La hija del jefe de mi hermano

**Tenía planeado algo distinto, quería meter a Elsa a la historia ya, pero con la inspiración no se puede, ahora lo sé. Así que aquí está lo que salió al final de cuentas.**

**¡Notitas al final!**

* * *

_Capítulo 5_

_La hija del jefe de mi hermano_

Anna tensó un poco los músculos de la espalda y dejó su cuerpo a la deriva, flotando y mirando al techo cubierto de cristales. El brillo matutino le lastimaba un poco la vista. El agua le tapaba los oídos, y apenas escuchaba un murmullo de voces que provenían de la piscina de al lado, en donde unos pequeños aprendían a nadar con la ayuda de sus padres y varios instructores. Era un sábado muy temprano, en comparación con la hora acostumbrada que tenía para levantarse normalmente los fines de semana. ¿La razón de su inusual comportamiento? Tenía una amargura recorriéndole todo el cuerpo que no se podía quitar encima. Una vocecita que le susurraba que no lo lograría. Una vocecita muy parecida a la de la señorita Storm.

Había perdido. Sentía que había perdido. El agua, por el momento, era la única cosa que la tranquilizaba; nadar un rato en la piscina, dejarse llevar por las ondas, por el amortiguado silencio cuando se hundía en las profundidades y el mundo desaparecía. Tensó el cuerpo y se comenzó a hundir poco a poco.

_"Vas a graduarte y encontrar un empleo. Probablemente serás mesera unos meses en este pueblo de mierda. Cuando te fastidies que te miren las piernas, terminarás en el video centro en donde te pagarán una miseria. Pero dejarás de depender de mamá. Dejarás respirar a Eugene"._

Anna abrió los ojos bajo el agua y aguantó la respiración. Sintió una presión en el pecho, una que se confundía con la del agua y otra, que no sabía de dónde surgía.

_"… Aunque ella te ayudara, ¿en verdad creíste que ganarías?"._

Pisó el fondo. El ruido del agua en sus oídos es lo único que llegaba a ella. Un silbido incesante le indicaba el pasar de los segundos.

_"Eres tan idiota a veces…"._

Se empujó con el pie izquierdo y se ayudó con los brazos hasta salir a la superficie. De nuevo los ruidos de los niños. El chapoteadero. El ruido de un silbato que avisaba que tenía que salir ya. Habría competiciones en un rato. Nadó hasta la escalera y subió. El cuerpo le pesaba una tonelada. Los hombros también le dolían. Se sentó en una de las esquinas y clavó su vista en el agua, lucía muy clara y azul; tormentosa cuando algunos chicos empezaban a lanzarse. Azul y tormentosa, como los ojos de la grosera señorita Storm.

_ —Deja de mirarme, Summers._

_ —Perdón, perdón, pero temo que termines en el suelo en cualquier momento. Me sorprende que aún puedas mantenerte en pie._

_ —Estoy bien._

_ —¿Con treinta y nueve grados? Dime, ¿ya empezaste a delirar, no es cierto?_

Recuerdos. Elsa no quiso ir a la enfermería, pero había marcado a alguien en su celular. Apenas unas cuantas palabras sin significado, un "Ven". Un automóvil negro, diez minutos después, la esperaba en la puerta. Anna la observó irse con el mismo paso seguro de siempre. No quiso su ayuda. Elsa no soportaba el contacto físico y Anna empezaba a preguntarse qué era lo que sí soportaba esa chica.

—¡Anna!

—Ariel, hola, ¿competencias?

Anna se levantó de su sitio para saludar a una de las chicas que había conocido visitando frecuentemente la piscina pública. Ariel era mayor que ella, estaba en natación y era la mejor de todos, con sólo mirarla a los ojos Anna podía ver el potencial desbordando de la chica.

—Las regionales serán pronto. El entrenador cree que debemos empezar con estos juegos amistosos, ¿pero sabes qué? La mitad no lo está haciendo en serio.

—Y eso es…

—Es un golpe en el trasero, ¿cómo competir con todos estos vagos? Las regionales son mi pase a la estatal y entrenando con ellos es como entrenar atletismo con mi querida abuela de ochenta años.

Anna rio ante el comentario y se volvió a sentar en donde estaba antes. Ariel la siguió.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —cuestionó la mayor.

—La onda de calor me está matando.

—Oh, creí que… No sé, había pasado algo. Por un momento me preocupé.

Anna miró a su amiga. Una vez le había dicho a Ariel que sólo asistía ahí cuando no se encontraba del todo bien.

—¿Cómo convences a alguien de hacer algo que te ha dejado en claro que no quiere, cuando ya has prometido no acercarte más a esa persona?

—¿Oh, es un acertijo nuevo?

—Uno de vida o muerte.

—Me gustan esos. Veamos, posiblemente debas… No, definitivamente no, aunque… Eso tampoco. Entonces… Esto es tan confuso. Creo que no tengo respuestas. ¿Romper tu promesa? No creo que seas de ese tipo. ¿De quién estamos hablando?

—Una chica del colegio. Necesito su ayuda, pero ella es tan… imposible.

—¿Ella es tu única opción?

—Era la mejor opción; y no va a ceder, Elsa es…

—¿Elsa?

—Elsa Storm, sí, es un maldito bloque de hielo, juro que no la aguanto y a la vez es como si…

—Elsa, ¿la hija del dueño de la compañía Storm?

Anna parpadeó, no estaba segura de lo que hablaba Ariel pero conocía esa empresa demasiado. Su hermano trabajaba ahí y Kristoff había dejado en claro que la familia de Elsa tenía mucho dinero.

—Eso… ¿creo? ¿Qué hay con eso?

Ariel la miró con la boca abierta y, luego de un momento de duda, se echó a reír.

—Oh, cielos, ¡Anna! ¿En verdad hablas en serio? ¿Le estás pidiendo ayuda a esa chica? ¡Ni siquiera estoy segura si es humana! Es tan detestable. Su padre mantiene vivo a nuestro equipo de natación, así que en ocasiones nos invita a sus fiestas de etiqueta, ya sabes, teatritos de hombres ricos; pero Elsa es… Es tan inhumana, todo en ella es tan frío y… Frío. ¿Ella realmente te habla?

—Sí bueno… yo…

—Y su madrastra, ¡agh! Estoy segura que el señor Storm se casó con ella para que la señora pasara a ser la imagen bonita en las fiestas. ¡Oh! Pero no todo es tan malo, está su hermanastra, ella es la cosa más dulce que podrás encontrar, digo, la familia es demasiado disfuncional como para que la cereza fuera aún más horrible.

Anna soltó el aire que llevaba aguantando en sus pulmones. No sabía nada de Elsa, no tenía idea de quién era Elsa. ¡De quién carajos le hablaban ahora! ¿Cerezas? ¿Madrastas y…?

—Yo… Me tengo que ir.

—¿Ir? Oh, bueno, ¿dije algo malo?

_"¡Oh, no! Pero debo repetir que soy la mujer más tonta del mundo. ¡Estuve hablando con la hija del jefe de Eugene! Esto es tan enredado, ¿no van a despedirlo, o sí? ¡Ella no es tan mala, no diría algo como 'Eh, papá, esa chica me acosa, a la horca'! Espera, ¿qué? Yo no la acoso, ¡prometí no hacerlo! No es que lo hiciera antes… Yo. Mátenme"._

—No, no, sólo recordé que Eugene me pidió el desayuno de hoy, seguramente se debe estar despertando ahora. Es su día libre, suele dormir hasta tarde.

Recogió su toalla del suelo y salió huyendo antes de que Ariel quisiera indagar ante su reacción.

La puerta de su casa se abrió con brusquedad y Anna prácticamente corrió hasta la cocina. Su hermano estaba a punto de meterse una cucharada de cereal en la boca pero cuando la vio se quedó estático.

—¿Una estampida pasó sobre ti?

—¡Por qué carajo no me dijiste que la hija de tu jefe era mi compañera de clases!

Eugene levantó una ceja y miró con incredulidad a su hermana.

—Bueno, debe ser porque ESE hecho no era trascendente para mí. Espera, yo ni siquiera sabía ese hecho, ¿Elsa Storm está en tu colegio?

—¡Sí!

—Oh, ¿realmente es tan bonita? He visto un cuadro en la oficina de su padre, la vez que me llamó para casi despedirme por… No debería estar contándote esto.

—¿Despedirte?

—No escuchaste eso, Anna. Pasó hace mucho, ya no importa.

—Te iban a despedir, ¿por qué? ¿Eso lo sabe mamá?

—Anna…

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Era una injusticia?

—Mira Anna… No, no era una injusticia, era una idiotez. Fue un descuido de mi parte. Le prometí a Storm que no pasaría de nuevo, y yo no rompo mis promesas, ¿de acuerdo? Mira, pasó hace mucho, sigo con el empleo, tranquila, ¿sí?

Anna dio un paso hacia atrás y sostuvo su mano derecha con la izquierda. A veces sentía que se perdía mucho de la vida de su hermano.

—Bien, sólo… Estoy un poco estresada, así que perdona.

—No te preocupes, así que… ¿Qué problemas tienes con Elsa? —Eugene suspiró con tristeza.

—No lo llamaría problemas.

—¿En serio? Eso es bueno, los Storm no deben estar en nuestra lista de villanos. Eso tenlo en cuenta. Ellos ni siquiera deben formar parte de nuestros pensamientos.

Su hermano hundió los ojos en la taza con cereal, como si aquello pudiera aliviar las penas enredadas en sus pensamientos. Anna se encontró preguntando el porqué de las palabras, ya que no entendía del todo y, a la vez, es como si Eugene pudiera perforar su cabeza y enterarse de lo que circundaba su mente.

—Sólo quería que me ayudara con… una tarea —Mintió—. Pero es un bloque de hielo muy mudo, ¿sabes? —Su hermano le sonrió para reconfortarla.

—Algo así me habían contado, pero creí que Elsa era una mujer de palabras. Ya sabes, frías y cortantes como su padre, pero al fin de cuentas, una chica que hablaba lo necesario. ¿Ella no quiso ayudarte?

—No, bueno… Creo que he sido muy insistente sin saber con quién hablaba.

—No es que tengas prohibido hablar con tus compañeras de clase. Que Elsa sea parte de algo grande no significa que pueda tratarte mal.

—Ella no me ha tratado mal, de hecho… —Recordó—. Elsa es demasiado cortés, no quería llamarme por mi nombre, ¿puedes creerlo? "Señorita Summers" —Fingió la voz de la rubia con un acento mal actuado y soso—. Además, he sido egoísta, apenas sabía de ella hasta que la necesité en verdad. Supongo que no tengo derecho a pedirle algo. Ella no es tan mala… o eso pienso, aunque también creo que la odio un poco. Casi nada.

La risa de su hermano salió limpia de sus labios.

—Pues verá, señorita Summers —Eugene imitó su acento anterior—, creo que la entiendo, pero no comprendo su frustración. Conociéndola, tal vez la señorita Storm se sintió agredida por su actitud.

—¿Mi actitud? —Infló los cachetes y miró con fingida molestia a su hermano.

—Por favor, Anna. Ambos sabemos que tus métodos de convencimiento no son siempre de lo más normales.

—¡Oh! Pero no hice nada fuera de lo socialmente aceptado, pequeño tonto. Es sólo que la reina de hielo tiene el corazón congelado y cree que todos son sus súbditos.

—¡Touché! Así que sí la odias después de todo.

—No la odio.

—Lo haces.

—¡Claro que no!

—Sí.

—¡Qué no!

—Anna…

—Agh… eres detestable —Dio la espalda a su hermano y caminó fuera de la cocina.

—¡Espero que no le hayas dicho eso a Elsa también!

—¡Cállate! —Porque después de todo, sí se lo había dicho.

**() () () () ()**

Anna dejó a un lado la revista de modas que su madre le había pasado el día anterior y dejó que un suspiro cansado saliera de sus labios. El techo le devolvía una mirada insípida. Esperaría cinco segundos antes de darle el paso libre a su hermano que golpeaba a su puerta.

—Olvidé decirte que Kristoff llamó por la mañana. Dijo que pasaría por ti a las siete para dar un paseo. También dijo que no le molestaría que llevaras una ropa bonita para presumir a donde irían —Su hermano le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación.

Él creía que Kristoff y ella tenían algo.

Kristoff llegó a la hora concertada, a su petición, Anna no le había hecho caso y llevaba unos jeans como de costumbre y una blusa con dibujitos.

—Anna, creí haberle dicho a Eugene que esperaba verte decentemente, no con tus pijamas.

—¡Oh, pero estas no son mis pijamas, hombre de las nieves! Además, ¿en serio esperabas que creyera que iríamos a un lugar demasiado "wow"?

—Bueno, sí, pero me doy cuenta de la poca fe que me tienes —respondió su amigo, llevándose una mano a la frente con todo el dolor prefabricado que podía usar—. Pero en serio, necesito que te pongas algo lindo, ¿me ves? —se indicó.

Anna levantó una ceja con expectación. Kristoff llevaba saco y pantalones de vestir. Sin corbata, tirando en lo casual y formal.

—¿Alguien se casa?

—No, pero los Storm organizan una fiesta en su mansión; y adivina quién va a cantar ahí.

_"De pronto siento que ese apellido me sigue. Storm, Storm, Storm. ¿No vais a dejarme?_

—No me digas, no me digas, ¿Beyoncé, Celine Dion, Adele?

—¡Anna! ¡Cantamos "Los Trolls" y yo!

—¿Por qué rayos te dejarían cantar en una de sus fiestas?

_"No, en serio, ¿por qué?"._

—¿Qué es lo que intentas decir, chica zanahoria?

—Ay, por favor, ambos sabemos que…

—Es el cumpleaños de Rapunzal Storm, y al parecer ella sí quiere una fiesta divertida y no a una panda de ancianos tarareando El cascanueces.

—Eso suena bastante coherente. —si toda la familia era aburrida y Ariel había dicho que la hermana de Elsa era la más linda, todo encajaba ahora—. ¿Entonces te han contratado?

—Digamos que…

Anna puso los ojos en blanco y cruzó los brazos, recargándose en el marco de la puerta con la acción.

—Kristoff…

—Bien, bien, sus padres no saben que organizará la fiesta, bueno, _esa_ clase de fiesta. Tú entiendes. Han salido del país, ¡pero no te preocupes! Ella es mayor de edad, Anna. Está en la universidad, sabe lo que hace.

—Todos sabemos que ser un universitario no te hace madurar.

—No va a pasar nada, sólo iremos a cantar. Quería llevarte porque posiblemente Elsa estará ahí. Es su casa, ¿qué estoy diciendo? Ella estará con seguridad ahí, ¿ves? Quería ayudarte.

—No creo que deba hacer eso.

_"No cuando hoy intenté ahogar mis penas en una piscina pública llena de cloro"._

—¿Por qué no? Por favor, ¡lo preparé todo por ti! ¿Crees que me arriesgaría a ir, contemplando el panorama de que tal vez haya muchos guardias de seguridad dispuestos a hacer algo con nosotros si por algún motivo no cumplimos con sus reglas?

—¡Entonces no debiste aceptar!

—¡Pero me importas!

Eugene asomó la cabeza en esos momentos y le lanzó una mirada a los dos. Las mejillas de Anna se colorearon de un tono carmín.

—Sí, disculpen, no quería interrumpir pero… Creo que Anna debe saber que mamá la quiere antes de media noche aquí. Ya saben, cosas de… madres.

—Hola, Eugene —saludó Kristoff—. Sí, la traeré yo mismo, no te preocupes por ella.

—No, no, todo bien amigo. Que se diviertan.

Anna entró enfurruñada a su casa y su amigo le siguió el paso.

—¿"Eso es un sí, me iré a cambiar"?

—No, es un vete porque no pienso seguir molestando a Elsa.

—¿Por qué no? ¡No es que esté diciendo que la molestabas, Anna! Pero no te entiendo, creí que en verdad querías… "la tarea" —enfatizó cuando Anna le envió una mirada asesina, no quería que su familia se enterara de la beca.

—Pues ya no, lo haré sola. No necesito su ayuda.

—Entonces te rindes.

—No me estoy rindiendo.

—¡Entonces qué pasa! Nos has querido contarme nada desde hace días, por tu culpa he perdido la cuenta de las veces que te ha ignorado.

—Muy gracioso, Kristoff.

—Sabes que bromeo. —Anna entró a su habitación, y estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta a Kristoff pero este se adelantó con un pie y en un instante estaba dentro.

—¡Afuera!

—Ay, por favor Anna, soy como tu segundo hermano. Tu habitación es un monstruo que podré manejar.

—¡Mi hermano cree que tenemos algo, afuera, ahora!

Los ojos de Kristoff se hicieron pequeños, enseguida dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

—Bien, bien, probablemente esto pueda verse muy raro. Así que ya salgo, entonces…. Irás, ¿verdad? Sí, di que sí.

—¿Qué gano con eso?

—¿Acaso no te queda claro?

—No estamos hablando de Elsa. Ya no.

—¡Bien! Lo que ganas entonces es salir por un instante de tu madriguera, ganas amigos, compañeros, lo que sea. Vas a divertirte, te lo juro. ¡Irá Olaf! Además… Nunca no has escuchado tocar. Por favor.

Anna se mordisqueó los labios, intentando hacer pensar a su cerebro. Quería sacar todas las posibles respuestas a eso. Era sábado por la noche en un pueblo en el que nunca ocurría nada. Estaba esta fiesta, con chicos y chicas, posiblemente, de la universidad. Una mansión, música, baile, su amigo tocando con su banda. Ella debía ir, tenía que ir. Quería ir.

Y por primera vez en el día, pudo sacar de sus pensamientos a la señorita Storm.

* * *

**Bien, bien, chicos, esta es la parte en donde doy brinquitos de alegría y no me creo que de verdad hayan dejado tantas reviews. ¡Los amo! Gracias, muchas gracias a todos. Creo que he saltado de mi asiento cuando vi que tenía una segunda página de comentarios jaja.**

**aledartz: gracias por leerme, no me he tardado, ¿o sí? Lamento si voy lento con la historia, pronto empezará a ir a buen ritmo!**

**MarylinRam1802: muchas gracias por seguirme y estar tan atenta de las actualizaciones, saludos!**

**YuiTanaka: AMO tu comentario! No quiero adelantar nada, ya sabrán de Elsa en el próximo capítulo! Lo prometo. No te disculpes por no dejar la review, creo infinitamente que este lo ha compensado por completo, entiendo que el tiempo no sea un factor a nuestro favor a veces. Así que también me alegra que sean pacientes cuando tardo en publicar :( Espero verte pronto por estos lares! Saludos.**

**caesaraugusta: gracias!**

**Tsukynyan: debo sentirme bastante agradecida por tu review si no sueles dejarlos entonces :) gracias por tomarte el tiempo. Un saludo.**

**freya-chan: gracias por leer! De verdad fue empalagoso?**

**AlexNeko: jajaja muchas gracias, no me canso de decirlo. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado!**

**Hinata-tsuki: Lloro con tu review, me haces demasiado feliz! Yo también amo a Anna, a Elsa, ambas! jhagsdjhas *desvaría con ella*. De Elsa sabrán en el siguiente capítulo, estén atentos! Aunque ahora ya saben un poco más de ella y su familia :D. Cuídate también, estoy muy bien, y tú? jaja. Hasta la próxima.**

**Mandy: Elsa SIEMPRE será sexy así use un costal de papas. He dicho! Gracias jaja.**

**NoSeQuePonerAqui: jajajapues fuiste valiente y pusiste algo! te hice caso, eh? No tardé tanto. Espero que ya te sientas mejor y la fiebre haya pasado. Cuídate, un saludo :)**

**Rainhard:la segunda historia! Espero que no la última, el Elsanna es hermoso *babas y desvaríos*. Como ves, nada traumada con estas dos chicas jaja. Gracias por la espera, ya tendré pronto el siguiente capítulo.**

**Eso es todo chicos y chicas! Muchas gracias, el próximo capítulo se viene pronto.**


	6. La señora reina de las nieves

**Capítulo 6**

**La señora reina de las nieves**

Nunca había tenido una vida normal y corriente, de eso estaba segura. Al menos no la que muchas chicas de su edad tuvieron. Desde que nació, después del fallecimiento de su madre, había vivido con su abuela materna, primero en Canadá y luego a las afueras de un poblado inglés, ambas alejadas de la civilización. Educada por un tutor particular, después en un colegio para señoritas hasta el día que recibió una carta de su padre, un sujeto que se hacía más borroso con el paso de los años. Lo único que sabía de él era que la había mantenido económicamente toda su vida, unas cuantas visitas al año y en ese momento, después de dieciséis años sin él, la reclamaba para formar parte de su familia.

Esa era la parte dramática de su existencia, negada por la única persona que le pudo haber importado en toda su vida: su padre, que había embarazado a su mamá en una etapa muy temprana como para hacerse cargo de la dimensión del asunto y una extensa fortuna que debía heredar a continuación. La otra parte que no muchos sabían y por la que fue alejada de todos: Elsa no era una chica común, muy aparte de desenvolverse muy bien en casi cualquier ámbito que se le ponía de frente, ella tenía estos… poderes. Unos que, por supuesto, nadie sabía de dónde o cómo habían llegado. No había rastros de su existencia, hilos familiares, leyendas urbanas. No había nada. Excepto tal vez, comics y películas que sólo la hacían sentirse más y más sola en un mundo en el que no era apta para subsistir.

Sucedió por etapas, y con cada año que pasaba se hacía más fuerte. Ella le rogó a su abuela para que no le dijera nada a su padre, no quería que pensara que era un monstruo, si había aguantado tantos años en silencio, si había controlado tantos años aquello que crecía en ella, ¿por qué la delatarían ahora? Su abuela le hizo caso, pero en tanto a eso, tuvo que reprimir cualquier contacto con seres humanos. De lo que estaba segura era que su existencia estaba condenada a la soledad. Cuando el señor Storm se enteró de lo que escondía en un ataque de furia que hizo que Elsa saliera de control, él dejó de ir a verla. Siete años sin él, hasta el día de la carta.

Elsa observó sus dedos desnudos con curiosidad; sintió un cosquilleó familiar en ellos, seguidamente, todo terminó. No tenía fuerzas. Pensó, literalmente, que su cuerpo era como un cubo de hielo puesto a la intemperie con el sol en su punto máximo. No había maldición, poderes, no hielo, nada fuera de lo normal. Era Elsa, Elsa Storm y nada más. Ahora sabía con ciencia cierta que las temperaturas altas serían su enemigo natural.

Estaba enferma y su cuerpo estaba funcionando de una forma muy extraña desde hace unos días. Estuvo tratando de comportarse como siempre, por lo tanto, su cuerpo estuvo trabajando para conservar una temperatura adecuada; entonces cayó en picada. La ola de calor la consumió poco a poco. El hielo se derritió y la fiebre apareció. Al menos ya no moría de calor, esa sensación que consideró en un primer instante algo maravilloso. Era… extraño. Pero con el pasar de los días fue un arma muy mortal que terminó por enfermarla.

Antes de vivir en Arendelle, el sitio en el que vivía con su abuela no se veía afectado por las altas temperaturas, quizá era por eso que lo habían elegido; pero Arendelle era un horno en estos momentos por culpa de la ola de calor. El año pasado sobrevivió, todo había sido muy normal hasta ahora. Tan sólo quería creer que pronto la temperatura regresaría a la normalidad o… muy posiblemente tenía que hablar con su papá para hacer frente a su mal, de nuevo.

Nunca le había gustado hablar con su papá acerca de esto. Después de todo… era por eso que vivió toda su vida lejos de él. No quería pensar en las posibilidades que le habían dado a elegir: médicos, científicos que supieran qué ocurría con ella. Eso le aterraba, le aterraba pensar que la tratarían como a una rata de laboratorio.

—¡Elsa! ¿Estás bien? Voy a entrar en breve, ¡cúbrete!

Elsa se puso los guantes blancos con extrema rapidez ante el llamado a la puerta y se acomodó las gafas de lectura, sumergiéndose de nuevo en el libro de turno mientras esperaba a Rapunzel aparecerse por la puerta con una de esas sonrisas gigantes que adornaban siempre su rostro.

—¿Estás bien? Dios, ¿a cuántos grados estás aquí? ¡Está congelando! Por otro lado, creo que estaría bien si me quedara unos minutos.

Elsa se guardó media sonrisa en su libro y carraspeó.

—Realmente no sé si estoy bien. No estoy segura si aire acondicionado empeorará o mejorará mi estado.

Rapunzel levantó una ceja y lo pensó. Tampoco estaba segura cómo funcionaba la metodología de una chica enferma con… unos dones en específico. Pero era la hermana mayor, se supone que tenía que hacer algo, ¿no?

—Tal debas decirle a papá.

—Tal vez no se te deba ocurrir abrir la boca.

—Vaya, sólo intentaba ayudar. ¿Hace cuánto que no te da fiebre?

¿Fiebre decía?

—Nunca había tenido fiebre, creo. La abuela trató de evitar las altas temperaturas.

—Espera… ¿estás de broma?

—No.

—Nunca, nunca, jamás como… ¿jamás en esta vida?

—Pensé que eso estaba claro.

—Oh, por dios, en serio eres un caso extraño.

—Gracias, pero ahora te ignoraré y pasaré a mi siguiente punto.

Elsa suspiró y dio golpecitos a la cama, invitando a Rapunzel para que se acomodara a su lado. Dejó a un lado su libro y se quitó las gafas de lectura, a continuación, sacó una pequeña caja que había guardado tras su almohada y se lo extendió a su hermana.

—Feliz cumpleaños —anunció.

La sonrisa de Rapunzel emergió de entre sus labios y le arrebató la caja con felicidad.

—Juro que por un instante creí que lo habías olvidado, además, ¿tienes que ser demasiado cortés incluso para felicitarme? ¡Anda, abrázame hermana!

Elsa le sonrió. Además de su abuela, ella era la única persona en la que Elsa podía confiar; la única que la había aceptado como era. No se había enterado de la mejor forma, pero le había parecido tan fascinante que Elsa terminó por creerlo también por un tiempo.

Rapunzel empezó a abrir su regalo mientras se acomodaba en el regazo de Elsa.

—Mi madre estaba preguntando cómo estabas antes de que tomara su avión.

—Vaya, eso es nuevo.

—Uh, sí… supongo que ahora que papá está más tiempo fuera tiene estos lapsos maternales que son como un dolor muy agudo en el trasero. No entiendo cómo sobreviviste con ella. No puedo abrir esto, Elsa.

—Digamos que no vernos es la solución. Tienes que quitarle el listón primero, señorita.

—¡Oh, eso es cierto! Bueno, alejarme me funcionó de maravillas, no significa que no te echo de menos, pero gracias a Storm estoy de vuelta —Rapunzel bufó—. Para que sepas que eso era sarcasmo. No tenía planeado regresar hasta dentro de mucho, mucho tiempo. Repito, no significa que te echaría mucho de menos.

—Ya, comprendo.

Rapunzel había terminado la universidad apenas y su regreso se debía a que su padre quería meterla en el negocio sin perder más tiempo, cosa que la rubia odiaba con toda su alma. A ella también le esperaba lo mismo ni bien terminara la universidad.

—Creo, sinceramente, que Storm está desesperado por un heredero. Ya sabes, los años no pasan en vano. Elsa, ni siquiera soy su hija y él está haciendo todo esto tan grande. Es horrible. Y ambas sabemos que a la que quiere realmente es…

—Ya lo sé —cortó.

Estaba consciente que su padre no tenía ningún otro heredero directo que no fuera ella —y estaba casi segura de porqué su padre no se había atrevido a tener otro hijo—; pero por un momento creyó que todo recaería en manos de Rapunzel, ella era la mayor, había convivido más años con él. Ella era normal. Y Elsa no tenía problemas con eso, quería tanto a la chica como para considerarla en serio su hermana. No estaba preparada para dirigir algo.

—Al menos… aún tienes tiempo de sobra, Elsa. La universidad aún es algo levemente lejano para ti, y eso es emocionante. Cuando llegaste a esta casa creí que tus ojos iban a salirse de sus órbitas si seguías mirándome con esa cara de pánico.

—¡Oye! No estaba asustada, es sólo que… No esperaba tanta gente.

Rapunzel le dio un codazo y rio.

—Entonces, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —Al fin pudo destapar la caja—. Oh, ¿es esto lo que creo que es? ¡Los conseguiste! ¿Cómo rayos los conseguiste? —Rapunzel llevó muy cerca de sus ojos los boletos de su banda favorita, como si con eso pudiera verificar que fueran reales—. Estaban agotados, incluso en internet.

—Digamos que tuve alguna ayuda extra.

—Ya, claro, y estoy segura que Kai no tuvo nada que ver.

Para ese punto Elsa ya no aguantó la risa, así que se rindió ante su hermana y aceptó que el hombre tuvo algo que ver. Kai era una especie de guardián para ambas, una especie de guardaespaldas y padre a la vez que, sabían de sobras, no parecía entender la palabra "imposible".

Rapunzel dio un salto fuera de la cama y se alisó unas inexistentes arrugas de la blusa.

—Me tengo que ir, aún seguimos preparando mi fiesta nocturna.

—¿Fiesta? Le dijiste a todos que se trataba de una cena.

La sonrisa de su hermana se ensanchó.

—Nunca subestimes a una Storm.

—Oh, no. No, no, no, no.

—Adiós, Elsa —Rapunzel salió en estampida de la habitación antes de que Elsa pudiera seguir protestando.

Cinco segundos después asomó su cabeza por la puerta que había dejado abierta.

—Dime que bajarás.

—Voy a pensarlo.

—Elsa…

—Tengo fiebre, ¿recuerdas?

—Ya no tienes nada, no creas que no lo he notado. Además, el clima ha mejorado considerablemente.

—Sabes que no conozco a nadie. Sabes que no puedo.

—Ya sé, sólo quería… ¿cómo sigue la señora reina de las nieves?

—Agh, no puedo creer que en serio lo llames así.

Rapunzel le llamaba así a su pequeño don, una forma de hablar en códigos sin que su madre se enterara, porque, ciertamente, en esa casa los únicos que sabían era su padre, Rapunzel y Kai.

—Es más sutil y lindo que cualquier otra cosa.

—Creo que se ha evaporado, y realmente no sé si eso es bueno o malo. En estos momentos nunca había sido más normal, ya sabes, no poderes y con una fiebre del otro mundo. Vamos mejorando.

—Y tu humor está de lo más grato.

—Eso es discutible.

—Vale —la mayor le sonrió—. Te quiero, vendré más tarde.

()()()()()()

Rapunzel había armado una verdadera fiesta. No una cena, ni una reunión. ¡Era una fiesta gigante! Elsa podía escuchar desde su habitación cómo retumbaban por las paredes la ensordecedora música que debía estar cocinándose justo en el primer piso. Temió por un momento que todo se viniera abajo.

Tocaron a su puerta y, sin siquiera esperar a que abriera, la cabeza asustada de Kai y su ama de llaves, Gerda, se asomaron por la puerta con los ojos saltones, sin poder creer la situación en la que se encontraban.

—No fui informada —dijo, ante la interrogativa de sus gestos—. Y por supuesto, no tuve nada que ver con lo que sea que esté sucediendo abajo.

—Hay al menos una centena de chicos ahí, señorita Elsa —Gerda dijo con pánico.

—Y puedo asegurarle que llegarán más. Usted está al mando —terminó Kai.

Elsa se levantó de la cama y los miró tratando de pensar en una solución. Iba a matar a Rapunzel cuando terminara todo, no ahora, pero cuando terminara todo.

—Es su cumpleaños, yo… supongo que puedo, podemos, tolerar esto sin que mi padre se entere, ¿no es así? —Los mayores se miraron con desconfianza ante la esperanza de Elsa—. Después me encargaré de mi hermana, lo prometo.

Kai lanzó una risita fuera de lugar.

—Sí, perdón, es sólo que… habla como si fuera la mayor.

—Sólo por hoy —anunció y levantó un dedo sin darse cuenta. Enseguida lo bajó.

—Entonces voy a avisar a los guardias que no hagan nada. De cualquier forma, todos se están divirtiendo.

Kai se retiró con Gerda y Elsa al fin pudo respirar. Si su padre se enteraba no le iba a gustar nada, después tenía que convocar a una reunión a todos para contrarrestar el efecto que tuviera la fiesta en todo el personal. Los incentivos siempre funcionaban, en este caso, a Elsa le resultaba más bien un soborno.

Las horas pasaron, eran cerca de las once de la noche cuando decidió salir de su aislamiento. No podía dormir por el ruido ocasionado y Rapunzel no había vuelto como prometió. Elsa se sentía ciertamente un poco decepcionada.

Caminó hacia el único lugar en que posiblemente el ruido no penetrara con tanta facilidad: la biblioteca. Buscaría un libro y lo leería hasta que todo acabara. Entonces regresaría a su cama, dormiría y otro día habría pasado. Todo en orden, como siempre.

Buscó entre las filas de arriba hasta que dio con uno que no había leído hace mucho: "Orgullo y prejuicio", no estaba mal, y por algún extraño motivo se sentía en esos momentos como una romántica empedernida entre tanta soledad. Quizá leer algo tan lejano a su persona como aquello le haría sentir bien hasta que el sueño llegara. Cuando quiso tomar el libro éste se congeló automáticamente. Elsa lo soltó enseguida, asustada, y las astillas del hielo se rompieron con el impacto que recibió del suelo.

Había regresado. Se miró las manos con guantes, quizá era mejor dejar la lectura de romanticismo. Un libro sobre química o algebra serviría.

"_Escóndelo, no sientas"._

Se sentó en una de las sillas y se inclinó para observar las imágenes de su libro que plasmaban las partes de una célula animal. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Hace días que no podía ni formar un copo de nieve siquiera. Mordió su labio inferior. No sabía que podía extrañar aquello. Entonces… estaba sola, en la biblioteca, sintiéndose físicamente mejor. Podía intentarlo.

Se quitó los guantes y sonrió cuando de sus manos empezó a formarse una pequeña neblina azul, dando lugar a una bola de nieve redonda y lo suficientemente grande como para arrojársela a Rapunzel por sus acciones del día.

Un ruido y la caída de un libro.

Elsa volteando hacia atrás con pánico y alarma, dirigiendo su vista hacia la única persona que se encontraba frente a ella. El alma se le fue en el gemido ahogado que lanzó. La bola de nieve cayó al piso.

—¡Lo siento! No sabía que había alguien más, perdón, perdón, no debí entrar, lo sé; pero la puerta estaba abierta y ya no aguantaba más a Kristoff y sus amigos, ¡la mitad de las personas están ebrias!… —Anna calló enseguida. Las dos estaban congeladas en su lugar—. ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

_"No, no, no, no, ¡qué has hecho! Ella lo ha visto, ella te ha visto. Lo va a decir, va a gritarlo, ¡haz sido tan descuidada!"_

Antes de que pudiera hablar, Anna ya estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, sin apartar la vista de sus manos. De la primera cosa que fue consciente Elsa fue de la calidez que el cuerpo de Anna despedía, como si sentirlo antes al estar enferma le ayudara ahora a percibir el cambio de temperatura con facilidad. La segunda cosa que notó fue que las pequeñas pecas que adornaban el rostro de la chica le brindaban un aire más infantil y fresco; vivo. Y de la tercera cosa que fue consciente y, por demás fue más grande entre todo, fue que desde que había llegado a Arendelle jamás había sentido tanto miedo.


	7. Usted es todo lo que me confunde

**Capítulo 7**

**Usted es todo lo que me confunde**

Era lunes. Anna estaba en la mesa comiendo el almuerzo, al lado de Kristoff y Olaf, cuando Elsa se plantó frente a ella con al menos cinco libros en los brazos. Los tres chicos sentados en la mesa la miraron anonadados aún con el bocado de espagueti en la boca, en cambio, Elsa no despegó la vista de la pelirroja que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. Si de algo estaba segura, es que Elsa no se veía nada amigable ese día.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Elsa preguntó, y al ver que Kristoff abría la boca para hablar, continuó—. A solas.

Anna asintió ante todo, sabiendo de antemano a qué iba todo esto, antes de seguir a Elsa que caminó hacia la salida de la cafetería sin esperarla. Subieron hasta el segundo piso, la misma sala de música en la que Elsa ensayaba todos los días. Cuando Anna entró, Elsa cerró enseguida y se guardó la llave en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra. Enseguida le envió una mirada gélida a Anna que, ya de por sí nerviosa, retrocedió dos pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar con el escritorio del profesor de música. Estaban solas.

El día de la fiesta nada había terminado bien. La voz de Elsa lucía tan alterada, que Anna temió que la diera una crisis de pánico en ese instante, a pesar de que su cuerpo demostraba una tranquilidad casi mortal; eso antes de que Anna quisiera acercársele y, por consiguiente, ésta recibiera la frialdad de la reina de hielo en todo su esplendor. Elsa terminó por echar a Anna de la biblioteca antes de que fuera consciente de que nada de lo que había visto era normal. Los seres humanos normales no creaban nieve de la nada. Elsa había violado las leyes de la naturaleza, y Anna violó la intimidad de la rubia hasta límites extremos justo en ese instante. Ciertamente, Anna no sabía qué era más grave.

—Voy a ayudarte —sentenció Elsa. Anna no estaba segura de lo que había escuchado—. Voy a ayudarte en todo lo que necesites, pero por si algún motivo usted abre la boca, incluso con sus amigos, señorita Summers, debe saber que me encargaré de hacerle la vida imposible antes de que incluso alguna persona crea lo que dice de mí, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

Definitivamente eso era una amenaza. Tragó saliva.

—Yo… no, ¡sí! Es decir, sí, he entendido completamente pero…

Elsa levantó una ceja con expectación y su flequillo, que se había mantenido en orden hasta el momento, cayó serenamente en su ojo izquierdo. Anna notó unas pequeñas manchas oscuras bajo los ojos de la chica, como si no hubiera dormido en días.

—Pero… ¿Necesitas algo más, es eso? ¿Dinero?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —_"No quiero tu dinero, Elsa"—. _No… Yo no pensaba hablar. Sé que no me conoces y que no confías en mí porque soy una completa extraña, pero no pensaba decirle a nadie. No pienso decirle a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

Suspiró derrotada, era verdad. Lo de aquel día había sido una locura. ¡Quién en su sano juicio creería que alguien podía crear bolas de nieve de la nada! Era tonto, irreal, cualquiera pensaría que había quedado loca. Ella misma pensaba que la locura al fin la había alcanzado en una etapa muy temprana. Pero… ver a Elsa hacerlo fue distinto. Como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—No tienes que ayudarme —continuó—. No diré nada, puedes estar tranquila, Elsa. Si quisiera hacerte daño posiblemente ya lo habría hecho. —Elsa abrió los ojos y apretó los puños. Anna supo que lo había jodido todo—. ¡No es que lo vaya a hacer! ¿Entendido? Oye… jamás lo haría. No podría. Yo… no soy así.

—Usted me confunde, señorita Summers.

La voz de Elsa fue profunda y casi cansada, Anna no entendía el porqué de la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

—Bueno, mi hermano suele decir lo mismo —se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo—. Supongo que sólo puedo causar alborotos sin… sin siquiera pretenderlo. Nunca debí entrar a la biblioteca, nunca debí ir a la fiesta. Yo… —suspiró—. Lamento haberte causado cualquier malestar.

—Estuvo en el momento equivocado, en el lugar equivocado. Con la persona equivocada.

—¿Puedo decirte algo? Voy a guardar tu secreto. No sé si soy la persona correcta, pero sí sé que no soy la equivocada.

Anna sonrió por primera vez desde que entraron. Elsa bajó la mirada y negó.

—Realmente me confundes.

—Está bien, entonces… si me dejas salir de la sala, estaré totalmente agradecida y fingiré que no recuerdo todo lo que ha pasado el fin de semana. ¿Qué te parece?

Elsa sacó las llaves de su chaqueta y se las extendió a Anna. Elsa lleva de nuevo los guantes blancos que la hacían parecer parte de un cuadro de la realeza. Ahora Anna ya sabía el porqué de todo. Suspiró, regalándole media sonrisa a la rubia y tomó las llaves para dirigirse a abrir la puerta; pero antes de salir reiteró sus palabras anteriores.

—En serio, no tienes que ayudarme. No lo hagas… No por este incidente, me sentiría demasiado mal como para aceptar. De cualquier forma, gracias por la oferta. Supongo que gané nuestra apuesta no dicha, ¿no? Al final terminaste aceptando —Anna le guiñó un ojo a Elsa y, juró, que la mueca surrealista que le envió en respuesta era igual que una sonrisa.

_()()()()()()()()()()()()_

Anna se sumergió hasta el fondo de la piscina. Sus pulmones llenos de aire. La presión en su cuerpo y la vista reducida a un borrón. De nuevo intentando sacar todo de su mente, borrarlo, comprimirlo, desecharlo. Podía fingir que estaba loca por un segundo, pero no lo estaba. ¡Tenía tantas preguntas que quería hacerle a Elsa! ¡Tantas!

Había pasado dos días desde que hablaron en el salón de música. Dos días desde que se había puesto a trabajar en su guion teatral con Olaf, dos días intentando mantener todo al margen. Entonces llegó este día y sólo quería explotar y salir huyendo ante tanta presión. Vino a la piscina pública, se quitó la ropa, dejándose la interior y ahora yacía al fondo ahuyentando sus fantasmas. Tenía suerte que su madre tuviera la llave del lugar en esos instantes; había conseguido el trabajo hace un par de días y estaba encargándose de la administración del espacio. Por lo tanto, estaba sola en la piscina mientras su madre se encargaba de unos papeles en la oficina de administración. ¿Cuántos segundos había pasado exactamente desde que estaba sin oxígeno? El pie izquierdo impulsándola a la superficie y de pronto el silencio, reducido al sonido del agua moviéndose, llegó a sus oídos.

Se llevó las manos a los ojos para quitarse el resto de agua de las pestañas y, cuando al fin miró hacia las escaleras, se sorprendió al ver a la persona que la esperaba en la superficie con una toalla en el brazo izquierdo. Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la noche y una música tranquila empezó a sonar de las bocinas superiores, posiblemente era su madre tomándole el pelo ante la escena que se reproducía. Tal vez todo era una tomadura de pelo, después de todo.

—Por un momento creí que debía llamar a tu madre y decirle que su hija aún no salía de las profundidades.

—Sí, bueno. Es relajante, ya sabes, aguantar la respiración —Elsa levantó una ceja con escepticismo—. Es como si todo muriera después de eso. Es liberador y… angustioso, pero más liberador que lo segundo. Esto…

—¿Qué hago aquí?

Anna asintió desde el agua.

—Primero sal de ahí, y luego es mejor que te vayas a cambiar. Tu madre me ha dicho que cerrará en unos minutos, tal vez la música de fondo es una manera de decirte que tu tiempo se ha terminado, ya sabes, como cuando en una premiación el actor tarda un siglo con su discurso. Necesito hablar contigo.

Anna nadó hasta las escaleras con una sonrisa en el rostro y cuando al fin puso un pie en ellas, se detuvo completamente helada; fue consciente que estaba en ropa interior. No había llevado el traje de baño porque no había planeado meterse a la piscina, se supone que sólo había acompañado a su mamá a recoger unos documentos. Sus mejillas se llenaron de un denso rubor. Se sentía muy tonta.

—Elsa…

—Dime —dijo la chica, que no se había movido de su lugar.

—Sí, bueno, esto va a sonar muy raro… pero necesito que voltees hacia otro lado. Estoy en ropa interior.

Hubo silencio.

—Oh…

Anna no pudo ver el gesto de Elsa, pero esperó exactamente cinco segundos antes de atreverse a seguir subiendo. Cuando por fin puso un pie en la superficie, y el agua empezó a escurrir de su cuerpo, Elsa estaba de espaldas a ella extendiéndole la toalla. La tomó enseguida y se la enrolló por todo el cuerpo.

—Ya puedes mirar.

Elsa carraspeó y volteó hacia ella, sin verla realmente, ya que estaba enfocando un punto más allá de su cabeza. Anna se mordió el labio inferior, no era la mejor escena para darle la bienvenida a la reina de hielo.

—Me iré a cambiar, ¿quieres esperarme aquí?

—¿Con música de fondo y sillas de playa? Seguro.

Anna le sonrió y salió disparada hacia los vestidores, en donde había dejado toda su ropa.

No tenía idea de por qué Elsa estaba ahí, mucho menos sabía cómo había conseguido dar con ella justo a esa hora en ese lugar. Podía consistir en una serie de coincidencias, pero si lo fueran, Storm no tendría por qué haberle dicho que tenía que hablar con ella, ¿o sí? Además, ¿Elsa había bromeado con ella?

_¡Oh, por Dios, ella ha estado bromeando conmigo desde que llegó! ¿Eres tonta o qué? Ella claramente hacía eso, ¿ella puede? ¿Quién es esta chica y qué le hizo a la bruja de hielo? _

Anna terminó de secarse y se maldijo mentalmente cuando se dio cuenta que al ponerse la blusa esta se mojaría al contacto con su sostén. Tampoco es que pudiera quitárselo ahora, no ahora que estaba Elsa afuera.

_Maldita, maldita sea. ¡Por qué hoy! Me has tenido en clases toda la semana y… ¿vienes a hablarme hoy? Jódete, Elsa, jódete. Dios mío, haré el ridículo, ¡ya hice el ridículo! Justo hoy se te ocurre ser un maldito pez, Anna Summers, definitivamente eres brillante. Eres patética._

Salió corriendo de los vestidores, con el cabello húmedo y con la toalla encima para que cubriera la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Se encontró a Elsa en el mismo sitio, mirando algún punto perdido de la piscina.

—Ya estoy aquí, ¿qué pasa?

La música se había detenido.

—Tu madre me ha dado las llaves, me ha dicho que cierres y que espera tenerte en casa para la cena.

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Ella me ha dejado? —Pánico.

—Oh, no, le hecho saber que te llevaría apenas salieras de los vestidores. No te preocupes, traje el auto de mi hermana, ¿podemos hablar camino a tu casa? Si quieres.

Estaba hiperventilando. No estaba preparada para todo esto, ¡menos que su madre la dejara con Elsa! Esa mujer definitivamente no sabía con quién la estaba dejando, ¿o sí?

—Sí, bueno, sí. Vamos, entonces…

Apagaron todas las luces y cerraron el lugar. Elsa caminaba al frente y Anna la siguió por detrás. El auto de la hermana de Elsa estaba estacionado en la parte más alejada del estacionamiento. Elsa le abrió la puerta del copiloto y Anna entró enseguida; dejó escapar el aire que había contenido desde hacía rato antes de que Elsa entrara al auto y acomodó un bucle de su cabello desordenado, como si aquello realmente sirviera en ese momento. Estaba hecha un desastre. Le dio su dirección a Elsa y se encaminaron a su casa. Por al menos medio camino no hablaron, a pesar de que el cerebro de Anna amenazaba con disparar todas las preguntas que había tratado de ahogar en la piscina.

—Quería disculparme.

—¿Disculparte? Al igual que… ¿Sentir algo? ¿Pedir perdón? —Anna miró a Elsa. Las manos en el volante, con los guantes de antes, u otros, pero igual de blancos.

—Me comporté como una idiota —Elsa al fin dijo—. Estoy… estoy tratando de hacer esto bien. No significa que empezaré a tratarte como…

—¿Un ser humano? —bromeó Anna. A Elsa no le hizo gracia.

—No significa que seamos amigas, ni nada de eso. Sólo quería disculparme por todo. ¿Entendido?

_De nuevo la Elsa de hielo. La anterior era demasiado bizarra como para ser real._

—Entendido. Recuerda que no te he pedido nada —bufó, de pronto un poco dolida y molesta.

—Eso mismo. Y por eso te esperaré en el salón de música todos los días después de clases. No lo hago por ti —argumentó antes de que Anna hablara—. Lo hago para mejorar en el piano, sin embargo pienso que te puedo servir y está bien para mí eso, no es que me importen tus intereses.

—¿Entonces por qué lo haces? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

¿_Tienes que ser horriblemente fría?_

—Ya te lo dije… Y para tenerte en vigilancia —confesó al fin Elsa, dando vuelta hacia la derecha.

—Entonces no confías en mí después de todo.

—No confío en nadie, Summers. Espero que eso esté claro.

No podía decir que no. El tiempo estaba en su contra y, sea como sea, ya no quería desperdiciar otra oportunidad con Elsa. Así que aceptó.

—Espero que esto quede entre nosotras.

—¿Las clases?

—Sí, no quiero a nadie tras de mí pidiendo clases gratuitas por que sí. No soy un profesor.

—Vale, no diré nada. Ni siquiera a mi madre.

—Ella ya lo sabe, le he dicho hoy cuando me entregó las llaves. También tu hermano, y… creo que se llama Kristoff, ¿no es así? Él me proporcionó tu número de teléfono después de clases. Por si te preguntabas como te localicé, llamé y me ha contestado tu hermano, dijo que habías salido con tu mamá y que te podía encontrar en el salón de deportes. A lo que me refiero, sólo no quiero que divulgues en el colegio sobre… la ayuda. Sobre todo a los profesores.

—Está bien, entiendo. Gracias, supongo… Por tomarte todas las molestias de hoy.

—Te veo mañana, Summers.

Elsa estacionó justo al frente de su casa, que marcaba el número que le había dado antes a Elsa. Anna salió del auto, pero antes de meterse al hogar, se inclinó por la ventanilla del copiloto y habló.

—También usted me confunde, señorita Storm —Anna dijo, con el mismo tono que Elsa usaba con ella.

Le dio una última sonrisa y entró a su casa.


	8. Solo Anna

**Capítulo 8**

**Sólo Anna**

—¿Qué tal el primer día de clases?

Saludó Rapunzel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja desde el sofá de la sala, cuando Elsa entró a la casa y se dirigió inmediatamente a las escaleras que la llevarían a resguardarse a su habitación en el segundo piso. No se sentía con ganas de hablar con su hermana mayor y en ese mismo momento sólo quería huir de ella, sobre todo porque había sido la causante de que ahora tuviera que ayudar a Anna Summers a escondidas.

—Quisiera no hablar de eso. Y se supone que no deberías comer ahí, tu madre te asesinará si descubre que manchaste su sofá de piel...

—Que vale más que cualquier otra cosa que podría imaginar…

—Exacto.

—¿Sigues en negación?

—No. Nunca lo estuve.

_"Sí bueno, considerando el hecho de que papá odia a esa familia y casi firmamos un pacto de sangre, lo estoy un poco. Demasiado. Ni siquiera sé por qué te hago caso"._

—Por favor, ambas sabemos que si no fuera por mí aún seguirías aterrada entre tus mantas. Ahora cuéntame qué tal estuvo la primera clase con Anna —Rapunzel dejó a un lado la bolsa de frituras que comía y subió los pies sobre el sofá, acomodándose completamente.

Elsa se sostuvo con una mano de la barandilla de las escaleras, con un pie en el primer escalón y la mirada en el piso. No estaba segura de qué decir.

—Ella es malísima con cualquier instrumento musical, excepto con la guitarra —confesó—. Tiene conocimientos básicos, uno de sus amigos intentó enseñarla a tocar hace unos años. Kristoff, ¿recuerdas? Lo contrataste para que tocara en tu "cena". Haré lo que pueda con ella, sabes que la guitarra no es mi favorita.

—Uh, bueno, aún hay tiempo de que domine al menos una canción. Y eres brillante, sabrás hacer algo muy bueno con ella. Entonces… ¿cómo es?

—¿Es en serio?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Rapunzel con inocencia. Elsa bufó cabreada.

—Que quieres saber de ella, eso.

—Bueno, sí. Quien tú sabes siempre me hablaba de ella, pero nunca pude conocerla por los problemas que, ambas sabemos, no debemos mencionar.

—Y por eso mismo no debería relacionarme con la señorita Summers —susurró con desdén.

—Oh, por dios. ¿Señorita Summers? Dime que no la llamas por su apellido —se burló Rapunzel.

—Eso no te incumbe.

—¡La llamas por su apellido! —La risa de Rapunzel explotando en sus oídos—. Repite conmigo: Anna.

—Summers. Igual a familia no deseada, igual a que nuestro padre nos matará si sabe que la estoy ayudando.

—¡Elsa! Sabes que nadie se tiene que enterar que lo haces, además, es tu compañera de clases, ¡no es como si tuvieran una relación a escondidas!

—Deja de gritar, ¿vale? ¡Y no digas idioteces! Sólo… No importa. Ella no me importa.

—Anna —acentuó Rapunzel—, ha hecho mucho por ti, sólo tenlo en cuenta, Elsa… Ese secreto puede llevarla a perder mucho.

La mirada de Elsa se endureció.

—No va a perder nada. Voy a… protegerla. Me haré responsable de todo si llegara a ocurrir algo, cosa que no va a pasar, ¿entendido?

Las cosas se habían complicado desde que Anna se enteró que tenía poderes. Principalmente porque su padre no toleraba a esa familia ya que, Rapunzel, había tenido algunos amoríos con Eugene Summers; el hermano de Anna. Su padre había tomado medidas drásticas y los había alejado ya que, consideraba, un simple empleado no era digno de casarse con una Storm. Rapunzel había salido tan dañada de aquello que dejó de visitarlos por más de un año entero, hasta que se graduó y fue obligada a regresar.

El problema de Anna era por doble, su familia era no deseada y, además, existía un pequeño acuerdo entre Elsa y su padre, que básicamente consistía en que no podía entablar relación alguna con personas mientras esté bajo su tutela. Nada de amistades, compañerismos y mucho menos algo más. ¿La razón? Su poder no estaba bajo control, cualquier cambio emocional sería dramático; y la última vez que estuvo fuera de control había producido una de las nevadas más grandes en el pueblo que vivía. El acuerdo con su padre se rompería hasta que pudiera controlarse, cosa que Elsa sabía, nunca ocurriría. Lo que significaba que tenía dos opciones: vivir en soledad hasta el final de sus días, porque ella incluso se temía así misma, o dejar que su caso se supiera y fuera tratada. Como si en verdad alguien pudiera controlar todo con drogas o exámenes que la harían sentir un fenómeno.

—Elsa… —Rapunzel la llamó, pero no pudo contestarle—. Ojalá Anna y tú puedan ser amigas. No es malo encariñarte con alguien, tengo un buen presentimiento, ¿sabes? Sólo… No dejes que papá te manipule. Él no sabe lo hermoso que puede ser tu poder.

—No es un poder, Rapunzel. Es una maldición.

Lo último que escuchó fue el suspiro de resignación que soltó su hermana mayor. No se sentía con ganas de discutir sobre algo que, al parecer, jamás tendría una respuesta.

()()()()()()()

—¡Siento la tardanza! Estaba en este estanque, ¿sabías que hay uno en la parte trasera del laboratorio de química? El profesor Oaken me ha dicho que esta mañana había unos patos bebés, no podía perderme de esto, es decir, uno se pregunta cómo han llegado ahí y… —Elsa levantó una ceja ante la inesperada llegada de Anna; estaba despeinada y con el uniforma fuera de lugar—. Y estoy divagando de nuevo, ¿no es así?

Escondió media sonrisa y se mordió el labio inferior. A continuación, carraspeó y se llevó una mano enguantada a la altura de la boca.

—En realidad, llegas cinco minutos antes de lo acordado. Sólo estaba acomodando unas partituras.

—¿Temprano? —Anna se dejó caer en una silla—. He corrido por medio colegio pensando que me colgarías por estar llegando tarde.

—No me concierne. Si llegas tarde, serás la perjudicada, yo seguiré practicando aún si decides no volver, Summers.

Elsa miró de soslayo a la chica y rio internamente ante la mueca de disgusto que le dedicó. Anna y ella habían tenido una semana de clases juntas, y aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, la pelirroja aprendía demasiado rápido. Ya habían pasado los círculos armónicos en la guitarra y ahora estaban en la etapa en la que los dedos de la pelirroja se llenaran de ampollas y tuviera que lloriquearle todas las noches a un divertido Eugene.

—Soy Anna.

—Summers… No otra vez.

—Si dejaras de tratarme como una completa desconocida, entonces dejaría de molestar con el asunto. Anna, es todo, es el nombre más simplón que encontrarás y aún te niegas a nombrarlo.

"_No es simplón, me gusta. Y eres una idiota."_

—No puedo llamarte por tu nombre de pila.

—¿Por qué? Yo te llamo Elsa.

—Porque… —_"porque significaría que te estoy tomando cariño. Porque entonces Rapunzel habrá ganado. Y no va a ganar"—. _Haces demasiadas preguntas.

—Que no contestas.

—¿Pudiste escribir algo? —Elsa preguntó abruptamente.

—¿Escribir?, al igual que… ¿una canción? Espera, ¿me estás cambiando el tema?

—No, podemos avanzar si aún no tienes la letra, y esta tiene que ser de tu autoría, ¿no es así? Ahora deja de parlotear y prosigamos.

—Sí, sí, lo sé, es sólo que… es horrible. Creo que nunca estaré inspirada para escribir una canción romántica y tonta —Anna se rindió.

—No tiene que ser romántica… Ni tonta.

—Oh, pero siempre ganan esas, ¿sabes? Tiene que ser una romántica y tonta. Sólo… podemos ensayar con otras. Por el momento.

—Vale, entonces levántate. Hoy dejaremos de lado la guitarra y cantarás algo que tengo preparado. Creo que aún no te escucho, y será el instrumento más importante que necesitarás: la voz.

Anna sintió de pronto ese extraño sentimiento que le producía la vergüenza. Podía cantar con cualquier persona, amaba hacerlo; pero extrañamente, ahí, sola con Storm… se sintió completamente intimidada. Se mordisqueó el interior de su mejilla izquierda.

—¿Estas lista?

"_No, ni un poquito, Elsa"_

—No hay respuesta, aquí vamos…

—¿Puedes dejar de decirme Summers?

Las palabras salieron atropelladas de la boca de Anna, buscándose zafar del momento. No estaba preparada para cantarle a Elsa.

—¡Oh, no de nuevo! No, Summers. Ahora prosigamos, ¿quieres? Haces que pierda la paciencia, eres demasiado, demasiado insistente.

—Pero yo te digo Elsa —aventuró Anna con un pseudo berrinche.

—Agradece que ya no te hablo como una completa extraña.

—¡Agh! Sólo es mi nombre, no es que de pronto seas parte de mi familia ni nada.

—Summers…

—Anna, sólo Anna, por favor.

Anna exageró una sonrisa y Elsa suspiró reuniendo paciencia. Ninguna iba a llegar a alguna parte si seguían así. En algún momento, alguien tenía que ceder, cosa que se estaba complicando en demasía porque ninguna quería ser la primera.

—A veces me pregunto por qué acepté este papel.

—A-nna. Anna.

—Eres detestable.

—¡Hey, ese es mi diálogo!

—¡Basta!

Una fina nevada empezó a caer del techo de la sala. La cara de sorpresa de Anna fue opacada por la de horror de Elsa. Anna estaba haciendo estragos muy fácilmente en sus emociones. No era muy buena estableciendo contacto humano, y la pelirroja era tan insistente que lograba desesperarla en pocos segundos.

—Se cancela el ensayo de hoy.

Fue lo único que dijo Elsa antes de tomar con brusquedad todas sus partituras y lanzarse hacia la puerta.

—¡Elsa, espera, no te vayas!

—Si me quedo, harás que congele a todo Arendelle —soltó con molestia.

—¿En serio puedes hacer eso?

¿Por qué Anna lucía tan histéricamente feliz? ¡Por qué no se asustaba! ¿Por qué le sonreía de oreja a oreja como si todo fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo? por qué le estaba importando tanto.

—No… deja de hacer eso.

—¿Hacer qué? —Anna abrió los ojos y parpadeó sin entender.

—Acercarte tanto a mí, fingir que no estás asustada, ¡que todo es normal! ¿Acaso viste la nieve que tienes en el cabello ahora mismo? Todo esto fue un error, ¡yo ni siquiera debería hablarte!

—¿Qué? Elsa, para, no me asustas. Ya te lo he dicho, ¿sabes lo que he tenido que aguantar todos estos días para no decirte que tu poder me parece lo más fantástico que he visto y veré en toda mi vida? Y… —Anna trastabilló y frunció el ceño con molestia—. ¡Deja de sentirte tan oprimida conmigo!—Elsa dio un paso hacia atrás cuando Anna se acercó demasiado—. He aguantado tanto tu frialdad, en todos los sentidos, que… que ya no sé qué más hacer para terminar por agradarte. ¿Debo sonreírte cada cinco minutos? Fallo—otro paso hacia Elsa—. ¿Comportarme como una dama de la élite de este país? ¡Fallo!— Elsa chocó con la puerta y miró directamente a Anna que seguía avanzando—. ¿Hablarte con dulzura, ánimo, gracia? ¡Fallo! Nada resulta, todo te resulta extraordinariamente chocante.

—Summers…

—¡Nada de Summers, joder! He llegado a la conclusión de que simplemente me detestas, y está bien, rayos, pero al menos disimula un poco. O… Tal vez no debiste darme falsas esperanzas.

El aliento de Anna golpeó la barbilla de Elsa. Dejó de respirar. Nadie debía estar tan cerca de ella. Nadie. Ni siquiera Rapunzel o su abuela.

—No te detesto.

—Ah, ¿en serio? —las palabras de Anna sonaron como un látigo en sus oídos—. Dime por qué tu ceño nunca descansa entonces. Si en verdad te molesto tanto, si en verdad me odias tanto entonces…

—No, Anna, no podría odiarte jamás.

La quijada de Anna se cayó levemente, y con esto Elsa fue consciente de lo que había dicho. Un rubor recorrió de sus pálidas mejillas hasta sus orejas. ¡Claro que podría odiarla! Era cuestión de… ¿proponérselo?

—Me llamaste Anna.

—¿Qué? No es cierto.

—Oh, sí, lo hiciste, ¡lo hiciste!

—No, no, no, basta. Estás demasiado cerca.

—Oh, por favor, Elsa…

La puerta se cerró. Anna se había quedado sola en la sala.

Elsa apretujó las partituras en su pecho y caminó rápidamente hasta la salida. Sentía cosquillas en las manos y en donde el aliento de Anna había surcado. Estaba aturdida. La había llamado por su nombre, ahora Anna tendría más motivos para molestarla. Y de cualquier forma, ¿a quién le importaba ya? Ella no le estaba dando falsas esperanzas a nadie, ¿a qué se refería la pelirroja entonces?, ¿realmente quería ser su amiga? ¡Pero no podía tener amigos! Nunca podría estar con nadie. Ni siquiera podría imaginarlo. Anna estaba fuera de la lista, sobre todo ella.

—¡El… Elsa! No salgas.

La voz de Anna detrás de ella, ¿acaso nunca se cansaba?

—Déjame en paz, Summers.

—¿Puedes mirar hacia abajo al menos?

Lo hizo, miró hacia abajo sólo para darse cuenta que sus pasos habían dejado un camino escarchado de hielo. Su respiración se volvió profunda y enfadada. En la ventana, en donde asomaba la rama de un árbol, el sol se adhería completamente, dejando todo iluminado y caluroso. Mucho más que caluroso. ¿Por qué sus poderes estaban siendo alterados?

—Esto no puede estar pasando…

—Descuida, no hay nadie en el colegio. Elsa… ¿Me estás escuchando? Nadie va a ver esto, se derretirá en unos minutos. El clima está muy caliente.

—Ese es el problema… —Elsa miró a Anna con preocupación—. Se supone que el calor me debilita, se supone que no debería… estar haciéndome más fuerte. Es como si estuviera… fuera de control.

—¿Tus… tus emociones tienen que ver mucho con esto? Es decir, totalmente he tenido la culpa entonces. No sabía que podía lograr ponerte tan histérica, oh, dios, lo siento tanto. En verdad soy tan torpe y me dejo llevar; entonces tú hablas y haces que todo mi mundo se ponga de cabeza para… Espera, no de cabeza de ese modo, tú sabes… de cabeza de cabeza al igual que un eterno romance y… Cállame, sólo cállame.

_"¿En qué momento te acercaste tanto? Deja de mirarme con esa cara. No quiero tu pena, Summers. Aléjate, aléjate, aléjate"._

—¿De cabeza? No me pones de cabeza —acertó con un chillido Elsa.

—¡No, claro que no! Sabes que divago mucho y… ¿Es por eso que siempre estás tan sola? ¿Por las emociones? Te es difícil… controlar. No sé nada de ti, entiende que intento poner todo mi empeño para que te sientas cómoda pero soy un fracaso.

—Para.

Ambas suspiraron. Habían hablado demasiado.

—Te aconsejo que no te metas en mi vida. No es algo por lo que debieras entretenerte, ¿entiendes? Vamos a dejar claro todo esto. Voy a hacer mi trabajo enseñándote. A cambio pido que no te acerques mucho a mí, en todos los sentidos.

Anna suspiró y lanzó media sonrisa al techo.

—Entonces supongo que ahí se va mis esperanzas de ser amigas. Pero… ¿y si no quiero hacerte caso?

—¿Estás bromeando?

_"No, en serio, ¿lo estás haciendo? ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que acabo de decir?"_

—No, lo cual me hace el ser más tonto de la historia en Arendelle, ¿vale? Lo cual tampoco me importa.

Elsa negó y se mordió el labio inferior para esconder una sonrisa.

—¿Eso fue una sonrisa, señorita Storm?

—No, en lo absoluto. Tenemos que esperar a que esto se derrita y que nadie lo vea. Después ensayaremos un rato. Aún tienes que cantar.

—Eso… Supongo que me lo merezco.

Esa tarde Anna y Elsa esperaron sentadas en el pasillo, mientras el camino de escarcha creado por Elsa se derretía e iba dejando en su lugar un rastro de agua casi imperceptible. Hablaron del guion teatral de Anna, y cómo es que sus dedos se iban acostumbrando a las cuerdas, sin que estas le causaran dolor. Elsa no pudo hacer que Anna cambiara de opinión acerca de querer estar a su lado. Anna tampoco había tenido una victoria muy fructífera en cuanto a descongelar el corazón de la otra. Al menos, había escuchado cómo sonaba su nombre en los labios de Elsa Storm, la chica del salón de música del segundo piso. La chica que ponía su mundo de cabeza, no en ese sentido de eterno romance… claro.


	9. El plan

**Bien chicos, primero que nada, no sé si lo he dicho por ahí, pero esta historia será larga, así que si no eres fanático de este tipo de historias, es momento de tirar la toalla y dirigirse a la salida más próxima hacia su derecha. No me sentiré ni un poco ofendida. Después de esta aclaración, cuando lean este capítulo, sabrán (espero) a qué me refiero cuando digo que será cuento largo. De cualquier forma, aclararé en las notas finales.**

**Gracias por toda la espera y todas las reviews que me han dejado, son increíbles. **

**Esta vez sin dibujo porque no me ha dado tiempo :( aunque si hay algún buen dibujante por aquí que quiera regalarme la portada de la historia... Yo estaría más que encantada XD. Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**El plan**

Elsa sabía que Rapunzel estaba muriendo lentamente al lado de su padre. Lo notaba en su rostro ensombrecido y las risitas falsas que soltaba cada vez que uno de los desconocidos decía un chiste sin gracia. Era una fiesta. La fiesta de bienvenida de Rapunzel a la cual la chica no quería asistir.

Su padre tenía una manía con ese tipo de fiestas, ella misma había tenido una hace dos años, cuando la presentaron como la hija legítima que estuvo "estudiado por años en el extranjero". Esa vez, Elsa recordaba lo perdida que se sentía en un mar de hombres con trajes y mujeres que vestían como parte de la realeza. Recordó todos los saludos falsos que fueron amontonándose como un pilar amenazante cada vez que alguien la descubría entre tanta gente y le decían lo mucho que se parecía a su padre, los regalos que recibió como si cada uno quisiera ensombrecer el de los demás, los apretones de mano que le recordaban lo "importante que era ahora"; pero ella… ella no sentía nada de eso. Tenía dieciséis en este entonces; ella seguía siendo la niña que se escondía de las personas, la que despertaba a media noche con pesadillas rondando aún por su habitación, la que no encontraba un sentido fijo a su existencia inanimada. La que aún se seguía culpando por la prematura muerte de su madre y la inevitable de su abuela.

Ahora estaba sola. Sola sin poder huir de su futuro o, más bien, sin saber cómo hacerlo en realidad. Y la única persona que había confiado en ella y que la quería en verdad, se encontraba entre muros que la encarcelaban para, de nuevo, salvarla. Todos se terminaban sacrificando por ella. No quería que Rapunzel terminara como las dos mujeres anteriores.

—Padre, ¿puedo llevarme por un momento a Rapunzel? Charla de chicas, creo que he encontrado algo que le encantará a mi hermana.

—Tu hermana está…

—Storm, vamos, son jóvenes aún, apuesto que quieren platicar acerca del cantante del momento; chicos, ya sabes, déjalas que se diviertan. Es una fiesta —Vladimir Megre, uno de los miembros más poderosos de la política del país, salió en su defensa.

Elsa no lo podía creer, en cambio, le guiñó un ojo a su padre y enseguida haló a Rapunzel a su lado. La mayor le sonrió con un asentimiento de cabeza y ambas se disculparon con los miembros de la mesa que siguieron hablando sobre la política nacional. Salieron por la primera puerta que encontraron y cerraron tras ellas, se dirigieron a los jardines sin decir palabra alguna. Rapunzel sostenía el brazo de Elsa con fuerza, como temiendo caer a un precipicio si se atrevía a soltarla.

El ruido de los grillos llegó a sus oídos apenas se sentaron en una de las bancas dispuestas alrededor del lago artificial. La calma del agua, apenas opacada por una pequeña cascada que caía libremente en el medio, hizo que las palabras huyeran de ellas y los temores se instauraran en el aire que respiraban. Elsa fue la primera en abrir la boca.

—Por la mañana me he encontrado con unos patos bebés… —Recordó las palabras de Anna—. Uno se pregunta cómo han llegado aquí y…

—Fue Gerda, se ha encargado de darle un poco de vida al jardín.

La sonrisa de Rapunzel fue de lo más efímera, que incluso se desvaneció más rápido de lo que había llegado. La luz de la luna era lo único que las iluminaba.

—Puedes rechazarlo.

—¿Y huir entonces?

—Sería mejor que quedarse y hacer lo que él te ordene. Siempre me lo has dicho.

—Es distinto, Elsa.

—¿Por qué distinto? —Elsa se removió en su asiento.

Necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba saber por qué Rapunzel estaba aceptando casarse con un desconocido apenas la oportunidad se le presentara a su padre. Necesitaba saber que no lo hacía por ella.

—A veces uno simplemente tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer.

—Pero siempre me dijiste que me librara de esto —acentuó sus palabras para no gritar, pausado, tranquilo, como todo lo que la caracterizaba—. Me dijiste que… viviera. Que me fuera lejos de aquí.

—Elsa… —Rapunzel la tomó por los hombros y enfrentó su mirada. Elsa estaba sorprendida por la abrupta acción que la hizo tambalearse en su sitio—. Tu vida no puede estar en manos de una persona como él, ¿entiendes? No puedes dejar que suprima toda tu felicidad, ¿acaso no ha hecho lo suficiente?

—Él te está usando.

—¡Porque no quiero que te use a ti!

Abrió la boca pero no salió nada de ella. Su corazón se hizo pequeño y latió lentamente en su sitio.

—¿Por qué…?

—Porque tienes la oportunidad de irte —Rapunzel la abrazó a su pecho—. Cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad, puedes irte, Elsa. Él no podrá exigirte nada más, ¿entiendes? Conmigo, él podrá hacer que su fortuna crezca, casarme con alguien poderoso hará que eso suceda, entonces ya no necesitará de ti… No tendrás que dirigirte a un estúpido consejo de ancianos que te apuntarán a la cabeza cada vez que te equivoques, no tendrás que dirigir la empresa, ni tendrás que casarte con alguien desconocido que será elegido por personas que buscan lo mejor para ellos. Pero… pero no es que tengas que preocuparte por mí, ¿vale? Yo… he conocido a esta persona, es un buen chico, y tiene todo lo que papá busca en su próximo heredero.

Entonces todo hizo clic. Su padre hacía trato con todos, al parecer. Ese era el trato que había firmado silenciosamente con Rapunzel: su vida a cambio de dejarla a ella libre, al fin.

—¿Qué? —Elsa empujó a su hermana y se separó de ella—. ¡Hiciste un trato con él! Estás vendiéndote a cambio de… ¿de mí?

—Elsa…

—¡No!

Todo se vino abajo, Rapunzel vio con sorpresa como la cascada del lago se congeló al instante, al igual que toda el agua. Las flores crujieron bajo el peso del hielo que las dejó escarchadas al instante. La temperatura descendió drásticamente y los grillos dejaron de hacer ruido.

—Tienes que tranquilizarte —Rapunzel dijo a una Elsa que daba tumbos, ya de pie, de izquierda a derecha, desesperada.

—No, no más —Elsa apretó los dientes y miró con reproche a su hermana—. No vas a hacer esto. No vas a sacrificarte por mí, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque no quiero que lo hagas, no más de lo mismo, ¡no me interesa que lo hagas!

—No puedes decir eso… Él quiere…

—Sé lo que quiere, y no te he pedido ayuda. Quiero…

Silencio. ¿Qué quería? Quería devolverle los años a su abuela, todos los que perdió cuidándola. Quería devolverle la vida, quería quitarle el sufrimiento del cáncer que la había asechado por años, quería haber podido exigirle algo a su padre para curarla cuando él se negó rotundamente porque "ya era muy tarde"; quería regresar a su madre también, quería haber sido ella la que falleciera aquella fatídica noche. Quería que Alexander Storm no fuera el elegido para decidir entre su vida y la de su madre. Quería no ser nadie y ser alguien al mismo tiempo. Quería muchas cosas, quería, quería y volvía a querer, pero nunca había tenido el control de nada, hasta ahora. En ese momento en que fue consciente que no dejaría que una vida más se sacrificara por la de ella por culpa de su padre.

—Elsa… ¿estás bien?

Rapunzel la miró preocupada con sus grandes ojos y ella le devolvió el gesto con la mirada endurecida.

—Quiero esto —dijo—. Y él me quiere a mí, ¿no es así? Es decir, después de dieciséis años es muy difícil aceptar ante la sociedad que se tiene una hija bastarda —una de sus manos se fue tras su espalda y la otra se movió con gracia, como si estuviera dando un discurso—; pero él olvida todo lo que nos ha hecho. Sus estúpidas decisiones. Voy a ser la Storm que pretende que sea —una sonrisa de burla se asomó por sus labios—. ¿No es gracioso? Y cuando esté al fin donde me quiere, cuando más confíe en mí y sea su mano derecha, entonces lo destruiré.

Rapunzel sintió que un escalofrío se filtró por su espalda y su nuca. Jamás había visto a su hermana de esa forma.

—¿Qué intentas… decir?

—Deja de preocuparte por mí —Elsa levantó la cabeza y se recompuso. Su pose altanera logró dejar en _knockout_ a la otra—. Haré que mi padre se sienta orgulloso, claro. ¿Acaso no es lo que quiere? Tendrá a su heredero. A su perfecto heredero; su cachorro. O eso… está bien que crea. Por ahora. Haz tu vida a tu antojo, Rapunzel; no tienes que pagar los pecados de otros. Confía en mí.

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

Elsa asintió por todo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Entonces, su plan, el plan que siempre se había formulado en las noches más oscuras de su alma, se ponía en marcha en ese momento.

()()()()()

—De nuevo, desde el principio.

—Es… ¿Es en serio? ¡Ya no tengo voz, Elsa!

—La tendrías si no hubieras gritado toda la mañana por un estúpido partido de baloncesto.

—No era cualquier tipo de partido —Ana se defendió y saltó del pequeño escenario para irse a sentar al lado de Elsa—. Era… "el partido", ¿entiendes? Nuestro colegio contra los idiotas de Primes.

—Hey, ¿qué haces aquí?

—No es tu banco de piano.

—Pero estoy "en el piano", respeta mi espacio —. Elsa le dio un codazo a Anna que se había sentado muy cerca de ella—. Vamos, ahora.

—Puedo cantar aquí, no seas un ogro gruñón, me has tenido parada las últimas dos horas cantando "un mundo ideal", cuando lo último que pensaba es que esto es todo, menos aquello. Entonces —Anna recargó los codos en el piano e hizo que unas teclas sonaran mal. Sus manos sostuvieron sus mejillas—, siguiendo con lo del partido, el siguiente es en dos días, estás cordialmente invitada.

—Todo el colegio está invitado, Summers —Elsa dijo, dándole un pequeño golpe a su brazo para que se apartara de las teclas.

—Pero no todo el colegio es invitado por dos de los más brillantes jugadores del equipo, ¿no? —Anna le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Kristoff y Olaf? —preguntó sin optimismo y una ceja levantada.

—¡Exacto, su majestad! Ellos te quieren ver ahí.

—Pensé que habíamos quedado con que nadie sabría de nuestras reuniones.

—Oh, ellos son nada —Anna dio un manotazo al aire para quitarle importancia al asunto—. No es que no los ame, pero vamos, estamos hablando de ellos. Son una tumba.

—Eso espero —le echó una última mirada y se aclaró la garganta—. Desde el principio, entonces.

—Aquí voy —suspiró Anna, derrotada.

A continuación, la sala de música se llenó de las tonalidades del piano y la suave voz de Anna que hacía todo para no salirse de tono cada vez que Elsa la empujaba a su izquierda porque sentía que invadía su espacio personal. Y justo estaba en el climax, cuando la risotada de Anna hizo que la música cayera en picada con una horrible desafinación y Elsa tuviera que llevarse una mano aguantada a la boca para sofocar la risita que salía de sus labios.

—Eso fue trampa.

—¿Y empujarme cada diez segundos no lo es?

—Invades mi espacio personal.

—Pensé que eso ya no te importaba, Reina Elsa de… ¿Arendelle?

Elsa negó con una media sonrisa y un último empujón a Anna.

—Tienes que ser más original si intentas molestarme.

—¿Quién dijo que intentaba molestarte? Me gusta cuando ríes —Elsa la miró con confusión. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso—. Es decir, me gusta cuando la gente es feliz, al igual que feliz, feliz, ya sabes, ¿Cómo el Sombrero Loco de Alicia en el país de las maravillas? Aunque realmente no sé si él era feliz, es decir, estaba loco. ¿Los locos son felices?

—Tú pareces serlo.

—¡Hey! Me acabas de llamar loca.

—Imaginaciones tuyas, estás divagando —Elsa le echó una mirada de divertida desaprobación y se acomodó en su asiento para seguir tocando.

La pecosa no le creyó del todo, pero siguió su ejemplo y se sentó correctamente.

—Entonces… ¿Desde el principio?

—Desde el principio.

Las clases con Anna fueron una auténtica medicina para su mal humor. Además de sentirse con más ganas de lidiar con la chica, Elsa sentía que por fin estaba haciéndole bien a alguien. Claramente, no demostraba una gran alegría durante las horas que compartían juntas, pero sus acciones comenzaban hacer creer a Anna lo contrario, cosa que le había parecido de lo más fascinante a la chica, y que las había ayudado a mantener un irreconocible acercamiento en las últimas sesiones. Elsa haría todo lo posible para que Summers ganara la beca de estudio, se lo había prometido, tal vez así alguien cumpliría con su sueño de vida; alguien que se lo merecía. Y Elsa estaría completamente orgullosa del logro de su aprendiz, aún si esto significaba… Ambas tendrían que alejarse en algún momento. No había discusión alguna.

También haría lo posible para que su hermana fuera feliz en lo consiguiente, sin tener que someterse a lo que su padre quería que hiciera. Si bien, sabía que habría una guerra antes de dejarla, entendía perfectamente que cedería al fin cuando supiera que no podía hacer más con ella, pero que en cambio se había ganado algo más jugoso: a Elsa en su plenitud, cediendo y cumpliendo sin chistar todos y cada uno de sus caprichos. La cuestión era, Alexander Storm sabía que Rapunzel era un alma libre con la cual era ya muy tarde hacer algo, la cedería rápido por diversos factores; pero Elsa, con Elsa tenía un futuro por delante aún, a ella aún podía encaminarla hasta donde él quería. Lo que él no sabía es que todo eso era el plan de su pequeña hija, y cada pieza del juego, movida en su contra, tan sólo lo llevaría a hacer que al final, fuera él el que terminara en jaque.

Después de las clases, Elsa cerró la puerta del salón de música; ella y Anna caminaron hasta la salida en silencio, apenas escuchando el sonido que los deportivos de Anna emitían al chocar con las losas. Elsa se había quejado de eso por días enteros, hasta que comprendió que Anna no mejoraría su modo de caminar aunque el regaño viniera del presidente de la nación. Era el atardecer y no había ningún alma vagando en las cercanías, así que los últimos días se habían hecho la costumbre de caminar hasta la parada de autobuses en donde Elsa esperaría a que Anna abordara, después de que la última se despidiera con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y un "nos vemos luego, su majestad", hecho que haría sonreír a la rubia en infinitas ocasiones e hiciera que levantara una mano para despedirse, hasta que el bus se alejaba y no había más de Anna corriendo tras ella, ni burlándose o divagando sobre cosas irrelevantes que, sin embargo, empezarían a colmar los pensamientos de Elsa, en el buen sentido, uno tan bueno, que la hacía preguntarse qué es lo que pasaba realmente con ella; porque sería una completa mentirosa si se negaba, incluso a ella misma, el haberse encariñado con la pelirroja. No es que le molestara realmente, tan sólo era raro sentir el hormigueo que le producía saber que la vería de nuevo al siguiente día, ya sea para escucharla cantar todas las canciones Disney que tenía en partituras o… para discutir el "nada" que le hacía sentir "todo".

Anna era todo lo que no era ella: libre, espontánea, alegre y desenfadada. Era una artista en busca del paisaje perfecto. Su abuela le había dicho una vez —cuando se prometieron que se cuidarían entre las dos sin necesidad de alguien más— que tuviera cuidado con personas como ella si quería que sus poderes no se vieran afectados, pero que dejara que su corazón se abriera lentamente, sin carreras, para que pudiera ver con claridad si no estaba dejando atrás algo valioso. Las personas como Anna te envolvían en sus encantos, te llenaban de ilusiones, de alegrías y un infinito nostálgico que te hacía creer, crecer y ver las cosas de un distinto modo. Podían llevarte a tu punto máximo, te podían hacer la persona más feliz de la tierra; pero si las cosas no funcionaban, entonces caías hasta al fondo en donde ya no habría más salidas, porque entenderías, nadie se asemejaría a esas sonrisas de dulce y los andares presurosas y llenos de vida que una vez tuviste con esa persona. Así que, por lo tanto, había mucho que ganar con Anna, y mucho, demasiado que perder, sobre todo ahora que sus planes estaban sobre la mesa y su corazón necesitaba ser todo, menos blando para el futuro.

Sea como fuera, en ese momento, cuando Anna sacó la cabeza del autobús y le envió la sonrisa más radiante que había visto en su vida, Elsa supo que ningún plan era más importante que sostenerse un momento más para poder observar aquello. Y sea como fuera, justo en ese instante estando en el limbo, ya nada le importó.

* * *

**Ahora va mi aclaración, en este momento Anna y Elsa están pisando los dieciocho años, a punto de ir a la universidad, ambas. Es decir, esta historia abarcará hasta la mayoría de edad de Elsa, es decir 21 años. esto no quiere decir que vaya a relatar tantos años de vida XD, ya que habrá un salto temporal bastante grande. De cualquier forma, nos veremos por un largo tiempo por aquí, así que si desesperan desde ahora, no aguantarán hasta el final.  
**

**Ahora las reviews!**

** Amandasotomtz: jajaja gracias por hacer énfasis en esas palabras, es divertido escribir los pensamientos de Anna y esas cosas. espero que sigas disfrutando la lectura :)**

**AlexNeko: gracias! El dibujo es algo deforme XD pero gracias de cualquier forma, sentía necesario ilustrarlos con mi imagen mental. **

**gaby: muchas gracias, espero que sigas leyendo :D**

**AnotherCrazyUser: jajajaja debo decir que he muerto con tu... petición (?), pero no creo realmente que quieras un hijo mío XD, serían difíciles de cuidar (?). No habrá demandas por mi parte, lo prometo. Gracias por el comentario! XD**

**Misticgwen: el padre de Elsa está loco, sólo eso diré XD. Todo estará bien entre Elsa y Anna -suspiro romántico-, gracias por pasarte! Saludos.**

** kikicai94: muchas gracias! Hago lo mejor que puedo, espero ir mejorando poco a poco :B. **

**Ziu: qué te pareció este capítulo? :D gracias por la review.**

**fabiola: jajaja espero que puedas seguirme hasta el final para comprobar XD.**

**YuiTainaka: muchas gracias por enviarme la review completa, es todo un detalle de tu parte XD. espero haber podido aclarar todas tus dudas, muchas gracias por ser siempre fiel en la lectura y comentarios. Aún no sé cómo estará la situación entre Anna y Rapunzel, pero yo creo que lo más seguro es que sí, se conocerán. Que estés bien, te mando muchos saludotes :D**

**Hinata-Tsuki: jaja Olaf el deforme XD no te preocupes, no soy dibujante ni nada :'( mi sueño, como ves, es que alguien haga la portada del fic jaja. De cualquier forma, trataré de hacer algún dibujo proximamente :). No te disculpes por la tardanza, sé que todos tenemos cosas que hacer, así que sólo disfruta la lectura. Supongo que todo se va aclarando con el paso de los capítulos, y todo se irá poniendo más oscuro. Al padre de Elsa, a él témanle XD es un loco, idiota, hijo del mal (?) jajaja. Pero no te preocupes, Elsanna habrá de a montones~ que yo me encargo de eso. Gracias por la review extra larga, cualquier duda y demás, déjala en una review :3. Saluditos, algún día te daré un dulce (?).**

**rustjacque12: a todos nos come la escuela T.T así que ni te preocupes. Por otro lado, gracias por pasarte apenas pudiste. Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo como a mí me agradó escribirlo. Nadie puede negar que Anna y Elsa juntas son un amor y la cosa más adorable que ha existido en la animación en los últimos tiempos jajaja XD. Ya veremos cómo su relación va creciendo y rompiendo muros~ esto apenas comienza, ya vendrá lo bueno. Muchas gracias, de nuevo. Saludos gigantes.  
**

**MCMD: muchas gracias, en verdad hago lo que puedo. Me alegra que esté robándoles la mirada al menos por unos instantes. Gracias por la review, por la lectura, por el tiempo. Un saludo.**


	10. Derritiendo al verano

**Capítulo 10**

**Derritiendo al verano**

Anna bajó todas las cajas del ático, una por una, ante la curiosa mirada de Anya, su madre, que hacía lo posible para adivinar qué es lo que hacía su hija vaciando aquel lugar en el que iban a parar las cosas inservibles que, creían en algún momento, "volverían a usar". Algo que jamás ocurría. Mientras bebía una taza de té y dejaba descansar su espalda en una de las paredes cerca de las escaleras, Anya admitió que ahí también estaban muchas cosas importantes que, sin embargo, habían querido enterrar bajo cerros de basura para que los recuerdos tristes no destruyeran poco a poco a Eugene y Anna, que aún estaban afectados por los sucesos de hace unos años atrás. Su interés creció aún más cuando pudo descifrar las letras infantiles de su hija en una de las cajas. Decía "papá". Seguidamente, Anna fue acomodando las polvorientas cajas de distintos tamaños en una línea horizontal en el piso de su habitación, otras fueron a parar encima de su cama individual. Decidió dejar a solas a su hija por un rato.

La pelirroja suspiró, feliz de haber podido encontrar todos y cada uno de los objetos cuadrados. En su interior, se alegró al saber que su madre ya no la estaba vigilando, ya que la estaba poniendo más nerviosa, como si lo que estaba haciendo fuera incorrecto por donde lo viera. Quería que este momento fuera privado. Seguidamente, tomó la primera caja que sus manos pudieron coger y la abrió sin dificultad. Ella sabía exactamente lo que buscaba, pero aquello no quitaba el hecho de que quería rememorar algunas cosas después de tanto tiempo. Habían sido ya cinco años desde aquel accidente automovilístico.

En el interior del cuadrado encontró unos discos de vinil que su papá solía coleccionar como si fueran de oro. También se encontró con varios libros sobre medicina que a Anna le parecían estar en egipcio o arameo. En otra de las cajas encontró un álbum de estampas, la portada de esta tenía el dibujo de unos patos bebés, cortesía de una pequeña Anna que acostumbraba arruinar todo lo que encontraba con sus nuevos lápices de colores. Las demás cajas fueron vaciadas completamente de su contenido: un reloj antiguo —muy posiblemente herencia del abuelo—, unas gafas, más libros y colecciones de tarjetas; un juego de ajedrez de madera completo… El estetoscopio de su padre; y al final, un álbum de fotografías. Uno que Anna creía perdido.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por la portada que rezaba "This is home". Anna abrió el álbum por la mitad y se encontró de frente con la sonrisa brillante de su padre, con su bigote bien cortado y sus patillas un tanto largas. Llevaba una camisa simple de color azul cielo. Esa foto había sido la última que le habían sacado, cuando Eugene empezó con unos cursos de fotografía y tomó fotos a diestra y siniestra, sintiéndose así el mejor en ese ramo.

Un gimoteo se escuchó en la penumbra de la habitación, opacado apenas por una corriente de luz que se filtraba por la cortina abierta; consciente de que fue ella quien había emitido aquel sonido, llevó su mano derecha hacia su boca para contenerse. Y después también notó que estaba llorando desde algún punto en el que las cajas se fueron quedando vacías.

Un golpe se escuchó en la puerta, se secó las lágrimas con rapidez y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar. Su madre entró a su habitación apenas ella le dio permiso después de dejar a un lado el álbum de fotos.

—¿Buscas algo en especial? —la mayor dijo con un tono casual, fingiendo no notar que su hija había estado llorando.

La chica pecosa se recompuso enseguida y sonrió a su madre.

—¿Recuerdas las partituras que papá y yo compusimos juntos? No, espera, ¿recuerdas todo lo que escribíamos juntos?

—Están en la única caja que no revisaste.

Anna volvió la vista donde su mamá apuntó con la cabeza y se encontró con un pequeño rectángulo de madera, liso y de un rojo muy oscuro. Lo tomó entre sus manos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? —Antes de que Anna pudiera contestar, su madre ya se encontraba al lado de ella, en el piso. Con estirar uno de sus brazos, la envolvió en un reconfortante abrazo. Anna agradeció el gesto con una media sonrisa. No quería romperse ahora mismo.

—Digamos que necesito estas cosas para conquistar a alguien.

Las cejas de su madre se curvaron con sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para cuestionar a su hija, Anna soltó una carcajada, sintiéndose completamente tonta al notar lo que pudo haber significado esas palabras.

—No ese tipo de conquista —Anna tranquilizó—. He sido una alumna irresponsable y aún no le he dado ningún avance a Elsa, a pesar de que ha lidiado conmigo por muchas sesiones de práctica. Ella necesita ver que en verdad puedo hacer esto, una composición.

—¿Elsa? ¡Oh, la chica rubia! ¿Has hablado con ella? Pensé que no te agradaba; aunque déjame decirte que me resultó, por demás, muy adorable. Y bonita. Aun no entiendo por qué te podría desagradar, ¿sabes que me ha dado una pequeña reverencia cuando me la encontré por primera vez? Es como un pequeña muñeca de porcelana y…

Anna levantó una ceja con humor cuando su mamá empezó a parlotear, tal y como ella lo hacía. ¿Había dicho algo sobre una adorable Elsa? No había hablado mucho de ella con su madre desde que las había dejado a solas en la piscina, lo último que le había informado era que la odiaba y que no quería saber más de chicas rubias con talentos del otro mundo. Y eso había sido hace ya un par de semanas atrás, cuando ella y la rubia aún no se dirigían ni media palabra y Elsa era una completa bruja de hielo. Ahora las cosas eran distintas.

—Wow, wow, para el tema. Ella era la mala en este cuento —Anna rio—. Soy yo la que ha hecho todo el trabajo de… hornear esta amistad.

—Dijiste que es buena en todo, ¿puedes decirle que te enseñe más palabras para mejorar tu vocabulario?

Anna le dio un golpecito en el hombro a su madre y la acompañó con una sonrisa de burla. Sí, tal vez a ella le faltaba aprender palabras más adecuadas para una conversación. Sacó las hojas garabateadas que su padre y ella habían escrito años atrás y las escaneó lentamente. Se encontró con unas anotaciones para piano, su papá lo había compuesto gracias a los tarareos que ella emitía —y a sus súplicas para que lo hiciera— cuando se disponía a dormir después de que le contaran el cuento de turno. Ella era un caos con los instrumentos musicales, pero su papá se defendía con el piano lo suficientemente bien. Por momentos, cuando escuchaba a Elsa tocando, también recordaba a su padre sentado ahí mientras ella se alojaba a su lado con una sonrisa triunfante. Eran recuerdos que había decidido olvidar cuando el piano de cola que poseía su padre había sido vendido al mejor postor ya que la economía de su familia se vino a pique cuando su padre falleció.

"_Oh, también está nuestra obra de teatro, toda una obra de arte para el sarcasmo. Bien hecho, papá". _Rio mentalmente.

—Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que exactamente están haciendo con las partituras? ¿Es por eso que te has estado quedando hasta tarde en el colegio?

—Oh…

_"Eres una tonta, Anna Summers". _Anna se mordió el labio inferior y tomó su mano derecha con la izquierda. Prácticamente le había dicho todo a su madre, que estaba ensayando con Elsa. Que la rubia la estaba ayudando. Aunque estaba segura que la rubia le había mencionado a su madre que la estaría ayudando con eso. Al menos, no había soltado nada sobre la beca de estudios, podían enterarse de todo, menos sobre aquel detalle.

—Anna…

—Sí, sí —dio un saltito en su lugar y se encontró de pie en dos segundos—. Mi proyecto final es una composición musical, nada del otro mundo… Elsa me está ayudando con esas cosas, ya sabes, ella es como "wow" en el piano y con el chelo, aunque realmente no la he escuchado en este último; pero me han dicho que es increíble, ¿sabes que ha tenido varios premios el último año? Ella en verdad podría ser profesional, y es tan joven, elegante y hermosa… Espera, ¿qué?

—Que ella es perfecta —su madre terminó con una sonrisa. Anna bajó la mirada hacia ella e hizo un mohín.

—La reina de hielo en persona, también.

—¿Están en malos términos aun cuando comparten varias horas a la semana juntas? —Anya dio golpecitos en el suelo para que su hija se sentara de nuevo a su lado. Hace mucho que su charla no se extendía tanto y Anna parecía inusualmente excitada ante la situación. Había mucha frustración por sacar.

—No, sí, es decir… Ella me sigue llamando por mi apellido. Es un poco tonto, lo sé, pero no lo soporto en ocasiones; y ella tiene estos ataques, cree que invado su espacio personal todo el tiempo…

—Oh, siempre haces eso —su madre cortó divertida.

—¡Mamá! Este es el momento en el que debes estar de mi parte. Ella es… Ella es… —buscó las palabras adecuadas, pero se encontró con que, después de todo, Elsa no era para nada un cubo de hielo—. Yo no la conozco.

Se sentó con brusquedad en el suelo y emitió un gruñido grave para amortiguar las palabras que se amontonaban en su cerebro y amenazaban con explotar y salir disparadas por todos lados. Era verdad, ¡ella no conocía a Elsa! En varios días lo único que habían hecho era practicar y practicar. Y si bien había avanzado mucho, extrañamente no valía tanto cuando se dio cuenta que Elsa aún la seguía tratando como a un extranjero en su corazón. Lo cual la hizo sentirse terrible porque algo le decía que sus ojos gritaban algo que no podía descifrar con claridad, y ella… Ella quería sentir que la rubia la aceptaba al fin como a alguien en quien podía confiar, después de todo, ¿no estaba ya escondiéndole el secreto más grande del universo? ¿Por qué Elsa no podía derramar un poco de amabilidad en ella?

¿O acaso las risas y juegos casuales de los últimos días significaban algo? ¡Ella debía aprender a leer a Elsa ya mismo! Todo lo que la rodeaba era demasiado confuso, abstracto; y la naturaleza de Anna sólo la empujaba a querer saber más y más, pero al mismo tiempo se contenía y todo terminaba por guardarse dentro de ella para respetar el espacio de su compañera. ¡Claro que respetaba su espacio! Pero de esa forma la muralla de hielo que Elsa había construido entre las dos jamás se rompería. Sólo quería su amistad. Sólo quería que Elsa pudiera decir su nombre sin mirarla como una bacteria. Quería su reconocimiento, y no exactamente aquel que recibía cada vez que terminaba una canción sin desafinar y Elsa la miraba con los ojos brillantes y una media sonrisa que le indicaba que había estado maravillosa. O eso es lo que quería creer que significaba, porque Elsa jamás le regaló algo más que un "bien hecho". Todo, absolutamente todo, estaba volviéndola loca.

—Tal vez sólo es tímida, Anna.

Miró a su mamá. Los dedos de la mayor surcaron su espalda en un cálido masaje para reconfortarla. Su padre solía hacer eso cuando regresaba triste o enfadada del colegio. La hacía sentirse mejor, tal como un vaso de té y leche tibio por la noche.

—Ella no es tan mala —se recostó en el hombro de su madre y cogió el álbum que antes había estado viendo. La sonrisa de su padre volvió estar a la superficie—. Ha estado ayudándome, se ha quedado conmigo por horas… Y no se ha desesperado a pesar de que he hecho muchos berrinches —Sonrió ante el recuerdo de Elsa pellizcándose el puente de la nariz con cansancio—. Y también ha bromeado, extrañamente, lo ha hecho.

—Sólo dale tiempo —dijo su mamá, acariciando ahora su cabello—. Una Summers siempre logra derretir hasta el corazón más congelado —Anna soltó una risita, no estando muy segura si eso era realmente cierto—. ¿O acaso crees que tu padre era una noble abeja en la primavera?

—Oh, ¿él era un ogro?

—Él definitivamente lo era —Anya sonrió como si recordara algo gracioso—. Y era muy bien parecido, ¿no crees? —Apuntó a la foto—. Por lo tanto, si Elsa es un ogro hermoso, bueno, vamos por el camino correcto.

Anna no dijo más sobre el asunto, sabiendo de antemano que su mamá sólo intentaba alegrar su amistad frustrada con la rubia.

—Mamá, ¿Elsa te dijo su apellido?

Su madre se llevó un dedo hacia la barbilla y pensó con seriedad. Anna quería saber si el apellido "Storm" surtía el mismo efecto en ella como lo había hecho con Eugene. Al parecer, no muchos simpatizaban con esa familia, y sólo se dio cuenta conforme fue consciente que todo el colegio hablaba de Elsa en pequeños murmullos, algo de lo que por supuesto antes no le hubiera importado.

—No, no me lo ha dicho. Dijo que su nombre era Elsa y que quería pedirte unas disculpas por haberse comportado de una manera inapropiada contigo. Es por eso que les he puesto música en la piscina, ya sabes, para aligerar el ambiente. Ambas se veían como si fueran a infartar.

Anna recordó ese momento y un ligero rubor surcó sus mejillas. Elsa casi la había visto semidesnuda ese día.

_"Espera, ¿disculpas? ¿Elsa le ha dicho eso a mamá?"._

—Oh, bueno… Ella es una Storm —arrojó con rapidez. Sintió que su mamá se tensó enseguida.

—Es… Ella es…

—Sí, al igual que… La hija de Storm, el jefe de Eugene.

—Oh… Eso es interesante, imaginé que las hijas de Storm eran más… ¿cuál es la palabra? Ah, sí, creo que huecas. No sé, ególatras, molestas y quejumbrosas. Me alegra que al menos Elsa sea toda una señorita.

—¿Él es tan malo? —preguntó con cuidado, tratando de entender así el porqué Elsa tenía ese carácter.

—Digamos que es alguien a quien no quieres tener como enemigo. He escuchado que tiene un muy mal carácter, aunque Eugene no ha tenido realmente problemas con él, no es su jefe directo. Tampoco es como si Storm se encontrara siempre en Arendelle, es el típico hombre de negocios que intenta hacer un poco más de dinero. ¿Recuerdas a Gerda? La tía de Tom, nuestro vecino, es el ama de llaves de la casa, digamos que le he sacado un poco de información antes de que Eugene entrara a trabajar ahí.

Anna abrió los ojos ante la información, debería prestar más atención a los chismes del colegio, no estaban muy alejados a la realidad que le plasmaba su madre. No dijo nada acerca de Eugene y sus problemas, sin embargo. No quería meter en aprietos a su hermano.

—Vale —se estiró y pateó unas cajas en el proceso—. Creo que me quedaré con esta foto —dijo, sacó la imagen de su padre del álbum y se la llevó a la altura de la nariz—. Por otro lado… ¿Has dicho algo sobre Gerda, el ama de llaves? ¿Puedo conseguir una cita con ella en su próxima visita a nuestro vecino?

La madre de Anya sonrió con dulzura y se mordió el labio inferior, tal y como lo hacía su hija.

—Digamos que haré todo lo posible por conseguirle una cita, su alteza real.

Una risa brotó de ambas. Ella definitivamente descongelaría a Elsa.

()()()()()

Elsa estaría mintiendo si se dijera así misma que Anna cantaba sólo bien. Desafinaba en algunas ocasiones, pero eso no hacía que el brillo natural que despedía su voz fuera en extremo contagioso e inolvidable. Tanto así, que por las noches lograba escucharla en un murmullo ahogado, suave y dulce que la arrullaba lentamente hasta caer en un sueño profundo, sin pesadillas de media noche. La escuchaba tantas veces al día, que le sorprendía no haberse hartado de escucharla cantar la misma canción una decena de veces antes de cambiar a otra. Elsa estaría mintiendo si se dijera así misma que no disfrutaba cada sesión con la pelirroja.

Cada tarde, después de su penúltima clase, ambas chicas se encontraban en los pasillos, frente a los casilleros viejos del primer piso y el aula ciento uno. Anna estaba, casi siempre, acompañada de sus dos amigos, así que cuando se encontraba de frente con Elsa, la saludaba con una sonrisa gigante y un saludo frenético con la mano derecha. Elsa le respondía asintiendo con la cabeza y una media sonrisa imperceptible que Kristoff y Olaf tenían que descifrar para saber si era un gesto bueno o malo. A Anna le bastaba con eso para saber que Elsa se encontraba bien aquel día, lo cual significaba que se verían en el salón de música del segundo piso, como siempre.

Después de aquello y de la última clase, Elsa iría a su casillero a dejar sus libros y tomaría las partituras que ensayaba con Anna, caminaría hasta el salón de música y abriría sin dificultad con las llaves oxidadas que se le habían concedido como un favor especial por el profesor; se acomodaría en el piano y dejaría un espacio para pelirroja, cuidando que estaba vez la chica estuviera cómoda con aquello. También tomaría su libreta de notas y escribiría una lista que tenían que ver con los puntos fuertes y débiles de Anna con respecto a lo que había aprendido la última sesión. Justo cuando faltara cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada, en ese mismo instante, Anna dejaría de discutir abruptamente con Olaf sobre el guion teatral que redactaba sin mucho éxito y saldría disparada hacia el segundo piso, regañándose a sí misma por ser la persona más impuntual del mundo. Elsa se tomaría su tiempo, levantaría la tapa del piano y empezaría a tocar alguna melodía mientras esperaba pacientemente que la puerta se abriera sin piedad por culpa del pequeño tornado pelirrojo que entraría corriendo y disculpándose por llegar tarde, de nuevo.

Y así, empezaría un nuevo día.

Esa vez, al menos, cuando Anna se sentó al lado de Elsa e intentó domar un poco su cabello que se había revuelto por la carrera, se sorprendió al encontrarse con la mirada de la rubia puesta fijamente en ella. Intentó no darle importancia, hasta que aquello se demoró más de la cuenta y tuvo que carraspear y mirar hacia las teclas del piano para esconder el reciente manojo de nervios en el que se había convertido.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó, metiéndose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Sí —Elsa contestó, como si aquello explicara todo.

—¿Estoy haciendo algo mal?

Esta vez Anna la miró a los ojos y, por primera vez, notó lo profunda que podía ser la mirada azul de Elsa. Sus ojos resultaban la cosa más enigmática que había visto, sobre todo ahora cuando la chica frunció el ceño, como preguntándose porqué le devolvía el gesto. Toda la charla con su madre vino a ella, y se encontró queriendo tirar de la rubia y envolverla en un abrazo muy ajustado, más por su salud que por la de Elsa.

—Estás muy acalorada—anunció sin previo aviso la rubia—. Y estás roja, como una manzana, de hecho. Y no sólo hablo de tu cabello ahora.

—Oh…

La voz de Anna desapareció, y si antes estaba roja por la carrera y el clima, esta vez fue porque las palabras de Elsa la hicieron sentir vergüenza ya que de pronto se sintió hecha un desastre cuando ella parecía la perfección hecha persona.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —Elsa empezó a quitarse un guante.

Anna dijo algo, pero su voz se convirtió en un murmullo sin sentido cuando su vista no pudo despegarse de los dedos desnudos de Elsa. Por un momento, se sintió muy tonta cuando fue consciente que estaba grabándose en la memoria la palidez de su palma extendida y la pulcritud de cada uña, como si el frío que se escondía en ella conservara cada parte de su cuerpo a un nivel casi inhumano. Enseguida se encontró preguntándose si realmente todo el cuerpo de esa chica era igual de perfecto. Su vista viajó hacia la muñeca de Elsa que escondía discretamente un reloj de pulsera negro de manecillas; casi pudo escuchar el _tic tac, _o tal vez era su corazón que de pronto decidió instalarse en sus oídos. Parpadeó sorprendida ante tal pensamiento y un abrupto sonrojo se instaló en ella, hecho que para Elsa no pasó desapercibido, pero que tomó como un recordatorio de que la chica moría de calor.

Dos segundos después, Anna sintió cómo la corriente de aire caliente que entraba por la ventana por la que Elsa solía mirar cuando estaba sola, bajó su temperatura y se extendió por todo el salón, dejando todo fresco. Supo entonces por qué Elsa se había quitado el guante.

—Así estamos mejor —apuntó Elsa, empezando a tocar una melodía en el piano, sin detenerse a contemplarla.

Se había puesto otra vez el guante.

Esa tarde Olaf rompió con la rutina de retirada de las chicas, ya que había esperado a Anna justo a la salida del colegio. Elsa no estaba contenta con eso, pero supo disimularlo con una capa de cortesía para la comodidad de su compañera. Olaf no dejó de hablar en todo el camino, y Elsa lo ignoró con maestría, quedándose justo al lado de la pelirroja, lo suficientemente lejos para que sus hombros no se tocaran cada vez que sus pasos las acercaban más de lo debido. Fue cuando el muchacho se adelantó y de imprevisto empezó a caminar de espaldas para soltar lo que se venía conteniendo desde hace un rato.

—Anna está escribiendo un musical.

La quijada de Summers cayó al suelo y dejó de caminar al igual que Elsa.

—Un… ¿un musical?

Anna miró con terror a Elsa, como si aquello que dijo fuera el insulto más grande dicho en la faz de la tierra.

—No es un musical, es decir, no es uno como tal… Sólo estaba… y yo intentaba… ¡Agh! Te voy a matar, Olaf.

—¡Por qué! Es magnífico, y dijiste que se lo ibas a enseñar.

Elsa levantó las cejas, pidiendo una explicación a la pelirroja. ¿Por qué ella no sabía nada de eso? Había estado esperando por días y días los avances de la chica, pues si bien el avance no era la composición que esperaba, un musical bien podría ser decenas de composiciones. Estaba realmente feliz ante la confesión del chico.

—No está listo… Y sólo hay letras… Sin música, bueno, hay una melodía extraña, no sé si podría llamarlo musical. Tengo todo en la cabeza, pero sabes que aún soy muy mala consiguiendo unas cuantas notas y…

—Se supone que para eso te estoy ayudando.

—Por dios, Elsa, es… es horrible, es una historia que escribí en el básico, ¡con papá! ¿Entiendes? Estoy retomando una historia sin pies ni cabeza, y que solo la he seguido porque estoy seca de ideas y esta cosa me está consumiendo. No puedo creer realmente que esté usando una idea de hace más de diez años.

Olaf sonrió satisfecho cuando se dio cuenta que Elsa ya se encontraba completamente interesada en la conversación.

—¡Nos vemos mañana, chicas! —Olaf dio un saltito y se encontró huyendo de ambas, sin intención de volverse hacia la enfurecida y nerviosa pelirroja.

—¡Hey, pequeño bocazas, ven aquí! —gritó Anna en vano.

Elsa ladeó la cabeza, al fin contenta de cómo había resultado todo.

—Así que… Mañana podemos ver ese guion y hacer algo con él —soltó con entusiasmo contenido—. Pero si lo tienes ahora, puedes pasármelo y le echaré un vistazo esta noche.

Anna abrió los ojos sorprendida y emitió un respingo. No estaba preparada mentalmente para enfrentar las críticas de la reina de hielo, no tan pronto. No ahora.

—Es horrible…

—Creo que estás exagerando.

Elsa se acercó a ella y extendió una mano cubierta pulcramente por un guante blanco. Anna intentó descifrar qué significaba aquello.

—No vas a obtenerlo, definitivamente no.

—Vas a dármelo en diez segundos —Elsa dijo, levantando el dedo índice hacia la altura de su pecho, completamente segura de sus palabras.

—Oh, no, definitivamente no, Olaf es un pequeño renacuajo que se las verá conmigo luego, no puede quedarse nada en esa boca, estoy segura de que…

Se detuvo completamente. Había visto a Elsa mover los labios, pero por estar farfullando cosas en contra de su amigo, se había perdido de lo que la rubia había soltado en compañía de una agradable sonrisa.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —preguntó entre confundida y emocionada.

—Sólo dame el guion, Anna —Repitió Elsa, aclarándose ahora la garganta, mientras enderezaba bien la espalda y se alejaba un paso hacia atrás, fuera de su espacio personal. Ella realmente era muy propia.

"Anna". Elsa había dicho su nombre dos veces ese día. Anna jamás había sentido ese galope intenso en las venas cuando su nombre fue pronunciado por alguien, excepto tal vez, cuando sabía que había hecho algo malo y fue, por lo tanto, descubierta en la acción. Su sonrisa tonta se ensanchó y antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesar todo, sus manos ya le habían extendido las hojas del guion a Elsa.

Tal vez, después de todo, el invierno podía derretir al verano esta vez.


	11. Puesta en escena

**Hola a todos, aquí otro capítulo! **

**Aclaraciones: Anna y Elsa se empiezan a acercar, parte importante para todo lo que le sigue. Lamento si todo parece relleno ._. prometo que todo tiene un propósito sin llegar a lo forzado.**

**Pasen a mi perfil, ahí encontrarán dibujos hechos por mí y uno en especial que ha dibujado Yui Tainaka. Una escena del capítulo 9 de este fic, es hermoso~**

**Puedes pasar de leer esto y empezar el capítulo: quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron mi otra historia sobre esta pareja, que no sé realmente si lean esta, pero pienso totalmente hacer el epílogo de "Ella es Anna". Saludos a todos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Puesta en escena**

Anna entró a su casa sin hacer mucho ruido esa tarde. Dejó su mochila a un lado de las escaleras, se sacó los deportivos y caminó arrastrando los pies hasta la cocina; se sirvió un vaso de agua y bebió de él con lentitud, como si en todo el transcurso de la acción su mente divagara hacia un mundo muy lejano. Su madre la veía desde el sofá de la sala con una ceja levantada, sin entender por qué su hija no había entrado gritando y deseando una buena tarde a todos en ese hogar. Lanzó una risita cuando Anna se sentó a su lado y ni siquiera se inmutó por el programa que se transmitía en la televisión: un reality bastante cómico y sobreactuado que veían cada vez que no encontraba nada mejor que hacer después del trabajo, y que Anna odiaba con toda su alma.

—Ella dijo mi nombre.

Anya, que hasta ese momento no había parado de sonreír, estiró la boca con más diversión.

—Y estamos hablando de…

Y ahora se acomodó de tal manera que todo su cuerpo se encontraba brindándole completa atención a Anna. Anya realmente quería escuchar lo que su hija quería decir. No todos los días la más pequeña de los Summers lucía tan tensa, nerviosa, feliz e indiscutiblemente confundida, todo al mismo tiempo.

—Ella realmente dijo mi nombre —repitió la pelirroja sin salir de su estupor. Su madre asintió, atando cabos al momento—. Mi nombre, como tal, no mi apellido o cualquier otro apodo como "Anna banana" y esas cosas ridículas que Kristoff y Eugene se atreven a pronunciar. Dijo "Anna", con todas sus letras, estoy bastante segura. Es decir, lo repitió, ¡y no hice nada! Bueno, sí, si estar mirándola como una completa idiota cuenta como hacer algo. Y luego me sonrió, o se burló de mí, da igual. ¿Sabes lo que cuesta hacer que haga al menos una mueca? A lo que voy es que… ¡He caído! Totalmente, estoy perdida. No he caído al igual que… ¿en el amor? Porque eso sería una locura completamente, ni siquiera estoy segura si a Elsa le gusta algún humano en la faz de la tierra. —Anna hizo un mohín—; la sola idea se me hace extraña, ella no interactúa con nadie, así que es tan relajante que me preste toda la atención y… espera, ¿qué? Eso ha sonado tan mal.

Anna hundió su cabeza en sus manos y gruñó, sintiendo que se sonrojaba más de lo debido. Su madre le acarició la espalda y le dio unas palmaditas cuando no hizo ningún esfuerzo en recomponerse. Unos años antes, cuando Anna rondaba los quince, había llegado de la misma manera a la casa y le había dicho que estaba muy colada por una chica. Entonces la pelirroja se puso a llorar y Anya tuvo que consolarla un millón de veces antes de que su hija entendiera que no le importaba absolutamente si le iban los chicos o las chicas. Meses después Anna cayó enamorada de un compañero de atletismo, y más tarde de un agradable chico que iba en su clase de teatro. El tema de las chicas nunca fue cerrado, pero fue algo que dejaron atrás con la misma normalidad con la que había llegado, así que cuando Anna empezó a hablar desmesuradamente de Elsa decidió tomarlo con tranquilidad y dejar que los eventos vinieran dándose a su tiempo. Era la primera vez que Anna realmente estaba muy emocionada con una persona. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, podría ser la primera amiga que la pelirroja tendría en años, fuera de todo el ambiente masculino que la rodeaba.

—Definitivamente caíste, me parece. No en el amor, claro, pero caíste. A eso ibas. ¿Estamos hablando de Elsa?

—¡Oh, sí, sí! —la cabeza de la pelirroja se levantó. Dio un brinquito y le devolvió la mirada a su mamá, con los ojos saltones y la desesperación en su rostro—. Le he dado… —Anna dudó—. Unas composiciones, ¿las letras tontas que escribí con papá? Mi torpe mano le dio todo. O fue mi cerebro actuando antes de pensar, pero eso significaría que no pensé en lo absoluto. Tal vez es como un reflejo, pienso que mi idiotez es más como un reflejo, ¿no lo crees así? ¿Tenía que heredar todas las cosas torpes de papá? Estoy definitivamente segura que eso es de él. Oh, por dios, he empezado a divagar. Eso es tuyo.

Su madre se rio de ella y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Entonces estás tan fuera de lugar porque Elsa te llamó por tu nombre, te ha sonreído, no le respondiste el gesto. Seguramente te fuiste apenas le entregaste las composiciones, sin despedirte… Y la dejaste ahí, sola. ¿Quién es la reina de hielo entonces?

—¡Mamá! —Anna chilló, escondiendo su cabeza de nuevo en sus manos. No se podía sentir más avergonzada—. No se supone que deberías decirme lo tonta que soy. Tengo que disculparme con ella.

Anna se levantó y dio zancadas hacia su mochila, sacó su teléfono celular y un segundo después se dio cuenta de un detalle. No tenía el número de Elsa.

—No tengo su número, ¿por qué no tengo su número? ¡¿Qué clase de persona soy?!

Más lloriqueos por parte de la pelirroja.

La mañana siguiente Anna se levantó muy temprano, incluso antes de que sus despertadores sonaran. Se duchó con rapidez como siempre y le dio tiempo para peinarse decentemente el cabello y escoger algo de ropa linda, sin tener que dejarse el uniforme deportivo o la camisa con el logo del colegio. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero quería que Elsa viera que se estaba tomando en serio todo a partir de ahora; incluso la disculpa que le pensaba dar ese día. Con todo eso, oraba para que pudiera conseguir su número de celular sin resultar herida en cualquiera de sus formas.

Eugene y su madre la miraban boquiabiertos, mientras esperaba con los ojos fijos en la tostadora hasta que su pan brincó y pudo cogerlo para untarle mantequilla. Nadie podía creer que estuviera lista cuando faltaba cerca de una hora para que las clases iniciaran.

—¿Tienes que sorprender al director o algo así? Estoy segura que llegar temprano hoy no hará que tus retardos anteriores se borren como por arte de magia, pequeña luchadora.

Anna le sacó la lengua a su hermano antes de ponerse a masticar un gran bocado de su tostada. Su madre se rio por lo bajo.

—Estoy preparando las mejores disculpas que jamás hayan existido.

—¿Y por eso te tienes que vestir como si fueras a ir a una cita?

Abrió los ojos con las palabras de su hermano y miró su atuendo. Sólo estaba más arreglada que de costumbre. Y tenía el cabello recogido con unas cintas verdes; quizá también se había puesto un poco de colonia, pero no era, en definitiva, para impresionar a alguien, mucho menos a Elsa. Sobre todo a Elsa. Sólo quería parecer seria y decidida, es todo.

—Estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo, tonto. Además… no sé, quizá decidí ser una alumna más responsable. ¡Un humano más responsable! Lo que es igual a… un cambio, un gran cambio. Deberías estar orgulloso de mí —Dicho esto bebió lo más rápido posible su jugo de naranja y tomó sus cosas que había dejado en la orilla de la mesa— Me voy yendo, ¡y dejen de mirarme como si fuera este el fin del mundo!

—¡Buena suerte!

Su madre y Eugene dijeron al unísono sin poder aguantar una carcajada.

Elsa veía distraídamente el guion de Anna esa mañana, después de que su chofer la había bajado unas calles antes de llegar al colegio como todos los días, favor que ella le había pedido explícitamente desde su ingreso. Tenía su maletín de piel colgado en su hombro izquierdo, en donde también descansaba su eterna trenza, perfectamente ordenada. Ese día también llevaba una cinta de color negro en la cabeza y su flequillo caía libremente al lado izquierdo con la misma elegancia que la caracterizaba; sin embargo, su atuendo no era el de siempre, pues había optado por ponerse unos pantalones y unos deportivos azules que iban a juego con su blusa azul, increíblemente, de mangas cortas. No llevaba los guantes. Estaba tranquila y, sabía, que de por sí no tenía contacto con nadie que no fuera Anna. En un ataque que ni ella sabía de dónde había surgido, había optado por vaciar todo su guardarropa, luego se había embutido en todo lo que no la caracterizaba. Estaba raramente feliz con el cambio, a pesar de que seguramente estaría de regreso con sus ropas formales al día siguiente.

Caminaba tranquilamente para hacer tiempo hasta llegar a su destino. Echándole un vistazo cada cierto tiempo su reloj de pulsera. Hacía un clima agradable, en contraste con todo el calor que habían sufrido las últimas semanas. Justo estaba leyendo un párrafo del guion que le había interesado la noche anterior, y que planeaba discutir con Anna más adelante, cuando escuchó su nombre en la lejanía. Elsa volvió su cuerpo hacia atrás, si era posible, aún poniéndose más rígida que de costumbre.

Anna venía acercándose con una mano agitando en el aire y con la otra sosteniendo torpemente su bolso y unos papeles, o aquella chica que definitivamente no vestía como Anna, pero era realmente idéntica a la pelirroja, venía corriendo tras ella. Y gritaba su nombre. Esa definitivamente era Anna.

Elsa parpadeó un par de veces, asombrada, cuando Summers terminó su carrera justo al frente de ella y luego empezó a jadear con fuerza. Esperó a que la chica se recompusiera.

—Yo… estuve, estaba, y luego te vi y… No podía perder la oportunidad, porque suelo ser tan torpe y olvido todo, entonces termino enredada y las personas no entienden, lo cual es bastante complicado porque tan solo hago las cosas más difíciles cuando… Cuando divago. Justo como ahora.

Miró a Anna, intentando por todos los medios hilar todo y encontrarle un sentido a todo lo que había dicho.

—Eres más que complicada —finalmente dijo, brindándole una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

Anna inhaló fuertemente y emitió una risita nerviosa, metiendo un mechó de cabello tras su oreja y luego la miró como si antes no la hubiera reconocido.

—Yo… Wow, te ves… —Anna buscó alguna palabra en su cerebro.

—Oh, tú también te ves… —Elsa también buscaba una frase que describiera a Anna en ese momento.

—Diferente.

—Un bien diferente —concluyó. Anna llevaba un vestido blanco con florecillas regadas por doquier y unas sandalias rojas.

—Sí, sí, igual tú. No es como si no fueras hermosa, porque en verdad lo eres, pero hoy es como… He dicho eso en voz alta, ¿no?

Las dos se miraron, sin saber bien qué hacer. En su mente, Anna estaba llamándose "idiota" por décima vez en el día y Elsa simplemente no se sentía ella en ese momento. Entonces ambas ahogaron sus penas al fondo de sus cerebros y decidieron que era mejor iniciar de nuevo.

—Quería pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer —Anna empezó a caminar a su lado. Elsa forzó a su cerebro a pensar, no sabía por qué Anna debía sentirse culpable—. Me fui de pronto, yo… No estaba funcionando en ese momento. Tal vez es por eso que sólo Olaf y Kristoff me han aguantado por tanto tiempo.

—Está bien, Anna, no tienes que disculparte.

Anna dejó de caminar hasta que Elsa se volvió hacia ella y la miró con interrogación.

—Lo siento, lo siento —le dijo—. No puedo, simplemente no puedo acostumbrarme a escuchar mi nombre dicho por ti.

Elsa emitió una risita. Ella tampoco podía acostumbrarse, pero decir el nombre de Anna en voz alta resultaba, de alguna forma, muy liberador. Estaba cediendo demasiado rápido a la pelirroja, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho para evitarlo, después de todo, no podían vivir completamente cerradas la una de la otra cuando trabajaban juntas casi todos los días. Eso no significaba que Anna había ganado la guerra.

—He leído el guion —apuntó Elsa. Anna se contrajo.

—Uh, sí, eso… ¿Puedes fingir que no existe? Esto es tan vergonzoso y cruel e insano para…

—Me ha gustado.

—Y ridículo desde… espera, ¿qué?

—Me ha gustado —repitió Elsa, alzando un poco la voz, como para que no hubiera duda de sus palabras—. Te has decidido por un romance imposible, ¿no? Eso funciona. ¿Habrá un héroe trágico? ¿Decidiste el final?

Anna parecía fuera de órbita, de nuevo.

—Sí, sí, no, no. ¡Alto! ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? Es decir… ¿De verdad captaste todo? Ella es… y luego tú estabas, porque pensé que…

—¿Yo? —Elsa dejó de caminar ahora.

—No, tú no, tú definitivamente no eres Winter, ¿cómo podrías? ¡Te escribí hace una década! No, no, yo no te escribí, la escribí a ella, y ella no eres tú… Ay dios, sólo cállame y déjame morir ahora. Este no es mi día.

Elsa sentía las mejillas arder. Había leído el guion de Anna intentando no pensar que las características de uno de los personajes eran muy parecidas a las de ella. Además de los sospechosos poderes de hielo que tenía y que reclamaría a Anna si esa obra no se hubiera escrito hace años. La noche anterior había estado leyendo toda la obra y le parecía sumamente interesante, hasta que notó que ese mismo personaje parecía estar teniendo problemas con sus sentimientos por una persona que simplemente nunca la amaría. Y esa persona era otra chica. Todas las ideas abrumadoras en Elsa dieron giros y giros en su cabeza, sin control, no es que le sorprendiera encontrarse con temas así, ya que había leído demasiado como para no encontrarse con la homosexualidad en al menos alguno de sus libros, o en el colegio para señoritas… ¿Pero Anna escribiendo eso? No es que le importara realmente, el amor era… Ella no sabía lo que era.

—Ellas son hermanas —Anna dijo, sacando a Elsa por completo de su ensoñación—. Pero aún no lo saben. No… lo especifiqué, pero en el guion original son hermanas. El que leíste está en construcción, y no he notado el grandioso detalle hasta que Olaf me lo hizo saber ayer. Por eso no quería pasártelo, temía que te burlaras de… El eterno romance. No lo hay, así que lamentó si de pronto te has sentido incómoda al leer algo muy gay. Sólo se quieren… Al igual que… ¿hermanas?

—Así que no lo saben —Elsa sintió una presión en el pecho que quiso ignorar—. No me incomodó en lo absoluto —dijo, pensando en que ahora todo tenía más sentido.

—¿Segura? Estoy bastante segura que Blaine me habría descalificado por completo —Anna rio.

—Creo que es bastante refrescante.

—Oh, por supuesto, ¿eso antes o después de la descalificación?

Elsa sólo le dio un leve empujoncito a Anna contra su hombro y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Siguieron caminando, pero ahora la pelirroja no podía estar más feliz, Elsa se encontraba del mejor humor posible. Nunca la había visto así. Cuando llegaron y pasaron la reja principal, Elsa se adelantó un poco sin perder la compostura en sus pasos y su sonrisa se fue apagando apenas una muchedumbre de alumnos empezó a salir y entrar antes de que el timbre anunciara la primera clase del día. Caminaron hacia el casillero de Anna pues Elsa parecía ir preparada para su primera clase.

—Te he preparado algo. Pero primero te daré algo —Anna dio una sacudida a su casillero para abrirlo y prestó atención a Elsa.

—¿Preparado? ¿Darme algo a mí? —se apuntó.

—Sí, y es sumamente importante que lo cuides —Elsa buscó en su boldo y sacó unas llaves plateadas. Se las extendió a Anna—. Son unas copias para poder abrir el salón de música y el teatro, podrás ensayar cuando quieras, los profesores están enterados.

Anna tomó las llaves y las miró como si fueran el mejor premio del mundo.

—¿Cómo las…?

—¿Conseguí? El profesor de música está encantado con que alguien use el salón para algo productivo, tu profesor…

Anna levantó una ceja con la pausa de Elsa. Si era sincera, ahora Elsa le debía un favor muy grande al profesor Blaine, uno del cual ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

—¿Sí?

—Las llaves siempre están disponibles, Anna, no a cualquier alumno, pero están disponibles si las pides como se deben. Y llenas unos formularios en donde te haces responsable. Además no puedes estar después de las seis de la tarde. ¿Entendido?

—Por supuesto, excelente —Anna sonrió—. No había pensado en eso, aunque posiblemente no me las darían si tuviera que tener algo así como el mejor promedio de la clase. Ellos confían en ti. Y espero realmente no haberte causado más molestias que esos aburridos formularios.

Elsa le restó importancia a todo con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Ningún problema. Por otro lado, lo que te tengo preparado no es nada importante. Lo hice a media noche, así que tal vez no sea de lo mejor pero servirá por hoy. Pasé tus anotaciones a una partitura en el piano, podríamos ahora escribir la letra si es lo que gustas.

Anna estaba sorprendida, ¿Elsa había hecho eso por ella? Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, y a esa sonrisa le siguieron muchos saltitos de felicidad; antes de que pudiera pensar coherentemente ya se encontraba abrazando a Elsa casi tan fuerte como cuando abrazaba a Kristoff y Olaf cada vez que ganaban un partido. Elsa se tensó inmediatamente cuando sintió las manos de Anna rodearle el cuello y halarla hacia adelante hasta que sus cuerpos no podían estar más juntos. Sintió el aliento de Anna en su oreja, diciéndole algo que no pudo escuchar porque la gravedad estaba haciendo algo con su cuerpo y todos sus órganos. Tenía que alejarla, tenía que alejarla de inmediato porque no se estaba sintiendo nada bien todo ese contacto cálido en ella que la estaba debilitando. No quería sentir a Anna de esa forma, a ella no.

—Oh, por dios, lo siento, lo siento. Soy tan torpe, perdón, perdón.

Anna se separó inmediatamente cuando sintió a Elsa tan dura como una tabla y sus manos no habían respondido en lo absoluto al abrazo. Tal y como había temido, la cara seria de la rubia le advirtió que había hecho algo extremadamente estúpido y ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias. Por su parte, Storm sintió una acidez recorrerle el cuerpo cuando un par de chicos las miraron sorprendidos, sobre todo a ella, que había mantenido una reputación fría e intolerante con las personas durante dos años seguidos para que en un segundo Anna hubiera roto todo eso. Sus manos empezaron a sentirse más frías de lo normal, consciente de lo que eso significaba, las apretó en un puño, tratando de controlarse. Estaba enfadada consigo misma por haberle permitido a Anna tanta libertad, pues a pesar de que quería llevarse con la pelirroja, no quería arriesgarse a que ella fuera tan cariñosa y de pronto su padre supiera que tenía como amiga a una Summers. ¿Cómo le decía a Anna que no hiciera eso en público sin sonar tan patética?

—No vuelvas a hacer eso.

Elsa infló un poco el pecho y levantó la cabeza con superioridad. No se veía tan intimidante como días anteriores, gracias a la ropa que llevaba hoy, pero definitivamente hicieron que Anna diera un paso atrás y bajara la vista hacia el suelo.

Esconder sus sentimientos, hacer que Summers retrocediera. La sala de música sería su único lugar ahora.

—Sí, sí, lo siento, me dejé llevar, Elsa… Sólo hiciste eso por mí y…

—No, no hice nada por ti —atacó, acomodándose mejor el bolso en el hombro pues se sabía la mejor mentirosa del mundo—. Recuerda muy bien que todo esto es por mí, Anna. No hagas que me arrepienta, ¿entendido? No te acerques más. A las tres, donde siempre, espero que esta vez sí estés lo suficientemente concentrada como para avanzar.

Dicho esto Elsa empezó a caminar, y dos segundos después el timbre había sonado. Anna se había quedado en su sitio con un nudo en el estómago oprimiéndole y destrozando todas las mariposas que pudo haber tenido ahí mismo. Elsa la odiaba, ella había hecho que Elsa la odiara de nuevo. Y ella no sabía por qué, cuando durante todos esos días todo había sido tan perfecto.

()()()()()

Elsa no se sorprendió cuando el profesor de Blaine la llamó esa tarde antes de reunirse con Anna. Estaba ya pensando qué era lo que le pediría el profesor para pagar por las llaves que se le habían concedido a la pelirroja, cuando lo encontró esperándola en la primera fila de las sillas del teatro. Observó que en el escenario reposaba el mismo piano de cola que usaba para ensayar con Anna y, además, un violonchelo que nunca había visto, suspiró y supo de qué se trataba todo.

—Así que esta es la perfecta oportunidad para que nos ayudes, señorita Storm. Los chicos estarían encantados, además de que hace no habíamos tenido a una celebridad entre nosotros. He escuchado que ganaste las nacionales el año pasado, podrías tocar para el colegio esta vez.

—No estaré tocando para el colegio, profesor Blaine —Elsa dijo con todo respeto—. Ni para nadie realmente. Lo del año pasado fue un gusto que no puedo permitirme de nuevo cuando debo empezar a pensar en la universidad. Le agradezco mucho que me haya concedido las llaves, pero no quiero mezclar esto…

—¿Entonces por qué ayudas a la señorita Summers?

Elsa también se preguntaba eso un centenar de veces al día, pero era verdad, no podía ayudar a nadie, estaba retirada de la música desde hace meses, cuando su padre le ordenó que se concentrara en sus estudios académicos ya que, estaba claro, no iría a una universidad en la que ofertaran música. Si se quedaba en el colegio a ensayar era solo por diversión, y porque sólo de esa forma podía sentirse más tranquila sin que de pronto su habitación se congelara por la ansiedad. Había optado practicar el piano porque el chelo solo le traía nostalgias pasadas de un futuro que añoraba.

—La señorita Summers hace todo por su cuenta, sólo soy su guía. Aunque realmente a veces siento que es ella la que me enseña más.

"_En todos los aspectos"._

—Es una gran alumna —Blaine dijo con ensoñación—, y sé que ha mejorado mucho por ti, Elsa. Nos ha dado una presentación maravillosa hace unos días mientras ensayábamos con el grupo; y por lo mismo, cuando la veo, siento que cualquiera de esos chicos podría mejorar.

—Profesor, con todo respeto, en verdad no puedo ayudarlos —lo miró con profundidad—. Le dije muchas veces a Anna que no la ayudaría hasta que por azares del destino terminamos juntas; ambas estuvimos luchando para no asesinarnos en todos los ensayos —Blaine sonrió ante la confesión, pues parecía que Anna podía sacar de sus casillas a todos, incluso a esa peculiar señorita que parecía guardar la serenidad en todo momento—. No puedo hacerlo, me disculpo, pero no puedo hacerlo.

Blaine pareció pensar todo.

—A eso quería llegar. Uno de esos chicos va a ganar el premio, Elsa. Anna es brillante, ella solo… actúa y contagia a todos con esa sonrisa y locura espontánea. Y también es la persona que parece tomarse en serio este papel, a pesar de que creí que sería todo lo contrario. Tuvo una etapa muy rebelde cuando su padre falleció, él estaría orgulloso ahora.

Elsa abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no sabía que el padre de Anna había fallecido. Un pequeño dolor punzante en el pecho le hizo sentir muy mal cuando recordó la pequeña riña con Anna esa mañana.

—Yo no… lo sabía.

—Bueno, fue hace mucho. Su padre era mi amigo, nos conocimos en la preparatoria —Blaine sonrió—, pero nos dejamos de ver por muchos años hasta que Anna entró a estudiar a este colegio.

—No sé muchas cosas de ella, profesor. Supongo que agradezco que me lo haya dicho.

—Seré yo el que agradezca a continuación, así que espero que puedas ayudar en todo lo posible a esa chica, ha sufrido lo suficiente estos últimos años como para llevarse de nuevo una derrota. Y no es que esté de su parte— Elsa pensó que si estuviera al lado del profesor, este la hubiera codeado—. Es solo que los cuatro chicos que compiten con ella podrían costearse lo que quisieran; y son unos vagos, con talento, pero al fin y al cabo unos vagos. Anna es la que me preocupa. Pero no has escuchado esto de mí, señorita Storm —Blaine le guiñó un ojo—. Así que cuando llegue el momento, ¿al menos podrás acompañarnos tocando la composición musical ganadora? Porque admitámoslo, la mayoría es un asco con los instrumentos. Será un placer deleitarnos con tus dones musicales.

Elsa asintió con una sonrisa. De pronto sintió una mayor responsabilidad con Anna. Ella debía ganar sin excepciones.

—Haré lo posible.

—Sé que lo harán.

()()()()()

Cuando llegó a la sala de música después de la charla con Blaine, Anna ya se encontraba ahí. Elsa se quedó observándola desde el umbral de la puerta, pues la chica no se había inmutado ni siquiera con el chasquido de la cerradura al abrirse. Anna tenía la cabeza descansando en el marco de la ventana, la misma que siempre la distraía cuando componía algunas melodías. Miraba hacia afuera, perdida en algún pensamiento remoto que la había llevado muy lejos de ahí. Elsa quería hablarle para que supiera que había llegado, pero enseguida supo tenía que inventar algo para que Anna no supiera por qué había tardado más que ella esta vez. Sea como sea, no la interrumpió, y con el menor ruido posible dejó sus cosas a un lado y se acercó a ella.

El cielo era de un brillante azul, infinito, adornado apenas por una nube pequeña que no tenía forma alguna y que iba moviéndose poco a poco hasta donde terminaban las montañas de Arendelle. Soplaba una brisa muy fresca por la ventana abierta, que Elsa no supo distinguir si era por ella o por el clima. O sólo porque se encontraban en el segundo piso y lo demás era un campo abierto. También se concentró en el panorama por unos segundos, justo atrás de su compañera. Nunca habían estado en silencio, en ese tipo de silencio.

Elsa bajó la mirada, avergonzada por cómo había tratado a la pelirroja esa mañana y por todo lo que sabía ahora de ella gracias al profesor de teatro. Cuando levantó la vista abrió la boca para hablar, para intentar disculparse sin sonar muy tonta, pero en su lugar sólo sostuvo los ojos en el cuello de Anna, el cuello al que le seguían unos hombros desnudos, oscurecidos por las sombras de la habitación. De pronto estaba absorta. Muchas diminutas pecas estaban regadas por todo el inicio de los hombros de Anna, e iban desapareciendo por su espalda descubierta. Más abajo, Elsa se sorprendió al notar los brazos erizados de la chica, y cuando devolvió la vista a su cuello pudo notar lo mismo. Probablemente tenía frío, ya que sólo estaba vistiendo aquel sencillo vestido blanco.

Elsa se quitó la chaqueta ocre que se había puesto después de su extraña discusión esa mañana y, con un torpe movimiento, la extendió por su espalda pecosa. La garganta se le secó cuando Anna dio un brinquito hacia atrás y chocó contra ella; sus ojos la miraron con sorpresa. Elsa aún tenía las manos encima de sus hombros y en algún momento había empezado a frotar encima de ellos para ejercer un poco de calor.

—Elsa… —murmuró Anna, como si le hubiera costado mucho decirlo.

—Parecías tener frío —Elsa bajó las manos automáticamente y desvió la mirada. Se alejó un paso de ella.

—¡Gracias! —Anna le sonrió, pero también volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado—. No estoy acostumbrada a usar este tipo de ropa, supongo que es muy fresca cuando ya no hay una onda de calor matándonos lentamente.

—Puede ser, pero te queda muy bien —automáticamente quiso corregirse—. Es decir, bien en el sentido de que me había acostumbrado a verte con otro estilo y no sabía si hoy festejabas algo en especial o de pronto tendrías una cita con alguien.

"_Santo cielo, Elsa, dime que no has dicho realmente eso"._

Anna la miró asustada, pero enseguida empezó a reírse de su comentario.

—No he tenido una cita en años, y la última fue un desastre ya que fue cuando tenía quince, lo cual me hace sentir muy vieja o muy patética en todo este asunto amoroso. No, no había nada especial hoy, solo… Me levanté temprano y bueno, aquí estoy, robándote tu chaqueta.

—No me molesta el frío, puedes quedártela por hoy. Sólo me la he puesto por —"_porque no puedes controlar tus emociones y la ropa te hace sentir segura."—. _Por nada en especial.

—También te pusiste los guantes.

Se miró las manos, eso también era cierto. Los ojos de Anna se curvaron en preocupación, sabía que ella tenía algo que ver con todo eso.

—Yo… Entendí perfectamente, Elsa. No quieres que te toque, está bien, siento que hayas tenido que ponerte de nuevo los guantes.

Elsa no contestó, sólo suspiró y dejó que sus hombros cayeran. Su postura se relajó.

—Siento lo de esta mañana, Anna. No estoy acostumbrada a que las personas hagan eso, la única persona que suele ser muy efusiva es mi hermana, de cierta forma eres igual que ella pero…

—Pero no me tienes suficiente confianza, entiendo… ¡Y no me molesta! —Anna levantó las manos en comprensión—. Entiendo, te lo juro, lo de la familia y eso. Fui criada en un ambiente de osos cariñosos, supongo que no puedo evitarlo cuando me gusta esa persona.

Silencio.

—Te…

—Espera, ¿qué? —Anna captó apenas—. ¡No es que me gustes! Bueno, sí, me encantas, ¡como amiga, como amiga! y… Sólo dame un momento, voy a arrojarme de la ventana y desapareceré de tu vista en un instante.

Anna giró en sus talones y se dirigió a la ventana. Elsa sintió florecer un calor por todo su cuerpo y al instante ya sostenía de la muñeca a Anna y hacía todo lo posible para no romper con una risa estridente.

—Su alteza real no tiene que arrojarse de la ventana para demostrarme su amor —Elsa repitió el diálogo de Winter, el personaje de la obra de Anna—. No es correcto que una princesa sea tan temeraria solo para complacerme.

Summers parpadeó sin creer lo que había escuchado; estaba segura que sus mejillas ahora tenían dos tonos más de lo normal. Quería pellizcarse y creer que estaba en un sueño muy extraño en el que Elsa estaba jugando con ella y repetía el último diálogo que había escrito. Elsa solo se estaba divirtiendo y probando lo que Blaine le había dicho sobre Anna.

—Nunca me consideré una princesa, señorita Winter, así que puede estar segura de que nada de lo que haga será de acuerdo a mi papel en esta sociedad.

—¿Ni siquiera casarse con el hombre que le causó tanto daño a su familia? —Elsa cuestionó con dureza.

—Le quiero, sí, pero hay cosas que no puedo cambiar como el amor. Amar tanto o más que a mí misma a esa persona es lo único que tengo y me sostiene.

—… Él tiene suerte de ser perdonado de todo pecado. Y de ser amado por ti, entonces.

Ahí es hasta donde llegaba el borrador que le había dado a Elsa, pero como su mirada aún seguía encima de ella con esa misma intensidad que nunca había probado, Anna siguió con su papel para ver hasta donde llegaba su compañera. Le estaba resultando fantástico que la rubia supiera actuar tan bien.

—No hablaba de un él. Me refería a usted. Es a usted a quien quiero.

Elsa abrió la boca entre sorprendida y asustada, dio un paso hacia atrás. Anna no supo si seguía actuando o no hasta que vio esa media sonrisa sobre sus labios.

—Pensé que éramos hermanas —Eso definitivamente no estaba en el guion.

—Se supone que eso tú no lo sabes —Anna levantó una ceja con escepticismo y se cruzó de brazos, rompiendo completamente con el drama.

—¿Quieres que nos corten la cabeza?

—Te enteras en la siguiente escena, Winter, así que ahora solo finge que te encanta la idea y…

Iba a decir "bésame". Por dios, lo iba a decir. Sus voces callaron, al igual que todo ruido en el salón. Momentos después ambas se miraron con nerviosismo y cuando Anna quiso echarse para atrás y se tropezó, Elsa empezó a reírse, después de sostenerla para que tuviera equilibrio. Anna optó por fingir que nada había pasado y acompañó a Elsa con su burla a sí misma.

—No sabía que actuabas.

—Yo tampoco —confesó Elsa.

Ambas se miraron las manos y cuando notaron que seguían tomadas de la mano, Elsa carraspeó y soltó suavemente a Anna, sin muchos dramas.

—¿Entonces estás preparada para ir al teatro? —Anna curvó una ceja, sin entender—. Creo que hoy me encuentro con ganas de enseñarte algo distinto. Y mañana solicito la presencia de Kristoff y Olaf, también Jane. Sobre todo Jane, ella me debe muchas. Tienes que ensayar algunas escenas, ¿vale? Oh, y tengo algunas ideas para los arreglos de la canción, definitivamente te encantará.

Probablemente Elsa se arrepentiría, pero ahora mismo que tenía la ventaja de que su papá creía ciegamente en ella y en todo lo que hacía, aprovecharía hasta que la situación estuviera en su contra y no tuviera más remedio que alejar a Anna. Por el momento la chica necesitaba su ayuda. Por primera vez alguien necesitaba su ayuda.

Anna estaba aturdida ante la elocuencia de Elsa. Y su felicidad, claro. No sabía de qué rayos se trataba todo eso, pero definitivamente le estaba gustando que la mirara con esos ojos brillantes y esa sonrisa de medio lado. Además, ¿había mencionado a sus amigos? ¿Elsa estaba dispuesta a hablar con otras personas? Eso era un sueño, un extraño sueño que no quería que terminara.

—¿Anna? ¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh?

Cuando no contestó, Elsa se quitó un guante con un suspiro y puso una de sus manos en la frente de la anonadada pelirroja. Anna sintió los dedos fríos de Storm sobre ella y fue consciente que era la primera vez que Elsa la tocaba con las manos desnudas; y cuando la miró directamente a los ojos y notó ese síntoma de preocupación que solía poner su madre, no pudo haberse sentido más cálida y culpable a la vez, pues no se sentía realmente mal, pero no era capaz de decirle lo contrario a la rubia. Elsa también era consciente que había dado otro paso hacia Anna, uno más íntimo y cercano. Algo estaba pasando con ella, con las dos, algo que por supuesto no admitirían aunque sus corazones martilleara cada vez que el mundo desaparecía y las dos se encontraban solas en ese lugar sedado por el cielo azul, y por supuesto, aquella nube borrosa que ahora era la única testigo de la locura que se trazaba en una puesta en escena en la que una Storm y una Summers estaban justo ahí, juntas.

Una locura, sin embargo, que estaban dispuestas a seguir.

* * *

**sakuradokota: muchas gracias! Saludos.**

**Karen Martinez: muchas gracias, hago lo que puedo con los capítulos, la extensión depende de mi inspiración u.u así que siento cuando sean demasiado pequeños :(**

**Fate Leon: espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo, gracias por el comentario anterior, es muy apreciable que me dejen reviews. Es una especie de pago jaja XD. Saludos~**

**DannyLerman:definitivamente te agradecería como beta! A veces logro enredarme yo solita, tenerte será hermoso. ¿Sigue en pie tu propuesta? Te amaré si es un sí. Muchas gracias!**

**Yui Tainaka: Hola! Sí, sí, siento que cada vez hago más empalagoso todo jajaja. Es para que cuando empiece el drama no me tiren quejas a diestra y siniestra XD así que disfruten mientras puedan jojo. Adivinaste con respecto a la mamá de Anna, sí, es nuestra querida Anastasia XD ya sé que no es de Disney, pero necesitaba a una pelirroja adorable. Y la amo, así que eso bastó para convencerme. Con respecto a tus preguntas, supongo que muchas fueron aclaradas con este capítulo; y no, México no ganó :( y conste que no fue penal. XD. De nuevo, muchas gracias por la review Yui, un abrazo~**

**Ziu: muchas gracias :)**

**Bekwo: Jaja sí, creo que definitivamente estarán más largas las respuestas que los capítulos. Si les molesta tendrán que decirme para empezar a enviar MP's y reponder solo a los que no tienen cuenta por aquí. Gracias por todo!**

**HP Salinas: hola! me pasaré a tu Tumblr, tenlo por seguro. Gracias por la lectura!**

**Nava58: muchas gracias por el comentario. Ya irán conociendo más de ambas chicas, ya que todo eso servirá para que se acerquen más y surja la magia de Disney jaja. Lo que no ha escuchado Anna no es tan importante, Elsa solo le ha dicho que le siera el guion, más tarde lo repitió, es todo XD no se estresen. Abrazos~ sigue disfrutando de la historia.**

**rustjacque: esta vez escribí el seudónimo sin ver! Jojo XDD. Yo no sé quién te robó la review, pero agradezco que te hayas pasado por aquí jaja. No, no soy un chico, siento si he roto algunos corazones jajaja. Como lo dije por ahí, Anya sí es Anastasia, tenía que ponerla, es como uno de mis amores platónicos de la infancia. Pronto estaré haciendo dibujos de este fic, por algún extraño motivo no he hecho ninguno pero sí de otros jaja. Muchas gracias por todas las adorable palabras. Besos~**

**licborrego: muchas gracias! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Poco a poco vamos armando toda esta enredadera.**

**AlexNeko: jajaja gracias por los unicornios, los amo. Aquí seguiré arrojando miel con esas dos hasta que llegue la parte dramática y tengan que odiarme XD. Saludos!**

**ronsita1215: amo a esas dos, son mi eterno trauma, lo sé! Jaja. Gracias por el comentario, espero tenerte de nuevo por estos lares. Agradezco todos y cada unos de los comentarios que me dejan. Abrazos~**

**AnotherCrazyUser: claro que Anya sabe, las mamás siempren saaaben jaja. Con respecto al papá de Anna... jajaja no, no es un zombi, espero... Con este capítulo quedó claro, supongo. De nuevo a mi género XD no soy un chico, soy chica. Tal cual. Jajaja no sé por qué entendieron lo contrario, hablé muy masculinamente o algo así? XD. Siento que con esta review me la enviaste hace un siglo, ahora ya hasta hay propuesta de matrimonio, no olvides que dijiste "Sí" XD. Saludos!**

**alehtsediego: claro que habrá más interacción, el caparazón de Elsa se irá rompiendo ;) gracias por la lectura!**

**kikicai94:gracias a ti por leer y comentar :)**

**AmandaSotomtz: el amor-odio por Olaf, definitivamente ayuda~ jaja. Saludos!**

**javiviyutrunichi: hola! Tuve una excelente semana :) soy de México. Gracias por leer!**

**Lucine: no es cierto? No es tu nombre real? Jaja no entiendo. Muchas gracias por todas las palabras, en serio, hago todo lo posible para que cada capítulo sea lo suficientemente decente para su lectura. Ya he escrito otro fic de estas dos, pásate cuando quieras a mi perfil :). Pd1: jajaja de pronto tengo muchas propuestas de matrimonio, los amo a todos XD. Pd2: Jaja ok, usted me sonroja, gracias por las palabras. Pd3: no creo que haya un beso por lo pronto, pero no cuesta nada esperar XD. Un saludo!**

**Gorgino:wow, gracias por atreverte a leer jaja. Sigue disfrutando!**

**Caeli18: muchas gracias por tomarte todo el tiempo, espero no haberte causado insomnio. Nos estamos leyendo!**

**Neys: Elsa será el personaje que más evolucionará aquí, sin embargo no podré evitar escribir algunos retrocesos porque todos conocemos la vulnerabilidad de nuestra rubia favorita. Ya veremos cómo sigue avanzando todo esto, veremos, sí, porque yo tampoco sé XD. Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por todo, chicos! Nos estamos viendo en la próxima actualización.  
**


	12. Romperse

¡Hola a a todos! En estos días estaré avanzando más rápido pues estoy de vacaciones y en el trabajo no me tienen tan saturada. Ahora, pido unas enormes disculpas de antemano porque no podré responder sus reviews el día de hoy (¡que son demasiadas! Es impresionante), resulta que muero de sueño y he estado haciendo este capítulo desde la tarde. Estoy segura que sólo tengo el 20% de mi visón normal ahora mismo. Perdonen en serio, ya saben que les agradezco todo el tiempo que se toman para leerme y dejarme un comentario (son un combustible para mi precaria inspiración). Mil gracias a todos y todas. Son los mejores.

Oh, cierto, mil gracias a Bekwo que se ofreció desde el inicio a hacer la portada del fic. La estaré colgando apenas me dé su permiso.

Gracias, gracias, ¿ya dije gracias?

_La canción de este capítulo es de Michael Buble, "All of Me"._

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Romperse**

—Entonces… ¿lo has visto?

Elsa levantó una ceja a su hermana. Hace un par de horas que se encontraban en la sala viendo películas, antes de que sus padres llegaran ese fin de semana y Rapunzel tuviera que acompañarlos a cenas de negocios y todas las formalidades que le precedían.

—No, sólo estoy viendo a Anna y a sus amigos.

—Vale.

Se trataba de Eugene. Rapunzel aún lo quería a pesar de que lo suyo había terminado incluso con una amenaza de despido y dejar a su familia en la calle. Elsa se estremecía con sólo pensar que su padre podría descubrir que ella estaba ayudando a la hermana de ese hombre.

—Estoy… Intento ver a Anna sólo en el colegio, ya sabes lo difícil que es.

—Lo sé, lo sé, sólo creía que… Yo no sé lo que creía.

—Puedes intentar contactar con él —indagó Elsa aun con la vista en la pantalla.

Rapunzel abrió los ojos con sorpresa y negó rotundamente en la penumbra. Eso era completamente imposible.

—No, no, si Storm se entera… Ugh, dios, estoy segura que habría más que problemas.

—Ya te he dicho que…

—Que haga mi vida y deje de preocuparme. Pero no puedo, no se trata solo de mí, se trata de él también, Elsa. Lo dañé lo suficiente, y yo sólo hui de todo por miedo.

Elsa tomó el mando y apagó la televisión. Todos en esa casa parecían dominados por el miedo. Enseguida encendió la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de al lado. El rostro preocupado de su hermana se iluminó por la tenue luz amarillenta.

—No esperes a que papá anuncie el compromiso —suplicó.

Si bien había dejado en claro que quería que Rapunzel se fuera, que hiciera su vida sin sentirse atada a esa familia, también estaba el hecho de no saber en qué momento la chica tomaría sus cosas y se iría realmente. Cada vez que lo pensaba el corazón se le estrujaba en un infinito de emociones, primero porque se quedaría absolutamente sola y su padre empezaría a usarla a ella, lo que significaba que tendría que decirle totalmente "adiós" a Anna, pues no podía seguir haciendo que su problema creciera más y más solo para terminar inmiscuyéndola a ella y su familia, de nuevo. En ese aspecto, Rapunzel le dijo que esperaría hasta que se graduara en unos meses para luego hacerlo, irse, pero si se esperaba esos meses su matrimonio con el chico que su papá le había elegido se llevaría a cabo sin que pudiera evitarlo. Por supuesto, Elsa no quería llegar a ese extremo.

—Ya hablamos de esto —Rapunzel quiso levantarse pero Elsa la sostuvo de la muñeca, aun con esa expresión preocupada.

—Sólo… Dime que vas a estar bien, prométeme que no te quedarás.

Las dos se miraron sin saber que escondían cada una tras esos ojos de preocupación. Rapunzel quería ayudar a Anna en esto, no sólo porque era la hermana de Eugene y sabía cómo estaba su situación familiar desde que su padre había fallecido, sino también por todo lo que estaba haciendo por Elsa, que estaba notablemente más radiante desde que compartían más tiempo juntas. Pero Elsa estaba insistiendo en que no se quedara, algo que por supuesto quería hacer hace mucho, pero estaba todo eso que la detenía y la hacía querer sacrificarse, pues estaba segura que era lo menos que podía hacer después de dejar a Eugene de la manera más brusca. Él nunca la perdonaría.

—Voy a estar bien, Elsa —la tomó de los hombros y la estrechó en un abrazo—. Deja de preocuparte por esas cosas, sólo enfócate en cuidar de Anna.

La garganta de Elsa se secó.

—Yo… Sí, lo haré, lo hago. También hago esto porque sé que es importante para ti.

Rapunzel se sentó a su lado.

—Espero que no te sientas usada —le sonrió.

—No, no, ella es… Ella es brillante.

—Wow, wow, eso es completamente nuevo —la mayor se mordió los labios y puso completa atención—. Así que ha mejorado su relación, ¿has dejado descongelar tu corazón, hermanita?

Elsa puso los ojos en blanco e ignoró el comentario.

—Intento que nuestra relación no sea tan tormentosa. Eso es todo.

—Quizá debas invitarla a un helado.

Miró a Rapunzel con sospecha, sin saber si era realmente cierto lo que decía o sólo le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Sabes que es imposible.

—¿Por qué? Storm no te vigila. Y él ha estado fuera de casa por mucho tiempo, estoy segura que no le importa mientras me tenga entreteniendo a su club social con la boda del año.

—Sólo… no puedo hacerlo. Sin embargo —se cruzó de brazos y fingió demencia—. Podría agradecerte que me brindes toda la información que sepas de Anna, eso me ayudaría a establecer algunas cosas. Es un poco difícil preguntarle sin que termine burlándose de mí acerca de todo lo que la quiero y escondo. Lo cual es mentira.

Elsa no pudo ver la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se formó en el rostro de su hermana.

()()()()()()()

Era sábado, un sábado con el clima templado y las nubes que amenazaban lluvia. Anna se había estado levantando muy temprano durante toda esa semana, quizá era porque de pronto quería graduarse con una estima más alta por parte de sus profesores, que la recordaban como la chica que llegaba media hora tarde todos los días. Quizá también se debía al hecho de que todas las mañanas se encontraba en el camino con cierta rubia y ahora levantarse merecía la pena. Ciertamente era una de esas cosas que no quería pensar, ni siquiera cuando los ojos de Eugene y su madre la miraban con más que diversión cada vez que les ordenaba que dejaran sus burlas a un lado. Ambos pensaban que algo sucedía con ella, ella sólo se sentía con la necesidad de ser una Anna más responsable, sea lo que fuera que significara eso.

Así fue como terminó en el colegio ese día, a las siete de la mañana, justo cuando las puertas se abrieron y todos los chicos —como los que estaban en futbol americano y baloncesto— entraron en estampida para ponerse a practicar. Ella había acompañado a Kristoff y Olaf en primera instancia, pero luego de que los dos hombres empezaron la práctica y se centraron en el próximo juego que tenían en unos días, Anna decidió que era mejor retirarse y aprovechar el tiempo ahora que el colegio entero estaba libre. Iba a ir a la sala de música, pero siendo que Elsa no estaba ahí, sintió con una pequeña espinita en el pecho que le indicaba que definitivamente no iba a ser lo mismo. Se decidió por el teatro.

Esa semana sus amigos y ella habían estado ensayando varias escenas de su obra. Kristoff y Olaf ayudaban en lo que podían, aunque realmente podían ser el árbol uno y dos de la escena y Anna no habría notado la diferencia en lo que respecta a sus actuaciones. Eran bastante patéticos, lo cual se acentuaba cuando Elsa aguantaba la risa tras el piano mientras hacía sonidos graciosos de fondo con él, cada vez que sus dos amigos decían o hacían algo estúpido. Con eso la obra simplemente era absurda y cómica, para nada dramática. Al menos había hecho reír a Elsa.

Para su bendición, Jane parecía tomarse en serio su papel de Winter, pues si bien no era lo que Anna esperaba del personaje solitario, no podía negar que la castaña actuaba perfectamente bien a pesar de que sostuvo la idea de que jamás lo había hecho y nunca lo haría con un público más amplio. También entre los cuatro habían ayudado a Anna con el guion, ya que en uno de esos días —mientras ella y Elsa practicaban una canción de la obra con la guitarra— los demás se habían sentado en las butacas del teatro para hace una extensa lista de críticas constructivas a todo lo que Anna había escrito. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con que la obra era demasiado incestuosa para presentarse en público, en respuesta, Anna se había palmeado la frente con resignación pues se había cansado en negar tal cosa. Como último método, la relación de los personajes principales tuvo que ser levemente modificada, haciendo caer a su protagonista completamente enamorada de su no príncipe encantador.

Entre otras cosas, Anna estaba absolutamente enamorada de los arreglos que Elsa había hecho con su composición, así que cuando la rubia terminó su demostración y todos la miraban asombrados, Anna ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de limpiarse la traicionera lágrima de felicidad que surcaba su mejilla. Había sonado igual que su papá, y Elsa la había mirado con tanta intensidad que tuvo que volver su mirada hacia otro lado para fingir que su corazón no martilleaba fuertemente en su pecho con toda esa mezcla de sentimientos triturados. La nostalgia, ciertamente, era lo primero que floreció en ella.

Había entrado ya al teatro del colegio, el silencio fue penetrante. Dejó su mochila en una butaca y se tomó a la tarea de buscar una grabadora que el profesor de teatro usaba para las clases de danza. La encontró casi enseguida y, después de ejecutar su pendrive en él, una música empezó a sonar en el teatro. Era tranquila y no era la que Anna quería en ese momento, sin embargo, le sirvió para darse tiempo de quitarse los deportivos y empezar con su estiramiento. Se sentía inusualmente con energías, a pesar que no había dormido ni cerca de seis horas continuas. Dio la espalda a su público imaginario y se concentró en sus movimientos lentos, si había algo más que le gustaba hacer en ese mundo, era bailar, y básicamente sabía de todo. Bailar por horas y horas hasta que su cuerpo no pudiera más era la única forma para desestresarse y no romperse como una muñeca, así que probar distintos estilos nunca le molestó. Además su madre la había metido al mundo de la danza contemporánea y el ballet, cosa que terminó por agradarle como una terapia cuando su padre falleció.

Anna sonrió cuando el sonido de las trompetas, piano, chelo y demás se fundieron en varias tonalidades. Su performance venía enseguida, actuación y baile mezclados.

_All of me, why not take all of me?_

Sus pies siguieron la música, meciéndose en el compás de izquierda a derecha. Sus manos se apretaron en su pecho y su ceño se frunció como sintiendo que cada palabra de la canción se clavara en ella. Estaba actuando, por supuesto.

_Can't you see I'm no good without you?  
Take my lips I wanna lose them  
Take my arms I'll never use them_

Sonrió ampliamente ahora y curvó las cejas como si invitara a la persona invisible que tenía frente a ella a seguirla con la danza. Sus manos se movieron hacia sus caderas en un movimiento sugerente y terminaron en la punta de su sudadera como si de pronto llevara un traje encima. Una silla vacía era lo único que estaba justo ahí y, sin embargo, sentía como si el lugar estuviera lleno. Empezó a moverse por el escenario, empezando con flexiones y saltos, sus pasos cada vez más milimétricos y, al mismo tiempo, con el mismo estilo libre de su danza.

_Your goodbyes left me  
with eyes that cry_

Anna dio un salto furioso en el aire. Su persona invisible aun observándola desde su sitio. Se arrodilló y sus brazos extendidos a la nada. Todo eso parecía una confesión bastante dramática.

_How can I get along without you?_

Uno de sus dedos a la altura de su cabeza, como si llevara un sombrero, dio un toque hacia arriba. Seguidamente se puso de pie y, llevándose las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y meciendo sus hombros, dio pasos hacia adelante, hacia la silla. Sentía la sangre golpear en sus venas por el ejercicio y la adrenalina subiendo a su pecho.

_You took the part  
that once was my heart  
why not take all of me?_

Una vuelta y sus brazos extendidos con la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Las butacas del teatro frente a ella. La parte más alta de la canción abriéndose paso. Entonces miró a la nada, lo que debía ser la nada, pero en cambio se encontró con un par de ojos azules detrás de unas gafas que la miraban desde la mitad del teatro. Anna sintió sus mejillas arder, era Elsa. Elsa mirándola entre asombrada y divertida desde su sitio. No quiso ni pensar cuánto tiempo llevaba la chica ahí observándola en su absurdo performance; y cuando sus movimientos siguieron a la canción ignorando el hecho de que estaba muriendo de vergüenza y Elsa no despegaba la vista de ella, simplemente dejó de importarle todo. Sus ojos también observaron a Storm caminar hacia una de las butacas de la primera fila, la vieron sentarse y morderse el labio inferior y, por supuesto, también su cuerpo resintió cuando la chica se acomodó totalmente y la canción siguió sonando.

_Your goodbyes left me  
with eyes that cry  
Now I'm lost without you  
You took the part  
that once was my heart_

Anna nunca había sentido que le bailara a nadie, pero toda esa complejidad que se cernía en el ambiente y empezaba a estrecharla la estaba dejando sin aire y estaba creyendo realmente que todos sus movimientos se dirigían a la rubia ahora. Quería impresionarla, cosa que la estaba descolocando y llevando al límite de una manera que no creyó posible. Cada uno de sus pasos, incluso los suspiros entrecortados que salían por la agitación del momento, cada uno los pequeños gemidos cuando caía después de cada salto o cada vez que tenía que levantarse eran todo para Elsa. Y ella estaba gritando en silencio la canción en su garganta aunque, gracias al cielo, Elsa seguía ahí y ella no le permitiría nunca un adiós.

Elsa sentía que no podía respirar normalmente. Anna estaba haciendo un trabajo maravilloso cada vez que giraba sobre la punta de sus pies, o cuando interpretaba la canción con sus manos y ella casi le creía todo lo que decía con esa mímica. Sus ojos viajaron a su sonrisa insinuante, a sus brazos, cintura y cadera que quedaba al descubierto cada vez que saltaba y su ropa se elevaba más de lo debido. Sus movimientos cada vez más fuertes, rápidos. La estrofa final, la música dando su fin y Ana terminando su baile con una reverencia hacia Elsa. Su pecho bajaba y subía sin parar, estaba muerta de cansancio.

Un aplauso resonó en los oídos de Anna, que solo fue consciente de la sonrisa de Elsa cuando levantó la vista y su corazón se encogió lentamente. Storm estaba aplaudiendo. Ella nunca había mostrado tanta efusividad en ninguno de sus gestos, y en ese momento Anna sólo quería saltar a sus brazos y llorar unos segundos por la emoción que estaba sintiendo.

—Wow, eso fue… —Elsa buscó las palabras en su cerebro, ciertamente estaba anonadada con toda la actuación de Anna, si bien sabía que la chica tenía que bailar porque pertenecía a su ramo en el teatro y el profesor los obligaba, no tenía idea de que lo podía hacer demasiado bien—. Impresionante —sugirió al fin.

Anna se sentó en el borde del escenario con una sonrisa y la vergüenza subiéndole por el cuello.

—Gracias, realmente agradezco no haberme caído. Hace mucho que no practicaba.

—Fue magnífico —Elsa estaba frente a ella ahora—. Demasiado, yo sólo te miraba y era como…

Silencio.

"¿_Y era cómo…?". _Anna la miró con urgencia.

—Era ver otra cara tuya.

—Espero que sea una mejor —bromeó Anna.

En su mente, Elsa solo seguía dando vueltas y vueltas. Era definitivamente una nueva, grandiosa, extraña y refrescante cara de Anna. Había visto a esa chica como si fuera una niña pequeña los últimas semanas, y no es que no lo disfrutara, pero verla ahí haciendo todos esos movimientos la hicieron ver demasiado madura. Demasiado grande. Tanto que Elsa sólo podía ahogarse cuando se dio cuenta que Anna no era una niña más ante sus ojos. Una niña no podía moverse así y hacer que una simple sudadera y unos pantalones ligeros se vieran tan bien en un cuerpo.

—¿Elsa?

Elsa abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de todo lo que había estado pensando. Como único medio carraspeó la garganta y le dio un manotazo a Anna cuando esta siguió moviendo su mano frente a ella.

—Auch, te has perdido —informó la atacada.

—Pensaba.

—¿Ah, en serio? —Anna sonrió con malicia—. Y pensar hace que pierdas tu palidez por un bonito tono escarlata, supongo. ¿Qué es lo que piensa, su majestad? —Alzó sus cejas.

Elsa quedó estupefacta. No estaba sintiendo aquel día como uno normal, era muy raro que Anna la atacara. Ellas tenían casi dieciocho años, sus compañeros hablaban de sexo como si hablaran del almuerzo del día, tenían clases de anatomía y los temas referentes a eso siempre estaban a la orden del día, sin embargo, cuando la pelirroja alzó las cejas sugiriendo algo que no estaba muy al alcance de sus pensamientos, ella simplemente se desconectó y perdió el habla.

—Pensaba en la razón por la que estás aquí —anunció de lo más casual.

—Eso mismo me pregunto de ti. Verás, yo estaba ensayando, claramente. O pensaba hacerlo.

—Vengo todos los sábados a practicar porque mi madrastra está los fines de semana en la casa, lo cual es un dolor en el culo porque odia el ruido que hago con el piano.

Anna miró a Elsa con la boca muy abierta, no estaba muy segura si escuchó bien las palabras de la chica. No le importaba. A continuación, soltó una carcajada.

—Oh, por dios, dijiste una palabrota.

—La felicidad no está en mí los sábados, Anna. Acostúmbrate.

Anna siguió riéndose mientras Elsa se sentaba a su lado. Estaba gustándole esos momentos con Elsa, últimamente pasaban más tiempo juntas, incluso después de las prácticas. Si bien no se decían nada muy personal, al menos ahora sabía algunas cosas muy básicas de la chica, como saber que su padre no estaba en la ciudad continuamente y que odiaba con el alma a su madrastra. Por cosas como aquellas tenía siempre la intención de invitarla a salir, aunque estaba segura que la chica se negaría ni bien le dijera.

También hablaban un poco del poder de Elsa, aunque esta se negaba rotundamente al principio, fue el miércoles, cuando sus demás las habían abandonado y ellas tuvieron que quedarse a finar algunos detalles, cuando Anna sugirió el tema y por primera vez Elsa no fue esquiva. En cambio, se había sentado en el mismo lugar en el que estaban ahora y había empezado hablar hasta que Anna no tuvo más preguntas que lanzarle, o al menos, ya no quiso seguir haciéndolo pues notaba lo difícil que estaba siendo todo para la rubia. Elsa sólo había optado por decirle porque se sentía con la obligación de advertir a Anna acerca de lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser todo, sin embargo, había omitido muchas partes de su historia trágica porque temía que Anna se asustara y terminara huyendo. Entre eso, también se encontró diciéndole —con mucha vergüenza— que evitaba el contacto con cualquier persona por miedo a que se saliera de control y terminara congelando a la persona en cuestión.

Algo que por supuesto hacía que Elsa se sintiera confundida, era la naturalidad con la que Anna trataba ese tema, como si realmente no le importara cada vez que el lugar en donde estaban comenzaba a enfriar porque de pronto Elsa se encontraba muy metida en sus pensamientos, o cuando del techo empezaba a nevar porque resultaba que Anna lograba desesperarla más de lo debido con sus continuos errores. Secretamente, Anna amaba todos y cada uno de esos momentos, y no creía realmente que los poderes de Elsa fueran malos como ella los describía.

—Las madrastras tienen que ser malas, es como una tradición —Anna dijo, Elsa sólo se cruzó de brazos y se irguió.

—No sé qué le ha visto mi padre. Ni siquiera tiene un bonito cuerpo.

Anna se echó a reír de nuevo.

—Bueno, estoy bastante segura que es obra de una poción de amor entonces.

—Creo que empiezo a creerlo.

—¿Ves a tu mamá muy seguido? —Anna preguntó sin mucho drama, pues quería parecer casual como hasta ahora solo para hacer que Elsa siguiera hablando.

Se encontró con el silencio de la joven. Con el frío y crudo silencio. La temperatura bajó y Anna ensanchó los ojos pues sabía que había cometido un error gigante, de nuevo.

—Oh, yo no pretendía…

—Está bien —interrumpió Elsa—. Ella está muerta, Anna. Nunca la conocí. Fue cuando nací.

Anna abrió los ojos y desvió la vista al suelo, le había sorprendido que Elsa hablara tan fríamente de su madre. Le había sorprendido aún más saber la verdad. Ella ni siquiera podía mencionar lo que había pasado con su papá sin antes ponerse a llorar, porque todo eso le resultaba ser un dolor muy amplio y agudo que aún no podía controlar de ninguna forma. Ni siquiera se lo podía decir así misma.

Otra canción se había empezado a reproducir, sus ojos se clavaron en las manos de Elsa que ahora estaban sosteniendo fuertemente la madera del escenario, mientras sus pies colgaban de este. Era como si estuviera en el precipicio. Suspiró, por primera vez se quedó sin ideas. A continuación, se lamió la boca, totalmente preparada para lo siguiente, pues sabía que era una especie de deber aclararlo para no dejar a Elsa sentirse tan sola.

—Mi padre también falleció, hace casi cinco años. Un accidente automovilístico.

Elsa ya lo sabía, pero la confesión de Anna hizo que el dolor se propagara hasta sus huesos. El violín que sonaba hasta ese entonces disminuyó sus tonalidades. Anna dejó caer las manos en la misma posición en las que Elsa tenía las suyas. Ambas se sentían al borde del acantilado, dudando entre saltar o volver sobre sus pasos. A veces, Anna creía que ambas tenían muchas cosas en común, sin embargo las dos expresaban de un distinto modo sus dolores, y empezaba a notar por qué Elsa era así; algo que no les estaba gustando ni un poco, pues mientras más sabía, más dolor y frustración sentía, pues no podía ayudar en nada. Era un revoltijo de todo, todo había sido injusto. Para Anna, que ni siquiera se atrevía a aceptar la muerte de su padre, para Elsa, que nunca había conocido a su madre. Que vivía un infierno con su padre.

Los ojos le picaban y sentía que su respiración se había vuelto más profunda. Los recuerdos vinieron de pronto a su cabeza, el sonido de la melodía que Elsa había tocado haciendo añicos su corazón, delatando cuánto extrañaba a su padre. El dedo índice de Elsa rozó su dedo meñique, fue apenas un toque, pero cuando Anna fijó su vista en la rubia pidiendo una explicación y esta se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, Anna no dudó en enredar sus dedos completamente con los de ella. Algo empujó en su pecho y la obligó a sacar toda esa presión que intentaba cubrir por todos los medios. Entonces algo se rompió ahí y Elsa la miró con un gesto que no pudo descifrar, como si también ella se rompiera junto con ella. Antes de poder reaccionar, había saltado al regazo de Elsa, y esta vez la chica no la alejó.

Fue cuando lloró, lloró aún más cuando la rubia tiró de ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Y este era el contacto más grande que habían tenido después de un mes de conocerse, y se había odiado porque fue así: triste, doloroso, irremediablemente roto; pero hubo algo que la sostuvo, quizá había sido sentir los brazos Elsa rodeándola, como si de verdad le importara lo que sentía, quizá había sido el sentir sus dedos enredándose en su cabello para calmar un poco su dolor, o quizá solo había sido encontrar al fin un hombro en donde sostenerse.

Sus brazos apretaron más el cuello de Elsa, ya ni siquiera le importaba que posiblemente estuviera haciendo un desastre con su blusa o el cuerpo que la sostenía fuera increíblemente frío, solo quería fundirse y menguar un poco los gritos ahogados que terminaba por enmudecerse en el pecho de Storm.

—Todo está bien, Anna. Te tengo —Elsa acarició su espalda y dejó reposar el mentón en su cabeza—. Te tengo. Vas a estar bien.

Por todo, Anna le creyó.

* * *

**Danny Lerman: no encuentro otra forma de contactarme con usted, por lo tanto, le estoy dejando mi correo aquí mismo :(**

**frostdan900(arroba)gmail(punto)com**


	13. Confesiones (Parte I)

**¡Hola chicos! Capítulo 13 a la velocidad de la luz :D espero que con este sean felices y no esté triste el 90% de la población.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**-A mi beta, Danny Lerman, que se ha tomado todas las molestias de dejar este escrito más presentable y entendible, además de que no le importa acompañarme en mis insómnicos días.**

**-Bekwo, que ha hecho la genial portada de este fanfiction. **

**-Y a Pao Lady of War, que dibujó un precioso fanart que pueden encontrar en mi perfil.  
**

**Gracias a todos. No imaginan lo feliz que me hacen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**Confesiones de un eterno romance no planificado **

**Parte I**

Lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de los cubiertos golpear con la loza y los pasos de Gerda ayudando a la chica que servía la comida en la mesa. Elsa tenía la vista fija en su plato, con mayor exactitud, en el puré de patatas adornado con salsa, mientras sostenía sin fuerza un tenedor y cuchillo para cortar carne. Seguía pensando en Anna.

Los días no fueron los mismos luego de que la pelirroja había perdido el control, no es que su relación empeorara, de hecho, era todo lo contrario. Elsa estaba inusualmente amable con ella y con sus amigos, incluso había empezado a hablar más con Jane fuera del club de Ciencias. Ese día algo se había roto y, al mismo tiempo, algo había sanado. Aun sentía ese peso ahogándola cada vez que recordaba a Anna maltrecha, triste y sin vida, pero le alegraba, de cierta forma, que la chica se abriera un poco, del mismo modo que le hubiera gustado hacerlo con ella. Pero para Elsa no era tan fácil sólo contar su vida, y menos a Anna que lograba llevarse más que recuerdos y anécdotas, era un imán que también empezaba a atraer todo de vuelta.

—El sábado asistiremos a una fiesta en la mansión Smith.

Rapunzel se tensó en su asiento. Elsa levantó la vista y enfocó a su padre, era la primera vez que cenaban todos juntos desde hace dos meses, y la primera plática que se le ocurría era esa, conocer a la familia de John Smith, el prometido no oficial de su hermana.

—Suena grandioso —Rapunzel forzó una sonrisa y siguió comiendo.

—Elsa, ¿sabes que los Smith son fundadores de una de las cadenas hoteleras más grandes de toda Noruega?

Elsa casi gimió cuando su padre la integró a la charla, ella no quería saber nada de eso. Por todo, sólo negó con la cabeza y se metió a la boca un poco de carne para no tener que contestar algo con palabras.

—Conocerás a John —Gothel, su madrastra, habló con tono ligero—. Rapunzel y él han hecho una gran amistad, si no la conociera diría que es amor a primera vista.

Rapunzel quiso golpear su cabeza con la mesa, en cambio, amplió su sonrisa y miró a Elsa con súplica. Elsa estaba empezando a entrar en pánico, ahora fue cuando recordó porque odiaba cuando a su familia se le ocurrían esas ridículas cenas. Empezaba a extrañar la cena en su habitación o en la cocina con su hermana.

—Es… ¿un baile? —preguntó, irguiéndose en su asiento y fingiendo la mejor de sus voces profesionales.

—Por supuesto, es mejor que escojan un lindo vestido. Casualmente, John tiene un hermano de tu edad, Elsa —Gothel siguió parloteando acerca de lo apuestos que eran los dos jóvenes y lo ricos que llegarían a ser.

Ella sólo quería vomitar en ese instante y acompañar a su hermana en su dolor. No quería ir a la fiesta, mucho menos si se trataba de un baile con personas estúpidas y huecas como Gothel, estaba empezando a hartarse de todo eso. Y ahora que sabía que había un Smith de su edad… Morir, podía fingir su muerte ese sábado, porque estaba segura que no quería aguantar a un chico intentando agradarle sólo porque sus padres se lo pidieron.

El bolsillo de su suéter azul vibró. Elsa dio un brinquito y abrió los ojos asustada. Todos la miraron con interrogación, Gerda escondió una sonrisa dándose la vuelta para retirarse, sólo después de que le guiñara un ojo con complicidad. Elsa no sabía de qué se trató todo eso. ¡Su celular nunca sonaba o vibraba! No cuando su padre y Rapunzel estaban frente a ella, comiendo, porque estaba bastante segura que eran las únicas personas en el mundo que la llamaban.

—Perdón, tuve un pequeño dolor en el pecho —se disculpó.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? —Su padre inquirió sin prestarle mucha atención.

—No, no, estoy perfectamente bien.

Su mano izquierda apretó el celular, con la otra mano tomó su copa de agua y bebió hasta el fondo. A continuación miró a su alrededor, frente a ella estaba Rapunzel, a un lado de esta, dos sillas separada, estaba Gothel, y en la cabeza de la mesa estaba su padre. Nadie estaba cerca de ella y nadie la estaba viendo, todos estaban enfrascados en su comida otra vez.

Bajó la vista con disimulo y dibujó el patrón de desbloqueo de su celular. En la pantalla se mostraba un cuadrado con un número desconocido. Se trataba de un texto del servicio de mensajería. Elsa se encontró tragando saliva sin saber por qué, nerviosa, su cerebro estaba marchando a toda velocidad mucho antes de que tocara la pantalla táctil para leer el mensaje.

**-Hey, vas a matarme seguramente, pero no tenía tu número y terminé pidiéndoselo a Gerda. No me odies, ella es la única culpable. Anna.**

Elsa parpadeó varias veces antes de entender todo. Gerda se había ido, ¿cómo conocía a Anna? ¿Qué cosas le había dicho Gerda a Anna además de proporcionarle su número de celular? Se sintió más fría que de costumbre, respiró profundo y se acomodó en su lugar, tratando de pensar en qué contestarle a Anna.

"_Espera, ¿le vas a contestar? Por supuesto, ella te ha enviado un mensaje. ¿Estas cosas no deben ser recíprocas? Cuando Rapunzel te envía un mensaje no la ignoras y ya, ¿qué diferencia hay con Anna?". _Pensó seriamente. _"Que ella es Anna, por supuesto"._

Su celular vibró de nuevo, su corazón dio un salto pensando que tal vez era Anna llamando su atención por estar tardando en contestar algo simple. Su vista bajó de nuevo a su celular. No era Anna, era Rapunzel.

**-Entonces… ¿quién es esta persona?**

Su hermana levantó las cejas con diversión un par de veces. Elsa le negó con la cabeza enseguida. Ella no estaría contándole nada a esa chica. Rapunzel volvió a hundirse en su celular, aprovechando que sus padres hablaban acerca de un viaje de negocios hacia América.

_-_**Oh, vamos Elsa, alguien tiene tu número y por eso estás infartada. ¿Acosador? ¡En qué base están! Es broma, es broma.**

Elsa reprimió la mirada hosca que le iba a dirigir a su hermana cuando leyó eso y en cambio le sonrió con sarcástica dulzura. Su padre la estaba mirando.

_"Contéstale a Anna, idiota. Olvida a Rapunzel". _Cuando su papá se sirvió más comida y Gothel empezó a contarle acerca de los servicios del spa al que había ido esa semana, Elsa aprovechó el momento y digitó con rapidez la contestación a la pelirroja. Rapunzel había empezado a darle golpecitos en el tobillo bajo la mesa.

**-Gerda me vende al mejor postor casi siempre, está perdonada. Elsa.**

Quería preguntarle cómo la conocía, pero por el momento era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban y no seguir con eso de los mensajes o su papá las descubriría en cualquier instante. Otro mensaje de Rapunzel.

**-Se trata de Anna, ¿no es así? ¡Bingo!**

** -Se trata de que ahora nadie me respeta. ¡Bingo!**

Las dos hermanas sonrieron y siguieron comiendo. De nuevo el celular vibrando, Elsa empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, no estaba segura si le gustaba eso de la mensajería ahora que lo había probado en todo su esplendor con varias personas a la vez.

**-Iré al centro comercial con mi hermano, mañana, tienes que probar los helados de la familia de Olaf. No te atrevas a negarte, Storm. :( Por favor. Anna**

Casi se echó a reír ante la extraña invitación de la pelirroja, la estaba invitando, ¿no es así? Espera, ¡la estaba invitando! Miró con alarma a su hermana, esta le estaba sonriendo con burla de nuevo. Al menos esta vez ambas caerían. Elsa se encargaría de eso. ¿Acaso Anna había mencionado que iría con su hermano?

-**¿Hay otra opción, señorita Summers? Estaré ahí, descuida. Elsa.**

** -¡Yay! No te arrepentirás ;). Anna.**

A Elsa le gustaba que Anna pusiera los emoticones, la hacía sentir como si la chica estuviera a su lado moviéndose y haciendo muecas como cada mañana.

** -Eso espero. Tengo un bufete de abogados a mi servicio, supongo que tarde o temprano tendrías que saberlo. Elsa.**

** -¿Eso es una amenaza? Anna.**

** -Tómalo como quieras ;) Elsa.**

** -Ahora me suena a un reto. Me gustan los retos. Anna.**

Elsa guardó su celular y sonrió para sí misma. Ahora seguía el plan. Su buen humor aumentó significativamente, sobre todo cuando de la plática se coló que su padre saldría mañana temprano con Gothel.

—Quiero comprarme un vestido nuevo —Soltó—. Para el baile.

Gothel aplaudió y Rapunzel hizo una mueca de no entender.

—¿Quieres que llame a Henry, mi diseñador? Él puede venir mañana mismo con algunas prendas que te encantarán, Elsa —su madrastra aconsejó.

Pero ella sólo buscaba un pretexto para ir al centro comercial sin que los guardias sospecharan y así no las siguieran mañana. Sobre todo mañana que ella no tenía clase en plena semana por ser un día feriado.

—No, no, pensaba ir al centro comercial. Gerda me ha dado un catálogo que ha llegado por correo y la tienda está ahí, me ha gustado uno en especial —La cara de Rapunzel se ensanchaba en una risotada de "mentira, mentira, pequeña mentirosa". Elsa siguió hablando—. Así que mañana iré, Rapunzel estará gustosa de acompañarme, ¿no es así?

—¡Por supuesto! Puedo aprovechar para comprarme uno. Apuesto a que la tienda que menciona Elsa tiene muchos vestidos lindos.

—No imaginas —pateó a Rapunzel para que no fuera tan obvia.

—Bien, suenan emocionadas —su padre sonrió con un poco de orgullo—. Me alegra, se van a divertir en la fiesta.

—No podemos esperar más —dijeron ambas hermanas con un suspiro de frustración bien actuado y moldeado a felicidad.

()()()()()()()

Rapunzel estaba cantando a todo pulmón una canción de su grupo favorito que se transmitía en la radio local. Elsa miraba por la ventanilla mientras se iban acercando al centro comercial de Arendelle. Estaba nerviosa. Rapunzel no sabía que Eugene estaría ahí, así que rogaba a los cielos para que no huyera cuando se vieran con Anna y él. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era muy peligroso, pero también sabía que no se perdonaría que Rapunzel no hiciera nada para restaurar al menos su amistad con el chico. Sólo eso quería, que se sintiera en paz consigo misma.

Cuando bajaron del automóvil y salieron del estacionamiento para entrar al lugar, Elsa tomó del brazo a su hermana fuertemente, gesto que extrañó a Rapunzel pero no hizo nada para liberarse. Era una medida de seguridad contra huidas. Elsa incluso pensaba usar su poder si era necesario.

—¿Así que mentiste, me involucraste y me hiciste conducir hasta aquí solo por Anna?

Eso no estaba del todo alejado a la realidad, pero no iba a responder afirmativamente como si eso fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? Creí que querías que mi vida fuera más… libre.

—Haré el mal trío.

—No estoy en una cita con Anna, Rapunzel.

—No, por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo le llamas entonces?

Pararon en seco. Las dos se miraron a los ojos. Rapunzel sonrió y Elsa la miró con incredulidad.

—Ella es… ¿Mi amiga?

La palabra sonó rara en sus oídos, al parecer, también había sonado extraño en los de su hermana, pues ambas se quedaron expectantes a que todo encajara. Elsa nunca había tenido una amiga, estaba claro que Rapunzel lo era, pero ella también era su hermana. No contaba exacta y estrictamente como amiga en todo el sentido de la palabra. A Elsa le gustaba cómo sonaba la definición que le había otorgado a la pelirroja, sin embargo, aun podía sentir un extraño vacío dentro de todo el simbolismo.

No dijeron más, subieron las escaleras eléctricas hacia el lugar en donde había quedado con Anna. El lugar estaba repleto de gente, y para cuando entraron al establecimiento Elsa empezó a buscar entre todos alguna cabellera pelirroja. La encontró en una mesa justo al final, sentada en un sillón azul bastante largo. Al lado de ella, a unos metros, una rockola reproducía una canción de los 70's. Anna estaba sosteniendo un batido de fresa mientras hablaba a la persona que estaba frente a ella. Elsa supo que se trataba de su hermano a pesar de que solo había visto su espalda.

—He visto a Anna, sígueme —Rapunzel no le prestaba mucha atención, estaba maravillada con los muñecos de nieve que colgaban del techo.

Ambas caminaron y justo cuando estaban cerca de la otra pareja, Anna levantó la vista y sonrió ampliamente cuando la reconoció. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercaran.

Entonces Eugene volteó, Rapunzel regresó a la vida y Elsa se quedó colgando de un hilo cuando ambos chicos se miraron sorprendidos. Ni siquiera podían hablar, y Anna solo intercalaba la mirada entre los tres mientras sentía que estaba perdiéndose de algo sumamente importante.

—Así que… ¡Hola! Él es mi hermano Eugene, Elsa. Debes haber hablado una vez con él. Bueno, él en persona ahora—Anna dio un empujoncito a su hermano—. Te juro que no suele ser tan tonto.

Eugene carraspeó y miró por primera vez a Elsa. Ella sólo le brindó media sonrisa, empezándose a sentir horriblemente culpable.

—Ella es mi hermana, Rapunzel. Te he hablado un poco de ella.

—¿Sólo un poco? —Rapunzel apretó su brazo, más de lo que Elsa hubiera querido. ¡Ella se estaba vengando!

—Mucho, realmente me ha hablado mucho de ti —corrigió Anna cuando notó cierta cara de dolor en la normalmente cara de póker de Elsa—. ¿Por qué no se sientan entonces? Hay suficiente espacio.

Cuando Elsa hizo el ademán de irse a sentar junto a Anna, Rapunzel le envió una mirada de "no te atrevas", gesto que ignoró con cara de pánico y la hizo sentarse bruscamente al lado de su pelirroja amiga, quien se rió cuando sintió gran parte de su peso sobre ella.

—Oh, perdón, perdón. Te he lastimado —se disculpó con Anna, pues la había aplastado cuando calculó mal al sentarse.

—No, no, qué va —Anna miró a todos con felicidad. Para ella era todo perfecto, excepto por las caras largas de los dos chicos mayores que tenía frente a ella—. ¡Estamos completos! Creí que sólo vendría Elsa, pero ahora que estamos cuatro no estaría mal ir al cine ahora que he conseguido entradas dobles. ¿Qué les parece?

Rapunzel se cruzó de brazos y recargó la espalda en el sillón.

—Sí, Elsa, ¿qué te parece?

Estaba muerta.

—¿Qué quieres ver? —desvió la mirada a Anna. Ahora sólo quería verla a ella y a nadie más.

—¡Oh, oh! Me encantan las animadas, podemos ver alguna. Aunque Eugene realmente es un ogro aguafiestas que no quiere ver nada de eso —Anna hizo un mohín.

—Puedo entrar contigo —Elsa habló sin pensar, aun mirándola—. Podemos hacer lo que quieras hoy. Estaré contigo todo el día —Sabía que se estaba hundiendo sola cada vez que decía una oración y Anna abría los ojos más y más. Sabía que se estaba hundiendo aún más cuando Rapunzel puso esa cara de furia que no le agradaba ni un poquito—. Estoy segura que a Rapunzel no le importará ver una película con Eugene. Le gustan las de terror.

La mesa dio un brinquito, junto con todo el contenido que tenía encima. Un poco del batido de Anna cayó en la superficie y la pelirroja abrió la boca ligeramente sin entender que había pasado, hasta que se dio cuenta que la hermana de Elsa tenía las manos en el borde de la mesa y sonreía extrañamente a la rubia.

—¡Bien! —Rapunzel dijo—. Ya entendí, completamente, entonces… Ustedes entran a ver una animada, tu hermano y yo vemos otra, Anna. No hay que desperdiciar los boletos —Elsa levantó una ceja, creyendo que había enloquecido por completo—. Oye, debes saber que Elsa tiene que elegir un bonito vestido para una fiesta el sábado, ¿por qué no la ayudas a escogerlo? Estoy segura que podrás con todo el peso de verla elegir millones de vestidos y luego probárselos.

Tanto ella como Anna abrieron la boca pero no salió nada de ellas. Elsa había olvidado por completo ese detalle. No, no, no, necesitaba a Rapunzel para eso, no a Anna. ¿Dónde exactamente paraba el tren?

—Sí, bueno, habíamos quedado en que…

—¡Tengo el mío, hermanita! Tienen todo el día, ya sabes… —Rapunzel le guiñó un ojo y acto seguido tomó de la mano a Eugene que seguía aturdido con todo y lo haló hacia ella. Cinco segundos después las habían dejado solas.

—Eso fue de lo más extraño —Anna dijo. Y Elsa estaba segura que si ella había dicho eso, entonces definitivamente lo era.

()()()()()()()

Había ido al cine exactamente cinco veces en su vida. Todas esas veces con Rapunzel. Elsa no era conocedora de grandes cosas, su vida se había reducido a vivir lejos de las grandes masas de gente y, por lo tanto, fuera de la gran diversión que una ciudad medianamente respetable y próspera podría brindar a la juventud. En dos años, Elsa se pudo poner al corriente de la vida "normal" de un adolescente gracias a su hermana, ya que vivir con su abuela no había sido la experiencia más refrescante en ese sentido. Su experiencia en el colegio para señoritas no fue de lo más atrayente tampoco, convivir con las religiosas sólo había hecho que su carácter se tornara más agrio y tímido, de lo cual era culpable, porque nunca quizo hacer amistades. No era de su interés en lo absoluto, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias en las que se encontraba, no podía detenerse a pensar en esas cosas, hasta que conoció a su hermanastra y Anna llegó a su vida.

Anna y ella observaban los carteles de las películas. La primera con más interés. Elsa sólo podía pensar en ese momento lo que le esperaba al llegar a su casa. Si todo salía mal, Rapunzel la odiaría por mucho tiempo y le recriminaría su acción el resto de su vida; si todo salía bien, la seguiría odiando pero al menos habría logrado un avance en la relación tormentosa que sostenía con Eugene. De cualquier modo, no podría esperar una gloriosa noche ese día. Al menos, tenía a Anna para distraerla antes de que el tornado se llevara todo.

—¿Estás bien? —Anna preguntó—. Pareces distraída. Realmente no tenemos que entrar si no quieres.

—Quiero entrar, sólo pensaba.

—Siempre estás pensando.

Anna le sonrió. A Elsa le produjo un hormigueo en las manos ese gesto. No estaba segura si la pelirroja sabía lo que ocurrió entre su hermano y Rapunzel, parecía no ser consciente, pero ella también estaba actuando como si no supiera, así que estaba en un dilema si hablar de eso con ella o no. Optó por callarse, pues una cosa la llevaría a otra y realmente no quería mencionar el tema de la rivalidad entre sus familias. Del odio de su padre hacia ellos.

—¿Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2?

—Suena bien —contestó. Todo sonaba bien, de hecho.

La función iniciaba en treinta minutos, así que decidieron ir por golosinas y palomitas de maíz. Elsa permaneció en silencio, mientras esperaban en la enorme fila que se había creado por un problema con el sistema para cobrar. Anna la miraba de reojo mientras se movía con nerviosismo a su lado.

—Ahora a ti te sucede algo.

—¿Qué? No, estoy perfectamente bien —dijo, Elsa asintió y se hundió de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

—Me alegra que hayas venido. Realmente esperaba una negación de tu parte porque, después de todo, no hemos tenido un buen comienzo y tu relación con las personas es un poco lejana así que… Espera, no es que esté diciendo que seas una completa antisocial. ¡Me alegra que podamos estar juntas! Me alegra poder… estar contigo.

Elsa, que hasta ese momento no le había prestado mucha atención a su compañera, levantó la vista y se hundió en los ojos azules de Anna, como buscando una traducción a todo lo que dijo. Dejó escapar un suspiro cansado. Estaba ahí, con ella, luego podía preocuparse por su muerte prematura. Ahora solo tenía que disfrutar el tiempo que tenía con Anna.

—Perdón, Anna —se sobó el puente de su nariz—. He tenido mucho en la cabeza últimamente, ya estoy sintonizando, creo. También me alegra estar aquí contigo.

Anna abrió los ojos con felicidad.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué más podría pedir? Día feriado, una película, chocolates… —"_Tú"._

_ "¿Tú?¿Qué carajo, Elsa?"._

—¿Compraremos chocolates?

—Eso es seguro. Puedes enamorarme con ellos —se arrepintió enseguida de sus palabras. Definitivamente no estaba pensando coherentemente en ese momento.

—Oh… Creí que no te gustaban. ¿Recuerdas el primer día? Negaste la barra que te ofrecía.

Elsa parpadeó, recordando vagamente lo fría que había sido con Anna ese día.

—Eso era porque estaba de perra fascista.

Anna soltó una carcajada.

—Eso tiene sentido ahora.

La función no había comenzado cuando entraron a la sala. Para su sorpresa, no había mucha gente. Sólo un par de familias con niños que se habían sentado muy lejos de ellas. Anna escogió un lugar cómodo, lo suficiente como para que sus cuellos no terminaran en mal estado después de la película. Elsa se siguió preguntando qué estaría haciendo su hermana en ese momento, hasta que Anna le dio un apretón en la mano. Sólo fue un instante.

—Deja de pensar un rato —fue lo que le dijo.

¿Desde cuándo estaba siendo demasiado obvia para Anna?

—Claro, claro.

Hace varios minutos que la película había iniciado y ella seguía divagando. Sus ojos buscaron a Anna en la oscuridad, sostenía con fuerza el cubo de palomitas de maíz y sonreía a la pantalla. Anna comía un puñado y a continuación mordía la barra de chocolate que le había comprado como pago a la que se negó el primer día. Elsa no sabía cómo Anna podía comer tanto, se lo preguntaba cada vez que la veía en los almuerzos y le resultaba imposible creer que comiera la misma cantidad que Olaf o Kristoff. Lo que le resultaba aún más imposible era que se conservara en un estado saludable, supuso que tenía que ver con que bailaba y hacía deporte.

Las imágenes de Anna saltando y actuando el baile llenaron su mente. Quería poner fin a los pensamientos de Rapunzel, pero definitivamente no quería pensar en una pelirroja moviéndose por todos lados con maestría, acercándose a ella y luego… Sus ojos viajaron a los labios de la chica. Estaba segura que tenía un poco de chocolate en ellos. Elsa se lamió los labios por reflejo, como si con eso la mancha de Anna fuera a desaparecer.

"_Puede desaparecer"._

Su espalda se comprimió por completo en el respaldo de la silla y su estómago se contrajo sin creer lo que había pensado. Era el chocolate, era el chocolate, la soda y las palomitas de maíz los que estaban haciendo efecto en ella. El azúcar la alteraba, estaba segura. Dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Anna volteó hacia ella y le sonrió en la oscuridad. Le devolvió el gesto sin saber qué más hacer.

Intentó respirar profundo, tal y como su abuela le había enseñado cada vez que se alteraba más de lo debido. Sabía que la temperatura estaba bajando por su culpa y ahora temía que empezara a nevar y la gente no se creyera que eran los efectos del inexistente 3D.

Anna notó que algo pasaba con Elsa. Dejó en la butaca vacía el cubo de las palomitas de maíz y, mucho antes de que la rubia pudiera evitarlo, tomó su mano. Elsa la miró aterrada pero no hizo nada cuando empezó a despojarla de su guante izquierdo. Nunca nadie se había atrevido a hacer eso, pero era Anna y ella se atrevía a todo.

—Tienes que relajarte. Si sigues así vas a hacer una mini nevada arriba de ti, así que sólo ve la película y olvida todo un rato, ¿vale? Ella no te va a odiar —Anna no la estaba mirando, pero sin duda alguna estaba prestándole atención. Elsa estuvo a punto de creer que Anna estaba revisando en sus pensamientos—. Eugene no es un tonto con las chicas; aunque, si hubiera sabido que pensabas dejarlo en una cita a ciegas con tu hermana, él se habría vestido mejor.

Elsa parpadeó observando como Anna curvaba los labios en una sonrisa. La pelirroja no tenía idea de lo que sucedía con Eugene y Rapunzel, estaba segura ahora.

—Es… No debí hacer eso. Sólo estaba pensando en mí, supongo.

Se estremeció cuando logró sacarle el guante y sus dedos desnudos tocaron la cálida mano de Anna. Ella siempre estaba así, y a Elsa no le pudo gustar más eso: el contraste de ambas y la unión de ellas mismas.

—¿Pensando en ti, a qué te refieres? Estás fría — Tragó cuando su mano fue envuelta por las palmas de la otra chica.

—Sí, fui algo egoísta. Quería… —"_¿Hacerla de Celestina?"—. _Supongo que sólo quería estar contigo un rato y…

Anna dejó de ver la película y se detuvo por completo en ella. A Elsa no le estaba gustando esa sonrisa maliciosa que se estaba formando en sus labios.

—¿Hiciste esto por mí?

—¿Qué? No, no me has dejado terminar —murmuró, empezándose a sonrojar. Agradeció mentalmente que estuvieran en penumbras.

—Oh, reina Elsa, no se hubiera molestado. Su majestad no tiene que enviar a mi hermano a su muerte para demostrarme su amor —Anna repitió el diálogo, deformado y exagerado, que ella una vez le había dicho—. No es correcto que sea tan temeraria solo para complacerme.

Una risa sincera salió de su garganta que hizo que la tensión se fuera por un instante, hasta que las palabras rodaron en su cerebro y empezaron a armar un significado inexistente en él. Anna siguió acariciando su mano, haciendo que la punta de sus dedos diera masajes en círculos directo en las palmas de Elsa. La sensación estaba empezándole a dar escalofríos.

Anna ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso. Mejor aún, no sabía por qué Elsa se estaba dejando hacer. De lo que estaba muy segura ahora era que estaba sintiéndose inusualmente acalorada; y la tentación de poner las manos frías de Elsa sobre ella empezaba a ser atrayente.

"_Espera, ¿qué?"._

Miró asustada a Elsa. La rubia no parecía haberse percatado de su sobresaltado, el masaje parecía haberla relajado en serio, pues tenía los hombros caídos y la espalda recargada en el respaldo de su silla. Incluso parecía atenta a la película. Anna se mordió el labio inferior y siguió los movimientos constantes en la palma de su compañera. Su mente siguió pensando a pesar de que intentaba detener todo ese torrente de imágenes que se apretujaban entre sí.

La película había quedado en el olvido para ella. Sus ojos viajaron a los largos dedos de Elsa, los mismos que interpretaban todas esas melodías que a ella le gustaban tanto, las mismas manos que la habían sostenido con fuerza aquel día en el que se había roto en el teatro, las mismas que la habían acariciado con aquella delicadeza y ternura que creyó improbable. Por todo, eran esas mismas palmas las que eran capaces de empezar a llenarla de calidez a pesar del frío natural y eterno que despedían.

Sonrió. Una sonrisa casi triunfante. ¿Cuántas personas habían tenido la dicha de hacer lo que ella estaba haciendo? Quizá nadie. Un regocijo explotó en su pecho. Ella estaba tocando a Elsa. No era un abrazo o un empujón cariñoso, ella realmente estaba ahí sintiendo las suaves manos de la rubia entre las suyas como si estuviera visitando el terreno más virgen en la faz de la tierra. El mismo que había sido ocultado desde siempre y ahora había despojado de sus ataduras.

Su estómago revoloteó cuando escuchó la risita de Elsa.

—Eso me hace cosquillas —dijo con la vista en la pantalla. Anna miró a lo que se refería la rubia. Había empezado a raspar suavemente con las uñas desde la punta de sus dedos hasta el inicio de su muñeca.

—Puedo parar.

—Sigue.

No era una orden, pero el tono de Elsa había sonado exigente y demasiado infantil para Anna, así que, completamente satisfecha de sí misma, siguió con la misma acción siendo completamente consciente que aquella chica no era la misma que había conocido semanas atrás. Esta era una Elsa diferente, más abierta, cariñosa, tierna, con ataques de ansiedad y manías complejas; que aun escondía cosas, pero que hacía lo posible por adaptarse a ella, por comprenderla, algo que nadie había hecho hasta entonces. Anna sentía que había hecho algo bueno por la rubia, no sabía qué, pero estaba ahí. Tampoco podía negar que Elsa había causado un alboroto en su vida. La había hecho cambiar en el buen sentido, ¿desde cuándo Anna Summers era una mujer de la mañana, después de todo? ¿O cuándo fue el momento en el que se volvió la chica más paciente del mundo como para aguantar a un ogro —Elsa— que fingía que el mundo le importaba muy poco?

¿Desde cuándo empezó a sentir ese cariño profundo y sin sentido por ella?

Anna bajó la vista, haciendo un apunte mental de todos sus pensamientos en las últimas semanas. Volvió los ojos hacia Elsa, y esta vez no le importó si la chica sabía que estaba observándola descaradamente. Ese día, llevaba una blusa azul cobalto de manga larga y una falda de color beige; el mismo peinado de siempre con una banda del mismo color que su blusa. Se rió al darse cuenta apenas, que la rubia tenía una relación seria con el azul.

—¿Qué es gracioso? —Elsa preguntó, de pronto mirándola con una ceja curvada.

Una repentina espontaneidad hizo que Anna enredara sus dedos con los de ella. La sensación eléctrica que recibió ante esto fue una prueba más de lo que venía sospechando con cautela desde hace un tiempo.

—Nada… —respondió y, a continuación, hizo un mohín—. Es sólo que apenas caí en cuenta de que tienes una relación muy seria con el color azul.

Elsa se miró la blusa y desvió la mirada de Anna. Su mano empezaba a quemarle, y no estaba muy segura si quería que el ardor se detuviera.

—Rapunzel dice que se me ve bien. Mejor que otros colores.

Anna ladeó la cabeza y ahora ambas se miraron a los ojos. Desconectada completamente de la realidad, quiso descubrir qué se escondía en esos dos pozos cobalto que tenía frente a ella, pero eso sólo hacía que se hundiera más y más en sus ojos; y después se sintiera completamente perdida en el mapa que se trazaba en ellos. Anna quería saberse ahí, estaba dispuesta a quedarse ahí.

—Creo que no podría haber un mejor color que te describa —fue lo que dijo—. Sin embargo, estoy bastante segura que podrías usar cualquiera y se te vería igual de perfecto —de eso estaba segura.

Elsa le regaló media sonrisa y, entonces, Anna supo que había ocurrido exactamente lo que se había estado repitiendo en sus sobresaltos histéricos. Había caído, caído completamente en ese eterno romance que no estaba en sus planes y ahora mismo se estaba odiando y sintiendo bastante patética y estúpida porque, para su mala suerte, la chica elegida por su absurdo corazón era la menos indicada en todo el planeta. Después de todo, ella estaba hablando de Elsa Storm.

* * *

**Las reviews del capítulo anterior!**

horrorRPG: muchas gracias! Sigue disfrutando de las actualizaciones.

kikicai94: cuando lo escribía no estaba taan triste. Luego lo releí y fue como "soy un monstruo" jaja.

Yui Tainaka: jaja ya lloran y aun no viene la parte dramática XD. Con este capítulo ha evolucionado notablemente la relación de nuestras protagonistas, además de que estaremos observando más los cambios de otros personajes, como Eugene y Rapunzel, claro. No indagagaré tanto en ellos porque no es el punto, pero dejaré en claro con el tiempo todo sobre su relación, ya que se estrecha mucho a la vida de Elsa y su relación con su padre. Poco a poco, ya veremos cómo sigue esto ;). Te cumplí, Elsanna por todos lados en este capítulo jaja. Un saludo~

freya-chan: gracias!

Gorgino: muchas gracias, estamos leyéndonos ;)

Y07: jajaja prometo que trataré de llevarlo todo con el menor dolor posible... Es mentira. Realmente no sé muy bien qué espera XD. Gracias por la review!

rustjacque12: gracias! me alegra que me sigas leyendo, hago con todo el cariño posible cada capítulo. Sigue disfrutando. Besos~

Bekwo: de nuevo te agradezco la portada, me encantó 3. Llegó la cita, de una extraña manera, pero llegó jaja y es la primera parte ;)

Eternally Paradox: gracias por leer!

Nava58: gracias por estar al pendiente de esta historia. es muy lindo que te tomes todo el tiempo para verificar si ya he actualizado. Soy muy mala escribiendo summarys y títulos, creo que ya lo han notado jaja. No sé resumir todo en una frase o párrafo, además de que no tengo planeado del todo las historias por lo tanto se me hace difícil hacer una sinopsis. Al menos me alegra que te hayas decidido leer "Ella es Anna", mis delirios nocturnos rindieron frutos XD. Un saludo!

Onidark16: gracias a ti por leer!

BrenBren: amo las vacaciones como no tienes idea jaja. Espero tener pronto el epílogo de "Ella es Anna", ahora mismo no sé qué hacer con él pero haré lo posible por escribir algo. Muchas gracias!

AlexNeko1189: la portada la hizo Bekwo, es hermosa 3 todos los dibujos que han hecho del fic lo son. Son increíbles. Gracias por los unicornios, pronto tendré mi propio establo jaja. Un saludo.

sakuradakota: aww, gracias por todas las palabras. Ten una buena semana y sigue disfrutando de las actualizaciones :)

alehtsediego: muchas gracias, me alegra que estés disfrutando los capítulos, en serio.

kyosuke29: jajaja Elsanna forever. También morí poquito con esa escena XD. Gracias!

Anónimo: desde ahora va a avanzar más rápido. Una se tenía que dar cuenta para que sucediera jaja. Muchas gracias por la review!

Ziu: gracias por las palabras! Sigue disfrutando.

Okisawa Hinari: jaja respira profundo y cuenta hasta diez. Ya va a pasar, ya va a pasar XD. Saludos!

Monovi: muchas gracias! Sé que en este capítulo su relación da un gran salto, pero no significa que ahora todo vaya de lo más rápido, así que lamento si este capítulo genera algunas confusiones. Es sólo que una de las dos se tenía que dar cuenta al fin :) por ahora todo será miel sobre hojuelas (creo), así que no se preocupes por el drama. Un saludo!

akaa-chan: wow, wow, me siento extramadamente feliz al haber logrado que inicies sesión por mi historia jaja. Hago lo que puedo con los personajes, sin embargo discúlpenme si en algún momento se desvían de lo que realmente son. Con suerte más y más escritores se animarán a escribir Elsanna en español, espero en verdad que eso suceda. Yo no planeo dejarlo en mucho tiempo, así que me seguirán viendo por estos lares. Gracias por todo!

Mashiiro kokoro: jaja muchas gracias por pasarte a leer. No les dejo mucho tiempo sin actualizaciones a menos que en serio esté muy ocupada, así que despreocupate. Aún sin besos, pero hay más momentos melosos, disfruta! :)

* * *

**Gracias a todos chicos, cada vez son más lectores y estamos por llegar casi a las 10 mil visitas. Lloraré jaja. Abrazos~**


	14. Confesiones (Parte II)

_Le dedico este capítulo a mi beta, Danny Lerman, porque lo prometido es deuda. La tengo trabajando a marchas forzadas sin recibir queja alguna… Hasta el momento XD. Muchas gracias._

_Sin encuentran errores, son míos y de nadie más, se me ocurrió hacer algunos cambios en el último momento. Mi torpeza pudo haber cometido muchas fallas.  
_

_Disfruten._

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Confesiones de un eterno romance no planificado**

**Parte II**

Elsa solo quería escoger el primer vestido que viera en la tienda para largarse de ahí. No quería ni probárselo. No iba a probárselo. Hasta que los ojos de Anna se ensancharon dos veces más de lo normal y sus labios se curvaron en una gran sonrisa. No había vuelta atrás.

—Oh, por dios, ¡son todos hermosos! Vamos a ver aquellos.

Elsa iba a protestar, porque ya había elegido un vestido —bastante feo— y pensaba ir directo a la caja para pagar e irse; pero Anna la sujetó de un brazo y casi la arrastró para que la siguiera.

—Oh, no, no, Anna… Yo en verdad creo que este está perfecto.

—¿Estás bromeando? —Dejaron de caminar y Anna la miró con burla—. Esa cosa parece haber sido sacada del ropero de mi abuela, y créeme, ahí nada es bonito.

—Sólo vámonos.

—Tú hermana me ha encargado este trabajo, y no nos iremos hasta que pueda verte con un vestido precioso.

Más tarde, Elsa se encontraba tras un probador con al menos cinco vestidos colgando ante ella. Estaba desde hace dos minutos ahí, y aún no se había atrevido a quitarse la ropa. Definitivamente era un fracaso en eso, no era de las chicas que gustaban de ir de compras para llenarse de ropa que jamás usarían después. La que tenía había sido elegida por Rapunzel, y gracias al cielo, su hermana sabía exactamente sus tallas. Cuando vivía con su abuela no había sido muy distinto, sólo miraban, revisaban la talla y pagaban. Todo era más sencillo, nada de probadores.

—Elsa, ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

La voz de Anna sonó apagada tras la puerta. La coronilla de Elsa recibió una descarga eléctrica. Por supuesto que no necesitaba ayuda, eso sólo significaría que Anna o cualquier chica que trabajara ahí entraría a ayudarla.

—No, estoy… Sólo dame un momento.

"¿_Un momento para qué? No hay manera de huir. Ponte algo rápido y sal de este encierro"._

Dejó escapar un suspiro y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Ahí estaba, sufriendo como una desadaptada en su primer intento de ser una compradora normal. Tenía las mejillas rojas y las manos le sudaban, increíblemente, eso le había ocurrido muy pocas veces en su vida.

Empezó a desabotonarse la blusa de cuello alto, su respiración se tornó agitada y sus movimientos empezaron a ser torpes. Todo era mecánico. Su mente sólo le estaba gritando lo ridícula que se veía, y que por primera vez en su vida se estaba desnudando en un lugar que no era su hogar. Sentía que había cámaras por todos lados, estaba consciente que justo afuera se encontraban dos. Y también estaba Anna, esperándola. La blusa estuvo fuera y se deslizó sin dificultad por sus hombros y brazos; seguía la falda. Más rápido. Buscó a tientas la cremallera que tenía en la parte trasera y la bajó. La falda cayó al suelo. Tragó con dificultad y su mirada viajó hacia el espejo. Tensó la quijada cuando se encontró con una chica semidesnuda frente a ella. Era muy distinto verse así. Negó enseguida con la cabeza y tomó el primer vestido que le había elegido Anna.

Fue rápido entrar en él. No tenía cremallera y era de un azul turquesa muy brillante. No le gustó que fuera demasiado largo, pero aun así hizo lo posible para acomodarlo a su cuerpo. Quizá había elegido una talla incorrecta. Cuando todo estaba listo y se hubo tranquilizado, anunció a Anna que iba a salir. Estaba segura que la chica ya se había aburrido en ese punto, y eso que era el primer vestido.

El pestillo de la puerta cedió y Elsa salió con pasos vacilantes. Anna estaba sentada en una silla con las piernas cruzadas y una expresión de fastidio total. Unas chicas, a su lado, se miraban en un espejo muy grande y reían a carcajadas por una broma que alguna dijo con anterioridad. Elsa se aclaró la garganta y Anna notó su presencia enseguida.

—Wow, es…

"_¿Malo, muy malo, horrible, terrible? Tampoco me gustó"._

—Creo que he elegido la talla incorrecta —dijo con seguridad Elsa. La voz le temblaba un poco gracias a la mirada intensa que Anna le dedicaba

—¿Qué? ¡No! Es sólo que…

Que Anna no estaba pensando. Se había estado preparando los últimos siete minutos para ver salir a Elsa en un vestido. Había analizado la situación y entonces hizo muchas respiraciones para que no se encontrara tal y como estaba ahora: nerviosa, fuera de lugar, en _knock out. _La cosa se complicaba cuando empezabas a ser muy consciente de que esa persona que está frente a ti realmente te gusta y no puedes seguir fingiendo lo contrario, ni siquiera a ti mismo.

—Yo realmente creo que te ves bien, al igual que… preciosa —un suspiro.

Elsa levantó una ceja con sospecha. No sabía exactamente qué significaba ese gesto extraño que Anna estaba usando ahora mismo. Nunca la había visto así. Por todo, negó totalmente y se irguió en su lugar, Anna creyó en ese momento que Elsa en verdad podría ser parte de la realeza. Por su parte, la rubia sólo quería mostrar toda la seguridad que en ese momento no estaba sintiendo.

—No me gusta —aportó la rubia—. Iré por otro.

—Vale… sí, vale. Espero, aquí espero.

Apenas la puerta del vestidor se cerró, Anna se dio una palmada en la frente y empezó a regañarse a sí misma. Las chicas que estaban a su lado la miraron con extrañeza.

Elsa soltó un suspiro y se recargó un momento en la puerta. Cerró los ojos y se preparó para seguir adelante. El vestido salió con rapidez de ella y en unos segundos se había puesto otro. Cuando salió, la respuesta de Anna fue la misma y la de ella también. Siguieron pensando lo mismo con el tercero y cuarto, con el cual Elsa ya estaba completamente desesperada pues sentía que no llegarían a ningún lado si seguían con el mismo pensamiento. Ella siguió creyendo que nada le quedaba y Anna insistió que se veía más que hermosa.

"_¿Qué?". _Elsa parpadeó frente al espejo, siendo consciente apenas de las palabras de Anna. _"Ella cree que eres hermosa". _Un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

Nadie le había dicho eso nunca. Excepto su abuela, ella siempre le decía cosas muy dulces, pero Elsa estaba segura que se debía a que a la familia siempre se le llenaba de halagos. Era como una cosa de sangre, si tú eras guapo o bonita, significa que ellos probablemente lo eran también. Era una forma de auto-halago, ¿no es así? Aunque, claramente podrían haber grandes diferencias en cada persona, y no todo supondría ser una forma más del narcisismo familiar. Estaba pensando demasiado. Estaba pensando demasiado en Anna y en todo lo que le decía.

El quinto vestido hizo que quisiera hundirse. Se las había arreglado como pudo con las cremalleras, pero estaba segura que no podría hacer nada con ese vestido que tenía un corsé. Estaba a punto de renunciar, ya que tampoco le gustaba, cuando escuchó dos claros golpes en la puerta.

—¿Elsa? Esto… La gerente en persona me ha dado otro vestido, dice que te ha visto salir demasiadas veces de aquí y creyó oportuno ayudar —la risita de Anna llegó a sus oídos—. Es uno de sus mejores vestidos, me preocupa un poco el precio ya que son demasiados ceros para mí, pero no creo que tengas problemas con eso… Oh, cielos, no estoy diciendo que seas una montaña de dinero ni nada, solo… Tú entiendes. Ya debiste haberte acostumbrado a mis divagaciones sin sentido. Entonces… aquí está.

Elsa dejó que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. Al menos se había librado del vestido número cinco. Abrió la puerta, lo justo para que su brazo saliera y Anna le entregara el nuevo vestido. Cerró enseguida.

Lo observó detenidamente y entonces supo que estaba completamente enamorada de él. Dejó de importarle los ceros que marcaba la etiqueta, de cualquier forma, Storm no se molestaría por cubrirle el primero de sus caprichos. Salió del vestido cinco y lo dejó colgando con los otros. El que le había dado Anna era de color negro. Sin demasiados adornos o cosas que lo hicieran resaltar mucho, aunque ahora que lo apreciaba mejor, eso mismo lo hacía resaltar más.

Cerró los ojos y maldijo por lo bajo cuando notó que ese vestido también traía corsé.

"_¿No podías ser tan perfecto, no es así?"._

Se lo puso de cualquier forma. Para su mala suerte, o buena, le quedaba perfecto. El espejo le devolvió su reflejo, apenas pudo reconocerse. El vestido la hacía aparentar ser mayor, imponente y con carácter. Sonrió a sí misma, casi con tristeza, tal vez de ese modo la reconocerían cuando su padre la promoviera en la empresa. La fiesta era una forma más de hacerse notar aunque no quisiera.

Salió del vestidor conteniendo su nerviosismo. Los vestidos anteriores no fueron problema alguno, pero algo cambió cuando fue consciente de que Anna la miraría con el que tenía ahora; sentía que estaba mostrando demasiada piel. Se encontró de nuevo con la pelirroja, que ahora se mordía con fiereza el labio inferior mientras jugaba con sus manos. Quiso reírse de la escena, y al mismo tiempo, echarse para atrás y esconderse en el probador.

—Oh…

_"¿Oh? ¿Sólo 'Oh', Anna? He tenido todo un monólogo adentro, ¿y tú solo piensas en un 'Oh'?"._

—Necesito ayuda con la parte de atrás —se apuntó la espalda, vacilante, temiendo que Anna se negara o cediera. Ambas posibilidades la hacían tambalearse.

Anna asintió como si quisiera que la cabeza se le fuera volando. Elsa entró a su escondite de nuevo y esta vez la pelirroja la siguió por detrás. La puerta se cerró tras ellas, el silencio rein**ó** en el ambiente, y ambas estaban seguras que lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido suave de sus respiraciones agitadas, ocultas.

—Sólo tienes que amarrar esas cuerdas, no sé cómo llamarlas. Realmente nunca he usado nada parecido.

Anna no hablaba, ni siquiera se movía de su lugar, estaba mirando un punto perdido entre el espejo frente a ellas y los vestidos que habían fracasado para no tener que bajar la vista y tener que clavar sus ojos descaradamente en la espalda de Elsa. Estaba segura que sus piernas estaban empezando a fallar; y nunca un vestidor le había parecido tan pequeño. Elsa empezó a sentirse casi desnuda justo ahí, el vestido aún estaba flojo y se deslizaba más de lo debido hacia abajo.

—Puedo llamar a una de las chicas para que lo haga —Elsa dijo, cuando notó cierta tensión. Si ella estaba incómoda con la situación, no quería imaginar cómo se encontraba Anna. Quizá había sido un grave error todo eso, pero en verdad no quería que alguien más hiciera ese trabajo si no era la pelirroja, ¿acaso no era la que se había ofrecido en primer lugar?

—No, no, lo haré, solo estaba… Tratando de entender cómo va todo esto. Aquí voy —dijo Anna, más para sí misma que para su compañera.

Sus dedos empezaron a trabajar. Cada vez que halaba uno de los hilos y sus dedos tocaban la piel de Elsa su rostro aumentaba un tono más de rojo. Sólo estaba deseando que Elsa no la estuviera mirando a través del espejo o definitivamente moriría en lo consiguiente. Todo fue peor cuando notó parte de la ropa interior superior de Elsa. En su mente se daba golpes contra una pared, intentando menguar la cantidad de adrenalina que empezaba a viajar por sus venas. Elsa sentía los toques de Anna como si fueran unas pequeñas olas golpeando en su espalda y, cada vez que las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaban y la tocaban por más tiempo de lo debido, tenía que contener un suspiro y las divagaciones insanas que su mente empezaba a formular en secreto. Aún tenía una espina muy reciente, clavada en el fondo, que la hacía recordar los mismos dedos uniéndose con los suyos, o dejando espirales de calidez en sus frías palmas. ¿Anna era consciente del poder que tenía sobre ella? ¿Elsa estaba consciente al menos?

—¿Puedes apretarlo un poco más? —Anna levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Storm.

Las dos se quedaron plantadas en su lugar, tratando de entender qué es lo que pensaba la otra. Anna sólo sentía un remolino que destruía cada uno de sus pensamientos coherentes. La única sensación que tenía era ese intenso picor en las puntas de sus dedos que rozaban la espalda de Elsa. Su fría espalda. Su perfecta espalda.

—Claro —su voz sonó casi ronca y estaba segura que ahora su rostro estaba completamente encendido.

Elsa levantó la cabeza, tratando de ignorar lo que estaba pasando o sintiendo. Intentaba concentrarse en las tareas que le había dejado el profesor de Literatura. En todo lo que tenía que hacer para su clase de Ciencias, también pensaba en lo que le faltaba practicar con Anna… Anna. Otra vez Anna, siempre Anna.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo conoces a Gerda? —preguntó, para disminuir la tensión.

—Oh, eso. Es la tía de uno de mis vecinos. Realmente no sabía que trabajaba para tus padres hasta que mamá me dijo. Una cosa llevó a la otra, entonces terminé con una tarta de manzana para sobornarla y en dos minutos me había proporcionado tu número.

—Pudiste haberme sobornado, me gusta la tarta.

Anna paró enseguida con lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Qué es lo que Elsa intentaba decirle?

—Tenía un poco de vergüenza, ya sabes… No estaba segura si me lo darías. Iba a ser un poco raro porque no te lo había pedido en semanas.

—¿Y no es más raro que sobornes a mi ama de llaves?

—Sí, bueno, estoy segura que notó que no soy peligrosa. Soy una tumba, ¿recuerdas? Nadie obtendrá tu número de mí. Por eso mencioné que ella es la única culpable, una tarta y tendrás a medio país acosándote con mensajes de texto.

Elsa sonrió con sinceridad. Gerda había sido como una madre para ella desde que llegó a la casa de Storm. Si no fuera por ella y Rapunzel aun seguiría en lo más profundo de su habitación, tomando clases en casa. La mujer mayor siempre fue devota a que Elsa consiguiera amigos y saliera más, puesto que no estaba enterada de todo el problema familiar, ella sólo optó por asentir y prometerle a la mujer que lo haría. Cosa que no sucedió hasta el incidente con Anna. Seguramente ahora Gerda estaba más que emocionada con la pelirroja, y estaba segura que el hecho de que Summers le hubiera pedido su número solo le había alegrado el día. Era por eso la sonrisa de complicidad en la cena. Ahora, Elsa no estaba segura si quería que Gerda le contara sobre su vida a Anna, así que tenía que charlar con ella antes de que las dos mujeres pudieran encontrarse de nuevo.

Elsa dejó de respirar cuando Anna puso una palma sobre su espalda para hacer que la tela se acomodara y pudiera seguir halando los hilos. Su corazón martilleó en su pecho y su nuca se erizó, si Anna lo notó, decidió no decir nada.

_"Escóndelo. No sientas". _

Se removió un poco, pero Anna no se detuvo, seguía justo atrás concentrada en su trabajo. Justo iba a decirle que se detuviera cuando sintió una presión sobre sus pulmones; soltó un quejido pues Anna casi le cortó la circulación.

—Lo siento, lo siento, perdóname —Anna parecía asustada.

—Está bien, Anna, sólo… más despacio —respiró con dificultad. "_Mucho más despacio"._

Otra vez se miraron, siendo el espejo su punto de visión. Era imposible que Anna escondiera ahora su rostro. Estaba completamente avergonzada. Ella también lo estaba.

—¿Tienes calor? —Elsa preguntó.

—¡Sí! ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo…

Soltó una risita que la ayudara a tranquilizarse. Anna no podía creer que tuviera el descaro de reírse de esa forma cuando ella estaba muriendo lentamente sin poder gesticular algo con sentido. Pero claro, Elsa no estaba lidiando con toda esa revolución en el cuerpo como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. Por supuesto, Anna creía que la rubia solo estaba haciendo todo lo posible por comportarse y ella era la única ahí, teniendo pensamientos que estaban perdiendo significativamente su rumbo. ¿Pero quién carajo no estaría así si estuviera con Elsa Storm a solas, cuando llevaba un vestido de lo más sugestivo pegado totalmente al cuerpo como si lo hubieran cocido sobre ella?

Y lo más importante, ¿por qué nadie le había dicho que Elsa podía cambiar demasiado con una sola prenda de ropa? ¿Por qué nadie le había hecho notar las letras negritas, esas que decían que podrías caer irremediablemente enamorada de esa chica?

—Me gusta —habló Elsa en un hilo de voz.

—A mí también, no imaginas cuánto.

¿Había dicho eso en voz alta?

—Entonces puedes descansar, me lo llevaré. Es un fastidio hacer el corsé.

Y Anna no se movió. Sus manos aun en la espalda de Elsa.

—¿Qué? ¡Oh, sí, no! No es un fastidio, no es que me guste, es decir, realmente me gusta hacerlo, no al igual que hacerlo aquí pero es realmente un poco caluroso y estás vestida así y… Sé que dejaste de entenderme desde la primera frase.

Elsa se volvió hacia ella. Si antes ya de por sí sentían el espacio reducido, ahora estaban seguras que las paredes estaban comprimiéndolas. Anna retrocedió apenas medio paso cuando sintió la respiración de Elsa en su rostro, demasiado cerca. Sus pensamientos apenas eran una mancha inexistente ahora que lo único que veía eran los rosados labios de Elsa moverse. Posiblemente decía algo, pero Anna no tenía idea de lo que era.

—Anna…

—Eres más alta.

—¿Qué? —Elsa preguntó. Anna no la estaba escuchando—. Oh, sí, casi nada, unos cuantos centímetros.

—Es perfecto.

La garganta de Elsa se secó. ¿Perfecto para qué? ¿Por qué Anna decía eso mientras la miraba de esa forma? ¿Ella estaba mirándola del mismo modo? Necesitaba espacio, en ese instante. Dio un paso hacia atrás y se aclaró la garganta.

—Te decía que me llevaré el vestido, ahora tengo que cambiarme.

Anna regresó al mundo real y, por un impulso, levantó una mano hacia su cabeza para darle un saludo militar a Elsa y enseguida salió de ahí abruptamente, sin decir nada. Elsa se quedó observando la puerta unos segundos con una mano en el pecho, antes de por fin ponerle el pestillo para empezar a ponerse la ropa de antes.

Definitivamente no quería volver a ese lugar. Lo que era mejor, no quería hacer compras de nuevo.

()()()()()()()()()()

Anna miraba su cono de helado, y mientras más sostenía la vista en él, tenía más ganas de aplastarlo contra su cabeza para que esta se enfriara un poco. No se atrevía a mirar al frente aun porque sabía que Elsa estaba comiendo su propio cono. Estaba harta de ese día y sus dobles sentidos. No estaba preparada para tanto, no cuando sentía que los dioses la habían iluminado apenas y de pronto la llenaban de Elsa. Si creían que era una bonita forma de aclararla más, estaban completamente equivocados. Por lo pronto, habían regresado al local de la familia de Olaf por el helado que aún no habían probado. Seguían sin tener señales de vida de Rapunzel y Eugene.

—¡Elsa, Anna! —Olaf las saludó unos metros más allá.

Anna levantó la vista y suspiró con alivio cuando se encontró con su amigo. Le había enviado un mensaje de texto apenas salió del vestidor que ocupaba Elsa. Al menos con él la situación se aligeraría un poco.

—Oh, Olaf, hola. Creí que no te vería hoy —Elsa dijo.

—No estaba en mis planes venir —Olaf respondió con sinceridad como siempre y siguió con su eterna sonrisa. Elsa esperaba que dijera más, pero cuando se sentó al lado de Anna e intercaló la vista entre ellas, optó por seguir la conversación.

—El helado es delicioso. Y Anna se encargó de sacarle dos batidos a tu padre.

—Ella siempre hace eso —Anna le dio un codazo y lo fulminó con la mirada—. Por eso la amamos.

Elsa se rió y dejó descansar los codos sobre la mesa. Estaba más relajada ahora que ya tenía el vestido y sólo quedaba disfrutar los minutos que le quedaban con Anna. Le había enviado un mensaje a Rapunzel diciéndole que la vería en el estacionamiento, no estaba segura si la chica llegaría a la hora indicada. Si no lo hacía significaría que aún seguía molesta y Elsa tendría que tomar un taxi hacia su casa.

—¿Entonces qué han hecho, chicas? Espero sinceramente que Anna se haya comportado. La primera vez que la traje aquí arruinó la rockola. La misma que está al fondo.

Olaf recibió otro codazo.

—Sólo metí mi moneda. No podía saber que estaba averiada y se iba a volver loca.

—Había un cartel, Anna.

—Bien, bien, pero era pequeño.

—Eso es lo que dice ella —Olaf puso una mano a un lado de su boca como si con esta acción solo Elsa escuchara.

Elsa y Olaf siguieron jugándole bromas a Anna, que después de un rato dejó de defenderse y optó por izar su bandera blanca, conformada por un pañuelo de papel. Al parecer, Elsa y su amigo hacían la dupla perfecta en el trabajo de ridiculizarla, no quería ni pensar cuando Kristoff se les uniera.

—¿Le dijiste? —Olaf levantó una ceja y le dio un empujoncito a Anna.

Elsa miró a su compañera con intriga.

—No, bueno, iba a hacerlo, en serio; pero estarás ocupada el sábado. El baile, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Baile? ¿Asistes a bailes de etiqueta los fines de semana? —Olaf preguntó con curiosidad, acercando su cabeza a Elsa—. ¿Es cierto que los cinco hombres más poderosos del país se reúnen para planear un golpe de Estado?

Elsa no sabía qué responder a eso.

—Es… son asuntos de mi padre, no lo sé. No es nada importante, no creo que planeen guerras mientras se emborrachan con la reserva de vino del anfitrión.

—¡Entonces si no es importante podrás acompañarnos!

—¿Perdón?

—Nada, no creo que a Elsa le guste ese ambiente, Olaf —Anna se sentía incómoda. Empezó a morderse el labio inferior—. No es que no quiera que vayas, porque dios, realmente quiero que nos acompañes pero…

—Sólo dile —Apuntó Olaf.

—Es un club —confesó Anna, sosteniendo el aire en sus pulmones—. Alcohol, música y baile.

Elsa abrió la boca sorprendida, pensando correctamente en sus palabras.

—¿Acaso no son menores de edad para asistir a esos lugares?

—La banda de Olaf y Kristoff tocarán allí el sábado, es solo por eso que iremos.

—Oh, pero siempre vamos, ¡auch! —Olaf se quejó, Anna le había dado un puntapié en el tobillo.

—Sí, bueno, hemos ido un par de veces. ¡Sólo a bailar, sólo a bailar!

—No sé si bailar con muchas copas de más se defina exactamente como…

—Olaf —canturreó Anna con un tono peligroso—. No sigas, amiguito.

—Oh —Elsa y él se miraron—. Sí, está bien. Ya me callo.

Elsa escaneó a Anna. Cuando el profesor Blaine le dijo que Anna había tenido una etapa rebelde después del fallecimiento de su padre no lo había creído del todo, hasta ahora.

—Y eso era todo. Estaremos tocando casi a la media noche, así que si por algún motivo quieres escapar de tu aburrida fiesta de etiqueta, estás cordialmente invitada a beber cerveza barata y a bailar con decenas de desconocidos. Suena genial, ¿no?

Storm no supo si Olaf estaba o no bromeando, por todo, sólo fingió una media sonrisa y miró a Anna con una cara de "tú y yo tenemos que hablar". La pelirroja se hundió en su asiento, sin más qué decir.

()()()()()()()()()()

Desde que se habían despedido de Olaf y caminaban hacia el estacionamiento, Anna y Elsa no se habían dirigido la palabra. Por un lado, Anna estaba nerviosa pues sentía que su amigo habló de más, por el otro, Elsa sentía una molestia casi ridícula y sobreprotectora hacia Anna. Estaba imaginando lo peor, Anna ni siquiera había cumplido los dieciocho años y tenía todo un historial que empezaba a hacerse notar. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le estaba molestando tanto.

—¿Así que bebes y te fugas a clubs nocturnos? ¿Tu madre lo sabe?

Anna dejó de caminar, de alguna forma, que Elsa lo dijera había dolido mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Era una etapa de su vida que quería olvidar por todos los medios. Había hecho cosas muy tontas, demasiado, pero afortunadamente Kristoff y Olaf no la dejaron caer hasta el punto de no retorno.

—Ya no. Hace mucho que no voy. Cuando mi madre se enteró las cosas se complicaron.

Elsa enfrentó a Anna. Sentía que estaba perdiendo el control de sus palabras

—Oh, claro que se complicaron, ella confiaba en ti, Anna. ¿Y qué es lo que hacías? Te escapabas y no regresabas hasta el amanecer. Te reunías con desconocidos, bailaban y bebían, ¿y luego qué? ¿Te ibas a su casa y seguías con la fiesta?

Anna abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la sugerencia de Elsa. Estaba siendo muy dura.

—¿Qué? Espera, me estás diciendo…

—Piensa lo que quieras. Realmente no me interesa si lo haces de nuevo.

Elsa se encogió de hombros con furia y caminó más rápido. Por un momento no sintió la presencia de Anna, hasta que una mano haló de ella y de pronto su espalda había golpeado con brusquedad uno de los automóviles estacionados. Soltó un quejido, más por la sorpresa que por el dolor; Anna tenía sujetas sus muñecas con fuerza y la miraba con la misma molestia con la que había reaccionado aquella vez en la sala de música. La bolsa que contenía su vestido cayó al suelo.

—Vamos, di lo que tengas que decir, maldita sea. ¡Habla!

—Suéltame, Anna. No tengo nada que decirte —los dedos de Anna que la sujetaban empezaron a llenarse de cristales de hielo, pero no le importó, siguió deteniéndola. Elsa no llevaba los guantes desde que se los había quitado en el cine.

—¡No! Estoy harta, y cansada, pero más harta. Hice cosas tontas, dañé a mamá e incluso a Eugene, lo sé. Pero para tu tranquilidad, esta soy yo y sigo aquí. Dejé todo, ¿entendiste? Todo. ¿Quieres saber si me acosté con alguien, si bebía hasta no poder más? Sí, terminé mal, Kristoff me tuvo que sacar en una ambulancia porque ni siquiera eso podía hacer bien. Caí de unas escaleras y no pude caminar por dos meses; cuando mi madre se enteró que estaba hospitalizada… —Anna empezó a llorar sin siquiera poder terminar de hablar. Su mirada cayó. Elsa estaba inmóvil, aun digiriendo las palabras de la joven pelirroja—. Ella no iba a soportar otra pérdida. Y yo no quería que enterrara a otra más de su familia.

—Anna, yo no…

—Déjame terminar, ¿querías saber, no? —Anna apretó más sus muñecas—. Mi padre era todo lo que tenía, Elsa. Y cuando se fue sentí que no le dije muchas cosas… Cuando supe que no regresaría, que estaba enterrado bajo dos metros de tierra por culpa de un tonto accidente del que aún me culpo, sentí que había perdido toda mi vida en juegos infantiles y berrinches de niña estúpida. Para mi mala suerte, seguí siendo la misma chica patética; y al final del camino, terminé destruyendo un poco más a mi familia en el intento de dejar de sentir tanto dolor. Hay cosas que quiero olvidar, hay algunas cosas que siguen siendo un tabú en casa.

Elsa se soltó de las manos de Anna con suavidad. Era como si ambas hubieran perdido sus fuerzas. Un rompecabezas en su cabeza empezó a armarse y ahora no podía sentirse más culpable por llevar a Anna hacia el extremo de sus emociones. Ella no era nadie para hacer que sacara esas cosas que probablemente quería dejar fuera de su vida, después de todo, ¿acaso no había sido testigo de que ahora era una persona completamente distinta? Además no tenía nada que reclamar, ella también había cometido muchos errores, distintos, pero seguían siendo errores de los cuales aún se arrepentía.

Levantó las manos y tomó a Anna de las mejillas. Seguía llorando. Su pulgar derecho limpió una de las lágrimas que resbalaban cerca de sus labios. Anna la estaba mirando ahora, sin entender por qué hacía eso. Si era sincera consigo misma, ella tampoco sabía por qué esa chica era capaz de poner todo su mundo al revés.

—Perdón —susurró. Nunca había dicho esa palabra a alguien, no con esa sinceridad traspasándole el alma—. Tenía miedo de que lo hicieras de nuevo. También estoy cansada, Anna. Cansada de perder a todas las personas que quiero.

Anna se quedó plantada ahí, sin saber por dónde empezar o qué corregir. Lo único que quería era que Elsa no se moviera de su sitio, que la siguiera mirando de ese modo. Que nunca la dejara caer de nuevo. Que le dijera que la quería.

—Nunca me acosté con chicos.

Elsa no sabía que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que escuchó la confesión de Anna.

—Bueno, eso es… tranquilizante, si tenemos en cuenta que ahora estoy siendo peor que tu madre —ambas se encontraron riendo. Anna luchando entre las lágrimas y la risa.

Sin previo aviso, la pelirroja la abrazó con fuerza. Elsa suspiró derrotada ante los afectos y correspondió el gesto, sin embargo, con precaución.

—Pero hubo muchas chicas.

Anna cerró los ojos. Se estaba arrojando a la borda esperando la reacción de su pequeña niña tormenta. Elsa elevó el rostro al techo y pensó en los pecados que había cometido como para merecer todos esos dolores justo ese día.

—Ya no sigas hablando o esta vez sí te congelaré.

—Eso creí —rió—. ¿Me estás aceptando?

—¿Fue una especie de confesión?

—Sí, puede ser.

—¿Eres gay?

—No lo sé, nunca me ha gustado poner etiquetas. ¿Vas a huir?

—¿Después de todo lo que me has hecho pasar, Summers? ¿En verdad crees que lo haría? Recuerda que lo intenté muchas veces, pero eres demasiado persistente.

—No quiero que huyas.

Cuando Anna dijo eso, Elsa la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo. Le estaba doliendo mentirle a Anna de ese modo. Ella iba a irse, en algún momento tenía que irse, y sólo estaba rogando para que Anna fuera lo suficientemente valiente como para que no le importara cuando eso sucediera.

—No voy a huir —dijo. Y una parte de ella quería creer que era cierto.

Anna se separó de ella un poco, aun con los brazos sujetando su cuello. Elsa no pudo evitar hacer una imagen mental de la posición demasiado comprometedora en la que estaban, solo esperaba que su hermana y Eugene no llegaran en ese instante, la idea de irse en taxi empezaba a hacerse muy atractiva. Antes de poder seguir pensando, Anna se había inclinado para depositar un beso en su mejilla derecha. Luego le sonrió, recogió la bolsa con su vestido y se lo entregó. Justo después de que Elsa pudo ponerse al tanto de lo que había sucedido, Anna estaba muchos metros más allá de ella, saludando a su hermano con una mano.

No reaccionó de nuevo, ni siquiera cuando Rapunzel cruzó al lado de ella sin dirigirle la palabra, tampoco cuando se subieron al automóvil y su hermana no lo encendió y en su lugar solo miraba cómo un auto rojo se estacionaba al frente. Sentía las mejillas calientes, casi como si los labios de Anna siguieran trazando un camino en ellas.

Anna dijo que era gay. Anna había estado con mujeres. Con muchas chicas. Anna… ¡Anna! Elsa haló la palanca del asiento del copiloto y este se fue completamente hacia atrás hasta terminar casi completamente acostada. Sus manos en su rostro y luego un ruido, más parecido a un chillido, salió de su boca.

Rapunzel levantó una ceja sin saber qué es lo que había pasado o qué había picado a su hermana. Elsa nunca se comportaba así.

—Okay, en realidad ahora mismo iba a hacer un drama que te haría creer que estoy muy enfadada, pero creo que estás peor que yo, así que no importa, de cualquier forma luego te iba a confesar que en realidad estoy saltando y gritando de emoción mentalmente. Así que… ¿qué pasa?

—Nada —respondió ahogando su voz, ahora con los brazos cubriéndole la cara.

—Estás comportándote como si más bien hubiera ocurrido todo.

—Quiero ser una adolescente normal solo por un segundo antes de cumplir un año más de vida. Tengo derechos y… ¿tenía que decirme eso tan a la ligera? Y lo que es peor, ¿realmente tenía que abrir la boca para hacerla hablar? Definitivamente, no estoy hecha para hacer amigos, no estoy hecha para hablar con la gente.

Rapunzel le dio unas palmaditas en el muslo izquierdo y se rió suavemente.

—Voy a ser una buena hermana y por hoy te seguiré amando. Cuando quieras ordenar tus pensamientos y de pronto necesites un poco de ayuda, ya sabes donde vivo. Ahora vámonos.

Elsa se recompuso y volvió a sentarse normalmente, miró a su hermana recordando todo lo que había pasado ese día.

—¿Todo está bien con ustedes, con Eugene?

—Mejor que antes, sí. Pero eso no significa que ustedes, pequeñas tramposas, se vayan a librar de la reprimenda.

—Fue mi idea. Anna no sabe nada.

Rapunzel la miró asustada.

—¿Estás segura que no sabe nada?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Digamos que debí saber eso antes de que ellos se fueran.

()()()()()()()

—¿Cuánto tiempo les llevó armar todo esto?

Anna arrugó el entrecejo sin entender lo que su hermano estaba preguntándole.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Elsa te lo dijo? ¿Fue la cabeza de todo este asunto? Oh, aunque estoy muy seguro que lo de los boletos dobles era un truco tuyo, casi te creí esa magnífica actuación, pequeña tramposa.

Anna ya estaba mirando a su hermano con una cara de completa confusión. Definitivamente se estaba perdiendo de muchas cosas ese día.

—¿Hablas de la cita a ciegas?

—Hablo de todo, sabías que no quería verla de nuevo, ella jugó conmigo, Anna. ¡Su padre estuvo a punto de dejarnos en la calle cuando más lo necesitábamos!

En ese punto Anna se encontraba completamente perdida.

—Okay, no estoy entendiendo nada, Eugene.

—¿Estás bromeando? He estado las últimas horas intentando… —El celular de Eugene sonó.

Anna esperó a que lo tomara, se cruzó de brazos. El joven verificó lo que le había llegado con una rápida mirada para seguir con la vista en la carretera, maldiciendo en voz baja. Un instante después cerró completamente la boca.

—Oh… Olvida todo lo que dije. Era una broma de mal gusto.

Anna entrecerró los ojos y le arrebató el celular.

—¡Anna, dámelo!

—Sigue conduciendo, no quiero más accidentes en esta familia.

Eugene se calló al instante.

Era un mensaje de Rapunzel. Decía "Anna no sabe nada, repito, Anna no sabe nada. ¡Elsa es la única culpable!".

—Ahora vas a explicarme todo o estaré yendo con mamá apenas estaciones este auto.

—¿Tengo otra opción?

—No lo creo, señor Summers.

Eugene suspiró resignado, Anna se enteraría de todo.

* * *

**¡Las reviews! Estamos a punto de llegar a las 200. ¡Esto es emocionante!  
**

**Gorgino: no esperaron tanto ;) gracias por pasarte!**

**Val Summer: hey, muchas gracias! Es hermoso que sigan sumándose más lectores a esta historia. **

**Bekwo: ;) y se pone mejor cuando hay más que apretones jaja XD. Es broma. Sigue disfrutando!**

**Okisawa Hinari: *suspiro* el amor~. Tan cerca y tan lejos XD. Saludos!**

**AlexNeko1189: yay, me alegra que te estén divirtiendo los capítulos! No sabía que los unicornios comían dulces, ciertamente terminaré igual de pobre XD. Optemos por otros animales. **

**rustjacque12: Aww! Está todo bien con tu pie? Espero que sí. Tendrás que cuidarte más a partir de ahora. Creo que has acertado con uno de los personajes sobre quién es el papá de Elsa. Lo dejaré a la imahinación por el momento ;). **

**y07: muchas gracias! **

**BrenBren: wow! así que el capítulo 13 el favorito. Jajaja gracias por amarme, también los amo con todo mi corazón XD. Un beso!**

**kikicai94: en el algún momento nuestra pelirroja favorita tenía que caer! Ahora a esperar a Elsa. Gracias por pasarte siempre!**

**Mandyy: jaja el capítulo resultó ser más romántico de lo que imaginé, me alegra que les produzca muchas emociones. Sigue disfrutando!**

**Fate Leon: me doy cuenta que muchas reviews empiezan a ser más extensas en comparación a como empezaron XD los amo. Cada vez me escriben más y más. Es gracioso cuando empiezan a hacer tantas preguntas, suenan a créditos finales de serie televisiva jajaja. Lastomosamente, las respuestas irán llegando poco a poco, sino nada tendría el mismo efecto. Un saludo grandote! :3**

**Minovi: todos queremos que nos tomen de la manita así :') XD. La romántica empedernida hablando. No te disculpes por la ortografía, gracias por leerme y dejar un comentario :)**

**AnotherCrazyUser: ya te hago vomitar arcoiris. Me están diciendo cursi? Jaja. Los momentos entre Elsa y Anna siempre serán intensos, ellas son tal para cual, maldito Disney que se complica la existencia poniéndolas como hermanas u.u. Algún día se darán su beso de amr verdadero XD, sólo tengan paciencia. Ahora ya son más de 10 mil visitas! Muchas gracias por dejarme una review. Más gracias por visitarme por estos lares cada vez que puedes. Besos.**

**Nava58: Elsa es más torpe en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Digamos que ha pasado una vida sin mucho contacto humano y le resulta casi una fantasía todo lo que está sucediendo en su interior con respecto a Anna. Ya se dará cuenta, ya empezó a ser más obvio. Eugene y Rapunzel van a estar aclarándose, serán parte del drama familiar (¿?)~. Muchas gracias por la galleta y la leche, me encantan! Abrazos gigantes. PD: aww, gracias! También lo eres ;)**

**Hinata Tsuki: jaja solo publico rápido porque ando en vacaciones, luego los tendré de un hilo cuando tarde, así que no se quejen de mis publicaciones regulares XD. Creo que muchas de tus preguntas se fueron resolviendo con los capítulos ya publicados, sin embargo te responderé algunas cuestiones por aquí. Serán como mis notas del autor. Winter fue escrita por Anna cuando era pequeña, sin embargo, Elsa ha tenido gran relevancia en la vida de la pelirroja que ahora es casi imposible que el personaje no sea idéntico a la rubia. Elsa siente que Anna está poniéndola un poco en evidencia con ese personaje, pero es algo que al final de cuentas terminará olvidando, después de todo, ¿quién creería que un humano tiene el poder de controlar y crear el hielo y la nieve? XD. El señor Storm es el principal problema aquí, y por lo mismo ya estaremos viendo un poco más de su presencia. Ahora mismo solo me estoy enfocando en la relacion de las chicas para ver cómo van evolucionando (vamos, es un Elsanna, tenía que enfocarme más en ellas XD). No he mencionado cómo falleció la mamá de Elsa ni las circunstancias del papá de Anna, todo a su tiempo XD. Lo más cercano que tendremos el Elsanna en la tv será en Ouat, así que roguemos por momentos dulces entre ellas jaja. Lamento si estás pasando un mal rato con tu amiga :( ya verás cómo las cosas se van arreglando, es cuestión de tiempo... Espero. Te estaré enviando buenas vibras :). Un beso.**

**Neys: feliz cumpleaños atrasados! Espero en verdad que hayas pasado un buen rato. Te invitaría a la películas, pero soy la mujer más pobre en este momento XD. De cualquier forma, rezaré pra que alguien de pronto quiera invitarte a ir y entonces seas feliz. Creo que estuve igual que tú, un día una Anna bailará para mí jajaja. Sueños frustrados. He conocido personas, más de los que quisiera, como el señor Storm :( son feos, pero este me sirve para el drama de la historia XD. Anna cayó, todos caímos ante Elsa XD. Te mando un fuerte abrazo!**

**sakuradakota: wow! ¿En verdad lo leíste tantas veces? Me alegra mucho que que te guste tanto la historia. No he aclarado mucho sobre la relación de Eugene y Rapunzel, pero estaré haciéndolo pronto. Gracias por todo! Un abrazo.**

**snowfalls220: jaja declaraciones por todos lados. Ojalá llovieran así cuando voy caminando por las calles XD. Lamento ser la persona que ayuda a tu insomnio, pero me alegra que te hayas decidido por leer esta historia. No me espantas en lo absoluto. Realmente mi correo electrónico está ahí para quien quiera tomarlo, no sé si escribiste el tuyo en la review porque no la puedo ver. Debe ser por el formato que no permite usar la página. Como sea, gracias de nuevo, nos estamos leyendo!**

**rawr uke: ahora solo falta cazar a Elsa XD.**

**Yui Tainaka: y más declaraciones! Jaja. Lo único que sé del señor Storm es que es un gran dolor en el trasero, las personas como él solo se preocupan por sí mismos, sin que lleguen realmente a estar interesados en cualquier otra cosa. Dañan casi como si fuera su trabajo. Por el momento solo disfruten de los momentos en los que Elsa y Anna se conocen cada vez más, la parte caótica puede esperar XD. Muchas gracias por comentar como siempre Yui, sin importar el tiempo que te lleve. Un abrazo!**

**Lucine2012: jajaja estás exagerando con lo del pago. Muchas gracias por todas esas palabras, últimamente me estás llenando de halagos xD. Todos lo están haciendo. Mil gracias!**

**kyosuke29: ahora están esperando menos de una semana para la actualización :3 muchas gracias por pasarte a dejar un comentario. Siempre se aprecian. Saludos!**


	15. Música para la señorita Storm

**Capítulo 15**

**Música para la señorita Storm**

Eugene aparcó el automóvil en el estacionamiento de una cafetería, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se frotó el rostro con las manos. Anna lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Quería una explicación. Ya.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Puedes… puedes darme tiempo para aclararme, Anna?

—Condujiste treinta minutos hasta aquí, ¿no crees que fue el tiempo suficiente?

Ambos hermanos se miraron con electricidad en los ojos. Eugene se rindió y suavizó su expresión. Sólo tenía que hablar, Anna entendería.

—¿Recuerdas cuando terminaste en el hospital hace poco más de un año?

Anna no esperaba que su hermano sacara a relucir eso, por todo, vagó la vista al frente en donde una pareja de ancianos salía de la cafetería y asintió. La confesión que le había dado a Elsa seguía fresca en su memoria.

—Teníamos una hipoteca encima, Anna. Nos iban a quitar la casa. Mamá no tenía para pagar los gastos del médico. Y también recibiste una multa por daño a propiedad ajena, literalmente, hiciste añicos un auto.

—Entonces tú lo pagaste —Anna completó, todavía sin querer ver a su hermano—. ¿A qué viene todo esto?

—Que no fui yo quien pagó.

Las palabras se filtraron lentamente a su cerebro, estaba aturdida, pero por más que intentó buscar algún rasgo de mentira o burla en su hermano, no encontró nada.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Rapunzel me dio el dinero —Eugene esquivó sus ojos y sus hombros cayeron—. Un préstamo, como quieras llamarlo. La familia Storm fue quien pagó todo: parte de la hipoteca, los gastos médicos y la multa.

Anna intentaba organizar toda esa información. ¿Por qué la familia de Elsa pagaría todo? ¿De qué se estuvo perdiendo los últimos meses? ¿Eso lo sabía su madre? ¡Por qué su hermano estaba escondiendo todo eso!

—¿Me estás diciendo que los Storm nos salvaron de la ruina?

—Te estoy diciendo que Rapunzel lo hizo, en su momento; y por eso mismo nuestra relación terminó.

—¿Relación? ¡Qué carajo, Eugene! ¿Estás con la hermana de Elsa? ¿Por qué me estoy enterando ahora de esto? ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿No creíste importante, no sé, avisarme de todo esto antes de hacerle la vida imposible a Elsa y luego…?

—¡Basta! —Eugene gritó y Anna calló enseguida. Estaba molesta, indignada, frustrada, avergonzada. Absolutamente todo a la vez—. Déjame terminar… Sólo… Déjame hacerlo —Eugene agitó las manos como intentando espantar su exasperación; su voz un poco más áspera pero más tranquila.

—Bien, sigue —Anna dejó descansar su cabeza en la ventanilla del auto.

—Hace cuatro años conocí a Rapunzel en la oficina; creí que era la nueva secretaria del vicepresidente, sin saber realmente que era la hija del presidente y estaba haciendo "trabajo de campo" en sus vacaciones de verano. Comenzamos a salir —Eugene sonrió ante esto—. Me refiero a que… éramos amigos, ella iba a estar un verano aquí, es todo. Pero luego de ese verano ella empezó a venir cada vez que podía. En algún momento todo era perfecto. Le hablaba de ti, ¿sabes? Le conté mucho acerca de nuestra familia, sin embargo, yo no sabía nada de ella—. Anna pensaba ahora que eso era algo que caracterizaba a las hermanas Storm—. Fue en el segundo verano cuando me enteré que era la hija del presidente. Me iba a infartar cuando lo supe.

Anna sonrió, recordando un poco cómo se sintió cuando supo que Elsa era… un tanto importante.

—¿Y entonces se enamoraron? —Eugene le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—¿Menciono algo romántico y todo el enfado se te va?

—¿Qué pasa contigo? Por supuesto que sí, voy a ser una actriz después de todo. El amor está en el aire que respiro —dijo con ensoñación.

—Para tu felicidad, sí. Yo estaba enamorado de ella. Le pedí que fuera mi novia antes de saber quién era, pero ella aceptó hasta que supe la verdad de todo. Estuvimos saliendo un año sin contratiempos. No estábamos todo el año juntos, pero sentíamos que todo era funcional. Yo seguí trabajando y ella siguió estudiando en la universidad. Las cosas se salieron un poco de lugar cuando… Cuando Elsa llegó. Hace dos años.

Anna endureció la quijada. Eugene sabía algo, Eugene sabía de Elsa. ¿Por qué todos parecían saber algo de la rubia menos ella?

—¿Pasó algo con ella? —Preguntó a Eugene—. Elsa no… no me cuenta nada, he tenido que sacarle mucha información sin ser muy evidente, Y como sabes, ese no es para nada mi estilo.

—Rapunzel no sabía que Storm tenía una hija —Eugene susurró—. Él nunca la había mencionado desde que su madre y él se habían casado muchos años atrás, cuando ella apenas era una niña. Y un día sólo la trajo, como si se tratara de una nueva adquisición. No sé qué pasó en esos meses, Anna. Todo fue muy extraño. Rapunzel cambió mucho, cada vez que la veía tenía una enorme tensión en los hombros y era como… Como si solo quisiera echarse a llorar y olvidar lo que sea que pasara en su familia.

Anna se contrajo en su asiento, creyendo saber lo que había pasado. Rapunzel sabía de los poderes de Elsa, tal vez fue un peso muy grande para la joven. ¿Pero era solo eso? ¿Qué había tras todo eso? ¡Qué estaba pasando con esa familia! ¿Qué escondían?

—Ella, sin embargo, adoró a su hermana desde que llegó a esa casa —Eugene siguió—. Lo veía en su rostro cuando hablada de ella. Que realmente no era mucho, pero… Estaba ahí. Y era una de las pocas veces en las que podía verla tranquila. Por eso cuando llegaste ese día despotricando en contra de la "reina de hielo", todo ese asunto me pareció absurdo, yo tenía otra imagen de Elsa. Y también de Rapunzel…

—¿Por qué terminaron? —Anna preguntó, bajando la vista. Empezó a frotarse las manos con nerviosismo.

—Porque Storm se enteró de todo el dinero que Rapunzel invirtió en nuestra familia. Se enteró de nuestra relación.

—Y eso…

—¿No entiendes? —Eugene suspiró con molestia ante la nevada de recuerdos que venían a él—. Jack Storm es un hombre cruel, Anna. Entiendo perfectamente que no quisiera que Rapunzel estuviera conmigo, es su hija después de todo y… él se preocupa, ¿no? Pero él me amenazó, dijo que me demandaría por extorsión y desfalco si seguía con ella. Dijo que haría todo lo posible por hundir a mi familia si volvía a acercarme a ellos. Él creía que usaba a Rapunzel —Anna sentía que tenía un gemido de frustración atorado en la garganta—. Sabes que no soy así, Anna. Yo la quería…

—¿Por qué dijiste que ella te había usado? —Anna temió lo peor.

—Porque cuando su padre me amenazó, ella cedió a todo lo que él le ordenó. Y cuando hablé con ella, lo único que me dijo es que tenía cosas más importantes que proteger. Me dejó en la boca del lobo, a pesar de que estaba haciendo lo posible por devolver cada moneda que le debía. Y luego escapó. Storm parecía más feliz viéndome pisoteado por su propia hija. El dinero no era nada para él, ni siquiera un pequeño raspón en su inmensa fortuna.

—Oh, Eugene…

—Y también me degradó de puesto —Eugene rio como si de verdad eso fuera un motivo para hacerlo—. Estuve sirviendo café por seis meses, ganando una miseria mientras tenía que pagar la deuda. ¿Recuerdas mi automóvil? Mamá cree que fue robado, pues no, terminé vendiéndolo. Ahora lo sabes todo.

Anna sentía que estaba ahí, pero su mente estaba viajando a miles de kilómetros, intentando sacar conclusiones de cada una de las palabras que su hermano le había dicho. Se sentía mediocre en ese instante, mediocre y aliviada por saber al fin la verdad de muchas cosas. Quizá si no fuera por ella y sus acciones pasadas, su hermano no habría tenido que terminar usando el dinero de los Storm, así que podía sentirse oficialmente culpable de lo que había ocurrido con su hermano.

—Lo siento… —era lo único que podía ofrecer—. Si no fuera por mí…

—¿Qué? No, Anna, esto no era para… ¡No te estés culpando! No fue tu culpa, ¿entiendes? Nada de esto fue tu culpa.

—¡No! ¿No? Pero yo en verdad lo siento, Eugene. Siento haber sido una idiota todos esos meses, siento haber hecho todas esas cosas que terminaron por hundirnos un poco más. Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso en silencio para no preocuparnos, que hayas tenido que vender tu auto y tener que servirle café y galletas a una manada de idiotas con corbata que se creen mejor que tú. Que lo tuyo con Rapunzel haya terminado. Pero tú, hermano… —Anna lo abrazó con fuerza—. Eres el mejor. No importa lo que Jack "cara de chimpancé" Storm haya dicho de ti. ¡Él no te conoce! Por dios, empiezo a creer que no conoce a ninguna de sus hijas…

Eugene dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Era la primera vez en años que se sentía tan libre, sin tener que arrastrar todas esas penas juntas. No iba a culpar a su hermanita por eso, por lo que sea que ocurrió con anterioridad.

—¿Eugene?

—¿Sí?

—Elsa lo sabe todo. Rapunzel se lo contó todo, ¿no es así? Ella armó todo para… ¿para qué?

Eugene se separó de Anna y miró hacia el techo del automóvil, pensando.

—Para que dejara de odiar a su hermana, por supuesto. Para una reconciliación.

—¿Y sirvió?

—Estamos en paz al menos.

Anna no dijo nada. De nuevo los pensamientos atorados, amenazando con salir abruptamente. Le estaba sorprendiendo que Elsa se internara a lo desconocido, posiblemente sabiendo todos los peligros solo para que su hermana se reconciliara con Eugene. ¿Elsa sabía el problema que su padre tenía con los Summers desde el inicio?

—No… puede ser…

—¿El qué? —Su hermano preguntó, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad para luego encender el automóvil y salir del estacionamiento.

—¡Por eso no quería enseñarme! ¡Por eso me ignoraba! —Anna dio un brinquito en su asiento. La felicidad desbordando en su pecho—. ¡Ella estaba intentando protegerme!

—¿De qué estás hablando, Anna banana?

Ni siquiera le importó cuando su hermano se burló de ella. En cambio, solo pudo sonreír y mirarlo como si acabara de descubrir el Nuevo mundo.

—¡Hablo de Elsa, tonto! Ella lo supo todo desde el inicio, sabía que no podía acercarse a nuestra familia por toda esta mierda de problema, aunque… ¿por qué no acercarse a los demás? Como sea, ¿no quería enseñarme por eso? Porque tenía miedo de que su padre se enterara y entonces… Oh, por dios, oh, por dios… ¿Ella no va a tener problemas por esto, verdad? ¡Eugene, mírame! Dime que el padre de Elsa no la asesinará porque está conmigo.

—Anna, Anna, tranquila… Cielos, sabes que no puedo entenderte cuando tus pensamientos empiezan a ser palabras.

—Sólo… ¡Agh! ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Ella tenía que habérmelo dicho, y no sólo llenarme de "me preocupo por mí misma, señorita Summers, blah blah, no me importa sus intereses"— Mal imitó la voz de Elsa—. Yo pude alejarme para que no estuviera en problemas, pero ella solo…

—Tal vez ella no quiere que te alejes. ¿No lo has pensado? —Eugene dobló hacia la derecha. Anna notó la sonrisa gigante que tenía en los labios.

—¿Qué quieres decir? No quiero que su padre me haga papilla, Eugene.

Él se rió ante su comentario.

—Elsa es una chica inteligente. No te habría dejado meterte en su vida si creyera que eso la pondría en peligro —"_A menos, claro, que sepa su pequeño secretillo. No lo sabes, pero puede congelarte cuando quiera, hermano. No hablo en el sentido figurado"—. _¿O sí? Sólo son amigas, Anna. Nada malo podría pasar.

Anna no sabía cómo responder a eso. Ellas no sólo eran "amigas". Estaban ahí en un común acuerdo de "te ayudaré sólo porque no estás abriendo la boca", ¿no era eso lo que Elsa dio a entender? La ayudaba porque Anna estaba guardando su secreto, aunque la pelirroja había dejado en claro que nunca la traicionaría, así la rubia decidiera dejarla a un lado. Y después de todo, ¿acaso su relación no había mejorado? Ya nada era igual. Nadie estaba ahí por obligación. Quería creer eso, aunque ahora mismo sentía que había manipulado la situación sin saber realmente que lo hacía. ¿Lo estaba haciendo? Elsa tenía que decirle los peligros en los que se había metido por su culpa, las cosas no se podían quedar así. Anna no podría vivir con más culpa.

()()()()()()()()()()

Al siguiente día, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf y Jane estaban sentados en una mesa de la cafetería del colegio. A excepción de la pelirroja, los otros tres chicos hablaban de la presentación que daría la banda el sábado por la noche. Olaf había logrado convencer a Jane, así que la chica iría con ellos. Anna no estaba segura, pero sospechaba que la señorita Porter estaba aceptando solo porque quería estar con cierto chico rubio con el que había pasado muchas horas últimamente. Sea como sea, se encontró sonriendo con malicia mientras jugaba con su ensalada. El amor en el aire, todo tenía sentido.

—¿Qué es gracioso?

Anna alzó la vista y el tenedor resbaló de sus dedos. Y hablando de amor en el aire… Elsa la estaba mirando con una sonrisa en el rostro. Anna todavía no estaba preparada para lidiar con toda la información que sabía de ella ahora.

—Oh, nada, recordaba un chiste —dijo.

—Siéntate, Elsa. Hablábamos de nuestra presentación el sábado. ¡Esto es emocionante! —Kristoff tenía los ojos llorosos y parecía flotar—. Y Jane nos acompañará.

—¿Jane? —Elsa soltó con sorpresa mirando a la susodicha, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Anna—-. No creo que tu padre se sienta muy a gusto con eso.

—Oh, él no se tiene que enterar —Jane le quitó importancia con una mano. Elsa parecía sorprendida ante sus palabras—. Además… Quiero vivir una aventura por una vez en mi vida. Estoy saltando del barco y la selva me espera —la castaña dio un golpe en la mesa con su puño izquierdo—. ¡Esto es emocionante! —Esas habían sido las palabras de Kristoff.

Anna y Elsa ocultaron su risa. La rubia aprovechó que el trío de chicos se enfrascó en otra plática para susurrar en el oído de la pelirroja.

—Siento que me he perdido de algo, ¿han corrompido a Jane?

Anna reprimió el pequeño temblor en su cuerpo que se produjo cuando el aliento de Elsa golpeó cerca de su nuca. Tragó saliva.

—Creo que les he perdido la pista últimamente. Pero estoy muy segura que ella no se opone a nada de eso. Sólo es Olaf y Kristoff, no harían nada para dañarla. Ella va a estar bien.

Elsa miró a los ojos a Anna, intentando saber si todas sus palabras eran ciertas. En realidad estaba preocupada por el hecho de que el padre de Jane era un veterano en la empresa de su padre, y a pesar de que era un hombre demasiado peculiar y lleno de energía, no estaba segura de cómo podría reaccionar si descubría que su hija se había fugado con sus compañeros hacia un club nocturno.

—Anna, sobre ayer… Sobre nosotras —pero también tenía otras preocupaciones.

—Sí, eso —dijo la pelirroja—. ¿Podemos hablar más tarde? Es importante. Creo que debemos aclarar unas cuantas cosas.

Elsa asintió. Cuando ambas chicas miraron hacia el frente, se encontraron con que Kristoff, Jane y Olaf estaban con los ojos muy abiertos escuchando lo que decían. Los tres carraspearon y fingieron demencia.

()()()()()()()()()()

—¿Has visto a Elsa? Tengo que darle la letra de la canción, al fin —Anna dejó sus libros en su casillero mientras Kristoff hacía lo mismo en el suyo. Estaban uno al lado del otro.

—No, como ves, voy llegando. ¿Acaso no tenían la anterior juntas?

—Me atrasé, ella se adelantó. Y es muy raro, me ha estado esperando. Normalmente la ayudo a cargar la decena de libros que siempre trae consigo antes de que nos veamos en el teatro.

Kristoff soltó una risa tonta. Anna lo miró con extrañeza. Él iba a decir algo que definitivamente no le agradaría en lo más mínimo.

—Así que eres una mujer de la mañana ahora, ayudas a Elsa con sus libros, te encuentro estudiando para los exámenes, te tomas el tiempo para usar ropa de verdad —Golpeó a su amigo —. ¡Auch! Sabes que es verdad. Y no sólo eso…

Kristoff caminó alrededor de Anna, asechando a su presa.

—Estoy a dos segundos de golpearte en serio, Kristoff.

—Y en algunas clases… —Kristoff aleteó los ojos como si se tratara de Minnie Mouse—. Estás tan absorta mirando a cierta rubia.

El casillero de Anna se cerró fuertemente. Sus mejillas ya de por sí sonrojadas adquirieron muchos tonos de rojo por encima de lo "no ridículo". Alguien estaba siendo demasiado obvia para todos, menos para sí misma.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —sentenció y empezó a caminar lejos de su amigo.

—Oh, ¿estás segura? Porque puedo darte el nombre, pero es más divertido si hacemos de esto una adivinanza. Son cuatro letras, nada más fácil, Anna. Y empieza con…

Kristoff dio un gritito cuando el dedo índice de Anna se clavó en la punta de su nariz, amenazante.

—Ni se te ocurra.

—E…

—Kristoff Bjorgman.

—El…

—¿Elsa? —Olaf dijo con alegría de la nada, mirando a sus dos amigos a punto de asesinarse—. Todos hablan de ustedes dos —los empujó, estaban obstruyendo el paso hacia su casillero.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Dijeron al unísono Anna y Kristoff. Olaf parecía desenfadado, abrió su casillero y empezó a hurgar entre sus cosas.

—De Elsa y Anna, por supuesto. ¿No entendieron? Se han corrido los rumores de que las ven salir muy tarde de aquí, todos los días. Y nadie sabe por qué. Al parecer, Philip le dijo a Erik, y Erik le dijo a Jazmín, en algún momento Aurora ya sabía y bueno, aquí estoy, filtrándoles la información a ustedes. ¿Están saliendo juntas? Sé que no, bueno, no lo sé. Pero ellos lo creen porque Elsa jamás había hecho amistad con nadie. Me da igual realmente, ella es linda, ¿no lo crees así, Anna?

Anna parpadeó y dejó caer su brazo que aún amenazaba a Kristoff. ¿Qué es lo que había dicho Olaf? ¿Qué ella y Elsa qué? ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? Elsa la iba a matar.

—Tengo que hablar con Elsa.

—¿Eso es un sí? —Olaf le gritó, pero Anna ya estaba muy lejos de ambos chicos.

Esperó, sentada en un rincón cerca del salón de arte, hasta que dieron las tres y estaba segura que no había más alumnos en el colegio. Y que nadie la estaba viendo. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante los eventos anteriores, ¿qué le iba a decir a Elsa?

"_Hey, quería agradecerte lo mucho que has hecho por mi familia, a pesar de que tu padre es un demente que quería arruinarnos, pero mira, ¡hoy me enteré de que el mundo cree que estamos en una relación clandestina! ¿Qué te parece?". _

Lloriqueó. No había forma de decirle eso a Elsa.

Anna abrió las puertas que llevaban al teatro, aun pensando en cómo formular sus palabras, cuando escuchó un sonido que nunca había escuchado antes. No cuando ensayaba con Elsa. Frunció el ceño y se preguntó quién podría estar ahí, enseguida pensó en el profesor Blaine, pero no estaba segura si el hombre sabía tocar el violoncelo.

_"Elsa"._

Anna se llevó las manos a la boca y sonrió abiertamente, ¡era Elsa quien tocaba! Nadie más podía tocar su composición musical, nadie más que ella la sabía. Sacó la cabeza de la pared que la resguardaba y lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo de Storm, justo al frente de ella, en el escenario. Sin hacer ruido, fue bajando los escalones hasta situarse en una butaca bastante alejada de la chica. No quería que la viera mientras tocaba, no quería que Elsa parara, pues el instrumento había estado por semanas en su sitio y la chica se negó rotundamente a tocarlo cada vez que le había suplicado.

Se sentó. No podía despegar la vista de ella, nunca la había visto más concentrada, ni siquiera cuando tocaba el piano o se atrevía a usar la guitarra. Elsa parecía sentir en serio cada una de las notas que interpretaba, y Anna no podía estar más conmocionada ante este hecho. De lo primero que fue consciente, es que Elsa tenía el flequillo del cabello despeinado, y para remediarlo lo había acomodado hacia atrás; de lo segundo que se dio cuenta, es que su ropa tenía rastros de pintura, al igual que su mejilla izquierda. Elsa no estaba en la clase de pintura. De lo último que se dio cuenta Anna, y que hizo que los demás hechos extraños se le olvidaran, es que nunca se había percatado de lo bien que unos simples jeans podían ajustarse a la perfección en el cuerpo de Elsa; y la blusa, ¿Cómo podía amoldarse perfectamente a ella? Anna se encontró sintiendo que su cuerpo subía lenta y dolorosamente su temperatura cuando notó que el violoncelo estaba entre las piernas de Storm, y ella sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría estar en el mismo sitio, con las manos de Elsa sobre su cuerpo, usando esos maravillosos dedos para interpretar sobre ella todo lo que quisiera.

La música cesó. Su cerebro estaba hecho papilla.

—¿Anna?

¿Anna? Ella podía ser lo que la señorita Storm quisiera en ese momento.

Elsa suspiró cuando no recibió respuesta. Dejó a un lado del el violoncelo y se levantó de su asiento. Caminó hasta el borde de la plataforma y se sentó donde siempre, con las piernas colgando del escenario, esperando a que la pelirroja saliera de su trance emocional.

—¡Sí, aquí! Ya… ya voy —Y ahí fue cuando Anna regresó a la tierra de los vivos.

—Ya es tarde, pensé que no vendrías.

—¿Tarde? Oh, joder, se me pasó la hora. Digamos que… venía caminando demasiado lento. Perdón, he tenido muchas cosas en mente —"_A ti, sobre todo"—. _Y cuando llegué estabas tocando, no quería interrumpir, fue realmente hermoso _—"Tú eres hermosa"._

—Es… supongo que estaba de buen humor. Me he salido de tono muchas veces, pero ha salido bastante bien si tomamos en cuenta que no he practicado mucho esa composición en el violoncelo.

—Ha salido perfecto —Anna se acercó a Elsa. Con un paso más, y las rodillas de la chica estarían rozando su estómago. Dio ese pasó.

—¿Qué sucede? —Elsa intentó no tartamudear cuando Anna se acercó demasiado a ella y sintió la calidez del cuerpo de la chica chocando con sus rodillas flexionadas. Sus manos, que descansaban a sus lados, se apretaron con firmeza en el borde del escenario. Estaba mirando a Anna desde arriba; la curvatura de sus cejas, sus pestañas, el confuso color de sus ojos que empezaban a desarmarla… Sus labios.

—¿Por qué estás llena de pintura? —Anna levantó una mano y rozó su mejilla izquierda. Elsa se tensó ante el tacto; su boca se había sellado por completo—. Mira todo esto, eres un desastre, señorita Storm —La pelirroja estaba sonriéndole y parecía ignorar el peligro que corría, aunque Elsa no estaba segura si había alguno realmente. Sintió los dedos de Anna intentando acomodarle el flequillo, en vano. Era un desastre en ese mismo instante.

Y cuando Anna descansó la mano en su cuello y sus dedos rastrillaron cerca de su coronilla con el mismo movimiento que una vez había sentido en la palma de su mano, Elsa sintió un revoloteo en el estómago que hizo que su cuerpo empujara hacia adelante, con un millón de alarmas sonando en sus oídos que pedían a gritos que hiciera algo ya mismo. Así que se arrojó del escenario, pero para su mala suerte, había caído justo al frente de Anna. Tal como era de esperarse, sus frentes estuvieron a punto de chocar, pero sus movimientos fueron más rápidos; terminó por tomar a la pelirroja de los hombros para alejarla unos centímetros de ella.

—EstuveayudandoaJaneconunoscarteles —las palabras salieron amontonadas y sin sentido, incluso para ella.

La boca de Anna formó una "o" y su ceño se frunció levemente. No había entendido nada.

—Espera… ¿Qué?

Elsa respiró agitada. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?

—Que… Que ayudé a Jane con unos carteles —dijo con más calma.

—¿Por eso casi escapaste de la última clase?

—Sí —admitió—. Son para… Ya sabes…

—No, no sé —Anna le dijo, empezando a reírse de lo nerviosa que estaba.

—Para Kristoff y Olaf. Para apoyarlos el sábado, pero ellos no lo saben, así que no dirás nada. Jane en serio quería hacer esto. Y me ha dado una barra de chocolate —confesó.

Anna solo quería abrazarla en ese mismo instante.

—¡Ah, correcto! Eso no fue nada sincero entonces, te dejaste vencer por un chocolate; pero dime… ¿desde cuándo ofreces tu ayuda tan a la ligera?

—Desde que te conocí —Elsa dijo con simplicidad. Anna no esperaba esa respuesta—. Pero soy mala usando la pintura, como debes haber notado. Soy muy mala con cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con colores, termino haciendo un desastre. Aunque Jane no terminó muy bien, se ha tenido que cambiar antes de retirarse a su casa.

—En algo tenías que ser mala —Anna le dijo, a continuación, se sentó en el lugar que Elsa había abandonado. Las posiciones de antes se invirtieron.

Las dos se miraron siendo conscientes. Ambas apartaron cualquier pensamiento, estaban seguras que ese día tenían cosas muy importantes que decirse antes de ponerse a pensar en otras.

—Entonces, ¿qué tenías que decirme? —Elsa dijo, y dejó que parte de su espalda descansara en el borde del escenario, a un lado de Anna.

—Oh… son tantas cosas —Anna se mordió el labio inferior—. Primero. Quiero decirte que ya sé todo lo de Rapunzel y Eugene. Todo. Al parecer el mensaje de tu hermana llegó muy tarde.

Elsa se congeló en su sitio. ¡Rapunzel le había dicho que Anna no sabía nada, con seguridad!

—Anna, siento en verdad que…

—¿Sientes? Elsa… Soy yo la que debería sentir todo. No tenía idea de lo que sucedía, me siento tan culpable de tantas cosas ahora mismo, y sé que mi hermano insiste en que no debo pensar en eso pero… Yo sólo actué por mi cuenta, he estado tan inmiscuida en mí, que no me he detenido a pensar en todas las personas que están haciendo todo para que… Yo sea feliz. No sé hasta qué punto he hecho que te arriesgues por mí, y eso me aterra en este momento. No quiero que te pase algo por mi culpa, Elsa. Si tu familia se entera… Dime una sola cosa, ¿por qué aceptaste ayudarme aun cuando sabías que yo no iba a decir nada sobre… sobre tu poder?

Elsa bajó la cabeza. Anna ya sabía lo de sus familias y ahora le estaba pidiendo respuestas que no estaba preparada para dar. No completamente.

—Te ayudé porque quería —dijo—. Y tal vez porque Rapunzel quería que en verdad lo hiciera —sonrió—. No estoy… no estoy realmente preocupada —_"En este momento"— _por lo que mi padre llegue a saber, Anna. Él no podría hacerte daño.

—¿Y a Eugene?

—No dejaré que les haga nada. Confía en mí.

Anna confiaba ciegamente en Elsa. Cada una de sus palabras, cada uno de sus gestos. En el que no confiaba era en el padre de la joven. Dio un salto de su asiento y pronto ya estaba al lado de Elsa, también de pie.

—¿Algún día serás más concreta conmigo? —Elsa no podía responder a eso—. Está bien, sólo… Ten cuidado. Tenemos que ser más discretas.

—No es como si tuviéramos una relación clandestina, Anna —dijo con fingido enfado.

—Oh, sí, la tenemos. Esa era la otra cosa que tenía que comentarte.

Elsa la miró con incredulidad, y no supo si lo que había dicho era una broma. Anna estaba riéndose.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando, Summers?

—Al parecer, Philip nos vio salir tarde del colegio. O alguien nos vio hacerlo todos los días. El punto es que Philip le dijo a Erik, y Erik le dijo a Jazmín, en algún momento Aurora ya sabía y ahora todo el colegio cree que salimos juntas —Anna tenía una sonrisa pero sus ojos demostraban preocupación—. Así que… ¿aún estás muy segura de que no te he metido en problemas?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Nosotras ensayamos todos los días, no estamos…

—En una relación.

—Sí, eso. No, definitivamente no. Es un contrato…

—Laboral.

—Por supuesto.

—No he dicho lo contrario. Eso es todo lo que diré.

Elsa se cruzó de brazos. No podía creer que todos estuvieran al pendiente de su maldita vida. Ahora no solo bastaba con sobornar a los guardias, sino que tenía que cuidarse de sus compañeros de clase que la creían alguien sin sentimientos; y de momento querían hacer de ella la noticia del día.

—Ni siquiera debería interesarles, no es su maldito asunto si salgo o no contigo —Anna, que hasta ese momento se había concentrado en una mancha que había en el suelo, posó su vista en Elsa con su corazón latiendo el doble de rápido—. O… o con quien sea —compuso la rubia.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Las dos se quedaron calladas. La tensión empezando a llenar el ambiente. Anna carraspeó.

—Tengo algo para ti —revisó en los bolsillos de su pequeño bolso de cartero, y sacó unas hojas arrugadas que extendió a Elsa.

—¿Qué es?

—La letra, al fin.

—¿Letra? —Elsa la miró sin entender.

—De mi composición, ahora ya tiene letra.

Elsa desdobló el papel e intentó hacer que unas pequeñas arrugas de las esquinas desaparecieran. Leyó rápidamente, sin detenerse a pensar.

—Definitivamente, creo que Winter te ha manipulado a escribir esta letra, Anna.

—Un poco.

—¿Entonces qué haremos?

—¿Qué tal si hoy sólo se sienta y hago música para usted, señorita Storm? —Anna invitó, mientras subía las escaleras para situarse en el medio del escenario—. Aunque puede tomar su violoncelo y acompañarme en esta pieza.

—Me gusta esa actitud —Elsa dijo, siguiéndola por detrás.

Anna sonrió satisfecha. En realidad, había pensado en ella al escribir la canción. Siempre en ella, en Elsa.


	16. Ella te quiere

**Quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza, chicos. Estuve un poco enferma los últimos días y aún así escribí. Cualquier cosa rara que encuentren... es producto de la fiebre XD. En serio.**

**Alike, lamento que mi tiempo no me haya permitido actualizar el jueves que fue tu cumpleaños, de cualquier forma, desde aquí te envío un gran abrazo y un saludo, esperando que te la hayas pasado mejor que bien ese día.**

**_Entre otras noticias, les invito a leer mi nuevo fic: "Cuando me quieras", que podrán encontrar en mi perfil. También es Elsanna. Estoy a punto de colgar el segundo capítulo en un par de días más. _**

**Gracias por todas las reviews del capítulo anterior, fueron demasiadas. Es impresionante.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**Ella te quiere**

—¡Jack Alexander Storm, estás aquí!

Elsa y Rapunzel se miraron entre sí cuando Vladimir Megre abrazó a su padre hasta casi estrangularlo. Las dos chicas escondieron una sonrisita al ver que su padre hacía una mueca imperceptible de dolor y luego fingía felicidad al ver a Vladimir. Al menos alguien se divertía siempre en esas fiestas, el político bonachón siempre parecía feliz, en contraste con Storm.

—Y estas hermosas jovencitas también, ¿dónde está su madre, chicas? —Megre les dio a ambas un apretoncito en el hombro.

—Está charlando con el señor Smith —respondió Rapunzel amablemente.

—¿Están listas para el baile? Espero que sí, Weseltonio jamás podría ganarme —el hombre les guiñó un ojo y después haló a su padre para darle unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

Elsa estaba segura que su padre iba a explotar de molestia en cualquier instante ya que odiaba a Vladimir con toda el alma, pero tenía que aguantarlo porque era mejor tenerlo de amigo que de enemigo. Megre era muy respetado casi por cualquier persona en esa fiesta. De cierta forma, Elsa estaba encantada que el hombre hiciera sufrir a su padre.

—Rapunzel, Elsa, aquí les traigo a estos caballeros que querían saludarlas desde hace unos minutos.

Las dos hermanas voltearon a ver a Gothel, que iba acompañada de los dos hermanos Smith. Ambas quedaron petrificadas en su sitio. No estaban preparadas para tratar con ellos tan temprano.

—Oh, John, Gerard, ella es mi hermana Elsa —habló Rapunzel cuando se dio cuenta que nadie decía nada y Gothel las miraba con una sonrisa como si no estuviera enterada de la incomodidad presente.

—Un gusto conocerte, Elsa —el primero en hablar fue Gerard—. No habíamos tenido el honor, aunque debo decir que tu padre nos ha hablado de ti todo el tiempo.

—Es… un placer, Gerard; John —Elsa dijo. Sólo quería hundirse en la tierra.

—Bueno, ya entraron en ambiente. Los dejaré charlar un rato —Gothel les dio una mirada de advertencia a ambas Storm y se retiró como si la fiesta fuera lo mejor del mundo.

Los cuatro jóvenes se quedaron plantados en su lugar sin saber cómo actuar. A excepción de Gerard que parecía tener dibujada su sonrisa, los otros estaban muy serios. La música ya había empezado, sin embargo nadie estaba en la pista aún. Algunos meseros iban y venían, ofreciendo distintos bocadillos y vino. Lo única que Elsa podía escuchar era el murmullo de la gente, hablando sobre política o la economía del país, como si ese fuera su único interés en la vida. Parecían no saber el significado de una "fiesta".

—Oh, cierto, feliz cumpleaños Gerard. No te he visto cuando llegamos —Rapunzel parecía querer salvarlos de los silencios sepulcrales.

—No te preocupes, al parecer casi nadie sabe que eso estamos celebrando —el susodicho sonrió con calidez y junto las manos. Parecía mucho más sincero y abierto que su hermano mayor.

—Es porque te negaste a que lo supieran—aportó John, dándole un pequeño codazo a su hermano.

Gerard y John eran muy distintos, no sólo físicamente, sino también en carácter. El último era bastante sobrio y formal. Además de que sus gestos eran más toscos y automáticos; Elsa pudo notar que tenía encima demasiadas responsabilidades como para permitirse cualquier tipo de error. Apenas trataba de llamar la atención de su hermana, aún cuando sabía que lo suyo era casi formal. Presentía que John también estaba siendo obligado a tener esa relación. Por otro lado, Gerard parecía transmitir vitalidad, era un chico muy activo y alegre, además de que estaba esforzándose en serio para no ponerse a parlotear. A diferencia de su hermano que era rubio, él era pelirrojo. Elsa no pudo evitar prestar demasiada atención a ese detalle, porque ya que estaba en ello, era el mismo color que el del cabello de Anna.

—¿Les parece si salimos a tomar un poco de aire antes de que caiga la noche? —John invitó, flexionando un brazo para que Rapunzel pudiera tomarlo.

—Claro —su hermana asintió.

Los dos jóvenes se adelantaron, dejando a solas a Elsa y Gerard. La rubia estaba entrando en pánico. ¡Rapunzel la había dejado a su suerte! Estaba muy segura que se estaba vengando por lo del otro día con Eugene. Gerard no dejaba de verla, la estaba escaneando por completo como si así pudiera conocer cada uno de sus pensamientos.

—Te ves muy hermosa —dijo sin más—. Te vi llegar, y lo único que pensaba era que no había visto a alguien que pudiera dejarme tan estupefacto.

—Oh… —Elsa lo miró sorprendida. Definitivamente no estaba esperando eso, no con esa rapidez. Empezó a sentir incomodidad. Gerard pareció notarlo, pues suavizó el rostro y se alejó un poco de ella.

—No me lo tomes a mal, disculpa si te incomodo. Mi padre suele decir que hablo mucho sin pensar en lo que las personas pueden creer de mí. Sólo estoy siendo sincero.

—Sí, gracias… Sólo no esperaba eso —dijo Elsa—. No suelo recibir muchos cumplidos.

Gerard le brindó una cálida sonrisa, y para sorpresa de Elsa, le pareció la más sincera que había visto en algún rostro de los presentes en la sala. De alguna u otra forma, terminó por tranquilizarse.

—No tienes que sentirte incómoda a mi lado, Elsa. ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato?

—¿Qué clase de trato? —Le dedicó una mirada confusa.

—Vamos a dejar las máscaras a un lado —le dijo con simplicidad—. Sé tú, y yo seré… Yo. Sin mentiras, ni siquiera piadosas, seamos como unos viejos amigos que se vuelven a encontrar después de mucho tiempo, ¿estás de acuerdo con eso? —Elsa no estaba segura a lo que Gerard se refería, lo único que sabía es que nadie le había dicho algo parecido. Sobre todo cuando no tenían ni diez minutos en conocerse—. Así que… ¿Puedo ofrecerte mi compañía, Elsa? Me gustaría enseñarte, si me permites, nuestro jardín. Tenemos un laberinto, estoy muy seguro que te encantará, a esta hora también podemos apreciar la salida de las estrellas. Tenemos un pequeño observatorio.

Elsa estaba segura que Gerard estuvo preguntando sobre sus gustos. Si no era el caso, ese chico empezaba a asustarla. Él no le ofreció su brazo, en su lugar, solo caminaron con las manos en la espalda, mientras platicaban sobre las personas que estaban presentes. El pelirrojo no parecía muy feliz con la fiesta, pero hizo lo posible por no dar muchos detalles del porqué. Criticó a cada uno de los presentes, incluso al padre de Elsa, lo que terminó por confundirla de sobre manera. Gerard no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo con cada palabra que soltaba tan a la ligera. Elsa terminó preguntándose si lo que había dicho antes el muchacho era realmente cierto, "sin mentiras". Pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a la abrumadora verdad, absolutamente de nadie. Ella se había criado a base de una torre de mentiras que cada día iba creciendo más y más hasta empezar a tambalearse en su sitio.

El laberinto era real, Elsa nunca había visto uno. No estaba acostumbrada a las mansiones y jardines gigantes, pues prácticamente había vivido toda su vida al lado de su abuela en casas bastantes pequeñas. A veces olvidaba que ahora pertenecía a ese mundo.

—¿Cuántos años cumpliste… Gerard? —dudó un momento antes de llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

—Diecinueve —El chico arrancó una pequeña flor blanca y empezó a frotar el tallo con sus dedos—. Bastante inmaduro y joven diría mi padre —sonrió—. Tengo suerte de no ser tan importante como mi hermano.

—¿No te gusta?

El cielo estaba oscureciendo, apenas se notaban unas manchas naranjas en él. Elsa quiso abrazarse a sí misma cuando una brisa sopló y se filtró por su espalda.

—¿El poder? —Preguntó el pelirrojo, con la mirada fija en la flor—. Siempre es bueno tener un poco, ¿no crees? Pero a veces sólo quiero hacer lo que me gusta. Aunque debo decir que eso me ha traído muchos problemas. ¿Qué me dices de ti, Elsa? ¿Te gusta el poder?

Elsa alzó la cabeza y miró a Gerard. Lucía cansado, como si al caer la noche toda su felicidad se hubiera evaporado. Sus ojos verdes lucían más oscuros, y por un instante, la evitó. Ambos caminaron hacia el laberinto, confiaba en que el muchacho supiera la salida de memoria. Los muros de hojas verdes fueron lo único que vieron unos instantes después.

—Sí —contestó decidida después de tanto silencio, sin saber muy bien a qué poder se estaba refiriendo.

Como sea, ella tenía que parecer mucho más fuerte de lo que era en verdad. Más decidida, menos frágil. Gerard tembló en su sitio y sonrió de medio lado, un poco nostálgico. La flor cayó al suelo.

—Eso imaginé. Tus ojos son peculiares, Elsa. Hay una enexpresividad bastante engañosa en ellos, y tienes un terrible parecido a tu padre. Porte, un poco intimidante, pero... —Gerard se inclinó y recogió la flor—. Hay una belleza en ti que no es muy común. No sólo en el aspecto físico —Le guiñó un ojo y caminó alejándose de ella —. ¿Estás estudiando?

—Sí, mi último año en el colegio.

—Ya veo, yo estoy tomando un año sabático. Mi padre fue demasiado condescendiente como al dejarme viajar todo este tiempo; pero realmente creo que sólo no quiere que esté metiéndome en sus asuntos en estos momentos. Cree… que no soy apto.

—¿Y eso es malo para ti?

—En lo absoluto —Gerard empezó a caminar de espaldas mientras no apartaba la vista de ella—. Temo el momento en el que quiera meterme en sus negocios. Me gusta la fotografía, ¿cuál es tu pasión, Elsa?

Intentaba seguir el rumbo del pelirrojo, pero le parecía que le estaba brindando demasiada información de sí mismo como para detenerse a pensar en todos los posibles significados, si es que todo eso tenía un trasfondo.

—Me gusta la música —confesó.

—Pero no harás nada para disfrutarla como se debe —la sonrisa de Gerard se curvó más bien en una mueca—. La música no te dará el poder, pero te dará paz interior. Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

Elsa abrió la boca, anonadada, ¿la estaba riñendo, aconsejando? No importaba, ella se sentía un poco dolida y molesta.

—Algunos asuntos no están en mis manos —dijo.

—Pero muchos otros sí.

—No sabes nada de mí —se defendió.

—No estaba atacándote, Elsa. Te dije que soy demasiado sincero, me disculpo. ¿Quieres volver a entrar?

—No —cortó al instante—. Necesitaba esto… Alguien que hablara sin detenerse a pensar quién soy.

—¿Y quién eres? —Gerard dejó de caminar y Elsa estuvo a punto de chocar con él.

¿Quién era? Buscó en su cerebro alguna respuesta, una respuesta apta para sí misma, para quien sea que deseara escucharla. Ella era un monstruo, era lo único que resonaba en su cabeza. Era lo único que tenía seguro.

—¿Quién eres tú, Gerard? —preguntó.

El muchacho se lamió el labio inferior y bajó la vista, como si estuviera pensando en su respuesta. No tardó mucho cuando la enfrentó y sus ojos mostraban un brillo extraño, casi triste.

—No lo sé —dijo—. Es una pregunta demasiado existencial, pero sí sé que no quiero convertime en lo que ellos esperan, Elsa. Y sé que tú tampoco. Ya que estamos abriéndonos sin miramientos, y nadie nos escuchará aquí, te seré sincero y diré que es imposible que pueda enamorarme de ti como mis padres quieren. No eres como Rapunzel, y yo no soy John.

Elsa parpadeó sin entender por qué el pelirrojo confesaba eso. Gerard se alejó de ella. Escuchó su risita como si fuera un niño jugando a las escondidillas. Elsa ya no lo podía ver, pero siguió caminado por donde su voz resonaba. Su zapatos altos empezaban a cansarle y por un momento tuvo que detenerse cuando se dio cuenta que no escuchaba más al muchacho. La luz de unas farolas se encendió encima de ella.

—¿Gerard? —Llamó a la nada.

—¡Aquí! —contestó su voz. Elsa suspiró un poco aliviada.

El chico estaba sentado en una banca. Habían llegado justo en medio del laberinto. Había un rosal que rodeaba una fuente.

—No me has preguntado por qué te dije todo eso —Gerard le sonrió, de nuevo con la vitalidad de siempre.

—No lo creí prudente.

—Dijimos que no habría mentiras.

—Estoy un poco abrumada con tu sinceridad —confesó.

—Nunca cumplo las reglas establecidas en la familia, Elsa —pareció ignorar lo que dijo—. Y porque me gustas, creo que te mereces conocer cómo soy. Creí que serías como la hermanastra malvada, ya sabes, Rapunzel es demasiado linda como para ser real, alguien tenía que ser la otra cara de la moneda.

Elsa se sentó a su lado. El pelirrojo había doblado las piernas y esperaba una respuesta. Era demasiado sincero para su gusto, sí, pero al mismo tiempo, era mejor que fuera así. Era una personalidad atrayente, en extremo contrastante a la suya. Y Elsa quería saber hacia dónde quería llegar, porque estaba segura que el chico iba a seguir hablando hasta dejar en claro algo.

—Me gustas, Gerard —confesó—. Pero me temo que no del mismo modo que…

—Oh, no, no, no estás entendiendo—No la dejó terminar y agitó las manos como si estuviera espantando moscas—. Me gustas como amiga —finalizó el chico.

Una melodía empezó a sonar. Era el celular de Elsa quien estaba un poco aturdida como para verificar de quien se trataba.

—¿Qué? —inquirió.

—Sí, amiga.

—Amiga —repitió.

—¿Hay algo de malo con eso?

—No, no, en lo absoluto pero creí que tus padres…

—Sí, lo sé. Me dijeron que tenía que… cortejarte. Pienso que siguen encerrados en la torre más alta de lo anticuado, pero aún así siguen siendo mis padres y pensaba hacerles caso. No perdía nada con intentar. Para mi suerte, te vi y noté enseguida que eras algo imposible. Así que deja de preocuparte, no pienso dar un paso en falso contigo, creo que mis padres no tenían muy en claro de quién estábamos hablando. Por eso te dije que quería que no nos mintiéramos, por nuestra salud mental —Gerard siguió sonriendo y echó un rápido vistazo a su cartera, en donde el celular de Elsa seguía sonando—. ¿Vas a contestar?

—Es un mensaje. O Muchos —respondió.

—¿Y no vas a tomarlos? —Elsa negó.

Quería estar segura de que Gerard no iba a intentar nada con ella. Que el maldito plan que su padre planeaba se había ido al drenaje, gracias a este chico extraño que empezaba a decir cosas demasiado coherentes que los demás no entendían. Que los demás no se atrevían a decir.

—Sólo es un amigo que insiste que lo acompañe a una… de sus presentaciones. Tiene una banda.

Se trataba de Olaf que había robado el celular de Anna para tener el número de Elsa. Después de eso estuvo llenando de mensajes toda la tarde a la joven Storm, solo para recordarle que la presentación era ese día y que consideraría una guerra si no asistía. Al parecer Olaf no entendía el significado de "no":

—¿Y decidiste venir aquí? —Gerard parecía en verdad confuso—. Wow, tus prioridades me asustan, eres igual que John.

¿Prioridades? Elsa tenía prioridades, claro, ¿qué tenía de malo que decidiera acompañar a su padre? No es como si tuviera otra opción. ¿Pero ella en verdad quería ir al club? Nunca se lo planteó, no cuando sabía que era imposible que pudiera asistir.

—Puedo verificar el mensaje después, ahora mírame y dime que no harás nada aún si tus padres quisieran que nosotros…

—Ya te dije que no —Gerad sonrió divertido—. No te ofendas, eres preciosa, pero no eres mi tipo.

Elsa se rio de eso. Se preguntó en ese mismo instante de dónde rayos había salido ese chico y qué había pasado consigo misma. Se preguntó si una parte de ella se había perdido en el laberinto… Pero había algo más, algo que la hacía saber que ella ya no era la misma desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

—Eso es… tranquilizador, creo…

—Si quieres puedo fingir que tuvimos una excelente noche, aún podemos bailar y hacerle creer al mundo que somos la pareja perfecta.

—No creo que eso sea posible —sonrió—. Ellos se lo tomarían muy en serio.

—Ellos se toman muy en serio todo. Entonces, ¿vas a contestar? —Perecía más interesado en el mensaje que ella misma.

—No sé si quiero hacerlo.

—¿Por qué, no quieres ir?

—En realidad no tenía opción al venir aquí—contestó—. Mi padre podría asesinarme si… si se entera.

Gerard se tapó la boca y soltó una carcajada, como si Elsa hubiera dicho el chiste más gracioso del mundo. Elsa no tenía idea de por qué le había dicho eso, normalmente eran pesamientos que se quedarían en su mente. Pero hablar con Gerard… Estaba siendo liberador.

—¿Pero quieres ir?

La espalda de Elsa se relajó, sus hombros cayeron y por primera vez se lo planteó en serio.

—¿Sí? —dijo, como esperando que esa fuera la respuesta correcta que el joven quería escuchar. Se sentía una niña de preescolar.

—Entonces tu padre no tiene que saberlo, Elsa.

—Eso es imposible. Él sólo lo sabrá y…

—Yo te cubro. Déjamelo a mí. ¿Crees que también tu hermana se quiera ir de aquí? Porque yo sí.

()()()()()()()()()

Eran cerca de las nueve y Kristoff dijo que pasaría por ella a esa hora. Anna ya estaba lista, pero tenía hambre, así que se preparó algo para no tener que gastar en comida más tarde. Tomó en una mano un vaso con refresco de cola y en la otra cogió un plato con galletas que su madre había hecho ese día; en la boca se puso el emparedado que preparó y caminó hacia la sala para esperar a su amigo. Aún no se sentaba en el sofá cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Dejó las galletas en la mesita del café y fue a abrir la puerta mientras masticaba su comida sin un poco de gracia.

—Uh… hola.

Anna dejó de masticar y su cerebro se congeló en ese momento. Había muchas razones para no creer lo que sus ojos veían en ese instante, muchas; pero ahí estaba, Elsa Storm con el vestido que la había hecho soñar las dos últimas noches, escenas que ni ella creía prudentes. No cuando la rubia empezaba a considerarla una amiga. Anna nunca la había visto con maquillaje o zapatillas, nunca la había visto tan… perfecta.

Elsa se removió en su lugar un poco avergonzada cuando Anna no dijo nada y simplemente se quedó ahí como si se tratara de la visita de un extraterrestre. Sus mejillas se cubrieron de un pálido color carmín cuando notó que la pelirroja la escaneó completa, como último recurso, Elsa se abrazó a sí misma y carraspeó.

—¡Elsa! —Anna reaccionando al fin.

—Necesito que nos dejes pasar, y luego te contaré todo. Lo prometo.

—¿Nos? —Anna parpadeó brevemente y miró más allá de la espalda de su amiga, había un taxi y en el taxi un chico pelirrojo que levantó la mano en un saludo como si la conociera de años.

—Él es Gerard.

—Gerard… —Anna no entendía.

—Anna, te lo explicaré, sólo te juro que tenemos que entrar a tu casa antes de que alguno de los guardias pueda encontrarnos. No es probable, pero tampoco es imposible.

—¿Guardias? —Anna chilló—. ¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste a Elsa?

—Eso es algo que aún no te puedo responder.

—Entren… —Anna abrió la puerta, aún perpleja.

Agradecía a todos los dioses que era la única que estaba en la casa. Gerard pagó al taxista y corrió hacia ellas. Antes de entrar, le hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a Anna y le sonrió con sus dientes perfectos. Anna ya lo odiaba. Elsa parecía más que nerviosa, no dejaba de sobarse el puente de la nariz y empezó a dar vueltas por el corredor de la casa. Gerard sonrió grandemente y Anna no sabía qué decir.

—¡Tu familia! —Elsa la miró asustada.

—Ellos no están —Anna aseguró—. Se fueron al supermercado hace media hora, no regresarán hasta más tarde. Mamá dijo que iría con la tía Elizabeth y Eugene tiene otros compromisos. ¿Ahora me van a decir qué está pasando? —rogó.

—El… El es Gerard, Anna. Gerard Smith, el hijo de uno de los inversionistas más importantes de la compañía de papá.

—Sólo Gerard —el chico dijo—. Un gusto, Anna Summers.

—Sólo Anna —Anna no apartaba la vista de Elsa. Estaba murmurando en voz baja.

—Ah, sí, sí. Yo… Nosotros, en primer lugar, perdón por llegar tan abruptamente, pero no había otra forma —Elsa se tomó de las manos—. ¿Puedo tener un poco de agua?

—Sí —Anna respondió secamente.

Seguidamente, tomó de la muñeca a Elsa y la guió hasta la cocina. Dejaron a Gerard maravillarse con el tocadiscos antiguo del señor Summers. Anna le dio el vaso con agua a Elsa y esta bebió hasta el fondo poco antes de que el vaso se congelara por completo.

—Lo siento… estoy un poco alterada —Anna no dijo nada, sólo cogió el vaso y lo dejó a un lado—. Sé que estás enfadada, sabes que no haría esto pero…

—¿Te escapaste con un chico? —Anna soltó al fin, echó un vistazo a la sala, Gerard seguía sonriente mirando a su alrededor—. Y lo trajiste a mi casa, Elsa. Y no sólo eso, ¿guardias? ¿En serio? ¿Sabes que va a pasar si alguien te ve entrar aquí? Eugene no va a salir muy bien esta vez, mi familia… Tú.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me escuchaste —El rostro de Anna estaba muy cerca del suyo, y a pesar de la muy notable diferencia de estatura ahora por los zapatos altos de Elsa, a la pelirroja parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo. Siguió desafiante.

—¿Qué? —Volvió a repetir Elsa—. ¿Es… es en serio? Es decir, he estado en peligro durante casi dos meses sin importame lo que mi padre pueda hacerme y tú… ¿Ahora me dices esto?

—Esto es diferente —Anna rugió. Era diferente, claro, porque estaba celosa—. No sabía nada de esto, no sabía en qué te estabas metiendo por mi culpa. ¿Crees que te hubiera dejado hacerlo?

—¿Diferente en qué, Anna? Nadie nos siguió, tampoco nos salimos de la fiesta tomados de la mano y gritándole a media audiencia que nos íbamos juntos. Te prometí que no te pasaría nada, ¿crees que te pondría en peligro porque sí? ¿Crees realmente que me importas muy poco? Pensé que… Pensé que éramos…—Elsa se llevó las manos al cabello y suspiró intentando controlarse—. Creí que querías que viniera, joder, he hecho todo esto por ti y tú solo… ¿Me dices eso? Ni siquiera sabes qué tengo con él, ni siquiera sabes lo que siento por…

_"Por ti"._

—¡Estoy preocupada! Estoy preocupada de que hagas estas idioteces por mi culpa, de que puedas salir dañada y sea la responsable de… ¿Un chico? ¡En serio!

—Cállate, Summers, no creo que sepas…

—Oh, no, nada de Summers. ¿Entendiste? ¡No puedes simplemente hacer eso! No puedes escaparte cuando tu padre está sobre nosotros y yo estoy tontamente…

Todo sucedió en un segundo. Elsa la tomó bruscamente de los hombros y Anna cerró con fuerza los ojos, esperando el impacto que recibiría su espalda con la nevera, pero en cambio solo sintió la respiración agitada de Elsa sobre su rostro. Las frías exhalaciones. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con los de Elsa, más profundos que nunca. Había algo en ellos que no reconocía, pero que hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara. Storm se había inclinado completamente hacia ella y sus labios estaban peligrosamente cerca de los suyos. Anna iba a morir en ese instante. Las dos se estaban gritando algo internamente, pero ninguna podía escucharse.

—Chicas, soy gay —Ambas voltearon a ver a Gerard que las miraba ahora con un gesto tranquilo. Levantaron las cejas con incredulidad y Elsa se recompuso, alejándose de Anna—. Pensé que tenían que saberlo antes de que se asesinaran aquí mismo. Por cierto, Anna, me encanta tu casa, ¿quién es el decorador?

—Mi madre… —Anna dijo con algo parecido a un chillido.

Se sintió muy tonta en ese momento. Elsa estaba muda, procesaba toda la información que se había acumulado en su cerebro. ¿Ella sentía algo por Anna? ¿Gerard era gay? ¿En qué carajo se había metido? ¿Ella iba a besar a Anna? ¡Qué estaba pasando!

Anna tuvo que enviarle un mensaje a Kritoff para decirle que fuera por ella más tarde. Elsa y ella subieron a su habitación para que Storm pudiera cambiarse. Si pensaba ir al club, estaba claro que no podía ir con ese vestido; aunque a Anna realmente no le importaba. Gerard solo se quitó su saco y pajarita, se desordenó la ropa y se sintió perfecto para lo que sea.

La habitación de Anna era pequeña, pero parecía tener una calidez que la de Elsa jamás tendría. Storm se encontró admirando cada detalle, pues cada rincón estaba impregnado de la esencia de la pelirroja. Desde los posters de bandas, hasta los peluches desordenados que adornaban la cama. Había algunos portarretratos en su mesita de noche, y tenía al-menos tres despertadores. Elsa se encontró riéndose ante la imagen. Además, todo olía a ella, y eso solo la estaba logrando ponerse más nerviosa. Intenba bloquear todo sentimiento extraño.

—Así que esta es mi guarida —Anna extendió los brazos, estaba de mejor humor—. Siéntete libre de hacer lo que sea, no hay reglas.

—Te debo una explicación —Elsa dijo.

—No, no, fui una idiota. Es… No sé lo que creí.

—¿Te molesta Gerard? —Le sonrió—. No es tan malo, Rapunzel lo conoce más que yo, al parecer. Y si ella confía en él, eso está bien para mí.

—Él no me molesta —Anna se sentó en su cama y la invitó a hacerlo también—. Sólo estaba preocupada. Dime qué fue lo que pasó.

—Esa es una historia interesante —Elsa entrecerró los ojos—. Le dije a mi padre que me hizo mal uno de los condimentos, se supone que tenía que dramatizar muy bien mi acto, pero el más dramático fue Gerard, estaba segura que se iba a echar a llorar en cualquier momento —se rió—. Rapunzel dijo que me acompañaría a la casa, pero como mi papá estaba indeciso, Gerard se ofreció a llevarnos como una muestra de "caballerosidad". Rapunzel sólo quería salirse de la fiesta, y creo que le encanta la idea de que salga a espaldas de mi padre. No sé si debo empezar a sentir miedo.

Anna escondía una risita tras la palma de su mano.

—Hemos creado un monstruo —dijo. Elsa bajó la vista.

—Puede ser —. Las palabras de Anna parecieron afectarla un poco, pero la pelirroja no pareció notarlo.

—¿Tu padre no notará tu ausencia en la casa?

—No, o eso espero. Él llegará al amanecer. Rapunzel está en casa, sabrá cubrirme. Aunque realmente no quiero tentar tanto a la suerte, tendré que irme apenas termine la presentación de Kristoff.

—¿Y Gerard?

—¿Ahora te preocupa? —Anna le dio un golpecito y negó con diversión.

—Bueno, será raro que no regrese a su casa.

—Él siempre hace eso, o eso me dijo. Es el menos preocupado aquí, ¿no lo notas?

Anna se levantó y se dirigió a su guardarropa. Sacó unas cuantas prendas que luego le extendió a Elsa.

—Bueno, mientras más gente apoyando, mejor —Le sonrió—. Espero que te quede, estoy segura que somos casi la misma talla. No es tu estilo, pero es mejor esto a nada —Elsa tomó la ropa y agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Anna salió de la habitación y espero a que Elsa se cambiara. No estaba segura de qué sentir al respecto de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, de cierta forma, se sentía muy feliz de que la chica hubiera decidido acompañarlos, pero también estaba muy preocupada. No quería que su padre se enterara y las dos se vieran afectadas. Decidió bajar a la sala y echarle un vistazo al amigo de Elsa, quería hablar un poco con él, a solas.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó cuando lo encontró revisando los libros que su madre había escorado en una repisa.

—Excelente, ¿todo bien con Elsa?

—Se está cambiando —anunció. Se sentó en el sofá y siguió mirando al chico—. ¿Cómo la conociste?

—Fue hoy —Gerard tomó un libro y lo empezó a hojear—. En persona al menos, Rapunzel me había hablado un poco de ella. Mis padres querían que la cortejara —Anna se hundió en su asiento. Le sorprendió más la serenidad con que el pelirrojo hablaba.

—¿Los van a comprometer? —preguntó en un hilo de voz. El menor de los Smith la miró por un segundo y enseguida le sonrió ampliamente.

—No lo creo. Por eso quería ver a Elsa hoy, y hablar con ella. Supongo que le asustó un poco mi sinceridad, pero al menos ahora confía en mí. Le dije que no era mi tipo —le guiñó un ojo a Anna y siguió con su lectura.

—Oh, eso es porque… Te van los chicos, ¿no?

—Podría decirse que sí. Deja de preocuparte, no soy tu rival, Anna.

—No sé a qué te refieres —se atragantó.

—Claro que sabes —Gerard deslizó un dedo en las hojas—. Ahí viene Elsa.

Anna volteó hacia las escaleras, la rubia caminaba hacia ellos. No podía creer que su ropa se viera mejor en Storm que en ella. Elsa llevaba unos jeans, remera negra simple y unos Converse como calzado. Las dos se miraron.

—Ahora ya estamos listos —Anna anunció.

—Listos —dijeron al unísono Elsa y Gerard.

—¿No van a necesitar un pasamontañas para no ser reconocidos, o sí?

()()()()()()()

Kristoff estaba a punto de hacerle un altar a Elsa. Se había divertido tanto con la anécdota de su fuga, que ahora ya la consideraba, junto a Gerard, parte de su familia. Por otro lado, Jane también se había escapado pero parecía no importarle en lo absoluto que su padre la descubriera. Anna se sentía la más madura de todos en ese instante. Cuando llegaron al club, Olaf ya los esperaba a los cinco chicos en la parte trasera del local, que era la única forma de entrar ya que eran menores de edad. Su permiso "especial" se debía a que los demás integrantes de la banda eran mayores, a excepción de Kristoff y el escuálido chico.

—¡Estás aquí! Estábamos hablando de ti con "Los trolls", las cosas buenas, las cosas buenas —Olaf le dijo a Elsa con una sonrisa gigante, pero enseguida su punto de visión cambió—. ¡Anna! Que bueno que estás aquí.

Gerard se acercó a Elsa y le susurró un "Él me gusta". Elsa lo fulminó con la mirada y negó con la cabeza varias veces, intentando decirle "Ni te atrevas".

Todos entraron, Anna y Olaf se habían adelantado pues parecía que el chico tenía que decirle algo a su amiga. Elsa solo podía ver algunos de los gestos de la pelirroja, no parecía muy contenta con lo que sea que su amigo le estuviera diciendo. Eran cerca de las once de la noche, tenían una hora más hasta que fuera el turno de "Los trolls" en el escenario. Cuando Olaf al fin se alejó de su amiga, Gerard le dio un empujoncito a Elsa para que se acercara a Anna. Elsa vaciló antes de poder hacerle caso al pelirrojo.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó tímidamente a Anna.

Anna se mordía el labio inferior. La música sonaba apagada tras los muros, estaban cerca de los camerinos, esperando a que Kristoff y Olaf arreglaran algunos detalles con su banda, pero estos parecían más entretenidos con Gerard.

—No, no, todo bien. ¿Tú estás bien? —Anna le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

—Sí, bien —las dos callaron —. Un poco nerviosa tal vez, es todo. Al menos Gerard parece muy familiarizado con este ambiente —suspiró.

—Si quieres irte sólo tienes que decirme, no tienes que quedarte, Elsa.

—¿Quieres que me quede? —Anna parecía sorprendida ante su pregunta.

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces me quedo.

El club estaba lleno y era más grande de lo que Elsa hubiera imaginado. Había un escenario vacío, en donde una bocina emitía una música muy ruidosa que no creía capaz de soportar por mucho tiempo. Algunas personas estaban bailando. También había varias mesas redondas y una barra que también estaba llena. Lo único que llenaba cada lugar eran las botellas de alcohol. Anna notó la tensión de Elsa y, sin meditarlo, la tomó de la mano. Elsa no hizo nada para alejarse, e incluso presionó más el agarre como si así evitara que Anna se alejara de ella el resto de la noche.

Kristoff escogió un lugar apartado en donde la música no fuera tan alta y así pudieran platicar un poco y, al mismo tiempo, el escenario se viera perfectamente cuando empezaran a tocar las bandas. Todos ocuparon un asiento, pero no pasó ni diez minutos cuando Kristoff sacó a bailar a Jane y Gerard desapareció sin más.

—Me encanta lo unidos que somos —murmuró Anna a Olaf.

—Igual a mí —Olaf dijo sin entender su sarcasmo—. Así que… ¿Entonces es cierto?

Elsa, que hasta entonces sólo había estado observando a su alrededor, prestó atención al chico y se inclinó hacia adelante para escuchar mejor su voz.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Elsa.

—Ustedes dos… —Apuntó sus manos. Seguían unidas.

Ambas se soltaron con rapidez, la penumbra sirvió para que Olaf no notara el nerviosismo de ambas.

—No hay nada —Elsa susurró.

—Oh, chicas, no tienen que sentirse cohibidas conmigo. ¿Quieren que las deje solas?

Anna saltó de su asiento, de pronto sintiendo demasiado calor. Le había dejado claro a Olaf que Elsa y ella no tenían nada, no sabía por qué seguía insistiendo. ¡Estaba claro que Elsa jamás se fijaría en ella!

—Él solo está jugando. No le hagas caso. Yo… Ya regreso —dijo.

Elsa vio cómo la pelirroja desapareció entre la multitud. Estuvo tentada a seguirla, pero la mirada inquisitiva de Olaf la detuvo en su lugar.

—¿La quieres?

—¿Qué? —no era una pregunta que esperara.

—Que si la quieres.

Elsa se tensó. El cosquilleo en sus manos amenazando con explotar. ¿Se refería a Anna? Obviamente se refería a Anna, ¿pero por qué le preguntaba eso? Ni siquiera ella podía responderse.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —Olaf dejó descansar su cabeza en los nudillos de su mano derecha.

—Anna no suele ocultarme las cosas, Elsa. Desde que te conoció ha cambiado mucho, y tú también lo hiciste. Pareciera que todo el tiempo están envueltas en algo que ni siquiera ustedes pueden controlar, y no te estoy reclamando ni nada pero… Ella es como mi hermana. No sé qué está pasando con ustedes dos, y realmente no quiero meterme en sus asuntos, pero quería estar seguro de que al menos son felices con lo que sea que esté sucediendo. Así que, ¿la quieres?

Hace dos meses no se habría atrevido a retar a su padre. Hace dos meses Anna era un ente más sin importancia en su salón de clases, una persona que estaba seriemente prohibida para ella. Todos los antecedentes de los Summers la alejaban de la pelirroja. Hace dos meses, Elsa no era nada más que solo un fantasma que intentaba encontrarle sentido a las horas de su vida, hasta que Anna la llamó y toda su realidad dio un giro. ¿Qué si la quería? Más de lo que hubiera aceptado en cualquier momento. ¿A qué punto? De eso jamás estaría segura. Anna se había metido tanto en sus pensamientos, que empezaba a ser parte ya de su cabeza. Una extensión más de sí misma. Y aunque se había cerrado a la idea de meter a alguien en su corazón, la pelirroja fue capaz de romper todas y cada una de sus barreras y esquemas. Tenía terror, tenía miedo de lo que Anna podía hacer con ella. La forma en que la envolvía y la rehacía a su antojo sin saberlo. Tenía terror de sí misma, porque empezaba a tambalearse en su sitio con la sola idea de que podría dañar a Anna con sus acciones. ¿Que si la quería?

—Más de lo que ella me querrá un día —dijo en un susurro. Fue la primera vez que Elsa vio a Olaf realmente sorprendido. Y no fue consciente del porqué hasta que entendió lo que le había confesado—. Discúlpame, Olaf. Tengo que ir por Anna.

—Seguro —Olaf asintió con ensoñación.

Elsa le sonrió, y por primera vez, estaba muy segura de lo que estaba sintiendo. De lo que en verdad sentía.

* * *

**Mashiiro kokoro: paciencia, paciencia, con este capítulo ya deben saber que estamos a un paso de distancia del amor en toda su dimensión. Uno solo jaja. Gracias por comentar!**

**Y07: Elsa va a tener muchos empujones desde ahora ;)**

**Yane26: no creí que me quedara tan largo lo de la fiesta, pero al parecer seguiré con el tema un capítulo más. Gracias por pasarte!**

**AlexNeko1189: muchos me culpan de sus arrebatos de alegría XD. Al menos es por eso. Muchas gracias por dejar un comentario como siempre, me alegra que la historia agradándoles. Un saludo.**

**Bekwo: gracias! Sé que llevo las cosas muy lento (muy, muy, demasiado), pero en serio intento darle un poco de… realidad a todo esto. No se preocupen, ya empieza el drama en poco tiempo y las cosas entre las chicas empieza a calentarse ;)**

**Nava58: primero que todo, quiero disculparme mil veces por no haber respondido tu review anterior. No sé por qué se me pasó, de verdad que no entiendo. No fue mi intención. Conozco el fic que mencionaste, lo empecé a leer hace un tiempo pero por algún extraño motivo pausé la lectura, gracias por recordármelo. Lo tendré pendiente. Es un gran honor que coloques mi historia a ese nivel, porque realmente esa historia está muy bien escrita y… básicamente lo tiene todo. Por otro lado, me alegra que te hayas pasado por otra de mis historias, ya empecé la tercera, sería grandioso que pudieras leerla también y decirme qué te parece. Muchas gracias por todas las palabras de aliento :). Un brazo.**

**Gorgino: hey! Gracias, sigue disfrutando la lectura.**

**Karen Martinez: el mundo real es así :(, pero prometo actualizar cada vez que pueda. Tal vez no tan rápido como ahora, pero haré lo posible por no tardar media eternidad. Gracias por la lectura!**

**Rustjacque12: lamento haber actualizado hasta ahora, pero ya sabes el porqué. No estuve en mis mejores momentos esta semana. De nuevo, un saludo grande a ti y tu amiga, y espero que se la haya pasado más que excelente en su día especial. Ahora vamos a la historia: las dos chicas ya han caído (¿?) en el amor jaja. Ahora a esperar que el drama venga a nosotros. Sí, tal vez sea una romántica empedernida, y aún me divierte mucho que me pidan hijos LOL. No creo ser capaz de tener tantos, y si al contrario ellas quieren tener… Eso tampoco es posible XD. Recuerden, soy CHICA. ¿Por qué siguen olvidándolo? Jaja. De cualquier forma, muchas gracias por toda la aceptación. Hacen que me cohiba y me sienta en extremo feliz en cada capítulo. Pd: no te troleé, tú preguntaste justo cuando ya iba a dar a conocer la noticia jaja.**

**Kikicai94: gracias!**

**Ziu: sigue disfrutando! Gracias por pasarte.**

**Ronsita1215: jaja la canción es muy fácil de adivinar. Era mi deber político como amante de Frozen usarla XD. Ya tengo planeado unos tres o cuatro capítulos desde este último. Todo se empieza a cocinar ;). Gracias por pasarte. Abrazos.**

**Mandyy: jaja no sé si Anna esté mentalmente preparada para lidiar con Jack Storm. No creo que seas la pervertida (intento quedar bien XD), de cualquier forma seguiré ilustrándolos con los detalles. Saludos!**

**Hinata-Tsuki: Sí, los capítulos son más largos porque… es mi mal jaja. Una vez que escribo algo largo, intento que el siguiente capítulo no se deteriore y termino escribiendo aún más, y así hasta que escribo toda una biblia. No sé qué decirte con respecto a lo que escribo. Las ideas me vienen muy al azar, no tengo casi nada planeado cuando escribo sólo… pasa jaja. Digamos que Elsa está como en el limbo, ni ella sabe por qué hace todo lo que hace, es como experimentar con su vida, liberarse tal vez (¿?). Anna es una chica buena, de eso no hay duda, pero a veces cuando sufres golpes muy fuertes tu vida se va al caño, dejas de ser tú. No es una justificación de los actos que puedas cometer en esos momentos, pero tampoco es algo que se pueda criticar. Cada quien pasa su duelo de distintas formas. Luego iré aclarando más sobre la vida de ambas chicas, hay muchas cosas que aún siguen en el cielo, los siguientes capítulos van a ser un tanto reveladores. La madrastra de Elsa no es cruel ni nada, es sólo que nunca se entera de nada, vive en su mundo perfecto… Creo que estoy diciendo demasiado, prometo que sabrán más de todo más adelante. Muchas gracias por dejar comentarios en cada unos de los capítulos, de verdad los agradezco demasiado. Sólo lamento haberte quitado muchas horas, sin embargo, espero que hayas disfrutado las lecturas. Hasta luego, un abrazo.**

**Eternally Paradox: :) ¡saludos!**

**Yui Tainaka: jaja el nombre del capítulo significa que ya estamos en la mitad de esta carrera y todo empieza a tomar forma ;). No sé si se aclaró mucho en este capítulo, pero Elsa sí sabía quién era Anna y sabía que no debía acercarse a ella. Tampoco era su prioridad, ignoraba a todos por igual gracias a la especie de "pacto" que había hecho con su papá. Cuando Anna se acercó, por obvias razones, Elsa sólo intentó alejarse porque de todos, la pelirroja era la menos indicada. Cuando Anna se entera que tiene poderes… Pues Elsa se vuelve loca y ya, tenemos todo lo que han leído hasta ahora XD. Su relación va mejorando considerablemente, ya vemos a una Elsa más abierta y feliz; incluso que sabe que está metiéndose en varios problemas pero… Sí, el amor es ciego. Muy ciego. El drama está cerca. Amé lo de las frases XD es tan lindo que lo notes. Muchas gracias por pasarte. Un abrazo gigante~**

**Paula Hudson: no sé por que tu seudónimo me trae recuerdos. ¿Eres escritora de fics? Realmente aprecio mucho que te hayas tomado la molestia de dejarme una review. Nunca me consideré muy buena describiendo escenas o sentimientos, así que hago lo posible por brindarles mi mejor esfuerzo en esto. Que me lo digas, hace que quiera llorar de emoción jaja. No se si lo logré, pero intenté plasmar sentimientos reales en cada una de las situaciones de las chicas, cada una sufre a su manera, a pesar de que, al final de cuentas, la muerte es el tema base en ambas. Muchas gracias por todas las palabras, el mundo necesita a más personas como tú que se atrevan a dejar comentarios tan lindos en los fics. Te invito a leer mis demás historias, será todo un gusto tenerte por ahí. Te mando un caluroso abrazo.**

**Laurora boreal: jaja sí, entiendo qué es eso de acostumbrarte al inglés XD. No pensaba hacer spoilers de la película, en primer lugar porque no la he visto y, en segundo, porque no me gusta hacerlos. Sufro con ellos. Muchas gracias por pasarte. He notado que hay muchos y nuevos lectores últimamente, mil gracias. Un saludo.**

**AnotherCrazyUser: jajaja no creo poder conquistar al mundo, pero al menos he podido conquistar a algunos cuantos lectores por aquí. Con eso estoy muy bien pagada. Ahora… ¿De verdad es broma aquello? Bien, me quedo sin esperanzas jaja. El fic no está llegando a su fin, lamento decirle eso, creo que vamos por la mitad… No llore jaja. ¿Recuerdan que les dije que sería muy largo? Va a haber un salto en el tiempo, cuando Elsa y Anna tengan alrededor de 21-22 años. Espero que no desesperen. De nuevo, gracias por pasarte siempre que puedes. Un abrazo y un beso. Pd: todos los profesores son odiosos :(**

**Sakuradakota: ¿corto? Jajaja ¡pero son capítulos gigantes! De entr mil palabras. Sigue disfrutando los capítulos, intentaré hacerlos todavía más largos XD. Abrazos!**

**Nathaliatrouble: ¿por qué tendrías vergüenza al escribir otra vez? Es combustible a mi inspiración, ¡te lo aseguro! Siempre es bueno ponerles un nombre a mis lectores y saber que están disfrutando de lo que escribo. Ahora… no me culpes por reconsiderar tu heterosexualidad jajaja. Ya me están culpando de todo XD. ¡Por supuesto que Anna se quiere derretir! ¿Quién no? Gracias por pasarte, en serio. Un abrazo. Pd: creo que estás exagerando XD. Pd2: aunque no lo creas… esa situación no es tan ficticia jaja. Pd3: intentaré tomar en cuenta tu petición, creo que también me agradaría. Hasta pronto!**

**Lunatica Lovegoog SC: gracias! Me tardé un poco pero igual espero que disfrutes la actualización.**

**Lykaios: creo que no me lo habías dicho, ¡muchas gracias por el honor! Siempre es bueno tener más comentarios. En serio hacen que se dispare mi inspiración. Nos vemos pronto en el siguiente capítulo :)**

**Misticgwen: esta historia no es nada sin el drama XD solo tengan paciencia. Creo que ya no tengo planeado hacer todo demasiado oscuro. La relación entre las chicas empieza a mejorar, la música sirvió de pretexto para unirlas pero ahora… Ahora sólo siguen su curso ;). Un saludo!**

**Val Summers: hey! Muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Un abrazo.**

**Neys: jajaja pues tomarse las manos puede traer muchos beneficios. Me gusta como piensas acerca de Anna XD. Lo que podemos sacar de bueno es que ha cambiado y ahora es la adorable y tierna Anna que todos conocemos… O eso quiero creer jaja. Elsa está muy confundida, es un revoltijo de emociones, pero ya se irá aclarando aún más. En este capítulo (16) fue lo suficiente. Gracias por leer! Un saludo grande.**

**H Tyranea: hey! Un gusto tenerte por aquí, gracias por leer mi historia. Hago lo que puedo con ella, tengo que sacarla adelante a como dé lugar XD. Me alegra que hayas leído otra de mis historias. Aún no tengo muy claro las escenas de este fic… pero supongo que algo tendrá que pasar más adelante ;). Saludos!**

**M: muchas gracias. Me han hecho muy feliz con este capítulo, es impresionante todas las reviews que me han dejado. Sigue disfrutando!**


	17. Vértigo

**Chicos, no, no me olvidé de ustedes. No olvidé la historia ni que tenía que actualizar. ¡Perdonen la demora! Fueron una serie de situaciones que me atrasaron en el camino, por lo tanto, es mi deber advertirles e informales que a partir de ahora los capítulos tardarán más en subirse, ya que mis clases han iniciado y tengo que cumplir con un trabajo de medio tiempo :(**

**También admito que este capítulo me costó un poco escribirlo y es por eso que tardó más en hacerse.**

**Terminaré la historia. No se preocupen, no hiperventilen XD. Me llegaron muchos MP's sobre por qué no había actualizado, ahora ya lo saben. Sólo denme tiempo para acomodar mis horarios, se los agradeceré media vida.**

**Sin más, disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**Vértigo**

La música estaba muy fuerte, la sentía vibrar en el estómago. Elsa pidió disculpas cada vez que chocó con alguien. Buscaba a Anna desde hace al menos quince minutos, pero apenas podía ver un montón de espaldas y rostros desconocidos reunidos en la pista. Su última opción fue dirigirse a la barra, al menos ahí podía tener una mejor vista del lugar y, con suerte, se encontraría con la chica.

—¿Te sirvo algo, nena? —Elsa levantó la vista y miró con molestia a uno de los bartender.

—¿Perdón? —Inquirió.

—Que si te sirvo algo, ¿una cerveza tal vez?

—Agua —dijo. Ni siquiera había preguntado su edad. No parecía mayor, de eso estaba segura.

—¿Agua? —el hombre se rió—. No hay agua.

—Entonces no quiero nada —dijo. El hombre se rió de nuevo, pero al ver que Elsa hablaba en serio, sólo negó con la cabeza y se fue a atender a otro cliente.

Elsa se sentó en una de las sillas altas, pero siguió buscando a Anna. Si no la encontraba en unos minutos, tendría que regresar con Olaf a la mesa. No quería perderse entre todo ese gentío. Sintió un tirón en el brazo y, cuando volteó la cabeza dispuesta a quejarse, se topó con la cara sonriente de Gerard. Tenía dos cervezas en la mano.

—¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó el chico, y le extendió una de las botellas.

—Intento encontrar a Anna —Negó el ofrecimiento de Gerard—. ¿La has visto?

—La última vez que la vi estaba contigo. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Me temo que no lo sé. Creí que podría estar bailando, pero ni siquiera pude encontrar a Kristoff y Jane.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarla? Este lugar no puede ser tan grande, ¿ya revisaste en los baños? —Elsa levantó una ceja cuando Gerard bebió todo lo que quedaba de su cerveza, sin detenerse a respirar.

—No, aún no. Mejor ayúdame ahora antes de que ese alcohol haga efecto en ti.

—Oh, Elsa, ¡pero si apenas estamos iniciando!

Elsa salió en busca de Anna apenas le dio instrucciones a Gerard sobre dónde podía buscar a la pelirroja. Ella se dirigió al baño de chicas, en donde se encontró con varias que se miraban en el espejo extra largo. Una de ellas le sonrió con descaro y la escaneó completamente. Elsa sintió que el rubor empezaba a formarse en sus mejillas, así que se movió con agilidad y fue directo hacia los cubículos. Tenía dos opciones, observar hacia abajo y verificar que alguno de los calzados coincidiera con el de Anna o, bien, esperar a que las chicas que ocupaban los espacios salieran. Optó por la segunda opción. Había música sonando en una vocina, opacando así la del exterior. Además de eso, Elsa escuchaba los murmullos de las chicas que platicaban y…

—¿Buscas a alguien?

Elsa levantó la vista del suelo y se encontró con la chica de hace un rato. Tenía el cabello pelirrojo —posiblemente teñido— y unos impresionante ojos azules. Elsa no supo qué contestar. No era la mejor comunicándose con gente desconocida, era buena ignorando y siendo fría, ¿pero qué hacía en esta ocasión, con esta chica?

—A una amiga —dijo con vaguedad. Se abrazó así misma, y se aclaró la garganta como para aliviar la tensión que sentía.

—Soy Ariel —La pelirroja le sonrió y levantó una mano. Elsa dudó en estrecharla.

—Elsa —dijo, a continuación estrechó la mano de Ariel y enseguida la soltó. Estaba mejorando su situación con el tacto, de eso no había duda.

—Así que… Elsa, ¿tu amiga está aquí?

—No… No lo sé. Eso quería averiguar.

—En el número uno —apuntó Ariel a los cubículos que tenían frente a ellas; estaban de pie, justo en el medio—. Está una de mis amigas, ella está ahí desde hace media hora, y creo se quedará ahí hasta que se logre tranquilizar. Acaba de romper con su novia —le guiñó un ojo a Elsa y siguió con su discurso, apuntando cada uno de los lugares ocupados—. En el tres y cinco están dos desconocidas que saldrán en unos segundos… —El ruido del agua corriendo hizo eco, una de las chicas salió después de un momento—. Ah, los demás están desocupados, a excepción del último a la izquierda. Creo que no quieres acercarte ahí por el momento.

Un gemido se dejó escuchar, fuerte y claro. Elsa se preguntó si estaban matando a alguien en ese mismo momento, cuando cayó en cuenta que era el único sonido constante, además de la música, que había estado oyendo desde que entró en el baño.

—… Entiendo —dijo, cayendo en cuenta de lo que ocurría exactamente ahí. Si antes tenía vergüenza, ahora ésta se intensificó el doble.

—Eso creí —Ariel sonrió abiertamente—. Y no creo que alguna de las chicas atrapadas sea tu amiga, ¿o sí?

Un malestar en el estómago se apoderó de ella al imaginar a Anna con otra chica, mientras ella la buscaba como una idiota en ese lugar. Su ceño se frunció y negó ante la idea.

—No… ella no…

—Te ayudaré a buscarla —ofreció Ariel después de un rato de silencio—. Y puedo invitarte a un trago mientras tanto, ¿vienes con más amigos?

Elsa se irguió en toda su altura y apretó la mandíbula. Esa chica estaba coqueteando claramente con ella o, bien, sólo era demasiado amable con la gente y Elsa definitivamente no sabía tratar a las personas.

—No te preocupes, ella aparecerá, quizá deba estar ya con los demás. Sólo tiendo a preocuparme mucho. Algunos de mis amigos darán una presentación en unos minutos, tal vez los conozcas, tienen una banda llamada… —Intentó recordar cuál era el nombre—. ¿Los trolls?

—Oh, sí, sí, los reconozco. Creo conocer al baterista, antes estaba en otra banda, pero la ha dejado para formar esta nueva. ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?

—Kristoff y Olaf. No tengo idea de qué instrumento toca el segundo, aunque creo que Kristoff es el guitarrista.

—Igual vengo a oir tocar a unos amigos. Pero normalmente estoy aquí algunos fines de semana, ¿es la primera vez que vienes?

Elsa dudó en responder.

—Sí, y posiblemente la última vez —dijo. Ariel pareció quedar seria entre su respuesta, pero enseguida recobró el entusiasmo.

—¿Eres menor, no es así?

—¿Vas a hacer que me saquen de aquí si te digo que sí? —Bromeó.

—No si aceptas mi invitación.

Elsa no se había dado cuenta de cuándo fue que habían empezado a caminar y ahora estaban obstruyendo la entrada a los sanitarios. Tenía que buscar a Anna que empezaba a preocuparla o, en su defecto, volver con sus amigos.

—No bebo, Ariel, sin embargo, tal vez será la próxima vez. Tengo que ir por Anna ahora.

—En ese caso… —la chica rebuscó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sacó un marcador permanente, casi como si viniera preparada para cualquier cosa. Tomó la mano de Elsa, quien abrió los ojos con asombro cuando la chica empezó a escribir números en su antebrazo—. Este es mi número —le dijo con satisfacción—. Tal vez se borre antes de que decidas usarlo. Pero al menos no me sentiré mal si esta oportunidad de conocerte se pierde y termina en el olvido.

Elsa seguía como una estatua, ahora con los brazos caídos y sin poder creer lo que ocurría.

—Yo…

—No tienes que decir nada, te veré luego, supongo. ¿Es Anna a quien buscas entonces? Le diré que estás colapsando por ella si la encuentro. ¿Cómo es?

—Pelirroja… Ojos azules —susurró, sin estar segura si Ariel la había escuchado pues había empezado a alejarse de ella. Quería aire fresco ya mismo.

**()()()()()()()**

El aire frío de la noche llenó sus pulmones; ya no estaba segura si quería permanecer en ese lugar por más tiempo. Era como volver al pasado, y no estaba lista para enfrentarlo. Tampoco quería enfrentar a Olaf con sus indirectas y regaños. El estacionamiento del club estaba lleno de automóviles. Anna caminó hasta situarse justo en el medio del espacio, supo que había hecho muy mal en alejarse de sus amigos cuando vio a Hans acercarse a ella a pasos agigantados, entre la penumbra, con una sonrisa casi siniestra en su rostro y toda esa seguridad asquerosa que lo caracterizó desde siempre. Anna quiso correr, echarse para atrás, gritar a Elsa. Estaba sola.

—¡Anna! Ya sabía que te encontraría aquí, aunque el estúpido de… ¿cómo se llama tu amigo?

—Olaf. Y me tento que ir, Hans —dijo, retrocediendo dos pasos antes de que el pelirrojo de patillas ridículas la alcanzara.

—Pero si apenas llegaste. Oh, ¿Anna, acaso no quieres verme? ¿No me extrañaste después de tanto tiempo? Es una lástima que hayas tenido que dejarme, aunque debo decir que mi automóvil fue un intenso recordatorio de lo mucho que me amas.

No, por supuesto que no lo extrañó. Y nunca lo amó. Olaf le había advertido que Hans Islas estaba ahí esa noche, y había sido muy estúpida al salir sin compañía. Se tiró la soga al cuello. El pelirrojo era peligroso, pero su familia estaba tan podrida de dinero, que todo lo que el chico hiciera sería olvidado por las autoridades. Hans había sido su amigo, pero después empezó con un incesante acoso que terminó la noche en que ella salió completamente ebria de una de las fiestas de sus amigos y, con un bate de beisbol que encontró —autografiado y valorado en unos cuantos cientos de dólares—, masacró el auto deportivo de Islas, cuando éste intentó tomarla por la fuerza minutos antes; intentó violarla.

—Hans, aléjate —advirtió. El miedo estaba empezando a manejarla. Nunca se había sentido tan pequeña junto a él—. O voy a gritar.

—Oh, me encantaría que lo hicieras.

Hans sonrió de medio lado y ella retrocedió aún más. Y cuando sintió que él la había trapado, corrió. Sintió toda la adrenalina y miedo recorrerle el cuerpo cuando fue consciente que Hans no se detendría esa noche. Ya no. La penumbra no ayudaba, y cuando Anna terminó frente a un muro de concreto de unos tres metros de alto, supo que estaba perdida. En un instante Hans la había alcanzado y la había apresado bruscamente en sus brazos. Anna chilló cuando sintió menos aire en los pulmones y sus costillas le dolieron. Empezó a retorcerse para zafarse, pero eso sólo hizo que su agresor la apretara más contra él.

—¡Basta, déjame! —casi lloró. Sentía el aliento de Hans en su rostro. Estaba claramente ebrio, y posiblemente drogado.

—Vamos, Anna, grita cuanto quieras. Me encanta cuando lo haces, ¿recuerdas nuestra noche? Nadie va a escucharte aquí, cariño.

Anna estaba contra la pared ahora, inmovilizada completamente por el cuerpo de Hans. El terror invadió su cuerpo cuando él levantó su blusa e introdujo sus manos para tocarle el abdomen. Gritó, gritó como nunca lo había hecho, hasta que sintió la garganta se le partía en dos, pero el pelirrojo fue más rápido y en un instante le había tapado la boca con fuerza y empezó a regar besos por toda su mandíbula, sin importarle que ella había empezado a llorar en serio y su cuerpo estaba haciendo todo lo posible por librarse de él. La mente de Anna gritaba "Elsa", gritaba ayuda. Estaba completamente desesperada cuando notó que nadie vendría; había caído en la trampa de Hans.

—Anna, te voy a destapar la boca, ¿sí? Pero mira, pequeña, si haces un solo ruido… —Hans apretó completamente su cuerpo en ella para impedir que se moviera más y sacó una navaja de uno de sus bolsillos. El rostro de Anna de deformó cuando el filo de la navaja brilló cerca de ella—. Sería una lástima tener que usarlo, ¿no es cierto? —Anna no se movió, estaba lo suficientemente aterrorizada como para hacerlo—. ¡No es cierto? Contéstame, Anna, contéstame…

Hans parecía frustrado. Apretó la punta de la navaja cerca del cuello de Anna y le destapó la boca.

—No, Hans, por favor, por favor… No hagas esto de nuevo —lloriqueó.

—¿De nuevo? Pero si nunca me dejaste terminar contigo, Anna. Nunca me quisiste, ¿por qué nunca me quisiste? Yo podría haberte dado lo que sea —Besó su frente con cierta tristeza puesta en sus ojos—. Lo que sea, ¿pero qué hiciste? Destruiste mi automóvil y terminaste en un hospital. Eres una niña tonta, Anna; pero te estoy dando una nueva oportunidad, ¿eso te parece? —Anna sintió el filo de la navaja decender por su escote hasta su abdomen.

—¡Hans, detente! —Las lágrimas no paraban. Él iba a matarla.

—¿O qué? —Él sonrió, dejando a un lado su fingida tristeza—. Nadie te quiere Anna, nadie va a hacer algo por ti. Nadie vendrá por ti.

Y por un momento, creyó en sus palabras.

—Déjala.

Anna podía reconocer esa voz a miles kilómetros de distancia. Así tuviera un infierno de separación y mil mares. Elsa estaba a unos metros de ellos. Hans reaccionó cuando la escuchó y enseguida tomó a Anna del cuello; la puso frente a él. La navaja aún peligrosamente cerca del abdomen de Anna, quien gimió cuando sintió un pequeño corte que terminó por rasgar su ropa.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —dijo Hans—. ¿Por qué no das la vuelta y finges que no has visto esto, eh? Eso te convendría.

—Déjala —repitió Elsa. Anna la miró a los ojos, lo único que los iluminaba era una farola que estaba muchos metros más allá de ellos, por lo demás, sólo había oscuridad. Y los ojos de Elsa parecían brillar en ella. No apartaba la vista de la navaja que el pelirrojo sostenía.

—Elsa, aléjate —Anna dijo. Ahora que ya la tenía ahí, sólo quería que Hans no le hiciera daño—. Por favor, Hans no sabe lo que está haciendo.

—¡Oh! Pero si la conoces —Hans sonrió y se acercó a su oído—. Dile que nos deje un rato a solas, Anna. Anda, dile. Dile que estamos divirtiéndonos.

Elsa hizo una imperceptible mueca cuando Hans se inclinó a besar el hombro de Anna, que la estaba mirando; las lágrimas seguían resbalando por su rostro. Storm intentaba por todos los medios tranquilizarse, pero sentía que su poder se estaba saliendo de control. Lamentó que nadie la hubiera seguido, lamentó haber tardado tanto en encontrar a Anna, hasta que escuchó sus gritos cuando salió a tomar el aire que necesitaba y supo que algo muy, muy mal estaba ocurriendo.

—Él no me hará daño —Anna dijo, con la voz temblorosa y los ojos suplicantes, como si intentara decirle algo con ellos—. Él no recordará mañana, él ha bebido un poco.

—¿Qué dices, Anna? Claro que me voy a acordar, siempre recuerdo cuando estoy contigo —Hans siguió acariciando a Anna de esa forma que Elsa empezaba a odiar con toda su alma.

—Él no lo hará —repitió Anna, acentuando cada una de sus palabras—, pero yo me encargaré de recordarle. Ahora puedes irte, Elsa.

¿Estaba insinuándole algo? Elsa apenas notó los movimientos erráticos, torpes y bruscos de Hans. ¿Estaba ebrio? ¡Anna quería que usara sus poderes! "Él no recordará mañana".

—Vas a estar bien —le dijo a Anna, para tranquilizarla, aunque ahora mismo era ella quien necesitaba tranquilizarse, pues se estaba saliendo tanto de control que bajo sus pies ya se había empezado a formar una capa de hielo.

Escaneó la situación en la que estaba, verificando cada uno de los posibles movimientos que Hans tendría. Por primera vez en su vida, agradeció al poder que corría por sus venas. Elsa hizo una oscilación con una mano y un pico de hielo salió del suelo y golpeó con precisión la muñeca de Hans, quien gritó de dolor; la navaja emitió un sonido metálico cuando cayó al suelo. Hans empezó a sangrar. Anna aprovechó ese momento para empujar a Hans con todas sus fuerzas para zafarse de él, pero el resultó ser más rápido y a pesar del dolor que sentía, atrapó a Anna antes de que pudiera hacer algo más.

—¡Qué carajo! —Gritó el joven, viendo con horror el hielo que sobresalía del suelo—. ¡Qué eres! —gritó a Elsa.

—Te sugiero que la sueltes. O en dos minutos vas a terminar en el suelo, llorando a tu madre —Elsa dijo, amenazándolo con las manos, una brisa se empezaba a formar a su alrededor.

—No me hagas…

Elsa volvió hacer otro movimiento firme y en unos segundos más hielo había salido del suelo y lo habían derribado sin que Hans pudiera detenerse a pensar de dónde salían. Anna se quedó plantada en su lugar con los ojos abiertos, apenas siendo consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Elsa jamás había usado sus poderes de esa forma. Hans, aún en el suelo, gateó lejos de Anna con el miedo en los ojos mientras esquivaba torpemente cada unos de los picos de hielo que iban saliendo en su camino, estaba buscando desesperadamente la navaja que se había caído de sus manos, pero cada vez que palpaba en la oscuridad lo único que podía sentir era una escarcha empezándose a formar debajo de él. Luego, el hielo apresándolo de los pies y haciéndolo caer de bruces al suelo.

Elsa se acercó a él con pasos seguros, aún amenazante. No se dio cuenta cuando Hans alcanzó la navaja, ni cuando la escondió en mano ensangrentada.

—¡Eres un monstruo! —Le gritó a Elsa, quien ya se encontraba junto a él y ahora lo sostenía de la camisa. En un segundo todo se detuvo. El rostro de Elsa se descompuso al escuchar esas palabras, y Hans lo notó. Una sonrisa sínica se formó en sus labios.

—Elsa, aléjate de él —Anna dijo, con miedo. Sabía que ambos chicos estaban fuera de control.

—Eso eres, un monstruo. ¿Eres humano siquiera? —Elsa bajó la mirada con las palabras.

Había hecho un desastre, ¡había mostrado sus poderes a alguien más! Pero lo había hecho para salvar a Anna. ¿Y luego qué?

—No vuelvas a acercarte a ella —enfrentó a la sonrisa burlona de Hans—. O iré por ti, ¿entendiste?

—¿Vas a matarme?

—Probablemente termine haciendo algo mucho peor —Elsa curvó los labios en una sonrisa tranquila, que hizo que Hans abriera los ojos con miedo cuando el hielo empezó a cubrir sus piernas y empezó a subir por todo su cuerpo. El chico empezó a retorcerse y emitir gritos de angustia.

Elsa se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia Anna, que se había tapado la boca con una mano cuando vio la escena que se reproducía ante ella. Cuando el hielo llegó hasta el abdomen de Hans, empezó a descender de nuevo. Elsa no quiso ver el gesto de Anna, eso sólo haría que se sintiera peor de lo que estaba, así que la tomó del brazo y la haló hacia ella.

—Sólo quería asustarlo —susurró—. Él no va a volver a acercarse a ti.

—¡Elsa, Anna! —Antes de que Anna pudiera contestar, ambas levantaron la vista y se encontraron con Gerard corriendo hacia ellas. Se veía asustado, y Elsa casi se desmayó cuando recordó que había hielo por todas partes.

—¿Cómo…? Yo no pude… —Él lo había visto. La había visto.

Elsa abrió la boca para hablar, pero en su lugar sólo pudo gemir de dolor cuando sintió un dolor punzante en la costilla izquierda. Anna la sostuvo con fuerza y Gerard miró a Hans que se había logrado poner de pie; le había arrojado la navaja a Elsa. En un movimiento, la rubia volvió a inmovilizar a Hans, ahora contra la pared. Gerard corrió hacia él, y antes de siquiera pensar en todo lo que había visto en los últimos minutos, tomó a Hans del cabello. Lo miró con horror al notar la sonrisa siniestra que tenía en el rostro.

—Tú estás enfermo, chico —dijo Gerard, y a continuación, le dio un golpe en la mandíbula que terminó por dejarlo en jaque.

—¡Elsa, Elsa, Elsa mírame! —Anna vio con terror la sangre que empezaba a salir del costado de la rubia—. Oh, por dios, ¡Gerard!

—Estoy bien, Anna —dijo Elsa, aun manteniéndose de pie—. Fue sólo un corte, en serio.

—Estás sangrando, joder, ¡estás sangrando!

—¿Qué fue lo que te arrojó? —Gerard preguntó, y empezó a buscar algo en el suelo.

—Una navaja —respondió Elsa, apretando con una mano el corte—. Anna, tranquila, estoy bien.

—¡Esto es mi culpa!

—Anna, por favor, estoy bien y… —Tal vez sí había demasiada sangre en poco tiempo. Pero no podía apartar la vista del desastre invernal que había causado—. Gerard, yo…

—Lo sé, luego, serán luego las explicaciones —Gerard miró a Elsa, parecía estar en blanco, como todos—. Pero no podemos dejar todo esto así, ¿sabes como desaparecerlo?

Elsa apretó su costilla, evitando así que la sangre siguiera saliendo. Anna aún la sostenía. Si bien le resultaba muy fácil hacer nieve o hielo, desaparecerla iba a ser un poco más difícil. Necesitaba concentrarse más.

—Puedes hacerlo —Anna le dijo, con los ojos llorosos.

Asintió por todo, y enseguida levantó la mano que tenía libre. La nieve fue desapareciendo poco a poco, al igual que los picos de hielo que sobresalían del suelo. Después de un rato, el espacio estaba completamente vacío, a excepción del cuerpo inconsciente de Hans. Elsa no tenía fuerza para entonces, así que agradeció mentalmente que Anna estuviera soportando casi todo su peso.

—Tenemos que verte esa herida —Anna dijo, y por lo que sus ojos demostraron, Elsa supo que tenían que hacer algo ya mismo.

—¿Quieren que consiga un botiquín?—el pelirrojo preguntó, mirando de soslayo a Hans—. No creo que él despierte en mucho tiempo, de cualquier forma, le diré a alguno de los guardias que haga algo con él.

Elsa y Anna se miraron. El miedo evidente en la cara de Elsa hizo que Anna hablara por ella.

—Voy a llevar a Elsa a mi casa, Gerard.

—Espera, ¿qué? —Elsa sintió que su estómago quedó vacío.

()()()()()()()

La puerta de la casa se abrió con suavidad, apenas haciendo ruido. Era cerca de la media noche y solo la luz de la cocina estaba encendida. Posiblemente Anya y Eugene estaban durmiendo ya.

—Sí, ya llegamos, voy a colgar… Sí, entendí, ella estará bien. ¡De acuerdo! Joder, colgaré… sí, adiós. ¡Ciao!

Anna estaba exasperada, en todo el camino a su casa Kristoff estuvo al teléfono, intentando sacarle información sobre por qué habían salido tan abruptamente del club. Olaf sospechaba, pero no dijo nada cuando ella entró al local más pálida que un papel y les dijo que tenían que irse urgentemente porque Elsa se había empezado a sentir muy mal. Los chicos tenían que empezar a prepararse para su presentación, así que apenas tuvieron oportunidad para reclamarle su actitud. Gerard las había acompañado en el taxi, muy al pesar de Elsa, el pelirrojo casi no había hablado en todo el trayecto. No podía culparlo. Al parecer Storm era muy mala dando las primeras impresiones.

Elsa y Anna entraron, Gerard se quedó en la entrada de la casa.

—¿Puedes ocuparte de ella? —preguntó a Anna.

—Claro…

—Yo… entonces las dejo, chicas —El taxi aún lo esperaba—. Lamento que esta noche haya resultado un poco trágica. Ahora mismo necesito pensar —Elsa se tensó y bajó la mirada, pero no dijo nada, aún sentía un punzante dolor en la herida. Sabía exactamente qué es lo que tenía que pensar el chico—. Te veré luego, Elsa.

Gerard se despidió y Anna cerró la puerta. Se quedó un momento con la frente descansando en la madera.

—Vamos a ver qué hacer con esa herida —dijo después de unos segundos.

Tomó la mano de Elsa y la condujo a su habitación. Elsa estaba hundida en sus pensamientos. Estaba arriesgando todo esa noche, y no podía creer que estuviera tan tranquila después de todo lo que había ocurrido. Quizá había algo grave con ella. Quizá. O tal vez todo se borraba cuando Anna estaba a su lado, sosteniéndola de esa forma como si se tratara de su única cuerda de rescate. Por una vez en su vida, se sintió bien al saber que había salvado a alguien a quien quería.

—No podré quedarme, Anna.

—Lo sé —Anna contestó. Sus movimientos automáticos preocuparon a Elsa. La pelirroja abrió su habitación e hizo que pasara ella primero después de encender la luz. Ninguna hacía demasiado ruido—. Siéntate, ya regreso, traeré el botiquín.

Asintió. Se quitó el saco que Gerard le había dado para cubrirse y lo dejó descansar en una silla. La blusa que llevaba puesta tenía una gran mancha de sangre, y su mano que apretaba el lugar también tenía más, ahora seca. No quería preocupar a Anna, pero ahora que veía el panorama más de cerca con las luces encendidas, algo hizo que sintiera un poco de pánico. Si bien había dejado de sangrar gracias a que había aplicado una capa de hielo sobre la herida, no sabía exactamente de qué dimensión era. Esperaba que un botiquín de primeros auxilios fuera suficiente. Lo era, ¿no? De otra manera ya se habría desangrado hasta morir.

Suspiró, era hora de ver la herida. Se levantó la blusa y se encontró con el hielo que estaba cubriéndola. No era frío, o quizá sí, pero no podía sentirlo. Hizo que desapareciera. Un corte de unos diez centímetros hizo acto de presencia, si bien no era muy profundo, sí era lo suficientemente feo como para considerarse una herida de guerra. Al menos para ella, que no recordaba tener alguna cicatriz, ni siquiera infantil. Aún salía un poco de sangre.

Anna entró justo en el momento que hacía una mueca de dolor cuando intentó sentarse en la cama. El botiquín cayó de sus manos y corrió a ayudarla. Estaban calladas, la tensión del ambiente era totalmente palpable, y Elsa no tenía idea del por qué. Quería preguntarle quién era Hans, por qué las había atacado. A veces sentía que Anna guardaba tantos secretos como ella, y eso sólo hacía que una parte de sí misma se ahogara en mil dudas sin respuestas. Tal vez Anna se sentía del mismo modo, pero callaba todo. Intuía, de alguna forma, que algunas cosas simplemente eran mejor que se quedaran en el silencio; ocultas.

—Anna… —Anna no contestaba, se había inclinado para recoger el botiquín—. Anna, ¿qué pasa? —Elsa insistió.

—Levántate la blusa, déjame ver la herida —Ordenó mecánicamente, se volvió hacia ella y se arrodilló, sosteniendo algodón y otras cosas en las manos.

Elsa se congeló en ese momento. Ciertamente tenía que dejar que la pelirroja viera la herida en algún momento, ella no tenía idea de cómo limpiar un corte de ese tamaño. Aún así, no fue eso lo que la estaba poniendo mal, era la reciente actitud de su compañera.

—Déjame ver la herida, por favor… —dijo Anna, suavizando su tono.

Elsa vaciló un poco, pero se levantó la blusa con cuidado e hizo un mohín cuando la cara de Anna se descompuso; no apuntó nada más. La chica empezó a limpiar suavemente la sangre seca que se había adherido a su piel, como si su cuerpo pudiera romperse en cualquier momento. Elsa gradeció el tacto en silencio. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo en procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. No hubo vergüenza, ni sonrojos furtivos, ni nada en el estómago que le hiciera sentirse mareada. Sólo eran ellas dos, cada una cuidándose a su manera.

Anna desinfectó por completo la herida y puso una gasa encima de ella. Antes de que Elsa pudiera darse cuenta, el trabajo estaba hecho y todo parecía menos horrendo que al inicio. A excepción de su ropa y manos que se habían manchado de sangre y ahora parecía una actriz de una película de terror.

—Ya está —Anna susurró, aun con la voz rota—. Dame tu mano.

Elsa extendió una de ellas y Anna la tomó con cuidado, empezó a limpiarla con algodón y alcohol. El silencio estaba asfixiándola.

—Hey…

—Vas a estar bien —dijo Anna sin mirarla, intentando convencerse a sí misma.

—Lo sé, haz hecho un trabajo increíble, enfermera —intentó bromear Elsa. Anna siguió limpiando hasta que ya no había más rastros carmín. Elsa ya no iba a aguantar más—. Tienes que decirme qué pasa —Anna titubeó, su flequillo escondía sus normalmente expresivos ojos. Elsa los buscó con preocupación—. Anna, mírame. Hey… —Levantó la mano ahora limpia, casi por inercia, hasta rozar una de las pálidas mejillas de la chica. Summers levantó la mirada por fin y Elsa pudo ver lo que ocurría: estaba a punto de llorar—. Oh…

Anna se sentó a su lado, luego entonces, la abrazó con fuerza con cuidado de no lastimarla más. La respiración de Elsa se cortó abruptamente cuando Anna empezó a llorar, pero hizo que su cerebro trabajara al máximo y ordenó a sus brazos rodear a la pelirroja.

—Fue mi culpa —Anna gimoteó.

—No, no, tranquila, no fue nada. Tú lo viste, fue sólo un corte.

—Pudo haber sido peor, Elsa. Si Hans hubiera…

—Pudo haber sido, pero no lo fue… Tranquila.

—Si él hubiera hecho… Si él… Yo…

—Estoy bien, estaré bien, tú lo haz dicho. Ya déjalo, Anna. Me alegra que ambas estemos a salvo. Sólo lamento haber manchado tu blusa, y creo que tiene un corte. Espero que puedas aceptar una nueva después de esto.

Anna se separó y le sonrió, secándose unas lágrimas en la acción.

—Quiero dos, en ese caso —dijo.

Elsa rió, pero enseguida apagó la risa porque le dolió hacerlo. Tal vez no debía hacer mucho esfuerzo abdominal en un rato.

—Llamaré a Kai. Es el único en el que puedo confiar para venir por mí en este instante.

—¿Estás segura? Puedes…

—Estoy segura.

—Bien.

Anna cogió otra bolita de algodón y la hundió en el alcohol. Tomó la otra mano de Elsa y empezó a quitar las manchas que tenía. Estaba mucha más limpia que la anterior. Elsa pudo levantarse y simplemente lavarse las manos, pero estar ahí viendo que Anna se esmeraba en ese labor, simplemente la ancló en su lugar. Esa chica era la única que podía hacer aquello sin que sus poderes se salieran completamente de control.

—¿Qué es esto? —Anna había visto el número de Ariel en su antebrazo. Elsa emitió un balbuceo.

—Nada —dijo, pero la pelirroja entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

—Supongo que era de esperarse, ¿algún chico te dio su número? —Anna bromeó, pero su mandíbula se había oprimido en una sonrisa forzada.

—No es nada, bórralo —Intentó mirarla con seguridad. Anna no le hizo caso.

—No, no, está bien —y siguió limpiando.

Observó con cuidado cómo las cejas de Anna se curvaban cuando estaba concentrada, como cuando se sentaban a corregir la obra de teatro y la pelirroja se adentraba demasiado en los papeles. También se dio cuenta de la leve inclinación que sufría su cabeza, hacia la izquierda; y cómo es que Anna se llevaba el flequillo tras la oreja cada vez que se ponía nerviosa o ansiosa. A Elsa incluso le parecía gracioso cómo arrugaba la nariz cuando no podía hacer algo y no se decidía en dejarlo o seguir, y todo eso había ocurrido en ese instante, mientras limpiaba su mano que ya estaba más desinfectada que nunca.

Summers levantó la vista y se encontró con el par de ojos azules de Elsa. Inmóviles, fijos en ella. Elsa abrió la boca para decirle algo, quizá que no le importaba el número de una chica desconocida —ni de nadie—, quizá que sólo le importaba ella, ahora, en ese momento y siempre; pero la calidez de las manos de Anna sobre la de ella estaba impidiendo que salieran conjeturas de lo que sucedía. Anna se había preocupado por ella, y ella había arriesgado mil cosas por esa chica justo esa noche. Ninguna sabía qué pasaba, o lo que pasaría. Eran papeles en blanco que se escribían y reescribían en ese mismo instante, como si les urgiera saber el final de su historia. O en todo caso, el inicio de ella. Y ahora que Elsa miraba a Anna y se hundía en esos ojos turquesa que estaba amando más que nunca y que empezaba a desentrañar cada parte de su alma, sintió un pánico punzante y un aleteo dramático en el estómago que jamás había sentido. Era una especie de vértigo aún más grande que el que le tenía a las alturas, pero era uno que, sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a vencer, que quería derrotar, así todo eso se convirtiera en su más oscura pesadilla y las paredes se le vinieran encima. Y así eso significara venderse así misma en busca de un futuro mejor; un futuro cierto. Paso a paso, aún costándole media vida. ¿Anna lo sentía? ¿Anna la perdonaría? ¿Anna la esperaría?

¿Anna la quería?

—¿Elsa...?

Anna abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y su susurro quedó opacado por los labios fríos de la joven Storm.

* * *

**Entonces... El drama está a la vuelta de la esquina. Que comiencen los juegos del hambre ;)**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Bekwo:** jajaja espero que este capítulo te haya gustado aún más ;). Muchas gracias por pasarte, lamento en serio la demora de los capítulos. ¡Elsa ha caído!

**Another Crazy User:** conquistar a los lectores es algo que llegó sin esperarlo. Me alegra tanto que mis historias los hayan atrapado. Por otro lado, sí, me refería justo a eso (XD), pero todo es broma, todo es broma (¿?). Me encantan tus reviews, me han sacado muchas risas, así que... Son como muy esperadas. Y no te preocupes, aún sean las más incoherentes, obvias o lo que sea, estaré respondiendo porque amo divagar tanto como usted. Y como muchos de los que se encuentran aquí. Ahora al fic, seré sincera y diré que no sé de dónde rayos vino Gerard, no lo pedí entre los extras o actores principales, son de esos personajes que, cuando te das cuenta, ya están ahí y están hechos con todo lujo de detalles y hasta terminan por gustarte. En todo caso, le agradezco su aparición y hasta le doy un aumento de sueldo. Como habrán notado, él no es un personaje de Disney, pero va a estar apareciendo por aquí y allá más a menudo. También he tenido libros que me han hecho cuestionar mi vida jaja, y no estoy hablando de libros de superación personal, no, no, hablo de libros que tal vez sean muy random pero que, de alguna u otra forma, terminan por cambiar mi perspectiva de vida. Revisaré el que mencionas. Como nota, siempre me ha gustado los laberintos, quise ponerlo en una situación más romántica, pero creo que ha quedado perfecto donde está. Elsa y sus mil dudas, perdida, para luego entonces encontrarse... O intentar hacerlo. Como bien dijiste, el amor de Anna y Elsa es un poco muy difícil, en mi tonta mente siempre le he apostado a la profundidad de sus sentimientos, así que... No diré sobre lo que pasará, pero sí diré que lo de ellas será algo más allá que lo pasajero. Ahora me despido, que ya me alargué demasiado con esta respuesta. Gracias por pasarte. Te envío un gran abrazo.

**Ziu:** gracias, Ziu. Las situaciones se complican ;)

**Gorgino:** ¡Ya, sé feliz, al fin ocurrió! XD el próximo capítulo serán de reacciones.

**AlexNeko1189:** ¿confuso? Lol lamento si te lo ha parecido, espero que este capítulo te haya agradado. ¡Gracias!

**H Tyranea:** wow... esto... no acostumbro a recibir amenazas de muerte, pero gracias (¿?). Sigue disfrutando los capítulos :) lamento la demora de este capítulo, sólo tengan paciencia. Un saludo.

**Nava58: c**uando hice a Olaf (yo y mis descripciones extensas en reviews jaja) me planteé, de alguna forma, hacerlo parecido al muñeco de nieve que todos conocemos. Conservando aquel espíritu fresco y hablador, pero de humano... tuve que cambiarle algunas cosas. Con esta actitud espero dar a entender que sigue siendo el mismo personaje comprensible que ayudará en todo lo que pueda, así parezca lo contrario (¿?). No se preocupen por los peligros de Gerard (¿?), será un personaje que saldrá otra vez y servirá de ayuda en algunas situaciones. Sé qué Anna no apareció mucho en el capítulo anterior (y en este), pero era porque quería grabar una perspectiva de Elsa más amplia. A partir de ahora los problemas más grandes son con la rubia, ya que, básicamente, los primeros capítulos llevaron la esencia de Anna. Gracias por el comentario, me encanta que quieras leer mis historias en todas partes. Un saludo y un abrazo.

**sakuradokota:** hola, tranquila, no estaré abandonando ninguno de los fics, también ya empecé a escribir el capítulo siguiente del la otra historia. Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones y lamento la demora. Los gajes del oficio me atrasan :c. Un saludo.

**rustjacque12:** yay, me alegra que a la chica le haya gustado la dedicatoria. Gerard es un personaje que junto con Anya, son los únicos que no son de Disney en esta historia. La escena en donde iba a ocurrir "algo" fue una que también le gustó a mi beta XD. Fue emocionante (¿?). No estoy segura si Olaf es gay o no jaja, él sólo ama amar. De cualquier forma, que Gerard quisiera estar con él en un primer momento sólo fue un plus que me pareció tonto y quise agregar. ¡Gracias por todas las palabras! Pd: jajajajaja "arduamente", ya lo creo XD.

**Mashiiro kokoro:** muchas gracias, sigue disfrutando. Y lamento la demora!

**kikicai94:** hey, gracias por pasarte. Entre Olaf y Gerard no pasará nada por el momento XD sólo era algo tonto que escribí como plus. Disfruta la lectura.

**Paradox eter**: gracias!

**Minovi:** todos se aman ahora (¿?). Gracias por pasarte cada vez que puedes. Muchos de los que estamos por aquí tenemos un problema con Elsanna (o el yuri en general), así que no te preocupes XD. Las cosas empezarán a ir más rápido desde ahora, ya estamos llegando al clímax de la primera parte. Un saludo.

**betha:** hola! Por el momento los celos no serán un tema tópico justo en este momento de la historia, pero podré usarlo después (estoy armando otros capítulos). Gracias por leer.

**Alike:** me alegra que hayas leído la dedicatoria :). Y también me pone feliz que hayas dejado una review y me des indicios de vida XD. Soy un "ELLA" jaja, tendré que ponerlo en mi perfil en letras grandes porque el 90% de las personas creen que soy chico. Elsa no tiene claro que es lo que siente Anna por ella, pero creo que ahora Anna está muy segura XD. Ya veremos cómo avanza. Espero que sigas pasándote por aquí. Mil gracias. Un abrazo.

**Nathaliatrouble:** Elsa ya enloqueció jaja. Y ha sido la más lenta en darse cuenta pero la más rápida en caer XD. No pensé que el Olaf xD Gerard les agradara tanto jaja. Ya veré qué hacer. PD: dile a tu amiga que me disculpo, pero no podemos hacer nada con el Elsanna, ya que es amor verdadero u,u jaja. Pd2: aww, y tienes "princesas". Pd3: Lol Elsa tiene ese poder para hacernos balbucear. Saludos.

**BrenBren:** no te preocupes, gracias por pasarte a leer :D. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Un abrazo.

**alehtseDiego:** hola! Gracias por pasarte y leer. Igual agradezco infinitamente tu comentario. Sé que tal vez es tedioso comentar, por eso se agradece mucho XD. Un saludo.

**YuiTainaka:** a muchos les gustó esa frase cursi jaja. Me alegra. Yo también desconfié de Gerard, lo admito, cuando lo hacía no sabía qué giro de personalidad darle porque sabía que de eso dependería el giro que daría la historia. Al final se escribió solo y decidió estar en el bando correcto (lol interprétese como sea). El beso ya está, ha salido, ya fue! XD el siguiente capítulo veremos qué ocurre. Gracias por todo, Yui. Abrazos.

**Guest:** Gerard ha sido un personaje famoso jaja. Muchas gracias por leer. No tengo nada planeado con Olaf y el pelirrojo, pero puede pasar lo que sea ;).

**drive master:** hola, también soy una lectora un poco exigente así que entiendo lo que dices; pero me alegra que le hayas dado una oportunidad a esta historia que, si bien siento que empezó floja, espero que haya terminado por hacerse más fuerte con el pasar de los capítulos. Muchas gracias por las palabras, hago lo que puedo con cada una de las historias para intentar darles capítulos de calidad. Un saludo.

**kitty69fong:** hey, gracias por atreverte a dejar una review XD. Me alegra que la historia te haya atrapado, espero tenerte más seguido por aquí, con cada una de las actualizaciones. Sigue disfrutando.

**akaa-chan:** oh, no sabes cuánto me emociona que leas lo que publico incluso de ese modo. Muchas gracias, en serio. Abrazos.

**sorayandreajazmin:** gracias por pasarte! Disfruta.

**Zombie:** bienvenido al mundo de los fanfictions, querido lector, es un mundo fascinante en donde podrás encontrarte mil millones de mundos distintos dispuestos al alcance de tus manos. Los fics son como el vino, hay mil marcas, pero con el tiempo podrás convertirte en un buen catador que te servirá para seguir disfrutando de las experiencias que te dejan cada una de las historias. Me alegra que mis historias te hayan atrapado. Desde este lado de la pantalla, uno se encuentra con todo tipo de lectores y todos te dejan un nuevo aprendizaje único. Tu comentario me ha sorprendido en un primero momento, ya que muchos tenemos años leyendo fanfictions y sabemos ya de corrido y al revés todo lo que este universo implica, pero tú tal vez seas significativamente nuev , así que espero que lo que escribo te deje buenos sabores de boca. No te preocupes por tutearme, quiero creer que aún no soy tan mayor. Sólo háblame como más se te acomode. Ten un buen día, también. Espero que este capítulo haya superado tus expectativas. Nos vemos pronto (¿?).

**Freya-chan:** tranquila, perdona la demora XD. Un saludo.

**Paula Hudson: j**aja otra persona que se tensó con esa escena. Lo siento, lo siento, pero aún no era el momento apropiado. Elsa está jugándose todo por Anna, aunque ni ella misma entiende la dimensión del peligro. Ya viene más drama, prepárense. Pregunté si eras escritora porque tenía una especie de recuerdos de una escritora con tu seudónimo. Me encanta la música, no puedo vivir sin ella. Me acompaña a lo largo de todo el día. Siempre intento responder todas las reviews cuando tengo tiempo, es una manera de demostrar que en verdad me interesa lo que dicen o piensan acerca de lo que escribo. Y también es un incesante agradecimiento a sus lecturas y tiempo. Saludos.

**BbSis:** entendí lo que quisiste decir, pensé que iba a ser un poco difícil cuando miré por un momento la review y noté que era otro idioma, pero no, fue bastante entendible, así que no te preocupes. Como expliqué en uno de los comentarios de arriba, también tuve una relación de amor y odio con Gerard en un principio -como muchos, incluso Elsa-, pero el chico se deja amar por sí solo. Elsa ya es muy consciente de sus sentimientos y, al parecer, fue la primera en dar el gran paso. Me alegra que te hayas decidido a leer mi historia, me alegra que hayan muchos nuevos lectores. Me alegra que el idioma no haya sido una barrera. ¡Muchas gracias! Ojalá pueda tenerte por aquí de nuevo. Un saludo y un abrazo a la distancia.

**nazmontilla:** hola! No abandono nada, perdonen la demora!

**lucid aborrozakale:** hey, gracias por el comentario. No tenga vergüenza en hacerlo, nadie le cobrará o comerá -aunque es más posible lo segundo (¿?)-. La historia terminará sí o sí, no la dejaré a medias. Sólo ténganle paciencia a mi vida. Tus ideas acerca de lo que sigue... Prefiero no comentar, sólo diré que el primer clímax está ya a la vuelta de la esquina. Las cosas están a punto de cambiar, para bien y mal. Un gusto tenerte por aquí, un abrazo.

**Lucine2012:** tranquila, chica. No es que me haya demorado meses en actualizar XD. Fueron como dos semanas. Lo lamento en serio, pero en serio estoy muy ocupada últimamente, pero no significa que no cumpliré con la promesa de terminar la historia. Gracias por pasarte.

**Caeli18:** ya todo se va asentando sobre la mesa. Muchas gracias por leer.


	18. Carpe diem

**¡Hola chicos y chicas! No he muerto ni he sido secuestrada por extraterrestres; sí por la universidad, la vida diaria y el estrés que me quitan toda energía e inspiración. Espero que este capítulo pueda compensar todo el tiempo sin actualizar. Agradezco a todas las personas que se pasan a revisar las actualizaciones y aún se acuerdan de este espacio en la red.**

**Lamento no poder responder las reviews (¡son tantas! No sé cómo agradecerles) pero es que ando muy corta de tiempo, muy, muy, muy corta. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí, debería estar estudiando (T.T) pero si no actualizo ahora quizá lo pueda hacer hasta la próxima semana, ya que estaré sin internet en el pc por un par de días. **

**Por otro lado, me interesa saber qué piensan de la historia; siempre es gratificante leer lo que comentan. Así mismo, les invito a leer mi otra historia en curso, por si aun no la revisan. **

**No les quito más tiempo.**

**¡Buena lectura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**Carpe diem**

Agua nieve, y una mezcla de vainilla y menta. La combinación extraña de frío y calor, como un abrazo en medio de una tormenta invernal. También se parecía mucho al chocolate nocturno, con malvaviscos y canela; a la sensación de bajar y subir en una rueda de la fortuna, al vértigo de la caída en la montaña rusa. Incluso era la sensación de una cama que te espera una eternidad para descansar tus huesos, tu corazón... Eran miles de puertas ahora abiertas, las pistas de un camino nuevo que sólo decía "ven a mí".

Sin embargo, no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

En un momento estaba curando a Elsa, intentando por todos los medios de no echarse a llorar y, al otro instante, estaba pasmada, en otro mundo, navegando como un huracán dispuesta a romper todo a su paso con ese remolino de emociones que se disparaban por cada nervio de su cuerpo. Se le estrujaba el estómago y miles de fuegos artificiales explotaban por toda su cabeza. Elsa la estaba besando. Elsa la había besado, ¿lo había hecho? Porque se sentía muy confusa. Fuera de sí misma. Apenas había sido un roce. Y fue el único que bastó para que todo ocurriera esa noche.

Las dos estaban viéndose, quizá un poco sorprendidas y asustadas. Anna podía ver perfectamente cada una de las pecas casi invisibles del rostro de Elsa; el iris de sus ojos que parecían dos piedras azules, totalmente pulidas y brillantes; aunque ahora que observaba con todo el detalle de la luz artificial iluminándolas, también parecían ser igual de azul que el cielo cuando se descubría en una tormenta, como su apellido. Tan fuerte y arrasador al igual que tener mil huracanes llevándose cada pedacito de su alma dispersa y navegante. Elsa era el ojo de un huracán demoledor y macabro, a la vez tan bello, que empezaba a ser un pecado observarla por tanto tiempo porque, de un momento a otro, quizá podía empezar a convertirse en piedra. Y eso era lo que hacia ella; contorneando con la vista sus labios delgados que habían estado sobre los suyos hace apenas unos segundos tan efímeramente como si se tratara de un sueño olvidado. Pero no era un sueño, ya no más, no podía serlo cuando aún sentía que los labios le quemaban de una manera tan abrazadora y cursi, como jamás llegó a imaginar.

—Lo-lo siento —Elsa abrió los ojos en toda su extensión, consciente de lo que había ocurrido. De lo que había ocasionado. Anna estaba muda, buscando palabras que se escondían al fondo de su cerebro—. Perdóname —insistió la rubia, empezando a ponerse de pie con dificultad. Anna seguía procesando la información, ¿qué había ocurrido? ¿Qué debía ocurrir después?

Elsa estaba temblando y el cosquilleo en sus labios empezaba a sucumbir bajo una intensa calidez arrasadora. Tomó el saco oscuro de Gerard y se lo puso con la rapidez que le permitían sus músculos tensos. La temperatura empezó a bajar en picada.

—Elsa espera —Anna al fin dijo, y como si se tratara de un interruptor, dio un salto de la cama y tomó de la muñeca a la rubia.

Elsa se soltó de ella con brusquedad y al hacerlo perdió el equilibrio y chocó con el librero de Anna; el ruido sordo que produjo los cristales rotos de un portarretratos hizo eco en la habitación. Elsa no se detuvo a pedir disculpas, estaba lo suficientemente asustada como para querer solo huir o hundirse en la tierra y jamás regresar. Se había salido de control, no tenía que ser así. ¡No tenía que demostrar sus sentimientos en ese momento! Anna no entendería nada, ella no estaba entendiendo todo lo que sucedía.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo; escapando, como siempre. Anna la estaba siguiendo por detrás, pero Elsa no escuchaba nada, ni sus pasos. Apenas veía, quizá eran las lágrimas, quizá el tiempo se había detenido y todo iba dolorosamente despacio. Había arruinado todo.

—¡Elsa, espera! Joder, deja de correr.

Abrió la puerta de la casa, sin importarle mucho cuando esta se cerró con brusquedad y, posiblemente, terminó por despertar a los vecinos de la pelirroja y, con peor suerte, a Anya y Eugene también. Elsa no notó que Anna había salido tras ella hasta que los brazos de la joven la atraparon. Ya sea porque estaba muy adolorida para forcejear o Anna resultaba tener más fuerza de lo que aparentaba, terminó por quedarse inmóvil, sintiendo el cuerpo de la pelirroja completamente adherido a su espalda.

—Me tengo que ir, Anna.

—No tienes que hacer esto.

_"No puedes, no puedes", _se repetía Anna. No ahora que la pelirroja tenía más dudas existenciales y el origen del universo era algo tan banal comparado con todos sus sentimientos por aquella rubia.

Las farolas eran lo único que las iluminaba, con aquella amarillenta luz casi como si luchara por seguir con vida. Estaban en la calle, y el frío empezaba a colarse por la piel de Anna, haciendo que temblara en su sitio. Quizá se debía también a las sensaciones acumuladas recientemente, que se duplicaron al estar adherida a la espalda de Elsa que, a pesar de traer el saco puesto, lograba despedir una temperatura gélida y natural. Storm levantó la cabeza al cielo, totalmente despejado de nubes, y con millares de estrellas adornando cada espacio oscuro. Tenía la esperanza de que Anna la soltara y la dejara desaparecer, como solían hacerlo todos.

—Anna… Anna, déjame ir.

Pero Anna era distinta a todos. No se movió, siguió sosteniéndola.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué… Elsa?

La súplica en el tono de voz de la chica hizo que algo se rompiera en ella. Quizá se había derretido hace mucho por la joven Summers, pero ahora parecía una mantequilla bajo la presión de sus brazos sobre su estómago. Había un hormigueo constante en todo su cuerpo; y no era la sensación de miles de avispas haciendo ruido alrededor de ella como cuando la había conocido, este era distinta. No era molesta, pero sí inquietante. Antes de seguir pensando en todas las sensaciones, Elsa se soltó con un movimiento brusco y empezó a alejarse, negándose completamente a responder cualquier pregunta.

—Basta… Deja de seguirme —advirtió, haciendo todo lo posible para que su tono de voz sonara duro. Se sentía tan mal al hablarle así a Anna.

—¡Por qué tienes tanto miedo! ¿Por qué siempre huyes de mí?

"_Huir". _Elsa dejó de caminar. ¿Y qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer cuando en un instante se sentía la persona más fuerte del mundo y al siguiente segundo se sentía derrotada? Ella en verdad creía que estaba arruinando todo. Que arruinaría todo. Y lograba ser tan egoísta con sus sentimientos que, al final de cuentas, terminaba por destruir todo a su paso. Ella solo era un monstruo condenado a contar las horas y esperar a que su terremoto se llevara todo lo que había construido.

—¡No debiste acercarte a mí jamás! —La voz de Elsa sonó rota y fuerte. Un grito ahogado. No miró a Anna, ni su gesto dolido ante su grito.

Y no sabía por qué estaba diciendo eso cuando pensaba todo lo contrario. Cuando sólo quería regresar sobre sus pasos y volver a besar a Anna con toda la desesperación que empezaba a burbujear de una forma sorprendente en su pecho. Sus manos se llenaron de una fina escarcha, pero hinchó el pecho y se obligó a no sentir, a repetirse esa mantra sin sentido que había aprendido cuando era niña. Esconderlo, no sentir. Ocultar cada parte de su ser.

—¿Tú no te das cuenta, verdad? —Anna le dio una media sonrisa, triste. Sus manos juguetearon con el dobladillo de su blusa—. Eres tan idiota a veces, Elsa.

—Eres tú la que no se da cuenta, Summers —arremetió la rubia de espaldas a ella, como si todo fuera tan obvio. Luchó con las lágrimas—. Siempre estás haciendo todo por arreglar las cosas pero no te das cuenta que sólo estás arruinando todo más y más; y eres tan ciega que no puedes abrir los ojos un instante para…

—¡Para qué! —Anna gritó y dio dos zancadas hacia ella, ignorando la espina que rondaba su corazón.

—Aléjate.

—¿O qué, Elsa? ¿Vas a congelarme? ¿Vas a alejarte, correr, esconderte de mí y empezar a llamarme por mi apellido como si así pudieras ocultar…? ¡Qué ocultas!

—¡Basta, Anna!

—¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué…?

—Déjame en paz.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Anna. Su respiración irregular hizo que pusiera atención en que el lugar posiblemente se sentía como un congelador. El aliento de la pelirroja salía en forma de un suave vapor irregular. Anna se acercó a ella con timidez y temor de que siguiera retrocediendo, pero Elsa sólo bajó la vista, un poco derrotada y avergonzada. Y cuando estaban a unos centímetros de distancia, Anna levantó una mano para acariciar su mejilla fría. Elsa cerró los ojos con el contacto.

—¿Por qué me has besado? —Anna dijo, y de nuevo su aliento viajó como una nubecilla que, en otro momento, hubiera hecho que ambas rieran.

Elsa tragó saliva. Nunca en su vida le pareció que una pregunta podía resultar tan complicada de responder. Había tanto atorado en su cerebro y en su corazón. Todo quería salir en estampida, sin un amortiguador. ¿Pero qué podía entender Anna? ¿Cómo podía decirle todo sin hacer que sufriera con ella?

Elsa sintió unos dedos deslizarse por su nuca, tan suavemente, que en verdad creyó por un momento que se había convertido en una barra de margarina. Su respiración se cortó enseguida, exactamente tres segundos, cuando el cuerpo de Anna se adhirió al suyo y su aliento golpeó su barbilla. Los labios de Anna estaban a unos centímetros de los suyos, atrayéndola con un magnetismo indescriptible y asesino. Sentía cómo el pecho de la pelirroja bajaba y subía a través del suyo, y su corazón corría sin parar.

—Déjalo ir, Storm.

—No puedo —anunció, sintiendo como su garganta se secaba y el hielo en sus manos se empezaba a derretir. Quizá estaba sudando, ¿lo estaba?

—Mírame —Anna animó, y su otra mano hizo la misma acción que la otra—. Elsa, mírame en este momento.

—Anna, no quieres…

Anna sonrió, una pequeña elevación en la comisura de sus labios. Sus ojos no perdían de vista los suyos, estaban conectadas por un hilo tan fuerte que empezaba a ser dudoso cómo fue que Elsa vivió tanto tiempo sin aquella pelirroja.

—Te quiero, ¿oíste? No me importa, nunca me importó —Anna rastrillo sus uñas por su cuero cabelludo, y una corriente eléctrica que se libró de su nuca hasta la punta de sus pies hizo que se desconectara por completo de ese mundo.

La mandíbula de la rubia pareció colgar en su sitio. Sus ojos se abrieron. Tal vez estaba temblando.

—Me… ¿me quieres?

No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que escuchó esa frase. Ni siquiera si una vez la había hecho sentirse como en ese momento. El calor llegó a sus mejillas cuando fue consciente de que Anna la estaba acariciando mientras la miraba con esos enormes ojos llenos de cariño y...

—Te quiero… Al igual que un eterno romance —Anna sonrió como si se tratara de una burla personal.

Elsa la miró a los ojos y no supo qué encontró en ellos. Porque, de cualquier forma, ¿qué podía encontrar Anna en los de ella?

—Voy a hacerte daño —era una afirmación, y una parte de la pelirroja quiso borrar esas palabras de Elsa.

—No me importa.

Y con eso, Anna la besó, sin importarle las consecuencias que eso traería después.

Había sido torpe, como el primero que habían compartido, pero cuando Anna se separó levemente de ella y se llevó la lengua a los labios, para luego chocarlos de nuevo con los de ella, todo tuvo un ritmo tan natural y armonioso que todo lo demás se borró de su mente. Sus manos, hasta ahora bien firmes a sus lados, se movieron sin saber cómo reaccionar a lo que ocurría, pero terminaron descansando en la cintura de Anna, quien sonrió ante su torpe acción e hizo que se uniera más a ella, si es que eso en verdad se podía. Elsa no sabía si se le podía poner una categoría a esa sensación que producía la fricción de los labios de Anna con los de ella, por supuesto, porque era algo que jamás había sentido. Quizá era porque eran, literalmente, como el invierno y el verano; Anna siempre era cálida, y su boca se fundía con la de ella que exhalaba frialdad en todo momento. Era un choque extraño, intenso. Elsa se derretía lentamente bajo el calor abrazador del aliento de la pelirroja, bajo sus manos firmes que emanaban protección y un profundo cariño que se cernía en el pecho de ambas, mientras se buscaban en bifurcaciones que al fin las llevaban a un punto en común.

Sentía que la respiración se le acababa, dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás despegándose un poco de la joven Summers, dejando descansar su frente con la de ella.

—¿Q-qué… qué está mal? —Anna preguntó, creyendo en verdad que había traspasado demasiado la barrera de Elsa.

—No, no, nada —contestó la rubia, sintiendo que sus mejillas se calentaban—. Sólo… ya no podía respirar.

Anna abrió un poco los ojos y la boca, luego arrugó un poco el ceño como pensando si Elsa estaba o no diciendo la verdad. Por supuesto, Storm decía la verdad.

—Oh… —murmuró la pelirroja, y un segundo después dejó escapar una pequeña risa—. Es decir, esto es… Es como tu… uhm… ¿Primer beso?

Eso hizo que Elsa se separara de ella por completo y las manos de Anna cayeran a sus costados. Un mohín se dejó ver en sus labios.

—¡Pero… pero por supuesto! ¿Cón quién más podría haberlo hecho? Es… yo… tú… Tú me haces ser tan torpe.

Anna ladeó la cabeza, la sonrisa ya no se podía ir de su rostro. Caminó hacia ella y la miró a los ojos, luego le dio un beso en la nariz que logró sorprender mucho a Storm. Todo eso era muy extraño para ella. Anna tomó el dobladillo inferior del saco de Gerard y alizó las puntas, parecía pensar muy bien sus siguientes movimientos. Se puso de puntillas, aunque realmente no era muy necesario, y la besó de nuevo en la frente. Los ojos de Elsa seguían sus movimientos. Obtuvo otros besos en las mejillas y finalmente uno más en la comisura de sus labios.

—No es necesario que llames a Kai.

—¿Qué? —Elsa dijo, todavía tratando de salir de toda esa ensoñación.

—Mamá lleva parada en la entrada de la casa muchos minutos.

Elsa miró hacia la puerta de la casa de Anna y vio a la señora Summers sonriéndoles en la lejanía. Tenía unas llaves en la mano derecha.

—Ella… Ella…

—Ella lo vio todo, sí.

—¡Y por qué no me dijiste nada! —chilló Elsa en voz baja, más asustada que molesta.

—Fui consciente hasta que tenías los labios sobre los míos —se defendió fingiéndose ofendida.

—Pero… ¡pero eres tú la que me ha besado!

Anna levantó una mano y la llevó dramáticamente a su frente.

—Eso tendrás que decírselo a mi madre. Ahora debes hacerte responsable de tus actos.

Elsa miró a Anna con incredulidad y luego a Anya, quien ahora la saludaba con una mano en el mismo sitio de antes.

—Eres una pequeña mocosa, Anna Summers —dijo, un poco aliviada, si era el caso—. Pero pudo haber visto el hielo, ya sabes.

Anna le tomó una mano y empezó a arrastrarla hacia su casa, de nuevo.

—No vio nada, bueno… Eso depende de qué estemos hablando. Pero en serio tendremos que dar explicaciones.

Elsa tragó saliva.

**()()()()()()()()**

—Uhm… Yo no quiero hacerte sentir incómoda, Elsa.

Elsa se sostuvo del cinturón de seguridad y miró alerta a la señora Summers, quien conducía con precaución por las calles de Arendelle.

—Oh, no, señora Summers. Usted no me incomoda, quiero decir, lamento todo lo que ha ocurrido esta noche, no sabe cuánto lamento que…

—Me alegra que Anna se haya abierto a ti —Anya interrumpió, impidiendo que se siguiera enredando con sus palabras—. Yo sospechaba un poco, ¿sabes? Pero no se lo digas a Anna. Si no les hice preguntas hace un rato fue porque es un poco quisquillosa. Y porque realmente no tengo nada qué decir. Al menos no mucho.

Elsa apretó la mandíbula.

—Yo… No sé qué decirle. Anna sigue siendo mi amiga. Esta noche fue…

—Un descubrimiento —terminó con una sonrisa Anya—. Eso está bien. Son cosas que tendrán que arreglar entre las dos. Ahora, lamento haberme enterado así, ya sabes, sólo salí porque vi la puerta abierta, creí que era Eugene quien había entrado pero no era él y… Bueno, las vi. Recuerdo que me pasó algo similar cuando tenía su edad, mi padre casi mató al chico. No era el padre de Anna, no se lo digas —Anya rió—. Dios, siento que te estoy poniendo incómoda, insisto. Pero es mi hija, y una madre siempre anda preocupada y esas cosas psicóticas. Con lo cual no estoy diciendo que seas una mala persona por la que me deba preocupar, ya sabes y… Ah, ahora ya sabes de dónde sacó las divagaciones sin sentido nuestra querida Anna.

Elsa asintió con una sonrisa tímida. A pesar de que Anya Summers no parecía estar enfadada ni mucho menos, Elsa aún sentía una especie de angustia en su pecho al no saber realmente qué había significado todo lo anterior. Se sentía tontamente avergonzada. Y no estaba segura si después de esa noche quería volver a ver a la cara a la madre de Anna. O a la chica, en su caso.

—Señora Summers —llamó Elsa.

—¿Sí, Elsa?

—Nunca creí que pasaría algo así con Anna. Yo… No pretendía acercarme mucho a ella, señora Summers. Perdone si de alguna forma le he faltado el respeto a su familia ante mi osadía de hoy. Acepto toda la culpa, no tiene que comportarse tan condecendiente conmigo.

—Oh, usted es una chica dura, ¿no? —Anya la miró por un segundo para luego volver la vista a la carretera—. En primer lugar, llámame Anya, ¿eso te parece? En segundo lugar, Elsa, me alegra que Anna y tú terminaran siendo amigas o… lo que sea por ahora. Y en tercer lugar, no me faltaste al respeto Elsa, ni a nadie de mi familia. No seas tan dura, no es como si hubieran hecho algo horrible y siniestro. ¿Y culpa? Vamos, ambas sabemos que Anna es la única mente maestra de todo esto.

Elsa miró a Anya un momento y ante lo último se tuvo que cubrir la boca para ahogar una risa estridente. Las madres conocían muy bien a sus hijos.

—Ella es…

—Ella puede ser muy embriagante. Lo sé, Elsa.

Tuvo que pedirle a Anya que la dejara una calle antes de llegar a su casa. Le dijo que estaría bien y que ya se había molestado lo suficiente en traerla. Anya estaba rehacia a aceptar, quizá incluso sospechaba que no tenía el permiso de sus padres, pero no dijo nada y aceptó con la condición de que apenas estuviera en su habitación le enviara un mensaje a su hija para saber que estaba sana y salva.

El pánico no se apoderó de ella sino hasta que divisó los muros altos de la propiedad. Era imposible pasar por las puertas principales sin ser reconocida. Los guardias le dirían a su padre, y se supone que ella había entrado con Rapunzel hace horas. Otra opción era escalar, pero podía ser muy ridículo siquiera pensar en eso, así que su última opción era llamar a Kai.

El hombre ya mayor contestó casi al instante el llamado.

—¿Señorita Elsa?

A veces creía que Kai nunca dormía.

—Sí, soy yo, Kai —susurró, resguardándose un poco entre las sombras de la noche—. Bien… Esto va a ser una petición muy extraña, pero juro que necesito tu ayuda en este instante.

Escuchó el suspiro pesado del hombre al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Dónde se encuentra?

Elsa parpadeó confundida. Él sabía que no estaba en su casa.

—Oh… A las afueras.

—¿De la ciudad? —la voz de Kai no disimuló su pánico.

—Oh, no, no, a las afueras de la casa. A media calle.

—Voy por usted enseguida. Les diré a los guardias que están ahí que vayan por un descanso. Descuide señorita Elsa. Voy en camino.

Elsa suspiró aliviada.

—¿Kai?

—Dígame.

—Muchas gracias.

—No hay de qué.

La llamada se cortó.

Elsa estaba mirando el cielo nocturno, recordando lo que había pasado en casa de Anna cuando Kai llegó. Tenía un saco de ella en una de sus manos.

—No era necesario, Kai. Ya sabes que no lo necesito.

—No importa, póngaselo señorita Elsa. Esto es por precaución, para cubrirla un poco de los centinelas, su padre ha puesto dos en el ala izquierda de la mansión, hacia sus habitaciones.

Elsa asintió y se puso el saco largo.

—De nuevo gracias.

El hombre sólo le sonrió con amabilidad y empezó a caminar cerca de ella, hasta que entraron a la mansión y luego subieron a su habitación. En todo el camino no vieron a nadie, y las luces estaban apagadas. El silencio sólo era atenuado por el murmullo de sus pasos deslizándose por todos los pasillos por los que transitaban.

—Señorita Elsa, no es de mi incumbencia preguntar por qué se ha ausentado hoy por unas horas, pero…

—No, no, Kai. Yo… es decir, usted tiene todo el derecho a preguntar. Usted nos cuida a mí y Rapunzel después de todo. Es sólo que… Será difícil decirle.

Kai se llevó una mano hacia su nuca, antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación de Elsa. Luego se quedó plantado, pensando en cómo decirle lo siguiente a la joven Storm.

—Su padre me llamó, me dijo que estarían de vuelta a la casa. La señorita Rapunzel también lo hizo, quería que la cubriera al entrar, hice creer al personal que venía con usted y el joven Smith, aunque no era así.

—Lo siento Kai —Elsa bajó la vista, completamente avergonzada. Estaba poniendo en peligro el puesto del hombre.

—No es problema, señorita. Sé que usted es una persona responsable en la que se puede confiar, no haría nada imprudente.

Las mejillas de Elsa se tiñeron de un rubor profundo.

_"Oh, Kai… Si supieras cuántas imprudencias cometí el día de hoy…"._

—El problema es… —Kai siguió—. Es con la señorita Rapunzel… Me temo que después de de que la he dejado en su habitación… Ella escapó.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó confundida, levantando la vista.

—La señorita Rapunzel no está en su habitación, señorita Elsa. Y no contesta el teléfono celular. Sin embargo… He podido hablar con una de las cocineras y otros del servicio que se han quedado hoy, al menos dos chicas de la limpieza la vieron salir. Uno de los centinelas la vio… La vio irse en un automóvil con un chico. ¿Usted sabe quién es?

El corazón de Elsa se detuvo. Sus ojos no disimularon su sorpresa.

—No, no, no…

—No puedo hacer que se callen, no cuando varias personas la vieron… Su padre se va a enterar apenas llegue. Y entonces…

—Oh por dios, Kai, ¡tenemos que encontrarla! Mi padre no puede saber. No puede.

Sus dedos empezaron a marcar un número que ya se sabía de memoria. Su mente estaba corriendo a una velocidad impresionante, temiendo como nunca que sus sospechas fueran correctas. Anna atendió a su llamado casi tan rápido como lo había hecho Kai.

—Debes extrañarme mucho si has optado por una llamada —la voz dulce de Anna desapareció cuando el tartamudeo de Elsa se hizo presente.

—¡A-Anna! Tienes que decirme dónde está Eugene.

—Espera, ¿qué? Wow, vaya forma de espantar el romanticismo.

—Anna, no estoy jugando. Por favor, por favor… Verifica si Eugene está en tu casa.

Kai miraba con preocupación a Elsa, que había empezado a jugar con su trenza con todo el nerviosismo del mundo sobre ella.

—Bien, bien, lo haré. Tranquila, ¿vale?

Elsa escuchó ruido al otro lado de la línea, y después de unos segundos la voz de Anna volvió a resonar.

"_Por favor, por favor, que no sea él… Que no sea él"._

—No está —dijo en un suspiro la pelirroja.

El celular casi cayó de las manos de Elsa. Miró con horror a Kai.

—¿Estás segura, al igual que muy segura?

—Sí, Elsa. ¿Qué… qué es lo que pasa? —La seguridad de Anna se fue en picada—. ¿Le pasó algo a mi hermano?

—Rapunzel tampoco está —Elsa dijo en un hilo de voz—. Los vieron irse… Juntos. Si papá se entera… Y si alguien me vio entrar esto se hará… Un infierno.

—¿Elsa? Elsa tranquila, tu padre no se va a enterar, ¿entendiste? ¿Kai te ayudó a entrar?

—Lo hizo.

—Entonces deja de preocuparte, Rapunzel fue descuidada y… ¡Joder! Eugene, ese pedazo de chico, te juro que lo voy a reñir apenas llegue a casa… Es… Voy a intentar llamarle. Él debe contestar, no puede preocupar a mamá, lo sabe.

Los pasos de varias personas hicieron eco en los pasillos. Elsa abrió los ojos y miró asustada hacia donde estaban las escaleras. Kai le quitó el celular y colgó a Anna, Elsa ni siquiera pudo quejarse de la acción cuando fue empujada hacia su habitación y la puerta se cerró tras ella. La voz de su padre se escuchó enseguida y un miedo atroz empezó a llenarla de pies a cabeza.

—¿Dónde está Elsa? —Escuchó decir a su padre.

Se quitó rápidamente los sacos y los tiró en el interior de su armario, luego se apresuró a su cama y se cubrió con las mantas, rogando para que su padre no entrara en ese momento. La herida la estaba picando.

—Ella está en su habitación, señor Arendelle —Kai dijo con firmeza—. Apenas he verificado, está completamente dormida.

—Ah, ¿en serio? —Jack Arendelle dijo con burla y abrió con brusquedad la puerta. La oscuridad lo recibió.

Elsa cerró con fuerza los ojos y se hundió más en las sábanas frías. El corazón le golpeaba fuertemente en el pecho y sentía que la adrenalina estaba hirviendo en su sangre. Las paredes empezaron a llenarse de escarcha y se reprendió a sí misma por no saber controlarse. Para su suerte, su padre no encendió las luces, pero dejó abierta la puerta.

—¿A qué hora llegó? —lo escuchó preguntar a Kai.

—Cerca de las nueve de la noche, señor Arendelle. Con la señorita Rapunzel y el menor de los Smith, a bordo de un taxi —respondió Kai de memoria.

—Y supongo que no sabes que Rapunzel no está en su habitación como se supone debería estar.

Kai no respondió al instante.

—No queríamos alarmarlo, señor. Les he pedido a los guardias…

—¡Por qué carajos mi hija no está, Kai! ¿Quién es usted para decidir qué hacer? Si mi hija se escapa, me lo dice, ¿entendido? Así de simple. O mejor aún, ¿cómo rayos salió? ¿Por qué nadie hizo nada para detenerla?

—Me temo, señor, con todo respeto, que usted nunca dio órdenes para detener a las señoritas. Sólo teníamos que vigilarlas y al parecer la joven no parecía estar haciendo nada malo. Aún llevaba el vestido que usó en la fiesta, los que la han visto creyeron que estaba regresando a ella. Ya tenemos a varios hombres buscándola.

Elsa cerró los ojos cuando escuchó el golpe secó de su padre en la puerta de su habitación.

—Son unos incompetentes —rugió—. Quiero a mi hija de vuelta, ya. Y quiero saber con quién se ha ido. Despierte a Elsa, la quiero en mi oficina en diez minutos.

—Sí, señor.

Elsa no se había dado cuenta que había dejado de respirar sino hasta que las luces de su habitación se encendieron y Kai se había sentado al borde de su cama, mientras esperaba pacientemente a que se calmara. Había empezado a llorar.

—Elsa… —Kai llamó—. Lo lamento tanto…

**()()()()()()**

Antes de reunirse con su padre, tuvo que ponerse la ropa de dormir y tranquilizarse. Como si no supiera nada ya. El estudio de Jack estaba en silencio, y el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea atrajo la vista de Elsa. Prefería eso que enfrentar la vista de su padre que mantenía los ojos encima de ella.

—Tú sabes algo —Jack dijo, dejando reposar sus manos sobre el escritorio de madera. Elsa negó con la cabeza—. Vas a decirme todo, Elsa.

Volvió a negar. Tenía un nudo muy grande atorado en la garganta.

—No sé nada, padre —tartamudeó.

—Elsa… Sabes que no ganarás nada protegiéndola. Ella ha hecho algo muy malo hoy.

—Yo… —Las lágrimas empezaban a picarle—. No sé. Yo no sabía nada. No sé ni siquiera por qué se ha ido.

Y eso era medianamente verdad. No sabía por qué su hermana había huido cuando sabía que todo era demasiado peligroso en esos momentos. No sabía por qué estaba arriesgando tanto. El hielo empezó a cubrir todo el piso y el frío se hizo más espeso. Su cerebro estaba destruido, sólo quería salir de ahí y dejar fluir todos esos sentimientos que tenía atorados. En cambio, empezó a respirar profundamente.

—Détenlo —Jack dijo—. Estás enfriando todo.

—Eso… Eso intento.

—¡Ahora, Elsa! No puedo lidiar con esto también.

Elsa cerró los ojos y trató con todas sus fuerzas deternerlo antes de que su padre se pusiera en verdad furioso como la última vez…

Jack sonrió ante sus esfuerzos. A Elsa le sorprendió ver esa sonrisa tan fría en sus labios, como si no le importara que su hermana hubiera escapado, como si no le importara ella, como si sólo le importara… Dañar. El hombre levantó el teléfono que tenía a un lado y marcó unos números que ya tenía apuntado en una hoja. Le extendió el teléfono para que lo tomara. Elsa vaciló antes de coger el aparato y llevárselo al oído, temiendo congelarlo también.

—Vas a decir que eres una secretaria de Arendelle Company, y que lamentas mucho llamar a esas horas, pero que en serio te urge hablar con Eugene Summers. Si no está, habré comprobado una teoría que tengo rondando por aquí —Jack apuntó su cabeza—. Anda Elsa, vamos a jugar un rato. Cazemos a tu hermana.

Elsa apretó el teléfono, sintiendo asco por la persona que estaba sentada al frente de ella. La llamada fue tomada por una voz que conocía muy bien.

—¿Sí? Es la familia Summers, Eugene, ¿eres tú? —Anna dijo.

—Buenas noches —Elsa dijo, sin despegar la vista de su padre que sonreía cínicamente—. Lamento molestarla tan tarde, soy…

—¡Elsa! ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué pasa? Oh, por dios, estaba tan asustada…

—Soy Eleonor Christian —siguió, ignorando el pánico en la voz de Anna y en su propio cuerpo—. Soy una de las secretarias de Arendelle Company, ¿se encuentra el señor Eugene Summers?

—Oh… dios, Elsa… —Anna pareció darse cuenta—. Dime que no estás haciendo lo que pienso que estás haciendo. ¡Diablos! Él te está usando. Elsa, Elsa… Escúchame, tienes que decir que Eugene está aquí, tienes que…

Jack se había levantado y su gesto serio la estaba asustando.

—Sí, entiendo —dijo Elsa—. Repito, lamento molestarla a estas horas.

Colgó antes de que su padre pudiera arrebatarle el aparato. Jack la estaba mirando furioso.

—¿Qué te dijo? ¿Quién era?

—Era… Era su hermana. Me ha dicho que…

Dos golpes en la puerta se dejaron escuchar fuertes y claros. Las palabras de Elsa se ahogaron por el momento.

—¿Señor Arendelle? Hemos dado con su hija. Ella… Ella estaba con un chico llamado Eugene Summers. Tuvimos que traer a la señorita Rapunzel por la fuerza, señor. Espero que…

El hombre de mediana edad se calló enseguida cuando la puerta fue abierta y el gesto duro de Jack Storm se dejó ver.

—¿Ellos están aquí?

—Su hija, señor. No somos policías como para detener al chico, lo lamento.

Elsa estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Su padre le envió una mirada dura.

—Traíganla a mi estudio —ordenó, sin apartar la vista de ella—. Ahora.

La puerta se cerró de nuevo. Su padre se dirigió a una de las ventanas y empezó a observar hacia el exterior. Los segundos parecían correr muy lento.

Elsa cerró los ojos unos segundos, cuando escuchó la voz de su hermana, posiblemente forcejeando con algunos de los guardias.

—Puedo sola, ¡joder!— Rapunzel entró al estudio junto a su madre, ambas miraron con asombro a Elsa, que parecía querer adherirse a su asiento. La vista de las mujeres viajó a la espalda de Jack, que no les prestaba atención alguna—. Elsa, ¿qué haces aquí? —Rapunzel preguntó alarmada.

—Le pedí que nos acompañara —respondió Jack, dando la vuelta, apenas mirando a las mujeres. La madre de Rapunzel abandonó el estudió enseguida, sin preocuparse por lo que le esperaba a su hija.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver aquí —dijo con rudeza Rapunzel.

—No he dicho lo contrario, querida.

—Entonces deja que se vaya.

—¿Quieres irte, Elsa? —Preguntó su padre. Elsa no sabía qué contestar—. Yo digo que no, porque vamos, debes enterarte por qué estoy tan enfadado con que tu hermana se escape así como así de la casa con un… —suspiró—. ¿Sabes quién es esa persona, Elsa? Summers… Me refiero. El chico.

Elsa negó.

—Jack, ya basta, déjala fuera de esto —insistió la chica más grande, dando un paso al frente.

—Rapunzel solía hacerlo, Elsa. Escaparse. Antes de que llegaras… Con ese tipo —Elsa bajó la vista, lo sabía todo. Claro que lo sabía todo—. Y el chico se aprovechó de ella.

—Eso… Eso no es cierto, Jack. Hemos discutido esto cientos…

—De veces. Lo sé, hija, pero pareces no entender —el hombre las rodeó con su pasos—. Es decir, Elsa, tu hermana parece no querer entender que este joven es un don nadie. No le importa estar comprometida con otro hombre, hija. ¡No le importa manchar nuestro apellido saliendo con el joven Summers! Oh, pero Elsa… No soy el malo aquí, hija, no, no. Yo le he perdonado mucho a este chico, le he dejado incluso un puesto de trabajo decente para mantener a su familia mediocre. Porque… Cielos, ¡les he dado mucho de mi dinero! Les he salvado la vida, Elsa; pero eso ya no será así… No seré más el tonto.

Elsa apretó los puños con fuerza mientras su padre decía todo. Estaba hablando de la familia de Anna. Y era como si su padre estuviera diciendo todo eso para que odiara de alguna forma a Rapunzel.

—Jack…

—¿Acaso ya no soy tu padre, Rapunzel? —Jack preguntó con ironía—. ¿Ahora soy solo "Jack"? ¡Acaso esta década manteniéndote, pagándote los mejores colegios, vistiéndote, dejándote hacer y deshacer a tu antojo no son nada para ti! ¿¡Crees que no me he tenido que morder la lengua cada vez que tenía que limpiar tus desastres sólo para mantener contenta a tu madre y lejos a la prensa de nuestra familia!?

Storm se había acercado tanto a Rapunzel que Elsa creyó que la golpearía. Su instinto hizo que se levantara de un salto y se pusiera en medio de ambos para detener esa estúpida discusión; pero Jack pareció no entender nada de eso.

—Papá… —suplicó débilmente, creyendo que con esa palabra todo se calmaría.

—Oh, Elsa… A ella no le basta, cariño —la tomó de los hombros y clavó sus ojos en los de ella, por un instante, su mirada parecía en serio una llena de afecto. Tal vez estaba perdiendo la cordura—. Hizo todo por ese imbécil sólo para cabrearme, ¿y cree aún así que soy el villano de esta historia? ¿Acaso no tengo la razón, Elsa? Dímelo tú.

El dolor, la ira y, sobre todo, el miedo en los ojos de Rapunzel estaban rompiendo el corazón de Elsa que no sabía cómo contestar eso. Ella estaba entre dos muros que la oprimían. Entonces Rapunzel asintió y Elsa, con toda la tristeza del mundo, sabía exactamente a qué se refería… Se sentía una cobarde. Sentía que estaba traicionando todo el amor que tenía por su hermana; pero alguien tenía que salir vivo de ahí… Alguien tenía que acabar con todo eso y, para ello, tenía que dejar que Rapunzel fuera libre. Y feliz.

—Sí… —dijo en un susurro.

—¿Sí qué, Elsa? —Jack preguntó, hundiendo sus dedos en los hombros de su hija.

—Tienes toda la razón, padre —dijo, ignorando el dolor punzante en sus hombros.

Jack sonrió en toda su extensión. Sus ojos brillaron como si se tratara de un niño con un nuevo juguete. Elsa dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de angustia: ella era el juguete.

—Lo sé, tú siempre me entiendes, Elsa. ¿Ves, Rapunzel? Ella es mi verdadera hija, una Storm de verdad. Una piensa, actúa; y sobre todo, mantiene el honor de la familia.

Rapunzel estaba oprimiendo la mandíbula, sin despegar los ojos del abrazo que Storm mantenía en Elsa. Sabía todo el peso que estaba cargando en ese momento la chica, y ahora mismo que todo se había ido a la mierda, estaba arrepintiéndose de cada una de sus malas acciones; pero no podía dar la vuelta así como así, no esta vez. Elsa cumpliría con su promesa de hundir a Jack Storm a su manera, y su retirada en el campo de juego era la primera pieza que había que mover. A su pesar, se encontró derrotada y dispuesta a seguir con todo. Elsa tenía que amarrarse muy bien su máscara desde ese instante.

Sonrió, buscando cómo seguir con todo eso.

—Son tal para cual, entonces —Elsa estaba destruída. Quería creer que entendería que todo eso iba para Jack—. Igual de fríos… El mismo monstruo. ¿Sabes que es lo mejor, Jack? Que se acabó. Me voy.

Giró sobre sus pasos y empezó a caminar.

—No puedes, Rapunzel —dijo Jack con suficiencia—. Si te vas, voy a destruir a Eugene.

—Él se va conmigo —La rubia sonrió.

—¿Y dejará a su familia?

—No, Jack. Él no es como tú.

La sonrisa de Storm se fundió en una mueca de ira.

—Sal por esa puerta, Rapunzel, y ya no sabrás más de esta familia.

—Eso es exactamente lo que quiero.

Rapunzel salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Elsa tenía el corazón en la garganta.

—¡E-Espera! —gritó.

—Elsa, ¿a dónde vas? Ella no es más tu hermana.

Jack se dirigió a una de las mesas que estaban en una de las esquinas y se sirvió un poco de whisky en un vaso como si gubiera previsto todo aquello. Lo miró con incredulidad, ¿por qué lucía tan tranquilo cuando todo estaba tan roto?

—Ella no puede hablarte así… —sentenció con amargura e hipocresía—. ¡Ella te debe respeto! ¡Ella no puede pisar más esta casa! —Jack le dedicó media sonrisa, parecía muy complacido. También parecía confundir el pánico en su voz por una de indignación.

—Ve, dile a Kai que la ayude a recoger algunas de sus pertenencias. No la quiero ver más en esta casa.

Elsa no esperó a más indicaciones, salió casi corriendo del lugar en busca de Rapunzel.

La encontró en su habitación, y dentro, también estaba su madre, gritando.

—¡No puedes irte! ¿Por qué le has hablado así? ¡Niña, qué hiciste! —Elsa golpeó la puerta abierta para hacerse notar, las dos mujeres se callaron enseguida.

—Necesito un momento con Rapunzel, mi padre me ha enviado —la madre de Rapunzel se limpió una lágrima y salió sin una palabra más.

Elsa cerró la puerta tras ella y sin pensarlo corrió hacia su hermana y la abrazó con fuerza. Rapunzel la recibió, tratando de contener un sollozo.

—Esto no tenía que ser así, Rapunzel —Elsa dijo, sin soltarla.

—Lo sé, lo sé, fui muy descuidada, no sé qué esperaba… Lo siento tanto, Elsa. Siento todo lo que dije hace un rato. Sabes que…

Elsa se separó de ella y negó con la cabeza para que se detuviera.

—Sé por qué lo hiciste.

—Y te estoy dejando con todo esto…

—Esto tenía que pasar en algún momento —sonrió melancólicamente—. Pero debiste avisarme un poco antes, estaba tan asustada… Yo ni siqiera sabía que te estabas viendo con él.

—Perdón, perdóname —Rapunzel volvió a abrazarla. Se sentía tan pequeña y frágil en ese instante.

—¿A dónde irás?

—No puedo decirte. Te prometo que estaré comunicándome contigo cada vez que pueda. Ojalá pudiera mantenerte más tranquila, pero realmente soy una idiota y apenas pudimos planear esto.

—¿Planear?

—¡Sí! Eugene y yo. ¿Qué creías? Él le iba a decir a su madre esta semana. Tienen una casa fuera del país… Bueno, no lo llamaría casa pero… Funciona como tal. Sé que le sacarás información a Anna. Oh, Anna… Por favor, prométeme que no la dejarás. Eugene va a estar preocupado. Él debe estar empacando ahora mismo, él… ¡Rayos! Debo encontrar mi boleto.

Elsa lucía confusa, ¿boleto? ¿Casa? ¡Rapunzel estaba preparándose cuando ella…! ¿Cómo pudieron prepararse en tan poco tiempo?

—Compraron boletos… ¿Unos días después de perdonarse? —dijo incrédula.

—Sí, y no… No había fecha de vuelo, pero creo que ahora sí. En realidad yo compré estos boletos para ti y para mí hace unos meses. Era para tu cumpleaños. Espero que no te enfades por eso. Y en realidad esto… Yo sólo lo vi hoy y empezamos a hablar como cuando lo hacíamos antes, y pleanemos cosas sin sentido. ¡Pero ahora tienen todo el sentido! Oh, por dios, no sé si esto es muy emocionante o muy preocupante, ¿es amor verdadero? Siento que soy peor que una princesa Disney. Espero tener su misma suerte.

Rapunzel daba vueltas por toda la habitación, tirando cosas en una maleta que había dejado en su cama.

Ella se iba. Su hermana en verdad se iba. El cerebro de Elsa parecía entender todo de a poco. Se estaba quedando sola. Con su padre. Sola.

Y a pesar de eso, de toda la carga emocional que traía la situación, sonrió para sus adentros. Rapunzel iba a ser feliz.

—¿Elsa, estás bien?

—¿Qué? Sí, yo… Estoy bien. Estoy sorprendida.

—Cielos, sé que estarías riñéndome en otra situación. Siempre eres tan recta y coherente. Pero hoy… No sé qué va a pasar Elsa, estoy aquí y todo está sucediendo muy rápido. No sé si esto va a funcionar, sólo sé que Eugene y yo debemos salir de estas arenas movedizas un tiempo, ¿entiendes?

—Lo sé. Y el está…

—Él está consciente. Siempre lo estuvimos. ¿Podrás con esto?

Rapunzel se arrodilló a su altura, pues se había sentado en la cama de la chica en algún momento mientras pensaba. Miró a los ojos a su hermana. No era una opción, tenía que poder.

—Voy a poder.

Rapunzel acarició una de sus mejillas y luego ensanchó sus labios en una torpe sonrisa.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti. ¿Sabes que es lo mejor?

—¿Qué cosa?

—En todo este rato no has congelado mi habitación.

Elsa parpadeó confusa. Era cierto.

—Es… Supongo que estoy en shock.

Rapunzel negó.

—Soy una mala hermana, y se supone que mañana te preguntaría qué tal estuvo tu noche. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado en el club, espero que eso te mantenga firme. Anna te necesita ahora. Y tú la necesitas más que nunca.

—No la voy a dejar… No dejaré que Jack lastime a su familia, yo… Puedo ser convincente a veces.

—Lo sé.

La mayor la abrazó de nuevo y después de un rato prudente, al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, se separaron. Era Kai, advirtiéndoles que tenían que apresurarse.

—Tienes que estar bien, Rapunzel —dijo como última opción, dirigiéndose a la puerta para luego tomar con fuerza la perilla.

—Te lo prometo, ¿y Elsa?

—Dime…

—No dejes que esto te absorba. No eres como él —Elsa no contestó—. Ya no tengas miedo, no estás sola, si mañana hay un poco de luz dentro de esta oscuridad, si puedes saltar fuera de este pozo… Carpe diem.

Levantó la vista y miró con determinación a su hermana. Quería que todo saliera bien a partir de entonces. La carga se hacía más grande, pero sólo la estaba molestando el hecho de que tal vez tenía que lastimar a más personas en el transcurso.

—Carpe diem —repitió.

Y por el momento, sólo quedaba esperar.

* * *

Esto se pone mejor (¿?).


	19. Ellos se han ido

¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza, el inicio de clases es desastroso y me dan ganas de llorar XD. Y como así está la situación, decidí armarme y hacer un súper calendario de las cosas que tengo que hacer en los próximos meses, si logro organizarme debidamente, entonces no me desapareceré mucho por estos lares. Sin embargo, por diversas situaciones puede que me retrase en ocasiones ya que tengo proyectos de gran importancia por delante y que tienen que ver con mi vida académica. De nuevo, no dejaré la historia, ninguna, no se preocupen por eso.

Gracias a todas las personas que me leen, todas las nuevas que se integran y siguen la historia. Más gracias a los que dejan comentarios y me animan a seguir.

Para variar, Frozen no es mío. Tampoco Elsa y Anna, ni ningún personaje, excepto tal vez Gerard, que se ha escapado pero se las arreglará para regresar.

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**Ellos se han ido**

Anna nunca llegó al siguiente día escolar. Elsa la esperó por al menos una hora en el teatro, pero se tuvo que retirar cuando por fin aceptó que la pelirroja no iría ni siquiera a los ensayos. Quiso creer que era muy pronto para que Anna pudiera digerir todo el asunto; en realidad, no tenía idea de lo que pudo haber pasado. Sólo esperaba que la huida de Eugene no causara estragos muy grandes en la familia Summers.

Decidió que le daría un tiempo a solas. Así que ese día ensayó en el salón de música, tratando de recordar lo bien que se sentía hacerlo; pero en su lugar sólo encontró que, sin Anna, nada era lo mismo. Todos esos meses… Se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que resultaba casi doloroso mirar a un lado y notar que no estaba acompañada. ¿Qué le iba a decir cuando regresara? ¿Le debía decir todo lo que Rapunzel y ella habían planeado? ¿Pero acaso eso no haría que Anna se alejara? Era su culpa, después de todo, que Eugene se hubiera ido. Estaba siendo egoísta. Estaba siéndolo cada vez que pensaba en cuánto la quería y en todo lo que la dañaría.

Fue el tercer día sin Anna, después de un par de mensajes enviados y sin respuesta, cuando Elsa al fin se decidió emboscar a Kristoff y Olaf para sacarles todo lo que supieran. Aunque le dolía un poco admitirlo, Anna confiaba más en ellos por la cuestión amistad-tiempo, que en ella.

—¿Dónde está?

Kristoff y Olaf se miraron entre sí y luego se encogieron de hombros.

—Ella no ha querido hablar —dijo Olaf—. Le pasa a veces, deberías saberlo.

—¿Sa-"…"saberlo? Por favor, Olaf, no ha aparecido en tres días, no contesta mis mensajes y… ¿y se supone que debo saberlo? Sé que ella ha hablado con ustedes, tienen que decirme qué es lo que pasa.

—Hey, cálmate _Snow Queen —_Kristoff dijo, llamándola con el apodo que había recibido en el colegio—. Anna está bien, ¿sí? Es… Es la fecha. Ella se pone así por la fecha, y sabemos que Eugene se ha ido, supongo que eso le ha pegado más de lo que debería. Es todo lo que sé, ella no ha querido hablar con nadie.

—¿Fecha? —preguntó, abrazando más sus libros contra su pecho.

Los dos muchachos volvieron a mirarse, preguntándose si Elsa Storm en verdad podía ser tan descuidada a veces.

—Su padre… Falleció hace cinco años un día como hoy.

La incomodidad entre los tres podía palparse.

—Yo… lo sabía pero… ¿Dónde puedo…?

—En el cementerio, probablemente se quedará hasta el medio día.

Elsa miró su reloj de pulsera. Eran las diez de la mañana.

—Gracias —dijo y, sin más, le entregó todos sus libros a un confundido Olaf para salir casi corriendo por la puerta principal del colegio.

Kristoff tenía la boca abierta y Olaf escondía una media sonrisa soñadora. Todo estaba saliendo espléndido. No como lo esperaba, pero definitivamente había un avance.

—Ella… ¿Ella se ha escapado? —Kristoff preguntó sin poder creerlo.

—Y por la puerta principal, mi querido amigo. Es una Storm, después de todo.

—Es una idiota.

—Una adorable, cálida y tierna idiota.

El guardia escolar la conocía muy bien. Todos en el colegio la conocían. Así que cuando Elsa cruzó la puerta principal y el hombre se le quedó viendo como si no entendiera lo que sucedía, Elsa paró en seco y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. No había sido nada brillante salir como si nada sin haber planeado una ruta de escape. Estaba segura que cualquiera era mejor que aquella que seguía.

—Es… Es un asunto de vida o muerte —le dijo al guardia.

—C-claro… —El joven abrió la boca para seguir hablando pero enseguida la cerró para pensar algo mejor—. ¿Debería estar preocupado? —Elsa no estaba segura si se refería al bien de sí mismo o al de ella.

—No, estaré aquí al final del período.

—Oh, claro, por supuesto.

—Agradecería que no me delatara.

—¿Es su primer escape?

—Y quizá el último.

** ()()()()()()**

A Elsa nunca le habían agradado los cementerios. Nunca los visitaba, podía contar las veces que le había llevado flores a su madre, sólo porque su abuela casi la había obligado a hacerlo. Además, el cementerio de Arendelle era un tanto tenebroso, pues estaba plagado de tumbas muy antiguas que, contaban, pertenecían a gran parte de la nobleza. Arendelle había tenido una monarquía hace varios cientos de años, y el castillo de los reyes era visitado por muchos turistas todo el tiempo gracias a las interminables leyendas acerca de una reina que había muerto muy joven por culpa de una maldición. Elsa recordaba infinitamente las veces que Rapunzel le había hablado de esa leyenda, haciendo énfasis en "reina con poderes de hielo", un medio para hacerla sentir menos como un fenómeno y más como una reencarnación casi divina. No sabía si su hermana se lo inventó o era algo que circulaba por ahí, sea como sea, la reina había muerto por sus poderes y, reencarnación o no, Elsa no quería seguir sus pasos. Era mejor dejar las leyendas en donde mejor estaban: en el pasado.

Tardó mucho en encontrar a Anna; pero al fin la divisó cerca de un roble muy viejo, sentada con las piernas dobladas mientras miraba al frente la lápida de su padre. Toda la convicción que podría haber tenido se esfumó cuando vio a Anna tranquila, quizá la chica no la necesitaba realmente. Si lo hicera, ¿la habría llamado antes, verdad? Tal vez Anna en verdad necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

Sus pasos no le hicieron mucho caso a su cerebro, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya se encontraban a un metro de distancia.

—Veniste —Anna dijo, sin mirarla. Tenía el cabello en una cola de caballo que salía en el agujero trasero de la gorra roja que llevaba puesta. A pesar de todo y, quizá porque la extrañaba más de lo que pudo haber imaginado, a Elsa le pareció más bonita que ningún otro día.

—No contestabas mis mensajes, ni las dos llamadas. Kristoff y Olaf no sabían nada. Estaba a punto de volverme loca. Quería verificar por mí misma antes de llamar a la guardia real por ti.

Anna sonrió pero no dijo nada. Elsa supo que no había nada que decir. Así que se sentó a su lado, alegrándose al momento de haber llevado pantalones ese día y no vestido o una falda. Estaba segura que cuando se levantaran estarían llenas de barro, el césped estaba húmedo. Las manos de la pelirroja descansaban a sus lados, Elsa se contuvo de sostenerla. No sabía de dónde estaba saliendo ese remolino de emociones tan de pronto.

—Mi padre era médico, ¿sabes? Pero tenía un secreto: amaba la música más que a cualquier otra cosa. Él tocaba el piano, lo hacía siempre. Cada fin de semana al medio día, me sentaba a su lado y me decía "Anna, hoy vamos a bailar" —Anna sonrió—. Era un pésimo bailarín, claro, pero sus dedos parecían bailar por las teclas. El componía las canciones que me inventaba, sin importar lo tontas y horribles que sonaran. Él hacía magia con ellas. Y yo le amaba por eso, por eso y porque con un pequeño apretón y un beso podía curar cualquiera de mis heridas infantiles. Cualquier raspón, sin excepción. Entonces… Hace cinco años, como hoy, fue mi primer recital. Recuerdo que estaba emocionada, casi saltando y volando por todos lados. Había ensayado mucho. —Elsa levantó la vista, entendiendo poco a poco a lo que quería llegar Anna. Estaba con la vista fija en el nombre de su padre—. Él no llegó. Trabajaba lejos de casa porque siempre había tenido problemas en el hospital local, así que pidió un trasladado y apenas tenía tiempo para nosotros. Ese día, sin embargo, lo busqué por todas partes durante mi acto, pero con cada segundo que pasaba entendía que él no llegaría. Comprendí que había roto su promesa, a pesar de que le rogué miles de veces y él me prometió otras mil veces que iría. Estaba tan enfadada… Me dije a mí misma que jamás le volvería a hablar.

Anna hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas y se abrazó a sí misma. Elsa sabía que le estaba costando mucho seguir con eso, pero también sabía que no se detendría hasta terminar.

—Le llamé cuando el acto terminó, le grité que era un mentiroso. Que había estado rompiendo todas sus promesas. Intentó explicarse… Había habido un asunto de emergencia en el quirófano… Dijo que viajaría enseguida; pero no le escuché, no quería hacerlo —La voz de Anna sonaba más apagada—. Recibimos una llamada esa noche, era alguien del hospital local… dijo que papá había sufrido un accidente automovilístico, nos dijo que… él dijo que mi padre había fallecido.

—Anna…

—Él murió solo en una ambulancia, creyendo que lo consideraba un mal padre. Él murió porque lo hice viajar, Elsa. Intentando cumplir cada una de sus promesas. Si tan sólo no hubiera llamado, si solo le hubiera dicho que entendía… Que entendía completamente la situación. Pero era yo de nuevo, cegándome a todo cuando las personas arriesgaban todo por mi bien.

—Anna no fue tu culpa…

—… Le odie, le odie tanto… Pero me odié más a mí. Sentía repulsión por todo lo que había ocasionado —Anna apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos. Elsa supo que tenía que hacer algo—. Mamá estaba destruida, la escuchaba llorar todas las noches sin descanso mientras creía que dormíamos. Eugene tenía pesadillas, mamá tenía que morderse las lágrimas e ir a consolarlo cada madrugada. ¡Había destruido a mi familia por un estúpido berrinche! Y sólo estaba… en el limbo. Inmersa en un mundo horrible. Quería desaparecer.

—Anna, ya basta —Elsa se movió de su sitio y se arrodilló frente a ella. Sostuvo la cabeza de Anna entre sus manos después de quitarle la gorra con suavidad y dejarla a un lado. La pelirroja no estaba llorando, pero sus ojos estaban en una lucha interna; se negaba a mirarla, así que Elsa la obligó a hacerlo—. Mírame… Hey, pequeña luchadora, no te escondas. Anna…

—Lo jodí todo…

Elsa suspiró. Iba a ser difícil. Muy difícil. No era un tema que tocaba a menudo. Era uno que, de hecho, quería desaparecer de su vida. Elsa había crecido casi completamente sola, sin un solo recuerdo de sus padres durante la niñez. Su abuela había sido su único sustento, la única que intentó lidiar con su maldición.

—Te entiendo, te juro que te entiendo. Pero Anna… Nada fue tu culpa —cerró los ojos y trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para seguir hablando—. Mi madre murió cuando nací, Anna —Sus manos acariciaron las mejillas de la pelirroja, y cuando estuvo segura que no se volvería a esconder en su caparazón, descendió para tomar sus manos entre las suyas y envolverlas con cuidado—. Mi padre… Mi padre tuvo que escoger entre mi vida y la de ella. Este poder… Anna, este poder que corre por mis venas no es normal. Debilitó a mamá.

—Elsa no sabes…

—Quizás, quizás era sólo un embarazo demasiado peligroso, pero toda mi vida estuve con la duda de qué es lo que habría pasado si yo hubiera nacido… Normal. Y lo que era peor… Con cada año que pasaba veía a mí alrededor y solo encontraba una infinita soledad. No entendía lo que me ocurría, la abuela me decía que era un don pero no me dejaba salir a jugar porque era peligroso. Era un caos, un revoltijo de emociones a punto de explotar. Mi padre me abandonó cuando descubrió todo esto, él sólo… Se fue. Estaba sola. Sentía que cada vez que respiraba se libraba una tormenta en todas partes. No tenía amigos, no tenía familia, no tenía a nadie. Entonces… Si pensaba en mamá, sólo podía decirme a mí misma "¿qué es lo que habría pasado si mi padre la hubiera escogido a ella y no a mí?". ¿Acaso no solucionaba todos los problemas? Probablemente así la abuela nunca habría dejado de sonreir, probablemente nadie tendría que haber lidiado con este mons…

—No te atrevas —Anna soltó con los ojos muy abiertos, apretando de pronto las manos de Elsa. Una lágrima ya rondaba por su mejilla izquierda—. No te atrevas nunca a terminar esa frase, Elsa Storm.

Elsa sonrió. Anna era demasiado buena para su propio bien.

—Es lo mismo contigo, Anna Summers —ahuecó de nuevo las manos en sus mejillas y limpió las lágrimas de su rostro —No digas de nuevo que es tu culpa. No lo es.

Anna se dejó hacer por las manos de Elsa, que se habían trasladado tras su nuca y hombros, liberando así la tensión con ese pequeño masaje.

—¿La extrañas? —Anna preguntó después de un rato de silencio.

—Eso es un tanto difícil de responder.

—Inténtalo.

Storm bajó una mano y arrancó una pequeña flor violeta que crecía cerca de ella, para robar tiempo hizo rodar el tallo en sus dedos y luego rozó la nariz de Anna con los pequeños petalos. Summers le ronrió de medio lado. Aún no se acostumbraba a tener a una Elsa tan cariñosa. Era impresionante, casi sacado de una película. Era como… Como si hubiera roto cada muro de contención. Se mordió los labios en espera de una respuesta.

¿Extrañar? Antes de Anna, Elsa no era más que un robot jugando a ser un intento de humano. Uno muy defectuoso.

—No, Anna. No puedes extrañar a alguien a quien no conociste —murmuró en voz baja. Anna asintió en comprensión. O en la falta de ella, cualquiera sea el caso, no dijo nada—. Sin embargo… Supongo que estoy en paz con ella. Lo que pasó con tu padre no fue culpa tuya, las cosas sucedieron. No podemos hacer nada con el pasado. No podemos culparnos por él. Y si me preguntas… No creo que tu padre se hubiera sentido solo; sabía que lo amabas. Él te amaba, eras su pequeña Anna. Lo eres y él… Él estaría tan orgulloso de ver lo mucho que haz crecido. De lo grande que serás. No tienes por qué sentirte de nuevo de esa forma… No es justo. Para nadie, para su memoria, para tu familia. Ni para ti.

Anna bajó la vista y soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Basta, es mi trabajo avergonzarte. No puedes cambiar los papeles porque sí.

Elsa negó levemente, sintiéndose de pronto con un poco más de vitalidad. Se levantó del suelo y le dio la mano a Anna para que lo hiciera también. Tenía un último discurso.

—Perdone, princesa Anna, no estaba al tanto de las nuevas ordenanzas que su alteza cree prudentes.

Anna se acercó más a ella con una de esas sonrisitas comunes en su rostro. El color le había regresado a las mejillas.

—Ahora lo sabes, Reina Elsa, usted podrá tener el trono, pero la princesa tiene su coraz…

Anna calló al instante, ambas se miraron. El corazón de Elsa martilleó bruscamente en su pecho, buscando salir y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Desde el día loco en que todo había sucedido, no habían vuelto a hablar acerca de… Ellas. O lo que sea que ocurriera con ellas.

—Lo tienes —dijo en voz baja, tanto, que Anna no pudo escucharla por estar acercándose más a su cuerpo estático.

—Sólo estaba jugando… Ya sabes, yo sólo hablo sin pensar… Y luego estoy divagando, enredándome conmigo misma y realmente me pierdo porque te miro y es como "wow"… Y tú sólo te burlas lo cual no me importa realmente pero es… ¿Vas a besarme?

Elsa, que había empezado a reirse de las frases sin sentido de Anna, se tragó su diversión y miró con incredulidad a la chica. Su cerebro le dijo que no era el lugar más romántico ni normal para hacerlo. Un cementerio, frente a la tumba del padre de Anna. Considerando todo lo que había sucedido con ellas, realmente, ¿qué podría considerar normal en su relación ahora mismo?

—¿Quieres que lo haga? —tragó saliva.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —Anna la estaba mirando, pero hace mucho que no la veía a los ojos, estaba completamente concentrada en un punto más abajo, en sus labios, probablemente.

—Sólo si quieres que lo haga…

—Quiero que lo hagas.

Retrocedió un paso por la presión del cuerpo de la chica, y lo siguiente que supo es que no podía seguir retrocediendo gracias a las manos de Anna que sostenían en dos puños perfectos el dobladillo inferior de su suéter. No podía escapar, y en ese mismo instante sentía que toda la sangre se le había subido a la cabeza mientras Anna le dedicaba esa sonrisita de autosuficiencia.

—¿Sabes que no puedo concentrarme así? —le dijo a la pelirroja.

Anna rió abiertamente y negó.

—Inténtalo. ¿Quieres que cierre los ojos?

—Me siento como una perdedora. Gracias.

La pelirroja volvió a reir y se mordisqueó el labio inferior.

Anna cerró los ojos apenas sintió el leve roce de los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos. Era como la seda, y pensar que ella era la única que la había besado de esa forma hizo que su corazón diera brincos de felicidad. Siempre parecían tejer un ritmo acompasado, cada vez que se encontraban y chocaban una con otra, cuando el aliento de Elsa se filtraba y se mezclaba con el suyo, todo era perfecto. ¡Casi una burla a lo irreal! Era como derretir un iceberg, derrotar a un dragón o volar por cielos sin final. Y luego, Storm llevando su mano a su nuca, atrayéndola más a ella, como si los besos castos ya no bastaran en el reciente descubrimiento de aquellas lecciones de amor. Anna jadeó, y su mano buscó dónde sostenerse cuando la boca de Elsa volvió a unirse con la suya con más gravedad, decidió que abrazarla por la cintura era lo más correcto, e iba a pensar en cosas más coherentes cuando su cerebro se desconectó por completo porque, resultaba, Elsa Storm no era más la dulce y tierna chica que había creído en sus sueños esponjosos, no cuando deslizó con extrema suavidad su lengua por su boca y chocó con los dientes de Anna, haciendo que se abrieran para hundirse un poco más. Anna iba a hacer ebullición, y el jadeo ya de por sí indecoroso de hace un momento se convirtió en un gemido que hizo que se sonrojara al punto de que su rostro jamás volvería a ser el mismo si Elsa no paraba de hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo con ella. Respondió, claro, porque, ¿quién en su sano juicio se negaría? Así que cuando decidió unirse a la batalla y el invierno eterno se mezcló con la calidez más abrazadora, las olas chocaron con otras olas y todo era tormenta, caos infinito y una revelación casi asombrosa, Elsa Storm abrió los ojos y se separó de Anna, saliendo de un sueño vertiginoso en el que estuvo a punto de perderse.

—Wow… -Anna dijo, apenas audiblemente. Una parte de ella colgaba de un hilo. El caos definitivamente fue hermoso.

—Oh… —Elsa parpadeó, dejando caer sus brazos a los lados para luego llevarse una mano a los labios—. ¿Debo disculparme por eso? Sólo estaba un poco… Y luego…

—Tú definitivamente vas a ser mi perdición.

**()()()()()()**

Había pasado una semana desde que Rapunzel y Eugene se habían ido. Era sábado, Anna y Elsa se encontraban en el teatro, terminando de corregir los últimos avances del guion de la pelirroja. Básicamente tenía todo listo, y con un mes por delante para la entrega. Elsa estaba confusa por el ambiente que se respiraba, por un lado, Anna seguía conservando ese aire feliz y cálido de siempre, había regresado al colegio y su vida parecía tan normal como antes; por otro lado, algunas veces parecía estar completamente ajena al mundo, como si no quisiera decirle nada y la tristeza la estuviera consumiendo poco a poco. Kristoff y Olaf también sabían que ocurría algo, pero tampoco sabían qué. Y al parecer, al menos en estas circunstancias, tenían menos detalles que la propia Elsa.

—Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea —Elsa descansó la barbilla en el hombro de Anna mientras se posicionaba tras ella. La pelirroja dejó de cantar al instante.

—Sólo estoy un poco cansada —dijo, dejando escapar un suspiro—. He tenido que estudiar hasta tarde para el examen sorpresa de hoy.

—¿Y era sorpresa? —sonrió.

—Sí, bueno, señorita Storm, una siempre tiene sus métodos para adelantarse al futuro.

—Anna… Sé que no es sólo eso lo que te preocupa. Si es por…

—No —cortó chica, Elsa sintió cómo tensó los hombros enseguida—. No quiero hablar de lo que ocurrió, no ahora. Soy un lío y no quiero hacer estupideces. Ni decir idioteces. Sólo… Necesito tiempo. Estoy bien.

—¿Estás segura?

—Estoy segura —asintió Anna.

Elsa se separó de ella y caminó hacia el piano para poder retomar los ensayos, pero una mano la detuvo a medio camino.

—¿Qué pasa? —volvió la cabeza para encontrar a Anna mirando el piso de madera.

—En realidad, me preguntaba si podíamos tomarnos un tiempo hoy después de todo esto…

No sabía cómo negarse, no cuando los dedos de Anna acariciaron los suyos después de levantar la mirada y sonreírle de medio lado.

—Yo… creo que podemos hacer eso, ¿cuáles son los planes?

—Uhm… La hora del almuerzo está cerca, ¿quieres ir a comer a mi casa? Mi madre siempre cocina mucho y hoy no regresa hasta la noche.

Había algo en la mirada de Anna que hizo que su garganta se secara y de pronto se sientiera nerviosa. ¿Estar a solas con Anna en su casa? No tenía que ser muy distinto a lo que hacían en esos momentos, ¿o sí? Por otro lado, ¿qué tan seguro era ir a la casa de los Summers? Su padre había salido del país el día anterior y su madrastra estaba lo suficientemente enojada con todos como para decidir hacer lo mismo. Básicamente estaba sola, nadie la esperaba y muchos oficiales de seguridad ni siquiera se encontraban en Arendelle, a excepción de Kai.

—Vale —dijo, su voz sonó apenas más baja de lo normal—. Pero tengo que avisar que no llegaré a la hora de siempre.

Anna pareció entender algo.

—Oh, tu padre…

—Él no está en Arendelle, Anna. No te preocupes —le sonrió para tranquilizarla—. Sólo dame un momento.

Le tomó cerca de cinco minutos tomar su celular y alejarse para pensar a quién llamarle. No quería avisarle a Kai, siendo que el hombre estaba consciente de que cualquier movimiento que hiciera con la familia Summers era muy peligroso, pero estaba Gerda y a ella le ancantaba que saliera más. Además de que la mujer era confiable y no le diría a nadie así su vida dependiera de ello. Decidió llamar a su ama de llaves, quien, como estaba previsto, la insitó a tomarse el día. Elsa rechazó cuando Gerda le dijo que enviaría un auto para ir por ella. Era mejor que la mujer no supiera dónde exactamente iría.

—¿Lista? —preguntó a Anna, que recogía algunos papeles que se encontraban en el piso.

—Sí, ¿está todo bien?

—Perfecto.

Tomaron el autobús. Era la primera vez que lo hacía en mucho tiempo. Normalmente iba a pie a muchos lugares cuando vivía con su abuela, y después no era necesario ya que siempre disponía de un automóvil o alguien que la llevara a cualquier destino. Anna parecía menos estresada que antes mientras miraba por la ventana. El transporte las dejó a dos calles de la casa de la pelirroja, quien saludaba a casi cualquier vecino que se encontrara fuera.

—A veces me sorprende la facilidad con la que haces amistades.

—A mí también —dijo con burla Anna—. Es decir, mírame, te logré conquistar, ¿acaso no merezco un premio?

Elsa rió y la codeó despacio mientras entraban a los territorios de la casa Summers.

—Eso fue suerte. Y porque yo lo he dejado ser así.

—Son mis encantos —contradijo Anna con fingida altanería—. Nadie puede resistirse.

—Puedo hacerlo.

—No puedes.

—Puedo —insistió Elsa, mientras Anna rodaba los ojos y cerraba la puerta tras ella.

—Vas a tragarte tus palabras.

Entonces la mirada que Anna había usado en el teatro del colegio regresó, y Elsa estaba segura que en dos segundos se había tragado todas y cada una de las palabras que diría a lo largo de su vida. Había perdido en dos segundos. Apenas fue consciente cuando Anna atrapó su boca con la suya en un beso que le robó la respiración e hizo que diera un paso hacia atrás. Desde el día en el cementerio, ninguna había iniciado un contacto más directo hasta ese momento. Quizá porque casi siempre estaban rodeadas de gente, o quizás porque simplemente aún se les hacía demasiado raro e increíble.

Hubo un ruido, una especie de chasquido metálico. Elsa se separó de Anna y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al encontrar una cara familiar en la entrada.

—¿Elsa? —la señora Summers preguntó.

—¡Mamá!

—¡Señora Summers! —Elsa ahogó un gritito, y por un momento le dirigió una mirada a Anna de "se supone que ella no estaba".

—Oh, cariño, ¿a qué hora llegaron? —Preguntó Anya, como si no hubiera visto nada, dejando a un lado sus llaves y caminando con seguridad hacia la cocina.

—Hace un momento —contestó Anna, pidiendo disculpas con los ojos.

—¿Quieren comer o subirán a tu habitación?

Elsa juró que podía sentir la cabeza a punto de hacer ebullición.

—Comeremos —volvió a hablar Anna—. Es… Es sólo mamá —dijo ahora en un susurro—. Ella no dirá nada.

—Esto es tan vergonzoso —dijo para que solo Anna escuchara, empezando a seguirla—. Cada vez que me ve, tengo la boca sobre la de su hija. Debe pensar que algo va mal conmigo.

Anna soltó una carcajada, cubriéndose la boca con las manos enseguida.

—Mi hija no es la más santa, no te preocupes, no pienso eso de ti —Anya dijo, asomando la cabeza desde la entrada a la cocina.

—¡Mamá!

—¿Qué? En todo caso, debo advertir al que en verdad lo necesita. Ahora, necesito que vayas por leche y huevos. Se han terminado.

Una de las cejas de Anna se levantó.

—¿Puedo ir después de comer?

—Voy a hacer un pastel después, la necesito ahora. Mientras, Elsa puede ayudarme a poner la mesa, ¿estás bien con eso, querida?

Elsa asintió varias veces.

—¿No tenías trabajo hoy? —Anna preguntó, empezando a arrastrarse hacia la salida.

—Después del pastel.

—No dejes que te intimide, Elsa —animó la pelirroja—. No es tan temible, sólo quiere sorprenderte.

Cuando Anna se retiró, y Anya la observó por más tiempo de lo normal, Elsa supo que todo eso había sido un truco para que ambas se quedaran a solas. Y no había escapatoria. Muy contrario a lo que Anna había dicho, su madre sí se veía muy temible.

—Anna debe regresar en diez minutos —Anya dijo, con un tono que hasta ese momento nunca había usado con ella—. Así que pongamos la mesa y… mientras tanto… Te ahorraré tus preguntas. Sé lo que ocurre aquí, Elsa.

Elsa apenas reaccionó cuando la mujer le extendió dos vasos de cristal. ¿Qué es lo que exactamente sabía? ¿Qué pasaba con Anna y ella? Eso era muy claro, aunque ni ellas lo hubieran dejado como algo concreto.

—¿Qué es lo que sabe, señora Summers? —dijo, siguiéndola por detrás hasta el comedor, tratando de manetener su voz sin mostrar signos de tartamudez.

—Eugene se fue hace una semana, con tu hermana. Me dijo todo, o eso quiero creer. ¿Cuánto fue exactamente? ¿Por cuánto es que nos vendimos a tu familia? ¿Por qué no me quiso decir eso?

Sintió que perdía la capacidad para vocalizar. Esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. ¿Por qué Eugene le había dicho todo? ¿Acaso no era de lo que estaba huyendo desde un principio?

—Señora Summers, no sé qué es lo que Eugene le dijo, pero ustedes no le deben nada a mi familia. Ya no. Ese asunto fue aclarado, mi padre hizo… Yo no sé las cifras.

—¿Él sabe que estás aquí?

Dejó los vasos sobre la superficie de madera. No quería mirar a la mujer.

—No, señora Summers. Él está fuera del país.

—¿Alguien te siguió?

—Él confía en mí. Nadie me ha seguido.

—¿Igual que con Rapunzel?

—No, él en verdad confía en mí porque… —_´"Porque cree que sería capaz de todo por él"._

—Kai… Él te ha seguido, Elsa. ¿Debo preocuparme? Él habló conmigo cuando me dirigía al trabajo, por eso regresé a la casa. Porque sabía que estarían aquí.

Elsa no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa.

—Él jamás diría algo sobre mí a mi padre. Él es de confianza, se lo puedo asegurar. Él intentó cubrir a Rapunzel hasta el último momento, pero ya era muy tarde.

—¿Le temes, no? A tu padre.

¿Le temía?

—Yo…

Anya caminó hasta un buró de madera, abrió uno de los cajones y sacó unos cuantos sobres. Le extendió uno de ellos. Elsa lo tomó en silencio y, antes de sacar el papel, sintió el pulso martilleando en sus oídos cuando el logo de la empresa de su padre se burló de ella en uno de los extremos de la carta.

—Yo no sabía esto —dijo, leyendo las primeras líneas. Una acidez empezó a torturar a su estómago.

—Por supuesto que no. Nadie lo sabe más que yo, y supongo que los abogados de tu padre. Me han llegado dos más, cada tres días.

—Él no puede obligarla —sintió que las manos le temblaban—. Voy a hablar con él, haré lo que pueda para…

¿Qué? ¿Estaba intentando decir que ella arreglaría los problemas de esa familia porque sí? ¿Por qué su padre le haría caso y el asunto estaba dado por terminado? Por lo visto, su padre se estaba tomando el asunto en serio. La carta que tenía en las manos era una petición de compra. La casa de Anna y otra propiedad de la que ella no tenía idea. Prácticamente estaba sacando a la familia de Arendelle. Y su padre no se iba a detener. Esto era un juego para él, algo con lo que apenas se podría distraer mientras estaba en la ciudad.

—Sólo dime algo… Él va a seguir con esto, ¿no es así? Pero… ¿hasta cuándo?

Su mandíbula se apretó. Su tono fue firme.

—Hasta que lo logre.

—¿Y crees que estar con Anna mejorará la situación?

Sólo entonces levantó la cabeza y pudo enfrentar la mirada de Anya. Sus ojos, apenas más azules que los de su hija, mostraron un atisbo de preocupación y no uno de enfado como Elsa esperaba.

—¿Qué es lo que sugiere? —inquirió con un hilo de voz. Lo sabía, sabía qué seguía.

—No puedo obligarlas a nada, Elsa. Mírame, yo ni siquiera era consciente de todo esto. Siento que he vivido con una venda en los ojos desde la muerte del padre de Anna. He tenido que recorrer caminos muy difíciles, Eugene y Anna tuvieron que lidiar con eso también. Ellos son todo lo que quiero y, si bien estoy enfadada con todo lo ocurrido, ¿crees que en verdad puedo culpar a mi hijo? ¿Crees que puedo culpar a alguien siquiera? Pero no quiero que sigan sufriendo…

—Quiere que me aleje de Anna…

—No, Elsa. Quiero que pienses en todo y decidas lo correcto. Sé que ella te quiere, nunca la había visto tan feliz en mucho tiempo, ¿pero a qué precio se puede mantener eso así? ¿Qué es lo que está en juego?

Todo.

—Cuando conocí a Anna, no tenía intención alguna de ayudarla con sus deberes académicos. Había pasado dos años de mi vida ignorando a todos y, como si fuera necesario, huyendo ante cualquier contacto con el apellido Summers. Ella ni siquiera sabía mucho de mi existencia, y yo pasaba totalmente de cualquiera. Pero ese día… En el comedor, ella sólo se acercó y me habló, me ofreció una barra de chocolate. Y no sabía si quería reir o echarme a correr porque de todas las personas, era ella quien se había acercado un día en el que me sentía especialmente mal. Quería mi ayuda —sonrió de medio lado—. Y me negué rotundamente. Pero siguió insistiendo, al punto en el que me esperó todos los días después de clases. Y luego… —_"Luego se enteró de mis poderes"—. _Sólo pasó. Y de un día a otro me vi riéndome como una completa idiota de todo lo que hacía o decía. Y empecé a quererla, y a desear que llegara el día siguiente para poder mirarla por los pasillos. Así que cuando supe que ella sentía lo mismo… Yo estaba feliz porque nunca había sentido algo parecido, y sabía que no debía sentir nada, había mucho en contra. Y no sé por qué le digo todo esto…

Anya se acercó a ella, antes de que pudiera verlo venir, la mujer la estrechó en sus brazos y la apretó con suavidad contra ella.

—Al final del día, tú tienes la decisión.

—Lo siento —murmuró contra el hombro de Anya—. Y lo sé, lo he sabido y he estado en un infierno. Sé qué estoy arriesgando, que estoy actuando agoístamente y… No quiero hacerlo más. Pero la quiero, la quiero tanto…

—Lo que tengas que hacer, hazlo antes de que sea tarde. No la dañes, Elsa. No dañes lo que han construido.

Iba a responder, pero la puerta se abrió y Anna entró casi corriendo. Se detuvo enseguida cuando vio a su madre abrazándola.

—Uh… ¿Me perdí de algo?

—¿Día de los abrazos? —Anya dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—Es una especie de ritual —completó Elsa.

—Ya… claro. Cuando terminen, estaré en la cocina guardando todo esto —les enseñó las bolsas que sostenía y les dedicó una risita de burla antes de desaparecer por la cocina.

—¿Me repites que le ven los Storm a mis hijos? —preguntó Anya con verdadera curiosidad después de apartarse de ella y acomodarle la chaqueta que se había arrugado.

—Creo que nunca se lo dije.

—Bueno, vamos a comer y podemos empezar por eso —apuntó la señora Summers con un renovado interés.

Iba a ser una comida muy larga. E incómoda.

* * *

REVIEWS! (si no contesto alguno del capítulo anterior aquí, lo siento, háganme saber.

rockestuidioma: no entren en pánico. Actualizaciones lentas pero seguras XD.

Guest1: hey! Gracias por los ánimos. Espero que sigas disfrutando los capítulos :)

Gorgino: siento la tardanza! Es fácil perderse en la vida jaja.

kykyo-chan: :( siento hacer sufrir a las chicas. Pero la historia necesitaba (?) el drama.

sakuradakota: gracias por las maravillosas palabras! Espero que también te haya gustado este capítulo. Los próximos se harán más tensos.

Lourdes: jajaja es... es difícil describir un beso. En serio. Sobre todo si este lleva consigo mil emociones, de cualquier forma, espero que el narrado aquí haga justicia a las chicas :)

Bekwo: hey, gracias por la review! Saludos.

Y07: la universidad, la familia, la nada, todo hace que no actualice a su debido tiempo XD. Gracias por la review!

yara sosa: gracias!

kyosuke29: gracias a ti por el comentario :) saludos.

Yui Tainaka: Yui! cha cháaan. Gracias por tooodo. Sobre todo por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme reviews y hacerme comentarios cada vez que puedes. En verdad lo aprecio mucho. Siento que el capítulo anterior fue una mezcla de todo y definitivamente tuvo más... ingredientes (?) lol. De cualquier forma, este capítulo también era bueno para acercar a nuestras chicas favoritas y hacer hablar a Elsa. A ella siempre hay que obligarla. Me haces preguntas que no puedo contestar aquí, sería dar muchos spoilers jajaja. De cualquier forma, ya iremos viendo poco a poco cómo va avanzando. Lamento si la historia sea vuelve muy larga. Abrazos!

Paradox Eter: :D XP

Danny: a mí también me encanta Anna -otra centena de personas levantan la mano- jaja. No dejaré la historia, sólo que las actualizaciones se hacen esperar :( lo siento. Gracias por pasarte!

Mashiiro kokoro: hey! No dejaré la historia. Lamento las tardanzas, mil cosas me distraen y pff. Solo diré que, a pesar de los tiempos tormentosos, seguiré escribiendo esponjoso amor hasta que ya sea imposible XD. Hasta la próxima!

Loony18: jajaja me acuso de ser un ser que escribe mucho drama. Lo siento, es inevitable. En mi defensa, puedo decir que en algún momento todo mejorará. Elsa y Anna están destinadas~. Habrá final feliz, gente, no se angustien. Muchas gracias por todas las palabras, no me odies tanto, por favor XD.

DattebayoC: wow, gracias! Más gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribir, pásate a mis demás fics :) espero que te agraden también. Siento la tardanza, pero bueno... Es lo que hay por el momento, así que no me manden a la horca por tardar siglos. Voy a paso tortuga. Saludos!

Nathalia Trouble: jajaja pelirrojas, eh? Sí, tienen algo :c puedo hacer una lista de mis favoritas jajaja. A ver, por dónde inicio... Ah! Siento, lo siento :( los planes de esta historia siguen en pie, no rechazo algunos cambios por aquí y por ahí, pero sólo puedo decir que nunca hay tanta oscuridad (?). Siempre habrá un pedacito de luz, o al menos no tarda en salir... Quién sabe. Las chicas se quieren, así que por el momento solo disfruten de los momentos entre las dos. Jack es un maldito y no va a cambiar, algunas personas nunca lo hacen. Hay gente mala en ese mundo, y este fic es sólo una probada de que sí, algunas personas que deberían cuidarnos, resultan ser las que más nos dañan. Gracias por la review!

driver master: Carpe diem es algo como "aprovechar el momento". Bien... No sé qué decir XD. Sólo gracias, y gracias. Esta historia tomará su tiempo, pero espero realmente poder brindarles la calidad merecida. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

kitty69fong: gracias al cielo no hay indicios de zombis en mi puerta XD. Habrá más Elsanna! Con complicaciones, pero ahí estará.

avemari: espero que no te haya traído problemas en la uni jaja. Gracias por leer!

loghan10: jajaja yo también pensé que Anna iba a ser la primera en dar el gran salto, pero creo que le va mejor los siguientes saltos XD. Estaba emocionadísima mientras grababan las escenas (?).

Okisawa Hinari: jajaja creo que entendí el punto. Si te causó todas esas emociones, significa que voy por el lado correcto :P. Gracias por la review!

Val Summers: Presente! gracias por la review ;)

Rollerbyr: muchas gracias!

AnotherCrazyUser: la situación está avanzando, por ahora hay una especie de tensión antes de la tormenta. Me temo que Anna tendrá que sufrir, pero también Elsa lo hará. Pequeños obstáculos antes de llegar al premio (?). Lo que has dicho sobre ellas en el capítulo 17 es hermoso, en serio XD. Y tienes razón, creo que aún no es su tiempo, aunque confío que, de alguna forma, el destino quiere decirles algo. Por ahora ambas saben acerca de sus sentimientos y si bien no han dejado en claro eso, es bastante seguro que ambas saben que tienen un común acuerdo. Admito que este capítulo (el 19) me ha costado mucho, muchísimo, me ha pesado una tonelada y quizá no era lo que muchos esperaban, pero quiero confiar en mis instintos y, luego, ir aclarando poco a poco todo lo sucedido. No quisiera dejar cabos sueltos, pero al parecer esta historia se ha ido complicando, cuando en un inicio empezó como algo... para pasar el rato. Supongo que eso suele ocurrir en lo que escribo. Por el momento, es bueno saber que Elsa tiene personas que confían en ella, que no está sola. Pero también es importante notar que mil miedos están consumiéndola. Aún no está preparada para lo que viene, pues aunque presiente y sabe lo que ocurrirá si se sigue arriesgando, hay una fuerza más allá que la empuja a liberarse. Aunque tal vez, por ahora, sea el momento inadecuado. Habrá besos de a montones, y amor por toneladas jaja. Espero tenerte por aquí de nuevo. Gracias por la review, por el tiempo. Por todo :). Abrazos cálidos. PD: y más besos XD. PD2: la mamá de Anna merece un premio y un altar, me uno al equipo! PD3: yo igual fangirleo todos los días, es para poder sobrevivir jaja. PD4: ahora harás que lo imaginé como un gato también XD. PD5: jajaja Nobel eh... se vale soñar, no? PD6: ten un buen... buen todo XD.

Anndryax: me encanta Rapunzel y Eugene. Así que cuando necesitaba elegir, fue muy fácil. Gracias por pasarte!

Ana G.L: Lamento taaaaanto la tardanza. Crees que podrías ponerte en contacto conmigo para hablar de la adaptación? Mi correo es frostdan900(arroba)gmail(punto)com. Espero que se entienda. O envíame un MP a mí cuenta de este sitio.

Alker: gracias por estar pendiente :) disfruta lo que viene.

Majirrin Agron Safati: hey, gracias, es bueno tener a más gente leyendo. Saludos!

Roxi: gracias por la review!

Lun21865: no te preocupes, ya está el capítulo :D

NanoFateFan: creo, sinceramente, que te has confundido de fanfiction XD. Pero gracias de cualquier forma.

Hasta la próxima chicos!


	20. Últimos detalles

**Hola a todos. Este capítulo tendrá algunas cuantas notas aclaratorias, aunque posiblemente algunos las ignoren lol.**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a Mancali, que seguramente, como muchos, terminará (terminó) odiándome por mis actualizaciones cada cien siglos XD. Igual va para ella, porque lo prometido es deuda~**

**Quiero decir, también, que he tardado porque sufrí un bloqueo agresivo, no sabía qué escribir. Tal cual. No se me ocurría nada hasta que un día llegó la iluminación después de un descanso de días. Luego llegué a otra parte del capítulo y sucedió de nuevo, y así hasta llegar al final. ****De ser un capítulo sin planeación, terminó por ser el más largo; y uno muy importante. Tiene más de 11 mil palabras, así que espero que pueda pagar mi larga ausencia. **

**También quiero aclarar que la parte final quizá, sólo quizá, tenga algo de... tono extra, pero en realidad no hay nada explícito. Eso quiero creer. Eso pienso, me parece que es así. Es así. Lol.**

**Por cierto, ¿vieron Frozen Fever? Es la cosa más gay de mundo XD. Y tiene tanto Elsanna que ni yo lo podía creer. Elsa es el ser más adorable que pueda existir cuando se trata de Anna, ha sobrepasado todas mis expectativas. Fue simplemente perfecto (Kristofo no importa).**

**Creo que es todo, ¡feliz viernes, disfruten!**

**Pd: cualquier error encontrado, es mi entera culpa y, posiblemente, de mi desvelo ya que son más de las 5:00 am por aquí. **

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

**Últimos detalles**

—¿Todo en orden? —Elsa le preguntó por décima vez en el día, caminando de un lado a otro mientras jugaba con sus manos.

—Sí, todo en orden. Estás más nerviosa que yo misma, tranquila.

—Es en una semana.

—Lo sé.

—Una semana. ¿Segura que te has aprendido la canción? ¿Por qué no puedo escucharla?

—Es una sorpresa.

—¿Le hiciste cambios de último momento?

—Ninguno.

Anna terminó de acomodar las hojas del guion. Se sentía extraño tener todo listo en tiempo récord, nunca creyó que sería capaz de terminar. Con la casa casi vacía por las tardes, había tenido el tiempo suficiente para ensayar y cantar. Con la ayuda de Elsa y los demás, los últimos detalles se habían afinado y sólo quedaba dar su máximo esfuerzo. Muy al contrario de lo que esperaba, no se sentía nerviosa. En una semana entregaría todo el trabajo de meses, y con eso estaría firmando su futuro, pero estaba tranquila. Algo que Elsa no conocía en esos momentos.

—Leí el guion, tres veces. No pude encontrarle errores. Es bueno, es más que bueno. Me gusta. Creo que a Blaine le gustará, creo que todos lo amarán. Tengo las canciones en la mente, ¿puedes creerlo? Eres brillante, Anna. He intentado…

La voz de Elsa se apagó por completo. Anna había juntado sus labios con los de la chica para que se callara.

—Estás actuando como yo —habló entre los labios de la rubia. Sus manos se enredaron en su cuello y sonrió, esparciendo más besos por sus comisuras —. El trabajo está listo. Deja de pensar en eso, tenemos toda una semana para relajarnos y… ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

Elsa, que hasta ese momento sonreía, se tensó enseguida.

—Yo… No lo sé.

—Pensé que tal vez podríamos salir.

—Anna, no puedo. Lo siento, pero mi padre está aquí.

—También creí que dirías eso.

La pelirroja la abrazó, dejando reposar su cabeza en los hombros de la más alta. Ahí se estaba bien, era una paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Sintió los dedos de Elsa deslizarse por su espalda, acción que le produjo un escalofrío que le puso la piel de gallina. Quizá lo que había pensado no era mala idea, o tal vez era la peor y Elsa terminaría por mirarla con ese gesto de rechazo absoluto. Era arriesgar demasiado, pero Anna no quería dejar pasar el tiempo, porque parecía correr y correr sin detenerse. Las clases terminarían en poco tiempo y no estaba segura de lo que el futuro tenía para ellas, de lo único que estaba segura era que no quería separarse de Elsa, aunque en su cabeza giraban engranajes que le gritaban que en algún punto, ocurriría. Pero ellas se querían, Anna quería a Elsa. Lo suyo, lo que fuera, podía funcionar. Iban a encontrar mil maneras, así la distancia, el padre de la señorita Storm o cualquier otro obstáculo se pusiera enfrente. ¿Verdad?

—Pensé en la salida de campo que está organizando el colegio —dijo. Cuando Elsa no hizo ningún movimiento aún en su abrazo, siguió—. Creí que sería bueno… No sé, ir. Normalmente nos suman puntos por asistir, he ido cada año porque soy pésima en Ciencias. Sé que no has ido los años anteriores porque, bueno, te va excelente en casi cualquier asignatura pero… El padre de Olaf tiene una cabaña cercana al lugar y… Podríamospasartiempojuntasahí.

Elsa se separó de ella, despacio, y la miró con la boca entreabierta y un gesto de confusión.

—Creo que no entendí eso último.

Suspiró, bien, ahí iba su discurso.

—Creí que si le decías a tu padre que era un asunto escolar, quizá te dejaría ir. Pero yo realmente estaba pensando en no ir… con ellos, con los chicos de la escuela. Olaf puede prestarme su cabaña por dos días.

—Estaremos solas.

—Sí.

—En una cabaña.

—Eh… sí.

—Dos días.

—Sabía que era una pésima idea. Dios, olvida que lo dije, ¿sí? Sonaba mejor en mi cabeza. Es decir, ¿por qué aceptarías? Arriesgarías mucho, estás haciendo lo suficiente con…

—Anna.

—Y soy una especie de pegote que no te deja un segundo porque…

—Anna.

—Apenas podemos vernos en las horas fuera de clases…

—Iré.

—Además de que estamos… Espera, ¿qué?

—Que iré —le sonrió con dulzura, tomándola de las mejillas mientras dejaba su frente descansar con la suya—. Hablaré con mi padre, le diré que son cosas del colegio. Veré qué hacer, iré. Te lo prometo.

"_Estás metiéndote en un gran lío", _una voz en su cabeza habló. Decidió callarla, hundirla bajo el pensamiento de hacer feliz a Anna después de todo lo que había pasado.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Quiero hacerlo —besó la nariz de la chica—. Además, quizá no tengamos otra oportunidad cercana para tomarnos un tiempo.

—Vale… —asintió la peliroja—. Es perfecto.

—Lo es.

()())()()

Sus manos temblaban un poco. Se había puesto los guantes y recogido el cabello. Kai la miró de arriba abajo cuando la encontró por los pasillos, preguntándose por qué había regresado al atuendo de hace meses y no se había quedado por el que optó hace un tiempo.

—¿Mi padre está en su oficina? —preguntó, colocando las manos tras su espalda.

—Lo está, señorita Elsa, ¿ocurre algo? —preguntó el hombre ya mayor, con un gesto de confidencialidad.

—No, no, cosas del colegio. Quisiera hablar con él, ¿es eso posible?

Kai lo pensó unos segundos.

—Debe estar terminando un papeleo importante, pero seguro puede hacer una excepción. Ha estado hablando de usted toda esta semana. —Elsa bajó la mirada. Eso no era bueno. Ahora el nuevo juguete.— Los jóvenes Smith estuvieron aquí hace unas horas —dijo.

—¿Gerard estuvo en la casa? —Inquirió con sorpresa—. ¿Va a regresar?

Kai le sonrió y sus hombros se alzaron casi con felicidad. Seguramente pensando algo que no era.

—Sí, el joven Gerard lucía interesado en regresar más adelante.

—¿Qué… qué ha pasado con John? ¿Él y Rapunzel?

—No soy quien para decirle lo que ha ocurrido, señorita Elsa. Pero su padre seguramente le informará a continuación. Vamos, le avisaré que quiere hablar con él.

Siguió al hombre; intentó calmar su respiración. Era inevitable. Desde la noche en que Rapunzel se había ido, había un miedo casi inhumano que le tenía a su padre. Uno que odiaba. Quería dejar de tenerlo, pero era casi imposible cuando él la miraba con esos ojos penetrantes y le sonreía como si esperara que halara del gatillo.

Kai entró a la oficina, después de dar dos golpes y esperar el "adelante" de Jack. Anunció la llegada de Elsa y salió enseguida.

—Él te espera —le dio un apretoncito en el hombro—. Tranquila.

Elsa asintió y entró en la habitación. Estaba fría, incluso para sus estándares. Su padre miraba por la ventana, dándole la espalda. No había muchas luces encendidas, sólo la lámpara del escritorio que daba un reflejo amarillento y el pequeño candelabrio que colgaba del techo; el ventanal tenía las cortinas descorridas y la luna asomaba por los cristales.

—¿Puedes creerlo? —dijo el rubio—. Perdí una fortuna hace apenas unas horas. El trato con los Smith se ha roto, todo por culpa de una niña mimada que nunca agradeció todo lo que hice por ella. Lo interesante es que no rompieron lazos con nosotros, Elsa. Y eso debo agradecértelo.

Jack volvió el cuerpo hacia ella, que se había erguido y juntado las manos hacia adelante, esperando pacientemente y tratando de no pensar en lo que decían de su hermana.

—Yo no hice nada —aclaró.

—Lo hiciste, sí —Jack embutió las manos en sus bolsillos y ladeó la cabeza—. No sé cómo, pero lo hiciste. No hemos acordado un gran negocio, pero los Smith quieren seguirnos los pasos, como… socios —Elsa levantó la vista, sólo para notar la línea perfecta de dientes que formaban la sonrisa de su padre—. Gerard, el más joven, va a heredar en poco tiempo. Tú también, Elsa. Naturalmente, podemos hacer… negocios. ¿No te parece perfecto? Unir a ambas familias. El viejo Smith se retirará dentro de poco, y John apenas empieza en el negocio. Gerard apenas sabe de lo que hablamos. Podríamos tenerlo todo. Un juego aquí y allí. La paciencia es primordial.

Sintió el cosquilleo familiar en sus manos, la adrenalina subiendo por todo su cuerpo. Tenía que hablar con Gerard. Era consciente, muy consciente de lo que insinuaba su padre.

Jack caminó hacia ella, cada paso resonaba en la habitación. El aroma de su colonia viajó hacia las fosas nasales de Elsa y su estómago dio un vuelco. Quería vomitar. Estaba siendo un títere. Eso era lo que su padre hacía, utilizaba a las personas. El roce de los dedos del hombre en su mentón le produjeron pánico, Jack la miró con tranquilidad, observando cada línea de expresión en su rostro. Su impávida mirada era casi irreal, una persona no podía lucir así de fría. Ni siquiera ella.

—Eres igual que tu madre. —Siseó—. Los mismos ojos, boca, nariz… La misma altura. Cada día me levanto y es como verla recorrer los pasillos, la misma aura vacilante y vacía. ¿Cuándo vas a cambiar, Elsa? Personas como ella no llegan a ser mucho… —la rubia apretó la manos en dos puños—. Sus vidas terminan tan pronto… Son como relojes de arena, no importa si mueren o no. Nunca logran tanto, se rinden más rápido de lo que empieza el juego. Obstruyen el camino. Nacen para… perder.

_"Escóndelo, no sientas". _Él nunca había hablado de su madre.

—No soy igual que ella —_"Yo voy a terminar contigo"._

_ —_Demuéstralo entonces. Vas a aprender todo acerca de este negocio, vas a poner en práctica cada cosa que te enseñe. Vas a tener amigos y enemigos en cada esquina y sacrificar muchas cosas y personas. Y siempre… Escúchalo bien, Elsa, siempre vas a obtener lo que deseas. Sin importar el precio, un Storm siempre lo logra. Así de simple. Es como una ley. Y va a ser la tuya.

Perdió el habla cuando Jack la abrazó. No un abrazo cálido como debía ser, no sentía ni un poco del cariño que se supone que debía estar ahí. En cambio, sólo estaba su pecho frío y sus movimientos mecánicos que acariciaban su cabeza; como un león jugando con su presa antes de devorarlo.

Así como había llegado, el abrazo terminó. Jack caminó hacia su escritorio y buscó entre los papeles que había apilado en la parte derecha. Volvió hacia ella y le extendió un par de sobres. Elsa los miró con atención pero no se atrevió a levantar la mano y tomarlos.

—Son de algunas universidades, Elsa. —Explicó Storm—. Puedes revisarlas. Me imagino que tendrás en mente alguna, te ahorré la tarea de seguir buscando. Échale un vistazo a los programas. El que elijas… Todo estará arreglado.

Elsa tomó los sobres. Eran muchas universidades, de todos los países. Jack le estaba dando a elegir. No se estaba imponiendo, ¿por qué? ¿Quería alimentar a su cachorro y luego degollarlo?

—Gracias… —susurró—. Yo… en realidad, he venido para solicitar tu permiso.

Intentó controlar el tono de su voz. Eso no iba a funcionar. Nada iba a funcionar.

—¿Para qué? —Jack apenas la escuchó, había regresado a su escritorio y se preparaba para leer unos documentos.

—Mi colegio organiza una salida de campo todos los años, pensé que si optaba por ir este año podría acreditar con el máximo de puntos para…

—No es necesario —Ahorró Jack —. Puedes ir a la universidad que quieras, Elsa. Vas a este colegio porque quería tenerte cerca para que te adaptaras a Arendelle, no a tener el mejor promedio de un sistema mediocre. Eres mejor que cualquiera, no tengo duda de eso.

—No entiendes, en realidad yo quiero…

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? —el rubio dejó los documentos a un lado y la miró de lleno. Elsa se encogió en su sitio. Era una idiota—. No irás, Elsa. ¿Es eso lo suficientemente claro?

—Si tan solo… —respiró con dificultad—. No importa. Fue lo suficientemente claro.

Había fallado, incluso más rápido de lo que creyó. Dio media vuelta y reprimió las ganas de llorar que se habían ido formando en su pecho desde que había llegado a la oficina.

—Lo has estado controlando muy bien.

Apenas reconoció que se trataba otra vez de su padre.

—¿Perdón? —lo miró.

—El hielo, lo estás controlando muy bien. ¿Por qué quieres ir a la salida de campo?

"_Anna"._

_ —_No… lo sé. Pasé media vida viviendo en él, lejos de la gente. El único contacto que tenía con el exterior era en los recitales con el chelo. Llegar aquí, con tanta gente… ha sido una pequeña gran revolución —no mintió del todo.

—¿Ganaste una nacional, no es así?

Elsa se sintió bastante sorprendida. A Jack nunca le había gustado que tocara el chelo, era el mismo que su madre había tocado durante toda su vida. Era impresionante que supiera algo de ella.

—Sí.

—¿Lo extrañas? Estar con poca gente, la naturaleza.

—Sí —respondió, a ella le había sonado más a una pregunta.

Jack la miró por un instante. Uno sólo en el que Elsa creyó ver algo más que sólo oscuridad en esos ojos. Un brillo casi irreal en él.

—Puedes ir.

—¿Qué?

—Puedes ir, Elsa. Ya puedes retirarte.

Le tomo dos segundos saber lo que Jack había dicho. Dos eternos segundos mirándolo con los ojos abiertos más de lo normal, tratando de ponerle significado a todo eso. Tenía su permiso. Tenía el permiso de su padre.

()()()()

Un papel fue depositado en la mesa, las letras eran desconocidas para Anna y tenían una firma complicada en la parte inferior. Miró a Elsa con una ceja levantada.

—Mi permiso, señorita Summers, mi padre me ha dejado ir al día de campo —explicó Elsa con una sonrisa, dejando un beso en su mejilla para luego sentarse a su lado, frente al piano.

—Mentira —Anna abrió los ojos y sonrió en toda su extensión.

—Pensé que con la firma bastaría, ¿también necesito una grabación o algo así?

—¡No! ¡Sí! Es decir, esto es perfecto. ¿Le dijiste que era para el colegio y…?

—Sí, sí, para alcanzar el máximo puntaje.

—Soy brillante.

Elsa rió, acomodando los dedos sobre las teclas.

—Bien, señorita brillante, vamos a ensayar porque nadie lo hará en tres días y tu examen es en una semana.

Anna la miró, tenía una media sonrisa grabada en el rostro. Dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Elsa… Yo nunca te lo agradecí como se debe, o quizá sí, realmente no recuerdo; pero creo que es un buen momento para decir que no habría logrado nada de esto sin ti. Estaba perdida hace unos meses, con todo. Estaba llena de ideales e ilusiones sin sentido, pero… Hiciste que confiara en mí, y que todo ese borrón de ideas tomara forma. También renaciste el pasado que había perdido con papá. Lo hiciste ver… mejor.

Elsa dejó las manos en su regazo.

—Gracias por hablarme esa tarde en el comedor.

—¿Y todas las cientos de veces que se repitieron?

Ambas sonrieron, como si se tratara de un recuerdo muy lejano.

()()()()()

El día del viaje. Elsa había empacado la ropa suficiente en una maleta y algunas cosas personales en una pequeña mochila. Le había dicho a Kai que le dejara en el colegio, pero era sólo para guardar las apariencias. Algunos chicos se subían al autobús destinado para el viaje escolar; ella esperaba a Anna al otro lado, donde nadie pudiera reconocerla.

Cuando habían hablado del transporte, la pelirroja había dicho que lo dejara todo en sus manos; y no es que no confiara en la chica, pero Elsa sabía que con esas palabras podría esperar lo que sea. Minutos más tarde, un convertible azul paró frente a ella. Una chica del lado del copiloto se levantó las gafas de sol y la miró con una coquetería descarada.

—Hola, señorita Storm, ¿desea que le dé un paseo en esta preciosura?

Elsa bajó la mirada y escondió el sonrojo que se formaba en sus mejillas. Levantó de nuevo la cabeza y sonrió a Anna.

—Me parece que será Elsa la que te dará el paseo, Summers —Kristoff Bjorgman habló tras el volante—. Te quiero y eso, pero le dejaré las llaves a Elsa y no a tus desiquilibrados intentos de conducir el automóvil de mi padre. Si lo destruyes, fácil, me verás colgado en la rama más alta del roble del castillo de Arendelle. Figúrate, no pienso irme solo.

Anna hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano izquierda y siguió con su sonrisita.

—Ignóralo, a veces es un poco dramático.

—Por esta vez estoy de parte de Kristoff —indicó Elsa, acomodando sus cosas en la parte de atrás del automóvil—. Conduciré yo, tú puedes guiarme.

Escuchó el bufido de Anna y el sonido de victoria del rubio.

—Son unos aburridos.

Kristoff bajó del auto y dejó que Elsa se subiera y acomodara. El techo ya estaba en su lugar, cubriéndolas del sol y cualquier mirada indiscreta.

—Si hay algún problema, llámenme. Olaf me ha dicho que la casa está preparada. Traten de no hacer desorden, las habitaciones desocupadas son las de él y su hermano, aunque… —Miró a Anna—. No creo que vayan a usar las dos. Y tampoco creo que respeten el orden.

Elsa se sonrojó furiosamente y Anna tomó el muñequito de cabeza bailarina que estaba frente a ella para arrojáserlo a su amigo.

—Ya puedes irte, Kristoff —lo sacó.

—Hey, hey, sólo bromeaba, pequeña luchadora. Tengan unos bellos días de descanso… No, más bien de relajación, el descanso es subjetivo ya que…

El muñequito terminó en la cabeza del rubio, que siguió riéndose aún cuando Elsa encendió el automóvil y se alejaron de él.

—Es un poco idiota a veces, casi siempre. Siempre. Es su naturaleza.

Elsa asintió apenas, tratando de concentrarse en la carretera, aunque una vocecita no dejaba de gritarle que estarían solas los siguientes dos días. No sabía lo que debía sentir exactamente, era una especie de euforia, nerviosismo y miedo. Anna parecía tranquila, quería creer que tenía todo planeado.

Sintió el toque cálido de los dedos de Anna sobre los suyos, vacilantes y luego tomando el control. Se mantuvieron así en casi todo el recorrido, excepto cuando Anna tenía que darle alguna indicación o revisar el mapa. Algunas veces Elsa desviaba los ojos por un segundo, sólo para mirarla. Apenas hablaron, no porque no tuvieran algo que decir, quizá sólo era esa pequeña tensión en el ambiente que las obligaba a retroceder, a evitar algunas palabras o frases inconexas.

Después de unas tres horas, al fin aparcaron bajo la frescura de un árbol. Elsa miró por el parabrisas e inclinó el cuerpo para observar un poco más hacia arriba, en donde no alcanzaba a ver la copa de los árboles y la luz solar se filtraba entre las hojas, dejando un espectáculo de luces amarillas y blancas en el suelo, tapizado de hojas secas.

—Esto es más bien un bosque.

—Campo, bosque, lo que sea. Es naturaleza —Anna dijo.

—Hemos tomado caminos completamente distintos del que llevarían los chicos de colegio, ¿no es así?

Anna se mordisqueó los labios y asintió.

—No estarás enfadada, ¿o sí?

Elsa seguía sin mirarla, tenía la vista fija en los árboles y la casa.

—No… —anunció al fin—. Es precioso. El lugar es precioso.

Anna sonrió con alegría y apretó más la mano de la rubia entre la suya.

—Olaf me ha dicho que hay un arroyo muy cerca de aquí. Y hay un vigilante nocturno que nos dejará un poco de despensa al atardecer. Vamos, conozcamos la casa.

Anna soltó a Elsa y salió del automóvil, la rubia la siguió, metiendo las llaves del automóvil en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón.

Se volvieron a tomar de las manos cuando se encontraron fuera y miraron a su alrededor. El aire estaba fresco y unos pájaros cantaban sin parar en las ramas más alejadas. Lo único que se podía respirar era la tranquilidad y el aroma de la tierra húmeda.

—Podría acostumbrarme —Elsa dijo, bajando la vista para enfocar a Anna. La pelirroja la recibió con un beso, sus labios nunca se habían sentido más suaves al contacto.

—Podríamos… —Le susurró.

El nerviosismo que había desaparecido en el viaje regresó con más fuerza cuando Anna arrastró los dedos por su nuca y acarició en el mismo lugar, como buscando reconfortarla. Siempre lo hacía. Sus narices chocaron y la pelirroja aventuró otro beso, y luego otro. Uno con más sed que el anterior. Y había algo, algo como lo que había ocurrido días antes en el cementerio, esa fuerza casi animal que nacía en el estómago de Elsa y la desconectaba del mundo; esa misma fuerza que hacía que sus dedos se crisparan y buscaran espacio entre las caderas de Anna. Una desesperación por contacto que iba creciendo, primero como un pequeño fósforo humedecido que se iba avivando hasta lograr un incendio forestal y, mientras más crecía, era más difícil seperarse de la pelirroja. Mientras más permanecía, más capas se iban muriendo de ella, dejándola totalmente al descubierto y vulnerable, justo en las manos de esa chica. No es que no lo hubiera pensado antes, lo había hecho. No muchas veces, pero sí las suficientes veces como para sentir vergüenza. Era humana después de todo, una mezcla extraña sin razón, pero lo era hasta donde sabía. Y sentía, sentía cada toque revolucionando, cada caricia descongelando, cada beso profundizando, sediendo.

Elsa se separó de Anna con un gemido enmascarado por un dolor inexistente.

—¿Pasa algo? —Anna preguntó.

—Creo… creo que algo me ha picado —mintió Elsa, sobándose la nuca, justo donde los dedos de Anna aún quemaban.

—Oh, cierto, mejor entremos, podemos desempacar y descansar un rato antes de salir, o comer. Lo que quieras.

Elsa asintió. Anna sonrió y le dio un apretoncito en la mano que no había demorado en tomar. Caminaron hacia la cabaña, subiendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta. Anna buscó en los bolsillos del pantalón con una mano, hasta que encontró las llaves de la casa y pudo insertar la indicada en la incisión. Poco esfuerzo después, la puerta cedió y se abrió si producir ningún ruido. Ambas chicas asomaron la cabeza por el marco de la puerta y miraron hacia adelante; había una tenue penumbra y la casa entera olía a pino fresco.

—Bueno, esto es algo —Anna dijo, encendiendo la luz blanquesina.

Elsa caminó junto a ella, maravillándose por los pisos de madera y los sofás que parecían extremadamente cómodos en la sala, frente a ellos estaba un televisor enorme. También había una chimenea y un pequeño comedor. La cocina se asomaba hacia la parte izquierda y, justo al lado, las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

—Es precioso.

—No puedo creer que Olaf apenas venga a este lugar —Anna caminó hacia adelante para admirar más la casa.

Ambas miraron alrededor, descubriendo cada detalle en las paredes o techo.

—Voy por las cosas —anunció Elsa un momento después.

La rubia salió y Anna se sentó en el sofá grande, enseguida su cuerpo se hundió en él. Una risita asomó por sus labios mientras miraba hacia el techo. Elsa entró luego de un minuto con dos maletas.

—Necesita ayuda, ¿su majestad? —inquirió Anna, dejando caer su cabeza en el reposabrazos para mirar a la rubia de lleno.

—No, no es nada. Sólo faltan las bolsas de mano. ¿Puedes echar un vistazo a las habitaciones? Para saber dónde irá el equipaje.

Anna dio un salto de su asiento y elevó una mano en un saludo militar.

—A la orden.

Casi corrió escaleras arriba, en donde encontró un pasillo y cuatro puertas. Tres habitaciones y un baño. Una ventana, al fondo, iluminaba el espacio, en donde colgaban unos cuadros que, posiblemente, la madre de Olaf había colgado ahí en un pasado muy lejano. La foto familiar estaba justo al lado de la puerta que marcaba el nombre de su amigo. Anna abrió y escuchó el grito de Elsa preguntando si todo estaba en orden.

—Perfecto —gritó también, entrando en la habitación. Era de un tamaño promedio, había una cama matrimonial, un escritorio y el clóset. Estaba casi vacío, a excepción de algunos libros que descansaban en una repisa de madera.

—¿Encontraste algo interesante? —Elsa apareció tras ella, provocando que diera un saltito por la sorpresa.

—¡Hey! Sí, no… Sólo la habitación de Olaf. Es agradable, tendré que cambiar las sábanas, probablemente huelen a polvo y humedad.

Elsa asintió y se recargó en el marco. Anna siguió observando un punto perdido entre la ventana y el escritorio de su amigo. Sentía la mirada de Elsa sobre su cuerpo. Todo había resultado bastante tranquilo hasta ahora, a excepción del beso que le había dado en la entrada, quería creer que era lo suficientemente mayor como para controlar cualquier sentimiento o instinto durante esos dos días; pero estaban solas y todo aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una agonía.

—Subí las maletas —indicó Elsa, segundos después.

Anna miró hacia donde la chica apuntaba y asintió.

—Gracias, vamos a mirar la otra habitación —dijo, tratando de alivianar la tensión que se había formado.

No estaba segura si Elsa quería o no estar cerca de ella por la noche. Después de todo, nunca habían llegado a nada; y quizá a Elsa no le molestaba en lo absoluto eso, pero a ella la estaba matando después de tener todo un historial de malos amores. Estos días eran la oportunidad perfecta para aclarar todo.

La habitación del hermano de Olaf era casi idéntica a la de él, sólo que tenía unos cuantos afiches de bandas de rock y series televisivas.

—Elige —pidió Elsa.

—Son idénticas —Anna levantó una ceja.

—No, no, en la de Olaf entra más el sol, aquí hay ramas cubriendo la ventana. Elige.

Anna pensó que no era una mujer de la mañana y odiaba mucho cuando el sol le molestaba en los ojos, pero siendo que se trataba de un viaje con Elsa, lo que necesitaba era madrugar, así que eligió, con pesar, la que no era de su estilo.

—Olaf, me quedo con la de Olaf.

—Excelente.

Ambas se despidieron por un momento, entrando a sus respectivas habitaciones para dejar la maleta a un lado y algunas cosas que pudieran necesitar en esos momentos. Elsa se encontró mirando por la ventana, donde los rayos del sol apenas filtraban porque varias ramas obstruían el paso como para mirar algo más que no fueran hojas. Le recordó a su antigua habitación, cuando vivía en Canadá con su abuela. Había hecho que la mujer intercambiara de habitación con ella cuando la tristeza de ver a los niños por la ventana pudo más. Sus dedos trazaron un patrón sin sentido por el cristal y su frente tocó la fresca superficie; entrecerró los ojos. A veces la extrañaba, quizá más que a su madre o a cualquier otra persona, dentro de todo, había sido ella quien la había criado, dejando atrás un puñado de enseñanzas que se harían polvo cuando siguiera los pasos de su padre. Ella siempre le había dicho que tuviera cuidado con él después que se alejó de ella y la dejó a su suerte. Y ahora… ahora no sabía qué camino tomar.

Sintió la tibieza del pecho de Anna sobre su espalda y luego sus brazos atrapando su cintura. El aliento tibio de la pelirroja viajó por su oreja y la estremeció en su sitio.

—Bonita vista —Se burló Anna, no había nada que ver.

—La mejor —sonrió, despegando la frente de la ventana. Anna metió su nariz por el hueco de su cuello y aspiró suavemente—. ¿Qué haces? —Elsa preguntó divertida.

—Te huelo.

—¿Qué eres, un cachorro? —picó Elsa, jugando con los dedos de Anna.

—No, soy… —se detuvo—. ¿Qué quieres que sea?

—Me parece que eres como una ardilla adorable —explicó, oyendo como Anna bufaba con alegría.

—Elsa…

—¿Qué? Tú me has preguntado.

—Sabes que no me refería a eso.

Elsa se detuvo, su sonrisa fue desapareciendo.

—Lo sé… —dijo seriamente.

—¿Lo sabes? —Anna descansó su barbilla en su hombro—. Es decir, creo que también lo sé, pero no estoy segura sí lo sé hasta que me lo digas, ¿eso tiene sentido? Es decir, creo que ya saltamos esa etapa y aún no me he dado cuenta en qué momento sucedió y realmente, realmente me preocupan estos asuntos, no por ti, más bien es por mi salud mental que ha sido…

—Anna…

—Yo sólo quería estar segura si en verdad…

—Lo eres.

—¿Lo soy? —Anna se apretó más a ella—. ¿Qué soy?

La pelirroja quería escucharlo, como una pequeña niña, quería escuchar cada frase de Elsa.

—Un oso panda —Elsa indicó con naturalidad. El pecho de Anna se desinfló.

—Tú eres desagradable.

La risa de Elsa burbujeó en la habitación y llenó de eco el espacio. Se soltó de las manos de Anna y dio media vuelta para encontrarse de frente a ella.

—Pensé que era obvio —juntó sus frentes.

—¿Qué me confundes con un animal obeso?

Storm volvió a reir.

—Que eres mi novia.

—Oh…

Anna curvó los labios en una sonrisa tonta. Definitivamente era más agradable escucharlo de Elsa. Sería un eufemismo decir que estaba loca por ella, notar un atisbo de esa locura en los ojos de la otra fue el mejor regalo del día. Sobre todo considerando el hecho de que hace sólo un par de meses atrás aquello no figuraba en su cerebro.

—¿Podemos salir ahora?

Anna asintió varias veces.

—Podemos.

Tomaron una chaqueta para cada quien y salieron de la casa, aún demasiado juntas como para todo el inmenso espacio que las rodeaba. Elsa estaba segura que Anna quería correr tras cada ardilla que veían en el camino hacia el arroyo pero, sujetas de las manos, le era difícil decidir lo que quería hacer o no.

El arroyo no era muy amplio, ya que las lluvias no lo habían alimentado, pero era lo suficientemente grande como para poder pescar o poner una balsa y seguir la corriente. Apenas llegaron, Anna se sentó en una roca y le hizo señas para que se acercara. Elsa la siguió y se sentó a su lado, observando cómo el agua llevaba consigo un poco de ramas de algunos árboles. Anna se quitó los zapatos y los dejó a un lado, para luego hundir los pies en el líquido.

—Está frío —dijo, con una mueca de arrepentimiento.

Elsa también se quitó los zapatos y siguió su ejemplo.

—Está bien.

—Claro, dama de hielo, nosotros los mortales tenemos poca tolerancia a estas cosas.

Elsa dejó los ojos en blanco y codeó a Anna. Miró con fijeza el agua, una vez más. Una idea vino a su mente, se mordisqueó los labios y pensó en las posibilidades, estaban solas. ¿Estaba bien, no es así?

—¿Quieres patinar? —Elsa preguntó, casualmente.

—¿En las rocas? Seguro, tú empiezas, te veo desde aquí —Anna se burló.

—Sobre hielo —Indicó ahora, levantándose para sacudir el polvo de sus pantalones.

Anna arqueó las cejas ante la invitación. Elsa nunca usaba sus poderes al igual que… Nunca. Es más, no era un tema a hablar, era como si no existiera, a excepción de algunas ocasiones especiales.

—¿Tú quieres hacerlo?

—¿Por qué no? —dijo la rubia, alzando las manos para apuntar al arroyo—. Pero primero saca los pies de ahí.

Le hizo caso. La quijada de Anna cayó cuando varios metros del arroyo empezaron a cubrirse de hielo solido y los bordes estuvieron cubiertos de nieve. Elsa descansó las manos en su cadera y miró satisfecha su obra. Tenía una sonrisita en la comisura de los labios y parecía contenta con la imagen.

—Entonces… ¿Estás lista?

Aún maravillada, Anna se levantó, copiando a Elsa enseguida cuando ésta se puso los deportivos.

—Elsa… No sé patinar —murmuró en voz baja.

Elsa guardó una risita en los labios.

—Hoy es el día entonces, Anna. Ven, vamos.

—Ni siquiera trajimos patines —chilló la chica, cuando la rubia la tomó de las manos y caminó con ella hacia el centro de su pista improvisada.

—No hay problema —Elsa canturreó, disparando un rayo hacia los pies de Anna. Sus deportivos ahora tenían unas cuchillas de hielo sólido, convirtiéndolos así en unos perfectos patines.

—Si me caigo, tendrás toda la culpa, Elsa Storm. Y no pienso irme al suelo sola.

—Oh, vamos Anna, pensé que te gustaban estas cosas, ¿ahora te vas a acobardar por algo tan simple?

—Lo he intentado cada invierno—chilló más, cuando Elsa la guió hacia adelante, sosteniéndola con fuerza de las manos—. Y no puedo, no nací para esto —sus piernas se curvaron como si se tratara de un ciervo aprendiendo a caminar—. Es como el agua y los gatos, sería el hielo y Anna. Chocamos, nos amamos a nuestra manera, pero no podemos estar juntos. Es un amor complicado, estamos bien de lejos.

Elsa no podía quitarse la sonrisa burlona del rostro.

—Pero estás conmigo.

—Ay, por favor, Elsa. Tú eres un esponjoso muñeco de nieve, o un osesno, uno polar. Esos son adorables.

—¡Hey! —se quejó la rubia.

—¿Qué? Me llamaste panda.

Elsa negó con diversión y miró cómo Anna movía los pies.

—Lo estás haciendo bien. Primero un pie…

—¿Y luego el otro? —disparó con obviedad y temor la pelirroja.

—¿Ves? Eres una excelente aprendiz.

—Elsa no, no, no, ¡qué haces! —gritó, cuando la rubia la dejó por si sola, sin apartarse mucho de su cuerpo. Anna se deslizó un par de veces, lidiando entre el terror y la excitación de saber que estaba resultando—. ¡Ya puedo! Oh, no, espera, espera, no puedo, ¡no puedo!

Storm volvió a sujetarla con fuerza y se rió entre dientes.

—Vamos, tú puedes.

—Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil.

Elsa se separó un poco de ella y se creó unos propios patines. Le guiñó un ojo a Anna y se deslizó fuera de ahí. Anna abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, viendo cómo la rubia daba pequeñas vueltas e iba y volvía, como si se tratara del baile más simple de todos.

—Tú y yo debemos hablar, en serio, acerca de qué es lo que no sabes hacer bien. No es justo simplemente que… lo puedas todo. ¿Has pensado en las demás personas con pocos talentos? Lloramos en nuestras cuevas mientras ustedes se regodean con nuestro sufrimiento.

—Tu talento en la dramatización es excelente —Elsa volvió a ella, dándole un ligero empujoncito para que perdiera el equilibrio.

—¡Elsa! —Gritó Anna, esperando el choque que iba a recibir. En su lugar, había caído en algo suave. Y frío, sobre todo frío. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo notar la nieve en su espalda.

—¿Qué tal está ahí abajo? —La cabeza de Elsa tapó al sol, su trenza caía hacia un lado y le estaba sonriendo ampliamente desde arriba.

—Cuatro palabras: tengo congelado el trasero; pero el sol te da matices bastante buenos desde aquí, puedo esperar.

Elsa se sonrojó un poco, le extendió la mano aunque no estaba en sus planes y la ayudó a levantarse. Anna se puso de pie con dificultad, tratando de tomar equilibrio al sostenerse de ella. Seguía resbalándose cada vez que quería dar un paso hacia adelante.

—Ya es hora del almuerzo —susurró Elsa, cuando Anna dejó de luchar y se había puesto cómoda contra ella.

—Antes de venir aquí, era la hora del almuerzo —Anna corrigió, acercando los labios a los suyos.

La plática sesó.

()()()()

La chimenea había sido encendida y Anna se encontraba acurrucada en sus piernas, viendo cómo la madera que habían recolectado esa tarde se consumía poco a poco en un pequeño espectáculo de combustión. La pelirroja bostezó y se llevó una mano a los ojos, Elsa le sonrió con cariño y despejó su frente con los dedos. La miró desde ahí, bajo sus dedos se sentía su piel tibia que le producía un cosquilleo.

—Ve a dormir —le dijo.

Anna negó, acomodándose más en ella.

—Es sólo la tranquilidad, hace mucho que no la tenía de este modo. Sin preocupaciones, dolores, ya sabes, la vida.

—Entiendo.

—Cuéntame un poco de tu vida, en el pasado. ¿Quién era Elsa hace unos cuantos ayeres?

Elsa se encontró mirando de nuevo las llamas. No sabía por dónde empezar sin que sonara tan trágico; tenía varios recuerdos felices que Anna merecía saber o imaginar.

—Solía congelar el té de la abuela —sonrió con nostalgia—. Unas veces sin querer, otras… sólo por diversión. En realidad era bueno tener estos poderes, algunas veces, claro. Recuerdo que un día la abuela quería vender la casa, yo no quería mudarme de nuevo, así que cuando llegaron los compradores hice que la temperatura bajara; unas ventiscas aquí y ahí, un muñeco de nieve en pleno verano y… creyeron que estaba totalmente embrujada. Estuve castigada dos meses enteros sin derecho a postre.

Anna rió, tratando de imaginar a una Elsa haciendo travesuras. La chica era como un hoyo negro que mantenía en sus profundidades muchos secretos; había una fuerza de gravedad que la atraía a ella, pero a pesar de que estaba cerca, nunca podía ver los reflejos de todo eso que escondía. Elsa no iba a abrir tan fácilmente su corazón, así se lo regalara a ella. Iba a ser un proceso duro y largo.

—Yo era un pequeño torbellino —dijo—, mamá y papá siempre andaban dando saltos por toda la casa; los vecinos se aprendieron mi nombre por todas las veces que lo repetían al día. Eugene era más tranquilo, pero solía tomar parte de mis aventuras cada vez que podía. ¿Qué me dices de los lugares en los que viviste?

—Uhm… Me gustaba mucho vivir cerca del campo. Casi no estábamos en lugares conglomerados, no era nuestro estilo. Vivimos unos meses en América, pero enseguida abandonamos la idea de seguir nuestra vida ahí cuando nos dimos cuenta que aquello no estaba funcionando. En Inglaterra nos fue mejor supongo, estuvimos en el sitio natal de mi madre. Teníamos conocidos, había más vida en la casa. Todos mayores, claro, pero supongo que no me puedo quejar. Recuerdo que el señor Duncan tenía un hijo de mi edad, nunca lo conocí, pero él insistía en que un día se casaría conmigo.

Anna se había desperezado y sentado normalmente, sobre el piso junto a ella.

—¿Pensabas en eso? ¿Casarte, chicos, citas…?

—¿Insinúas que no fui una chica normal?

Anna se rió, negando.

—Claro que no, pero… no sé, vivir con tu abuela, constantes cambios de vida, los poderes…

—Lo hacía —Elsa se encogió—. A veces. Tenía compañeras de clases que hablaban de eso todo el día, ellas también creían que era un pequeño ser extraño, supongo que no estaban tan alejadas de la realidad. Cuando empecé a ir al colegio estaba tan acostumbrada a las clases en el hogar, que me resultó muy difícil acoplarme. Era un colegio de chicas, fue horrible —se rió—. Nunca paraban de hablar, me sorprendía que pudieran hilar varias charlas en menos de un minuto. Lo considero un don —Anna bufó, sabía que también se refería a ella—. Supongo entonces… que fuiste mi primera amiga.

—Una tarea difícil, déjeme decirle, la paciencia no es mi mejor compañera.

—Lo sé… —Elsa atacó con burla—. Y… No, creo que nunca pensé en casarme. Es decir, pensaba en eso como algo que hacía la gente, pero no algo que podría hacer yo. Era incluso extraño hasta… Bueno, sólo pasó. Las personas me eran difíciles de entender.

—¿Te gustó alguien antes? —Anna la miró con los enormes ojos de cachorro. Elsa negó.

—No, creo que no. Nadie fue tan insistente.

—Iugh, haces que me vea como la mujer más pegote.

—Es tu encanto.

—¿Ninguna chica, artista o cantante? No sé, ¿algún príncipe británico? —Elsa siguió negando.

—Puede que Jane me haya parecido interesante —Anna se llevó las manos a la boca y chilló.

—¿Porter? ¡Lo sabía! —Elsa rió.

—Claro que no lo sabías. No era nada, sólo me gustaba que respetara mi espacio y quizá su inteligencia. Era buena ayudándome con los deberes del club. ¿Qué me dices de ti?

Anna levantó las cejas y negó con una mano.

—No creo que deba hablar de eso.

—Soy fuerte, puedo aguantarlo.

—No es eso, es más bien porque… Fui, soy, no lo sé, era una chica muy enamoradiza. Pensaba en el momento en que llegaría mi príncipe azul en su corcel para rescatarme de mi torre. Supongo que me caí de una nube muy alta cuando me di cuenta que realmente esas cosas no suceden y que, en realidad, podría llegar una princesa y no un Encantador.

—Eso suena romántico a su manera.

—Gracias, pero creo que no fue la mejor forma. Después de lo de papá, estaba tan sedienta de amor que… Sólo me lancé al precipicio. Fue una caída brutal —Elsa la abrazó y acercó su cuerpo a ella—. Conocí mucha gente, el mundo es una mierda a veces. Había sujetos buenos y eso, que en realidad se preocupaban por lo que sucedía, pero había otros como Hans.

—¿Hans era…?

—No. Sí, yo… Yo nunca pude tener algo con él. Era un buen chico al principio, me trataba muy bien e incluso teníamos los mismos gustos; pero yo lo miraba más bien como si se tratara de Kristoff u Olaf, a él terminó por no agradarle. Las cosas empeoraron cuando empecé a salir con una chica, él creyó que tenía todos los derechos conmigo y a partir de ahí hubo guerra.

Elsa reflexionó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior en el club. Hans lucía muy molesto e histérico, las facciones de su rostro casi estaban deformadas por la ira acumulada. No creía que alguien fuera capaz de obsesionarse con alguien a ese nivel.

—Él lucía muy mal esa noche.

Anna levantó el rostro.

—A veces lo compadezco, ¿sabes? Su familia es un asco, siempre intenta competir con sus hermanos. El poder y el dinero los está volviendo locos —Elsa asintió, sabiendo totalmente lo que eso significaba, lo veía con su padre, era como una enfermedad degenerativa—. Estaba sediento de atención y cariño… igual que yo. Lamentablemente él usó el poder para conseguir remedios que sólo llenarían esos vacíos por un momento y, al final, terminó por asesinarlo un poco más. Su familia apenas lo toma en cuenta ahora. Es triste, ser usado y desechado como si se tratara de un juguete más y no parte de tu familia. Pero creo que es más triste seguir con el ciclo como si no hubiera otro camino.

Hubo silencio, Anna sintió cuando Elsa se apartó de ella sin decir nada y se puso de pie. Miró a la chica con un gesto de interrogación pero la rubia no la miró. Se sacudió los pantalones y le echó un vistazo a Anna.

—Es tarde —dijo llanamente. Anna estaba aturdida.

—¿He dicho algo?

Elsa movió la cabeza en forma negativa, no lucía enfadada, sino más bien… terriblemente triste. Su ceño había caído y sus hombros no mostraban ni un poco de la rigidez normal. Estaba cansada, como si treinta años la hubieran golpeado de pronto.

—Voy a dormir —anunció, sin siquiera esperar a que Anna se levantara.

—¡Elsa! —la chica la ignoró—. Elsa, no puedes irte a dormir así.

Anna se levantó de un salto y la siguió por detrás.—¡Hey! No vas a irte así, ¿entendiste? —atrapó su mano entre la suya—. No más, no puedes sólo irte y huir de todo, no hemos venido aquí a discutir o escondernos mil cosas. Elsa, apenas te conozco, he parloteado tanto de mi vida pero tú… Dios… No quiero que esto suceda, no quiero que te escondas de mí de nuevo —La abrazó con fuerza, Elsa temblaba un poco—. Puedes decirme lo que sea, voy a entender, intentaré hacerlo. Pero por favor, no te hagas esto… No te guardes todo, estoy aquí. Voy a estar aquí siempre.

Elsa se separó y le dedicó una mirada que Anna no supo entender.

—Sólo necesito dormir, estaré bien, es…

Quiso llorar. Romperse y llorar. Su garganta quemaba y el nudo se hacía más grande e incontenible, ¿cómo podía siquiera estar mirando a Anna? ¿Cómo podía seguir mintiéndole? ¿Cómo podía dejar de ser tan egoísta? Tan llena de miedo. ¿Estaba convirtiéndose en su padre? ¿Seguía objetivos sin sentido que la llevarían a su propia destrucción?

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Anna no iba a estar en su futuro. Anna se iba a evaporar tan rápido como había llegado y su derretido corazón no iba a saber qué hacer. Y lo que era peor, estaba destruyendo cada parte reparada del de Anna, algo que quiso evitar por todos los medios en un principio. Ahora sólo era alguien egoísta que odiaba la soledad y sentirse un fenómeno, alguien casi inexistente.

—¿Elsa…? —Anna acarició una de sus mejillas, preocupada. Elsa levantó la cabeza, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas—. Puedes hacerlo, puedes llorar —Anna le sonrió de medio lado—. Eso no es malo, a veces es necesario.

Pero Elsa estaba cansada de hacerlo.

Unas manos rápidas atraparon el rostro de Anna y, lo siguiente que supo, es que Elsa la estaba besando con desesperación. Apenas tuvo tiempo de medir lo que sucedía y sus manos aletearon en la búsqueda de dónde sostenerse. Y Elsa siguió ahí, atacando sus labios y robándole el aliento, casi chocando los dientes con los suyos; hubo pasos, dos y tres, terriblemente torpes y erráticos. Creía estar alucinando. Las manos de la rubia descendieron, nerviosas y totalmente frías, Anna abrió la boca cuando una parte descubierta de su abdomen fue ocupada por ellas. Su corazón empezó a martillear, de todas las escenas posibles, esa era la más improbable y es la que estaba sucediendo, pero no de una buena manera, ni siquiera estaba segura si era una mala. Y en algún momento, entre todo, sintió el peso de Elsa sobre el de ella. Habían caído al sofá y la rodilla de la rubia estaba tocando un lugar muy sensible. Anna se sintió mareada, como a punto de explotar, conteniendo una masa de sensaciones y sentimientos que se mezclaban entre la maraña de una excitación naciente.

Entonces probó las lágrimas de Elsa y todo se vino abajo.

Abrió los ojos, alarmada y totalmente fuera del embrujo. Sus manos tomaron a la rubia de los hombros y la intentaron apartar, pero Elsa fue más insistente y sus dedos habían empezado a subir por todo su abdomen. Gimió, sobre todo con angustia.

—¡Elsa! —salió en un grito ahogado, con un último empujón que valió para que Storm abriera los ojos y la mirara con un gesto de terror y vergüenza impregnado en toda su expresión facial.

Todo se detuvo, y no tenía idea de qué forma había mirado a Elsa, pero sabía que no estuvo bien porque la chica había bajado el rostro, deslizando las manos por sus costados.

—Lo siento… Lo siento —repitió. Elsa estaba llorando.

Anna quiso tocarla, levantar su rostro y besarla. Incluso abrazarla, pero no reaccionaba, sus brazos se negaban a funcionar. Tenía el shock encima y no quería hacer nada estúpido, aunque posiblemente ya lo estuviera haciendo. Su cerebro aún estaba debatiendo todo el asunto, estaba hecha puré.

—Elsa… Elsa no llores —sus brazos la ayudaron a levantar un poco el cuerpo, Storm aún estaba a horcajadas sobre ella—. Hey… No me hiciste nada. —Elsa no la miraba—. Elsa… estoy bien.

Al fin pudo levantar el rostro de la chica, la respiración de ambas estaba desacelerando. Los ojos azules de Elsa la miraron como si una eterna confusión hubiera crecido en ellos. Estaban rojos.

—Perdón —murmuró la rubia, encogiéndose un poco. Anna le sonrió de medio lado, acariciando una de sus mejillas con una mano y sosteniéndose con la otra para mantener el equilibrio, pero Elsa se apartó enseguida. Movió el cuerpo y se terminó sentando en el piso de madera, metiendo su cabeza en el hueco de sus rodillas y estómago.

Anna suspiró, mirando por instante al techo. Luego se sentó como una persona civilizada en el sofá, con una de sus piernas rozando el brazo izquierdo de Storm.

—No me ha molestado —le dijo—. Me ha sorprendido. No me has lastimado. Creo que esto te está lastimando de alguna forma. Por eso te aparté, no quiero que esto de ponga triste, no quiero que te sientas obligada a estar conmi…

—¿Qué…? —Elsa volvió la cabeza hacia ella y la miró sorprendida—. Espera, Anna, yo no me siento obligada a estar contigo.

—Elsa…

—Es la verdad. No sé cómo actuar, tengo un remolino de sentimientos y estoy aprendiendo a lidiar con ellos, estoy aprendiendo a… A querer a alguien de esta manera.

—¿Por qué llorabas?

No supo qué decirle. ¿Qué iba a decirle?

—Eso… eso yo no puedo…

—Decírmelo. Porque estás escondiendo tantas cosas; y sé que no tengo derecho a pedir explicaciones pero me preocupa, me preocupa el hecho de que no sé de qué forma ayudarte, de que sólo puedo ver cómo de hundes en ti misma y no puedo hacer nada.

—Vas a odiarme.

Anna negó.

—Yo no lo haré, pero tienes que confiar en mí, Elsa. Tienes que…

—Confío en ti.

—¡Entonces qué te detiene!

—Miedo.

La palabra había salido tan suave de los labios de Elsa, que Anna apenas lo escuchó. Y aún así, no pudo darle un significado real.

—No tienes que tener miedo de mí, yo nunca te haría daño.

—Lo sé.

—¿A qué le temes entonces?

Elsa se había hundido entre sus pensamientos, mientras miraba un punto perdido hacia la nada.

—A mí misma —y quizá, por una sóla vez, había sido totalmente franca con Anna.

()()()()

Se fueron a dormir sin haber aclarado mucho. Anna miró el techo, escuchando cómo el aire se filtraba por la ventana y producía un pequeño silbido que en otra ocasión le habría dado terror, pero que ahora sólo le producía una extraña calma. Una que todavía no la dejaba dormir.

Cuando conoció a Elsa por primera vez, un lunes por la mañana cuando iniciaba su curso escolar, uno de los profesores la había presentado frente al grupo. Recordaba vagamente haber estado platicando con Kristoff acerca de una fiesta el fin de semana y apenas notó la cabellera rubia que tomó asiento, tras una presentación rápida. Anna se preguntaba, ahora, si Elsa se dio cuenta de ella, si la miró de soslayo en alguna ocasión; o si toda la serie de coincidencias, el destino, azar o lo que sea, tenían planeado que nunca se percataran la una de la otra, hasta el momento en que Anna necesitara su ayuda. ¿Habría cambiado algo si se hubieran conocido antes?

¿Pudo haber hecho que Elsa saliera de su caparazón? Aquel día en que le pidió su ayuda por primera vez, creyó que Storm era la imagan viva de la seguridad y gracia. Su porte casi asustaba, como si estuviera hecha para manejar una gran empresa o ser alguna líder mundial en cualquier instante. No es que su visión hubiera cambiado mucho, pero ahora sabía que la chica estaba llena de miedos y confusiones. Que su pasado había sido trágico, y que todo era una máscara para guardar las apariencias a una sociedad que no le daría ni la más remota oportunidad si fallaba. Y a pesar de que sabía esto, porque tenía en cuenta el status social de Elsa, era apenas ahora que se daba cuenta de toda la responsabilidad con la que cargaba; porque Elsa jamás la quiso llenar de sus problemas. Quizá sólo necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para sumir todos los cambios, y no la insistencia con la que ella la atacaba.

Pero había tantas cosas qué pensar, tanto que se estuvo reprimiendo las últimas semanas y, al parecer, Elsa era la única que podía brindarle esas respuestas.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Anna dejó de respirar, pero mantuvo abierto los ojos, de espaldas, hasta que escuchó las pisadas casi deslizarse hasta su cama. Sintió un peso hundiéndose al otro lado. El viento seguía sonando y el ruido de las ramas se combinó con el de las sábanas, que se levantaron y recibieron otro cuerpo bajo ellas. Una mano se instaló en su abdomen y una extraña calidez y frialdad se reunió con su espalda. Anna trató de tomar respiraciones profundas. El aroma de Elsa impregnó sus fosas nasales.

—¿Estás despierta? —Elsa susurró, cerca de su oreja. Anna no contestó, sólo se concentró en las sensaciones que viajaban por todo su cuerpo cada vez que los dedos de Elsa rotaban en círculos sobre su ropa—. Siento lo de hoy… —siguió hablando la chica, como si lo hiciera sola. Creía que Anna estaba dormida—. Te quiero, te quiero tanto… Anna.

Abrió los ojos y lo único que vio fue la pared, que apenas recibía un brillo de la tenue luz que se colaba por la ventana. Volvió la cabeza y luego el cuerpo hacia Elsa, quien la miró un poco sorprendida, como si no esperara que despertara hasta el amanecer. Anna le sonrió en la penumbra y, a continuación, empujó sus labios contra los de ella. Sin palabras de por medio. Ninguna supo por cuánto tiempo se besaron o si entre algunos lapsos necesitaban respirar, Anna apenas notó que las sábanas habían bajado hasta sus caderas y apenas fue consciente cuando su cuerpo reaccionó y capturó a Elsa entre sus piernas. Los besos se volvieron más pesados, cortos y profundos, que fueron descendiendo como serpientes hasta la mandíbula y luego al cuello. Escuchó ruidos, en algún momento, pero no supo identificar si se trataba de su voz o la de Elsa. Había un incesante aleteo de cosquillas y vibraciones que empezaban en su vientre y se extedían hasta sus dedos. Buscaba aire, también, y dónde anclarse con los dedos. De las sábanas a unos hombros, de los hombros a la ropa de Elsa. Y así incesantemente. Los cuerpos hicieron fricción, uno encima del otro, buscándose y encontrándose con choques casi eléctricos, como dinamitas a punto de explotar.

—Anna… —Elsa la miró desde arriba. El pecho de Anna bajaba y subía. Sus ojos se encontraron con los otros azules, acostumbrados ya a la oscuridad y la precaria iluminación. Elsa la estaba observando con un nerviosismo palpable; y ella hubiera olvidado en qué situación estaban si Storm no la hubiera mirado así. Las variables en su cabeza empezaron a funcionar. Ella había estado con otras chicas antes, no de este modo, no así, ni siquiera recordaba si se había atrevido sin una gota de alcohol en sus sistema, porque cada vez que quería intentarlo en serio, esto nunca pasaba. Nunca tardaba tanto con alguien. Pero Elsa y ella no tenían demasiado tiempo. ¿Qué ocurría, qué debía ocurrir? ¿Por qué Elsa la seguía mirando de ese modo, como si no se diera cuenta del todo el control que perdía con cada segundo?

Elsa jamás había estado con alguien.

—No tiene que ser hoy… —Elevó una mano para dejarla entre la barbilla y el cuello de la rubia. Su voz temblaba, no estaba segura a quién quería tranquilizar. El cuerpo sobre ella era inusualmente frío como siempre, pero ella sentía que estaba ardiendo y cada nervio se disparaba, como si estuviera obligada a actuar en ese instante. Elsa tenía esa mirada impávida que la hacía tambalearse en su sitio.

La rubia asintió, despacio. Anna quiso leer cada movimiento, incluso aquel que hizo que la chica no se apartara ningún momento de ella. El que hizo que los ojos profundos de Elsa la siguieran observando, escarvando en cada parte, como dejando pequeñas notas de auxilio o… Permiso.

Elsa estaba pidiendo permiso.

Anna sintió que sus mejillas ardían cuando fue consciente —al fin— del hecho y, dado que conocía a la rubia, sabía que si no manejaba esa situación como se debía, terminaría huyendo y encerrándose en la habitación por lo que quedaba del viaje. Hundida totalmente en la vergüenza que aparecería mágicamente tras esa máscara de seguridad. En otro momento habría reído.

—¿Elsa…?

—Anna.

Y su nombre había salido de la boca de Elsa de una forma tan suave, que creyó que podía derretirse ahí mismo y volverse una masa maleable, totalmente puesta al servicio de Storm. Sus manos temblaron y su cuerpo vibró ante la expectativa, ninguna se movió. Respiraban casi al mismo tiempo. Anna reunió la poca seguridad que llevaba encima y levantó la cabeza hacia adelante, donde volvió a capturar los labios de su novia, esta vez con más suavidad que antes. Una vez y luego otra, acarició sus frías mejillas y su nariz chocó con la suya. El aliento de Elsa estaba frío.

—Puedes… —dijo en un susurro.

Elsa apartó la mirada.

—Estoy a punto de congelar la habitación —dijo con sinceridad.

Anna abrió los ojos en toda su extensión y, después de tres segundos analizando la oración y el tono con el que había hablado, se echó a reír.

—Lo he notado, ¿qué te detiene?

—¿En serio? ¿Qué no es un poco raro? —Suspiró Elsa—. No sé lo que estoy haciendo.

—No tienes que saberlo. Sólo lo haces y ya, algo como el instinto.

—¿En serio, Anna? ¿Vas a decirme eso ahora? —Anna negó.

—¿Qué? Es el momento. ¿Encuentras uno mejor? Ya sabes, penumbra, apenas puedo verte, nos evitamos los sonrojos y…

—Anna, en serio no sé qué estoy haciendo.

De nuevo el silencio y las dos mirándose sin mirar. La situación era bastante… Interesante, quería creer que en unos años se burlarían de todo eso. Quizá era le momento adecuado para encender las luces y dar unas clases de sexualidad, o quizá su cerebro estaba siendo muy afectado por la hora y el ceder y no ceder.

—No has hecho nada mal. Te diré si algo sucede—dijo, tratando de controlar su respiración—. No voy a romperme, Elsa —le sonrió para tranquilizarla y le dio un beso en la nariz—. No vas a hacerme daño, y realmente nunca me ha importado el frío. El tuyo al menos, nunca me ha molestado.

Elsa se tensó un poco.

—Yo sólo…

—¿Quieres una visita guiada? —Anna sonrió. Se volvía un poco idiota en esos momentos. Estaba segura que Elsa la miraba con una ceja levantada, preguntándose si bromeaba o no realmente. Ella también estaba preguntándoselo—. Es decir, no es que realmente lo necesites o yo lo necesite, aunque si quieres puedo ayudarte, no es que sea realmente una experta porque no lo soy en lo absoluto, de hecho creo que no recuerdo ninguna vez… Espera, ¿qué? No debería estar hablando de eso, no debería estar hablando en lo abso…

Elsa la besó brevemente. Anna sintió la sonrisa formada entre sus labios.

—No sé quién es más torpe —Elsa dijo.

—Por supuesto que tú.

—Por supuesto que yo —confirmó la rubia.

Anna bufó.

—Era una broma.

—No es problema…

El tiempo ya no importaba mucho. No importaba en lo absoluto. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, como si fuera el examen de su vida; y ni siquiera estaba segura si lo estaría a ese nivel en ese caso. Elsa se apoderó de sus caderas despacio, sobre los pantalones cortos que llevaba flojos. Sus cuerpos se fueron acercando en la oscuridad. Anna jadeó cuando la boca de Elsa bajó por su quijada hasta su yugular. Cerró y abrió los ojos, sólo había oscuridad y el shock de sensaciones: hormigas, mariposas, todo ahuecando su estómago. Sus dedos se retorcieron y capturaron los dobladillos inferiores de la blusa de dormir de la rubia. Tiró hacia arriba; Elsa siguió besando, cada vez deteniéndose más tiempo, dejando rastros fríos por donde surcaban sus labios. Las sábanas se habían ido y una corriente de aire que no debía estar ahí vagó por la habitación. Sus piernas se sostuvieron con más ahínco de las caderas de la rubia, la acercó más hacia su pelvis. Se tuvo que recordar diez veces más que debía ir al ritmo de Elsa, cuando sus manos se deslizaron por toda la espalda lisa de la chica y ésta levantó la cabeza para pretender mirarla. Y es que Anna no estaba diseñada para ser paciente y Elsa era todo lo contrario a ella.

Elsa no se había movido mucho, era como si esperara que Anna le indicara el camino a seguir, que le dijera que nada de lo hacía era torpe y tonto; y quizá que todo estaba terriblemente mal. Y la pelirroja lo pudo intuir por la forma en que Elsa inclinó la cabeza avergonzada y ella tuvo que gritar internamente que todo era perfecto a su lado, sin importar el cliché romántico que eso sugeriría.

Sus labios se acercaron de nuevo. Anna no dijo nada cuando los dedos de Elsa se deslizaron bajo su blusa ahora, en cambio, reprimió el saltito empujando hacia arriba, enredando los brazos en el cuello de la chica. Se sentía frío y suave, además de que las caricias hacían que su piel se erizara bajo los toques tímidos. Daba respiraciones largas, conservando la calma incluso en el beso. Las manos de Elsa siguieron palpando, como descubriendo minas inexistentes por todo el terreno limpio de su piel; Anna podía sentir su vacilación cada vez que se acercaba al borde de sus senos. Su respiración se hacía más errática. Los labios de Elsa bajaron a su cuello, presionando sobre su pulso; un sonido leve salió de la garganta de Anna y luego otros más, cada vez que Elsa cambiaba de lugar y sus uñas rastrillaban en círculos, peligrosamente cerca del escote. Cada jadeo impulsaba a que la rubia se acercara más. Anna empezó a retorcerse bajo sus toques.

—Elsa…

Fue como un choque, si fuera un tren, hace mucho que se hubiera salido de las rieles. Cada roce helado, irónicamente, producía un incendio, cada pequeña mordida, una lluvia de sensaciones que iban y venían, propagándose por todo su cuerpo, principalmente su vientre. Elsa suspiró cerca de su oreja, Anna sentía el corazón como si se tratara de una liebre corriendo por un campo. Gimió, unas y dos veces, porque en algún punto Elsa había perdido cierto pudor y sus palmas recorrían más lugares, incluyendo los muslos de Anna, que se habían anclado a sus caderas. Lo que inicialmente había empezado como una exploración temerosa, había desencadenado en una revolución; Elsa parecía conocer cada punto en ella, o se intentaba grabar todo, porque repetía patrones y dejaba olvidados algunos.

Anna estaba segura que los dedos de la chica tenían una fina escarcha de hielo, podía sentir la humedad cuando se derretía contra su piel. Y tocaba, a veces como si se tratara de una melodía de piano grabada por su abdomen, caderas; y subía, deslizándose como si buscara las cuerdas del chelo que había olvidado, y que ahora encontraba en el pecho de Anna. La pelirroja quería abrir la boca, dejar de disimular, pero era como si la casa entera grabara cada detalle y sonido, aunque ella no pudiera escuchar en ese mismo momento en el que su corazón había tomado el control.

Abrió la boca para suspirar, para encontrar aire y llevarlo hacia sus pulmones, pero todo era una pequeña lucha titánica. El calor se reunía entre sus cuerpos. Elsa seguía bailando con los labios por su hombro izquierdo, que había sido desnudado fácilmente gracias a sus ropas anchas.

La voz de Anna se atoró en su garganta. Apretó la ropa de Elsa, arañando su espalda porque se debía sostener de algo cuando una sensación le vino de golpe y el aire de sus pulmones se escapó en un gemido claro. Elsa había pasado la barrera de sus pantalones cortos y estaba susurrándole algo, algo que por supuesto no escuchó pero que entendió por los movimientos torpes y vacilantes. Empujó sus caderas contra la palma de la chica; otro gemido. Si ese no era el suficiente permiso entonces no sabía qué es lo que era.

La tensión se reunió en cada músculo, sabía que Elsa debía estar en una posición muy incómoda en ese momento pero, a decir verdad, no estaba pensando en lo absoluto cuando los movimientos erráticos se volvieron más firmes y la nebulosa de sus sensaciones se reunió en cada fibra de su cuerpo; empezaron a halarla hacia la cúspide. Jadeó y gimió, quizá repitió mil veces lo que le vino en mente: "Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, Elsa". Todo giraba en torno a ese nombre, algo recién descubierto que contenía todo el significado de lo que sentía. "Elsa, Elsa, Elsa", de nuevo, porque sus cuerdas vocales y su cerebro no pensaba en nada más. Era algo inherente, que venía de sus instintos más carnales y que se estaba grabando poco a poco. Piel con piel. Y quizá Elsa se repetía lo mismo, con el nombre de Summers.

La fricción de la ropa molestaba, pero era más molesto el separarse por un segundo. Sintió el momento exacto cuando los dedos de Elsa se movieron y se hundieron. Paso a paso, una receta desconocida. Anna estaba perdiendo la cordura, quizá nunca la tuvo con Elsa. Se retorció en sus manos, más profundo, cayendo lento, lento. Subiendo y bajando, como una montaña rusa interminable que golpeaba en ella, a todos sus sentidos. Sus dedos apretaron más, sus piernas temblaron y se fusionaron. No veía nada, y no sabía si era por la oscuridad o si de pronto se había desmayado; pero no pudo haber sucedido, porque así como toda la excitación se había formado y acumulado, también amenazaba con detonar en cada pedacito de ella. Era un cañón con una mecha a punto de acabarse.

Elsa la besó, escondió entre sus labios las pocas incoherencias, arrullando y robándole todos los suspiros. Aún se movió dentro de ella, con movimientos sutiles, a veces erráticos o firmes, lentos o rápidos; y Anna no pudo más, con cada segundo, se volvía loca. Se contrajo, tembló y tensó en cada parte. Sus dedos se crisparon, su piernas se apretaron contra Elsa y su cabeza se hundió entre el hueco de su cuello y hombro, en donde emitió un último grito ahogado, abrazándose a ella con fuerza. Un nombre, el de Storm. El corazón le latía más rápido que mil caballos en una carrera. Se mantuvo así, porque las oleadas venían cada instante.

Elsa la sostuvo, aún cuando las dos estaban sin palabras y el pecho de Anna empezó a calmarse. Aún cuando miraron en la oscuridad y sabían lo que había ocurrido, cuando el silencio se instaló y el viento que chocaba con la ventana se empezó a escuchar de nuevo. Y aún cuando se despegaron un poco la una de la otra y la pelirroja se enterró en el pecho de Elsa, porque no sabía muy bien qué hacer o lo que haría si se miraban a los ojos. El corazón de la rubia aún golpeteaba frenéticamente.

—Estoy bien… —susurró, sintiendo el flequillo humedecido y adherido a su frente. El sueño le venía en oleadas. Sintió que los músculos de Elsa se destensaron.

No había palabras por un momento. Anna creyó por instante que Elsa se estaba arrepintiendo y en cualquier momento saldría corriendo por la puerta. En cambio, sólo sintió el beso que fue depositado sobre su cabeza y el murmullo que salió de sus labios.

—Te quiero.

Y por el momento, no había más qué decir.

* * *

_**Este fue, quizá, el capítulo más difícil de escribir. Intenté hacer todo lo posible por conservar el sentimiento de una torpe primera vez. O quizá no tanto. No quise hacerlo tan descriptivo porque, bueno, no lo creí de lo mejor en cuanto a lo que ha sido la narración hasta ahora. Sin embargo, creo que fue un capítulo importante, y el preámbulo a lo que está por venir. Gracias por todos sus comentarios y lecturas, sobre todo por su gran paciencia hacia mis actualizaciones tardías. Háganme saber qué les pareció o qué tan bien/mal va la historia. **_

**_Abrazos a todos~_**

_**Las reviews:**_

**Loony 18: no dejaré la historia, lo repito. Me tomará tiempo actualizar porque ando con mil cosas encima, sobre todo porque ahora soy esclava de la burocracia lol. Muchas gracias por leerme y lamento en serio toda la demora, sin embargo, espero que este capítulo haya compensado todo el tiempo o parte de él. Un saludo.**

**Camin Logz: hey! Muchas gracias. Sigue disfrutando la historia, lamento la tardanza.**

**Ziu: gracias :)**

**Lun21865: jajaja nada con ellas será algo "normal". Aunque admito que pensé lo mismo, ni modo, así se ha dado la ocasión XD.**

**NanoFateFan: no te preocupes :). Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer.**

**AzblueHell: hey, muchas gracias por no rendirte con la historia. Demoraré en actualizar, pero lo haré cada vez que pueda. Saludos.**

**Gorgino: gracias, como siempre!**

**Y07: hey! Lamento la demora, muchas gracias por pasarte a leer aún. Abrazos.**

**Sakuradakota: por diversas situaciones me fue imposible actualizar antes, pero muchas gracias por leer y estar al pendiente de la historia. Digamos que ya falta poco para darle fin a esta primera parte. Saludos.**

**Dox2804: gracias!**

**Dark Burpy: tengo varios contratiempos que me impiden actualizar el fic con regularidad, en serio lo lamento. Gracias por leerme. También te mando saludos.**

**Eslove26: hola! Las chicas sabrán llevar la situación… creo. A su manera. Quizá no todo sea negro o blanco, pero tienen que pasar por ciertas etapas para crecer emocionalmente y, quizá, darse cuenta de lo que realmente importa. Saludos :)**

**Bethaly02: hola! Gracias por leer. Las actualizaciones demoran, lo lamento, pero pienso terminar la historia cueste lo que cueste.**

**Danny: jaja "picantes". Creo que las chicas ya no pueden negar la atracción irremediable que surge entre ellas. Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Karen Martinez: hola! ¿Te recuerda a AFA por la cantidad de tiempo que demoro en actualizar? XDD. Gracias por pasarte.**

**Yara Sosa: lol ojalá fuera tan fácil. Un saludo.**

**NathaliaTrouble: jaja te mentiría si te dijera exactamente lo que ocurriría, porque eso ni yo lo sé. Escribo como viene muchas veces. Y pueden sacar las conclusiones que gusten. Ya que mencionas a Elsa, debo decir que también es uno de mis personajes favoritos, creo que tiene demasiado potencial por explotar y, cuando se trata de sus sentimientos hacia Anna, las variables son infinitas. Es un personaje, también, con el que me siento cómoda relatando (si leíste mis demás historias notarás cierta preferencia), lo cual no significa que no ame locamente a Anna (lo hago infinitamente y más), es sólo que Anna es muy distinta a lo que soy y, por lo tanto, hablar con su voz (¿?) se me complica un poco más y resulta todo un reto. Las escenas más complicadas, debo decir, son las de amor jaja, de verdad. Así que espero estar haciendo un trabajo decente con las chicas. Muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews y las postdatas. Saludos.**

**Jexichan89: hey! Reviews como los tuyos me animan jaja. Muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta historia que ha ido creciendo con el tiempo, porque debo confesar que empezó sin pies ni cabeza. Espero tenerte de nuevo por estos lares, un saludo :)**

**Cieloasdfghjkl: jaja gracias! Saludos.**

**Rubyasdfghjkl: sí, la hay, la habrá XD y tendrá un mejor final, te lo aseguro. Gracias por pasarte.**

**Bekwo: sinceramente, también espero una guerra entre ellos jaja. Ya quiero ver a la "reina de las nieves" haciendo acto de presencia en la segunda parte de la historia. Un saludo.**

**Kitty69fong: hey, hola! Gracias por todas las palabras. Lamento demorar con las continuaciones, así que gracias por la paciencia.**

**Lourdes: muchas gracias!**

**LindsayWest: cada vez que alguien me pide matrimonio en la red, me da un poco de risa; de verdad muchas gracias por considerarlo XD, pero verás, debes considerarlo más. Mucho más. Soy muy peligrosa (¿?) y tengo 21 años de vida. Muchas gracias por todas las palabras, ni siquiera puedo enumerar todas las sonrisitas que me has sacado. Debo decir que no me considero experta en esto de los fanfictions, porque me cuesta mucho (demasiado) seguir los papeles de los personajes sin volverlos OC, así que por mucho tiempo me retiré al mundo de los "originales". Si vas a escribir algo o ya lo escribiste, quiero leerlo, al fandom de Elsanna es español le faltan buenas historias, así que sería estupendo leer a otras escritoras. No creo ser la mejor en esto, me he encontrado por ahí con varioas fics interesantes (a veces sin concluir), pero muchas gracias por considerarme. Es bueno que mi trabajo te sea motivador. Con respecto a la ortografía y demás, siempre he creído que para publicar algo tienes que tener algo decente y entendible, así que he sido fiel seguidora de las reglas gramaticales desde hace mucho, pero también admito que a partir de la mitad del fic más o menos, empecé a recibir ayuda de una beta reader, a quien le agradezco infinitamente el dejar más respetable los capítulos. Gracias por todo, un abrazo.**

**Frank Lester: hey, muchas gracias! La historia ha ido creciendo, quizá tampoco me hubiera enganchado con mi propia historia al inicio XD. La universidad es un asco, muchas gracias por la paciencia. Saludos.**

**Tellopost: jajaja creo que estás haciendo una lista de todo lo que digo, eso es muy malo… para mí, digo jaja. Saludos.**

**Ashley Sophia: Si no eres fan del Elsanna, espero en verdad que ya lo seas, es la cosa más preciosa del universo –arroja flores y colores al mundo- jaja. Gracias por pasarte a leer, por las palabras y la review. Saludos.**

**KyokoMasamune: gracias! Espero que hayas disfrutado.**

**Loony18: siento la demora, en serio. Un saludo.**

**Crhismas Machine: hola Carlos, gracias por pasarte a leer. Espero que este capítulo te agrade y te sirva de distracción por un rato. Lamento la demora. Saludos :) **


	21. Todo termina

**Capítulo 21**

**Todo termina**

Jack Storm era un hombre al que muchos temían. No expresamente por su apariencia, porque sus rasgos agudos y ojos claros parecían romper un poco con el esquema de su comportamiento, se trataba más bien porque era un hombre frío, que siempre hablaba lo justo; y cuando lo hacía, sus palabras eran órdenes que tenían que ser cumplidas. Romper con ellas no era una opción para los que trabajaban cerca de él. Quizá no muchos tenían la fortaleza para aguantar aquello, pero Kai, quien había trabajado con la familia Storm desde que Jack era muy joven, sabía muy bien cómo manejarlo; porque no siempre había sido así.

Él fue testigo de los primeros tropiezos del joven hombre. Era el mayor de tres hermanos y una hermana, y desde que era un niño lo habían formado para poder dirigir la empresa de la familia. Kai recordaba que Jack había sido un niño muy locuaz y, cuando creció, tuvo cierta afección hacia el poder. Se dio cuenta que el dinero podía lograr muchas cosas; le encantaba. Empezó con una rebeldía que le duró unos años y que a su familia no le importaba, hasta la noche en que Kai lo despertó y le dio la noticia de que sus padres y su hermana habían fallecido en un accidente, mientras regresaban de un viaje. Nunca lo pudo superar, no por sus padres, porque siempre se había considerado independiente y falto de afecto hacia ellos; lo que nunca pudo superar fue la muerte de su hermana menor.

Fue por esos años que se fue al extranjero a seguir con sus estudios, invadido por los fantasmas y la presión que él mismo se autoimponía. Empezó a buscar una perfección insana en todo, pero lo único que logró fue destruir a una joven llamada Idun. Ella lo quería en serio, pero él no buscaba amor, aquello ya era un tema irrelevante que haría que sus metas cayeran una a una. O eso creía. Con todo, cometió un último error, y se dejó llevar por las necesidades más que por los sentimientos. Engañó un poco, porque era necesario, y la señorita Idun Adkins creyó sus palabras una a una. Salieron por meses, hasta que estaban acostumbrados tanto el uno al otro, que Jack creyó en serio que podía formar algo con ella. Pero las cosas no se podían quedar tan tranquilas, porque él seguía siendo parte de una de las familias más poderosas de su país e Idun no era nadie. Era una chica común y corriente que tocaba el chelo y daba presentaciones pequeñas en la ciudad. Él se iba a casar, y no sería con ella.

Claro, fue un tema que dejó pasar. Creía poder deshacerse de ella con facilidad; pero una noche se enteró de que Idun estaba embarazada y sus planes se empezaron a derrumbar uno por uno ante sus ojos. Si bien no tenía un padre que lo riñera y castigara por sus actos estúpidos, aún le quedaba un abuelo que no iba a tolerarlo. Podía darse por perdido, le iban a quitar todo y alguno de sus hermanos heredaría. La presión fue insana. Intentó convencer a Idun que ese "ente" que crecía dentro de ella no iba a llevarlos a ninguna parte. Comentarios que se volvieron amenazas, y las amenazas duraron meses. Entonces la vida pareció sonreírle un poco en el séptimo mes de embarazo de Idun, cuando todo se complicó y la vida de la mujer y su bebé corrieron el mismo peligro.

El día que Idun dio a luz, le dieron a escoger entre la chica y el bebé. Idun tenía más posibilidades de salvarse, pero él escogió a Elsa, porque tuvo la esperanza de que todas las pesadillas acabaran para el final de ese día. Con suerte, ambas morirían y entonces se vería redimido. Pero Elsa no murió, ni esa ni las siguientes noches que le siguieron.

Idun falleció sin conocer a su hija. Y Jack, sin experiencia alguna, se quedó con la pequeña bebé, quien empezó a causarle molestias sin proponérselo. Las noches con ella era horribles para el joven hombre, todo su historial de vida se encontraba marcado desde ese momento. Pensaba en cómo volvería a casa con una niña en brazos, y mientras más lo hacía, más se daba cuenta que aquello era imposible. Tenía que deshacerse de ella a como diera lugar, así que apenas un mes después del nacimiento de Elsa, Jack concertó una cita con la madre de Idun.

La mujer mayor no le agradaba, ni ella tenía agrado por él desde que su hija se alejó completamente meses atrás. La señora Adkins siempre tuvo cierta reserva hacia Storm, y cuando Idun empezó a dejar todo por él, intentó hacerla entrar en razón pero no funcionó. Al contrario, sólo hizo que Idun creyera que la intentaba manipular. Su hija había acabado yéndose, ignorando al mundo, siguiendo a Jack; había terminado muerta. Sin embargo, cuando Jack le entregó a la bebé ese día, después de una discusión acalorada y de resentimientos frescos, Dagna Adkins no pudo negarse. No cuando vio a Elsa envuelta en una frazada, observándola con esos grandes ojos azules que se parecían tanto a los de su madre. Si esa niña se quedaba con Jack, lo más probable es que no tardaría en llegar a un orfanato y, eso, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Acordaron que Jack no la vería en lo consiguiente. Que le enviaría dinero, lo justo para vivir cómodamente, sin extravagancias. Y él aceptó, encantado y con un gesto de dolor fingido. Él regresaría a su hogar, a su fortuna, a su "destino" sin todas esas ataduras que implicaban tener un hijo. Elsa se quedó, en cambio, con su abuela, a quien vería como su único familiar por años. Era la única persona que tenía en el mundo, la primera que se dio cuenta que tenía aquél don y que la había entendido hasta el final.

Había sucedido poco a poco, como las bajas temperaturas en su habitación cuando apenas tenía unos cuantos meses de edad, algo que Dagna no consideraba del otro mundo dadas las temperaturas frías de la ciudad, pero Elsa fue creciendo y, con ella, también su poder. La primera vez que Elsa congeló algo, fue su biberón de leche, y la señora Adkins no se habría dado cuenta si la niña no hubiera empezado a llorar. No hubo explicación alguna para ese acontecimiento, pero sucedió una y otra vez, hasta que se hizo tan común que empezó a darse cuenta de otras cosas, como la pequeña escarcha que encontraba sobre la madera de su sillita o sus juguetes y mordederas. Dagna pensó incontables veces lo que haría, no estaba preparada para eso, de hecho, estaba muy segura de que nadie estaba preparado para algo como aquello, pero igual siguió de pie, pensando sobre todo en el bienestar de la niña.

Elsa creció como una niña normal en muchos aspectos, y a veces preguntaba muchas cosas y, otras, prefería callar y darse cuenta por sí misma de que lo que le sucedía no era común para las demás personas. Su abuela tuvo infinitas charlas con ella cuando apenas fue capaz de entender, pero a veces no dadabastaba eso. La primera vez que se mudaron fue para olvidar, para alejarse de todos y aprender de sí misma. Elsa pudo aprender a controlar sus poderes con la ayuda de su abuela, pero a cambio la vida de ambas fue muy solitaria, en lugares nevados y alejados de varios poblados. La vida era tranquila, tenía profesores particulares y hasta un maestro de música; había optado por tocar el chelo desde muy pequeña y, con el tiempo, fue lo único que hizo que se pudiera controlar en los peores momentos. Había paz dentro de todo, pero nada podía quedarse así, sin más, porque Elsa empezó a darse cuenta de varios detalles. Sabía que visitaba a su madre en el cementerio, un par de veces al año según indicara la abuela, ¿pero qué pasaba con su padre? ¿Había tenido uno, no es así? La etapa de los cuestionamientos llegó y fue algo que la señora Adkins no pudo evitar. Elsa empezó a salirse de control, harta del aislamiento y de sus poderes. Como última carta, Dagna llamó una noche a Jack, cuando Elsa no le había dirigido la palabra en al menos una semana entera.

Él llegó casi por sorpresa al menos dos meses después, luego de una carta apresurada, como si su llegada se tratara de un accidente. Cuando vio a Elsa, ninguno de los dos se movió, y Dagna casi agradeció la vacilación de la niña cuando retrocedió dos pasos. Se habían conocido más por compromiso que por otra cosa, Jack con curiosidad, Elsa por cierto afecto que sintió al saber que tenía un padre, vivo. Se veían apenas, casi cada vez que ellas se mudaban, y a veces Elsa lo quiso mucho, pero otras lo odió tanto, que apenas podía controlarse cuando el hielo empezaba a cubrir su habitación. La había dejado después de todo. A Jack nunca le había importado. Él apenas sabía de ella, y poco le interesaba aprender, pues apenas podía verla a los ojos sin hacer una mueca extraña que luego le parecería de desprecio. Luego entendió que era porque era el vivo retrato de su madre.

La única vez que Elsa le reprochó algo, fue años antes de la muerte de su abuela, y fue porque Jack se había reído cuando lo invitó a ir a su primera presentación. Le había dolido tanto, que congeló por completo la mesa donde se encontraban y se atrevió a mirarlo con furia. Luego del primer momento de sorpresa y terror, Storm había salido de esa casa y Elsa, desde ese instante, perdió contacto con él.

Jack había creído por mucho tiempo que estaba imaginándose todo, pero lo pensaba y volvía a rememorar la escena en su cabeza y todo era muy real. No supo si lo descolocó más el hielo o los ojos de la niña, mirándolo directamente con todo ese odio como si fuera capaz de destruirlo en unos segundos. Se sintió desarmado, apenas una hoja de papel en el viento. Cuando Elsa lo llamó años después pidiéndole ayuda para salvar a su abuela, apenas pudo saber de quién se trataba, pero la reconoció totalmente cuando se encontró de frente, después de mucho tiempo, con una jovencita de dieciséis años que sólo se diferenciaba de Idun por el color del cabello.

Jack casi quiso reír a carcajadas, era como si los fantasmas lo persiguieran.

―¿Señor? ―La voz de Kai se expandió por toda la oficina.

Storm cerró los ojos con pesadez e intentó mitigar el dolor de cabeza que le producía el recordar.

―Kai ―dijo, sin verlo, fingiendo leer unos documentos que le habían llegado esa mañana.

―El joven Islas aún quiere verlo…

―Y yo dejé en claro que no tengo intención de perder mi tiempo con gente estúpida como él ―soltó entre dientes. Era al menos la quinta vez esa semana en la que Hans Islas se presentaba a las oficinas de su empresa pidiendo, luego exigiendo hablar con él. Después habían surgido varias amenazas.

―Señor… ―La voz de Kai de nuevo, acercándose con cautela. Jack levantó la mirada para encontrar la preocupación del hombre―. Él… Cuando lo he sacado por décima vez esta mañana, me ha casi escupido en la cara que sabe sobre… ―Hubo una vacilación y un suspiro―. Que sabe sobre los poderes de la señorita Elsa.

Kai no habría querido decirlo, había hecho todo lo posible para que el muchacho se callara y, así, no delatar a Elsa. Incluso lo había amenazado con una paliza para luego arrojarlo donde nadie lo encontrara, pero Hans había empezado a gritar y a llamar la atención del personal que se encontraba ahí; la situación se estaba saliendo de control, sobre todo cuando seguridad llegó y empezó a forcejear y a decir que él sabía la verdad de todo, incluso que Elsa estaba saliendo con Anna Summers. Kai ya no tenía mucho que hacer ahí. Sobre todo cuando algunas personas empezaron a hablar. En poco tiempo todo llegaría a los oídos de Jack, así que cogió a Hans de un brazo y lo trasladó con brusquedad hacia los elevadores, para luego dejarlo vigilado por dos guardias más. Antes de marcharse a avisar a Jack, le dijo que le cortaría la lengua si se atrevía a decir una palabra más. Islas sólo lo había mirado con una sonrisita de satisfacción que luego se borraría, pues apenas imaginaba lo que era tratar con Storm.

―Él está aquí… ―Jack afirmó, tensando la mandíbula.

―Está afuera, señor.

―Lo dejaste entrar.

―Estaba gritando. Intenté detenerlo ―dijo sinceramente, sin confesar que no lo hacía por él.

―Vete, y haz que pase. Espero por tu bien que no hayas cometido un grave error, Kai.

Kai sentía que había cometido el peor error cuando salió de ahí. Y supo que se arrepentiría para siempre cuando Hans entró a la oficina y le guiñó un ojo con esa sonrisa casi siniestra que no había visto en nadie de su edad. Sólo quedaba esperar y hacer lo posible para que Elsa estuviera bien después de esa insana reunión entre su padre y el joven pelirrojo.

Jack se había levantado de su asiento para cuando Hans entró a su oficina. Miraba hacia el exterior, donde los cristales le enseñaban las montañas que adornaban parte de la periferia de Arendelle. Cuando Hans habló, a sus espaldas, quiso reír por el tono altanero con el que se presentaba.

―Así que ahora sí quiere saber lo que tengo que decir, ¿no es así, Storm?

Jack sonrió de medio lado y volvió el cuerpo lentamente hacia el chico. Inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda, apenas, y lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, como solía hacerlo las veces que tenía que escanear tanta insolencia junta. Hans era un niño, que apenas y sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

―No eres muy inteligente, ¿verdad?

Hans apretó los dos puños ante el insulto, pero no se movió de su sitio.

―Y si usted lo fuera no se atrevería a hablarme así.

―Ah, ya veo… ¿Y por qué sería eso? ―Jack levantó una ceja, de un pálido rubio, y sonrió con burla ante el intento de intimidación.

―Sé cómo son los de su tipo, Storm: astutos, tratando de llevar a la gente hasta su trampa, siempre en calma y buscando cada punto débil para luego comerlos y arrojarlos a la basura; siempre buscando quedarse con el poder. ―Hans se irguió y lo miró con desprecio, de pronto como si fuera mejor que él―. Pero sólo eres una apariencia. Vives de ellas. Y si un día alguien rompe con todas… estarás totalmente perdido.

Jack no se inmutó.

―Hans Islas, el treceavo hijo, quizá bastardo, de un hombre que ni recuerda tu existencia ahora… ¿Qué hiciste, Hans? ¿También le hablaste a tu padre en ese tono?

Hans dio un paso hacia adelante y casi ladró con sus palabras.

―¡Lo sé todo! ¿Cree que he perdido tanto tiempo aquí por gusto? ―Rió, con el sudor frío empezándose a colar por sus sienes―. Ese… ser que tiene como hija. La he visto, y sé que no estaba soñando. La vi ese día, cuando defendió a la maldita perra de Anna Summers. ―La cara en blanco de Jack lo dijo todo―. Oh… ¿no lo sabía? ―Hans rio con sorna, mostrando los dientes―. Creí que deliraba, pero luego las vi… Tuve que investigar, claro… pero todo estaba ahí. Las dos, tan juntas… ¿No sabías que tu hija es una asquerosa lesbiana, Storm?

―¿Qué es lo que intentas, Hans?

―¿Intentar? ―Hans escupió, buscando entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta―. ¡Intentar dice! Qué es lo que quiero… Eso es lo que tienes que saber, o les diré a todos que tu estúpida hija está saliendo con una chica. ―Arrojó a los pies de Jack unas fotos de Elsa y Anna, tomadas de la mano a las afueras del cementerio de la ciudad y, otras, con el beso que se habían dado ese día.

Jack las vio, sin atreverse a recogerlas. Sentía la ira venir en oleadas, no creyó que Hans tuviera pruebas de nada. Él no esperaba eso, hubiera preferido que le dijera sobre los poderes de su hija, porque al menos así nadie le creería. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría creer de una chica con cryogénesis?

Trató de mantener la calma, pero ver a Elsa ahí con esa joven hizo que su estómago se retorciera y empezara a pensar en todo lo que tenían que hablar.

―Un as bajo la manga ―dijo, en cambio, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

―¿Creíste que te hablaría de sus poderes, Storm? ―Hans se posicionó casi frente a él―. Creíste que sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para decir algo así… ¿Y sabes qué? Lo dudé. Lo dudé mucho hasta que tu inútil guardia cayó. Pero si te amenazo con algo como eso… ¿quién va a creerme? Posiblemente termine en el manicomio antes de terminar el día. ¿Te encargarías de eso, no? Pero esto… Esta noticia frustra tus planes. ¿Elsa iba a hacer un botín casándose con algún tipo con dinero, no es así? ¿Qué va a pasar ahora cuando todos se enteren de la realidad?

―¿Crees saber mucho de mi familia, Hans?

―Oh, sí ―sonrió―. Mi familia… Mi padre no me cree tan inútil como todos piensan… En realidad, soy muy bueno adivinando e investigando… secretos. ¿Y adivine quién fue mi víctima desde que me atacó unas noches atrás? Oh, exacto, ¡Elsa! La pobrecilla ha estado tan desamparada toda su vida… ¿Qué dice la gente sobre su madre? ¿Cuántos años exactamente estuvo en el exilio, Storm?

Jack dudó, por fin, de la idiotez de Hans. Se había encargado de borrar varias huellas de su pasado, pero muchas habían reaparecido cuando Elsa pisó Arendelle y la presentó como su hija. Había tanto que lo haría caer… Con Elsa, con la personas, con todos… Pero él era más inteligente que todo eso, que un niño tonto.

―No vas a lograr nada amenazándome, Hans ―entrecerró los ojos.

―¿Amenaza? ―el chico casi brilló―. ¡Pero yo no lo estoy amenazando, Storm! Quizá al inicio pero… Vamos, lo he hecho vacilar… ¿por qué mejor no hablamos de un trato? Usted es un hombre de negocios, yo estoy por esos caminos… Conoce a mi padre, ¿acaso no han trabajado juntos en algunas ocasiones? Es un malnacido, lo sé, lo sé… Pero nuestra familia es lo suficientemente poderosa como para… Unirnos.

Las palabras de Hans hicieron que Jack se quedara en blanco un sólo segundo, luego hiló las palabras, una a una, y el significado hizo que sonriera de medio lado, casi cautivado y enternecido por los intentos del muchacho, pero en realidad ya estaba cansado de los juegos, así que el desastre concluyó con una risa que ocultó dándose la vuelta para luego mirar de lleno al chico.

―¿Casarte con Elsa? ―preguntó, para ponerle más leña al fuego―. ¿Eso quieres?

Hans no se veía contento.

―Mi padre y mi familia le ofrecen…

―Tu padre, tu familia, tu familia esto y lo otro ―Jack rió en serio, como muy pocas veces lo hacía―. Señor Islas ―se burló―. ¿Cree que es el único que ha investigado? ¡Usted no tiene familia! Es un niño perdido, que ha sufrido tanto porque su padre no le hace caso… ¿Es así? Amas la atención, la añoras tanto porque nunca la has tenido. Y cómo odias cuando te quitan esa ínfima esperanza... Lo detestas tanto… Aunque debo darte el crédito, no sabía que Elsa era quien te la había arrebatado.

―Elsa se va a casar conmigo ―Hans dijo acentuando cada palabra, ignorando que las palabras le quemaron en el estómago.

―Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y qué más, señor Islas, le cederé la mitad de mi empresa y dejará de ser el don nadie que es? ―Jack dio un paso hacia él, con sus rostros frente a frente. La risa se había borrado―. ¿Crees que sabes de mí, pequeño imbécil? ¿Crees que sabes al menos un décimo de la vida de Elsa? No sabes nada, niño. No tienes idea de lo que es hacer crecer todo esto con tu propio esfuerzo… No puedes imaginar todo lo que ha tenido que pasar para tenerme aquí, en este lugar, frente a todo. ¿Y sabes qué es mejor? Que no sepas nada, Hans, porque quizá mañana aparezcas muerto en tu habitación porque de pronto te has decidido suicidar… Qué pena… ¿No es así? ¿Quién dudaría del caso, cuando el pobre joven con problemas de conducta ya no quería nada más con su patética vida?

Hans había empezado a retroceder, con la boca entreabierta.

―Usted…

―¿Nadie te dijo que debías temerme, Hans? ―Jack sonrió, y era la primera vez que a Hans le producía nerviosismo y miedo algo como aquello―. ¿Creíste que ibas a venir aquí a exigirme y salir victorioso con media fortuna? Espera… veo algo más… ¿Era la forma de agradar a tu padre, Hans?

―¡Basta! ―Hans casi chilló―. ¡Fue ella! ¡Ella fue la maldita culpable! ¿No lo entiendes? Si destruyes a Elsa, destruyes a Anna ―Hans miró a Storm, casi con súplica―. ¡Sé lo que quieres de tu hija! Pero no vas a lograr nada si ella está a su lado… Crees que la tienes en tus manos, Storm, pero Elsa es tan volátil que en cualquier momento se puede escapar de ti. Y puedes amenazarme lo que quieras, girar los papeles y hacerte creer que eres invencible… Pero eres tan inútil como cualquiera porque con ella ganas, pero sin ella estás jodido.

―¿Qué te hace pensar que sin Elsa estoy fuera?

Hans no lo pensó mucho.

―Números… Estás vendiendo acciones. Te estás yendo a la bancarrota. Elsa es tu única opción, Storm. Toda tu vida te la pasaste tratando de hacerte imparable, pero has llegado a un punto en el que ya nada funciona. ¿Cuánto vale exactamente? ¿Ella es consciente de eso? ¿Piensas decírselo algún día?

El recuerdo amargo de su abuelo vino a Jack, y ni el dulce sabor cuando supo que al fin había muerto pudo tranquilizarlo en ese momento. Cuando Demian Storm supo de Elsa años después de su nacimiento, le había dejado un porcentaje de su herencia, más para darle una lección a su nieto que para otra cosa; la chica sólo obtendría el dinero cuando cumpliera los 21 años de edad o si se casaba antes, y Jack sólo supo ese detalle semanas antes de que Elsa lo contactara por la enfermedad de su abuela, había sido casi el destino… Él iba a poder controlarlo todo si tenía a su hija, junto a él. Y al principio fue un plus, pero cuando la economía de la empresa fue cayendo con la muerte de su abuelo, la idea de tener a Elsa cerca fue haciéndose más tranquilizadora. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la joven hiciera lo que él quisiese, como Idun.

―Cómo… ―respiró profundo.

―¿Que cómo lo sé? ―El tono altanero de Hans se había ido. Lucía serio, como si le costara ocultar el miedo que tenía―. Has destruido a tanta gente… ¿Creíste que sólo se perderían y no harían nada, que no dirían nada? Ni siquiera tuve que esforzarme mucho. Claro que sé quién eres… Eres un monstruo, Storm, igual que tu hija… Pero tú no necesitas poderes, tú sólo borras la evidencia y haces creer a todos que nada ha pasado.

―No vas a hablar, Hans… Ambos lo sabemos.

Hans se veía demacrado.

―Haz que Elsa se vaya entonces ―dijo casi en un letargo―. Llévatela lejos, ¿pero sabes qué? Haz que Elsa lo desee en serio. Sólo si tienes a Anna en una mano, tendrás a tu hija en la otra.

―Y aún derrotado quieres hacer daño… ―Jack murmuró, pensando en el momento que descuidó demasiado a Elsa. En el momento que confió demasiado en ella y sus andares que se presumían fieles. ¿Hace cuánto que Elsa lo engañaba?

―Yo tampoco olvido, Storm…

Jack miró a Hans y, por vez primera, sintió que no tenía que eliminarlo después de todas las amenazas y presunciones. Quizá era demasiada valentía del chico al enfrentarlo, o extrema estupidez, que era lo más seguro. De cualquier forma, si el padre de Hans no lo usaba y el muchacho venía a él, casi como una liebre a la trampa… ¿Qué podía hacer si no aprovecharlo?

()()()()()()

―Mamá me ha dicho que te invite a comer al regreso, por cierto. Quería un pic-nic, pero la verdad creo que sólo quiere que te dé un poco el sol. Dice que te falta tomar un poco de color.

Elsa lanzó una risita y siguió leyendo el libro que había tomado de las cosas de Olaf.

―Soy alérgica al sol, Anna.

―Sabes que eso no es cierto.

―No, pero tenemos un amor-odio. ¿Recuerdas el cuento del hielo y Anna? Es lo mismo. "Nos amamos a nuestra manera pero no podemos estar juntos".

Anna le dio un golpecito en la pierna y rio también.

―No uses mis frases para salvarte.

―Sólo las usaré en tu contra, entonces.

―Pequeña tramposa.

Elsa cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado. Anna estaba recostada en su regazo y la miraba con una sonrisita idiota en el rostro. Había estado así toda la mañana, y estaba muy segura del porqué. Aún le producía un nerviosismo insano recordar, así que prefirió aparentar calma y normalidad al despertar. Habían desayunado juntas sin hacer muchos comentarios, y luego se habían retirado a ducharse para luego acostarse de nuevo y leer, hasta ese momento.

―Me pone nerviosa esa sonrisa ―confesó con el ceño fruncido.

La pelirroja amplió más el gesto, y se levantó de su lugar, para luego gatear hasta ella y posicionarse frente a frente. Elsa sintió el peso de la chica sobre sus muslos.

―Tengo ese don ―. Anna la miró desde arriba, haciendo que algunos mechones de su cabello suelto cayeran.

―Ah, ¿sí? ―Murmuró Elsa, sin poder dejar de mirar sus labios.

―Y otros, uno mejor que el otro.

Su cuerpo reaccionó cuando el dedo índice de Anna se deslizó por su abdomen, hasta llegar a su cuello. Los ojos de Anna se oscurecieron y la respiración se le enganchó en la garganta. Había perdido la cuenta de todos los besos que se habían dado ese día, pero estaba muy segura que nunca había tenido tantas ansias como en ese momento.

Anna se detuvo justo cuando iba a besarla y se levantó de un salto.

―Levántate. ¡Un nuevo día nos espera! ¿Sabes escalar? ¿Qué digo? Seguro aprendes en un santiamén.

Elsa abrió la boca y parpadeó dos veces en completa confusión.

―Espera, ¿qué?

―¿No te dije? ¡No te dije! Hay un pequeño cerro a medio kilómetro. No es que tengamos que subir mucho, pero creí que podíamos almorzar ahí.

Elsa asintió aún tratando de ordenar todo.

―Entonces… ¿El beso que esperaba viene antes o después?

Anna sonrió con malicia.

―Sé que algo estoy haciendo bien cuando Elsa Storm desea más de mí ―volvió a acercarse a ella, atropelladamente, y le dio un rápido beso en los labios―. Te espero abajo, haré unos sándwiches.

―No sé si quiero morir hoy, Anna ―dijo en burla.

―¡Sólo fue una vez! ―gritó Anna, alejándose―. Y no sabía que la mantequilla de maní había caducado.

Elsa sonrió, viéndola desaparecer por la puerta. Dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada enseguida y miró al techo. No quería que ese día se acabara.

Su celular vibró en la superficie del escritorio, Elsa levantó la cabeza para verificar que había escuchado bien. El objeto se movía graciosamente con los zumbidos. Todavía le tomó dos segundos entender que era una llamada y, luego, se levantó vacilante y caminó hacia el objeto. Nunca nadie la llamaba. Cuando lo tomó y verificó de qué se trataba, una pequeña oleada de incertidumbre la colapsó al notar el nombre de Kai en la llamada perdida. Había cinco más además de esa, todas a distintas horas de la mañana.

Elsa buscó el número del hombre en su celular y marcó. Uno de sus brazos se había sujeto de su cintura en automático. Kai contestó casi enseguida y, apenas su voz resonó, Elsa supo que algo había pasado.

―Señorita Elsa, santo cielo. Llevo horas tratando de comunicarme con usted. Tiene que salir de inmediato. Tiene que volver a Arendelle.

Elsa trató de descifrar su tono.

―¿Kai? Kai, tranquilo, tienes que decirme qué sucede. Yo no…

―Él lo sabe, su padre sabe que está con Anna.

Las rodillas de Elsa temblaron. Rio nerviosamente.

―Claro que estoy con Anna… ―Explicó―. Es decir, es un viaje escolar, está todo el grupo, Kai. Mi padre es quien me…

―Elsa… ―el hombre dijo su nombre, sin honoríficos, como las pocas veces que lo había hecho―. Hans Islas estuvo aquí, él le dijo todo a Jack: sobre tus poderes, sobre… habló de Anna. Estuvo gritando su nombre por todo el recibidor… Tu padre no está contento. Tú y ella no están seguras. Si no vienes, Jack enviará a sus hombres y entonces todo será peor si las descubren juntas. Tienes que proteger a Anna, Elsa.

Su estómago se comprimió. Asintió en silencio. Se tuvo que sentar en el borde de la cama para procesar todo lo que Kai le estaba diciendo. Su padre sabía todo.

―Kai… ―Trató de pensar, antes de que el miedo la dominara―. Kai… ¿puedes venir por Anna? ―Era lo único que importaba―. Tienes que esconderla. Tiene que llegar con bien a su casa.

―Yo… ¿Qué va a pasar contigo?

―Honestamente… ―dijo, por primera vez segura―. Nunca he sabido eso. Sólo cuida de ella. No quiero que llegue a Arendelle conmigo. No quiero que vea a mi padre.

Kai era una persona confiable, que estaba arriesgando todo por ella. Cuando terminó por darle las indicaciones del lugar en el que estaban, dejó caer el celular en la cama y miró por un instante hacia abajo, en el momentáneo vacío en el que se sintió de nuevo. Nunca iba a poder esconder nada de Jack. Había sido una tonta todo ese tiempo.

Quiso creer que estaba haciendo lo mejor para Anna.


	22. Queridos lectores:

Queridos lectores:

Estas no son palabras que diría normalmente, porque «normalmente» el autor siempre se mantiene entre las sombras, tras la pantalla del ordenador. Hoy, sin embargo, ya no puedo quedarme en mi zona de confort, porque siento que todo se me va de las manos.

Cuando empecé a escribir «Música para la señorita Storm», mi vida se encontraba en el limbo. No es broma, estaba saliendo de momentos difíciles, momentos agrios en los que había dejado de escribir por completo. Encontrarme con Frozen fue como abrir una pequeña ventana a lo que era con anterioridad: una pseudo escritora que se esforzaba por mejorar. Empecé en el fandom de Elsanna porque me gustaba mucho; me corrijo, me gusta mucho. «Armé» una historia sencilla, escribí oraciones con poco sentido, sin camino ni final… Para mi gran sorpresa, la idea gustó a unos cuantos. No esperaba la bienvenida tan calurosa que me brindaron todos, yo no esperaba nada realmente. La historia que empezó sin sentido u orden fue tomando forma, conocí a personas maravillosas que me ayudaron en el proceso, que fueron pequeñas luces que me inspiraron en cada momento y me acompañaron de la mano incluso después, con cada una de las historias que fue naciendo.

Confieso que todo empezó de una forma desenfadada. No pretendía dar mi mayor esfuerzo con lo que escribía. Lo único que quería era algo básico: divertirme, necesitaba poder superar y demostrarme que podía seguir escribiendo; creando. Confieso también que no suelo hacer las cosas a ligera, así que cuando me sentí cómoda y recibida, la inspiración sólo creció y las ideas fueron haciéndose más elaboradas. Empecé a creerme las historias, a sentirlas… Lo cual, en algunos escritores, es la materia prima de todo lo redactado. De todo lo imaginado.

Lamentablemente, la vida sigue con sus altos y bajos, mi tiempo se fue reduciendo poco a poco por distintos problemas personales y emocionales. La inspiración cayó, no como antes, pero no era lo mismo. No obstante, seguí intentándolo, porque en alguna parte de mí, creí que se los debía a todos. Que les debía de mi tiempo, tanto como ustedes me ofrecían el suyo para leerme.

Aquí viene la parte en la que posiblemente muchas bocas hablarán y me odiarán…

Desde hace unos meses he recibido amenazas «dulces» para que actualice, para que no me olvide de mis historias. He recibido acusaciones de distintos tipos, algunas bastante inmaduras e infantiles, como si yo fuera la causa de que el fandom se vaya a pique. En realidad, pude mantenerme al margen, ¿pero en qué punto todo se volvió tan agresivo? O mejor aún, ¿por qué?

Esto sólo causó que me llenara de frustraciones. Primero traté de ignorar todo, pero seguían llegando, seguían atacando. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirme presionada? ¿Por qué tenía que escribir como si me obligaran? ¿Por qué tenía que llegar al punto de escribir sin disfrutarlo?

Verán, los que nunca han escrito, deben saber que las ideas se agotan, sin importar que tengas una estructura milimétrica en toda tu historia. Nunca será lo mismo el momento aquel en el que escribes los primeros cinco capítulos, a cuando estás muy avanzado con la historia, ¿saben por qué? Porque todo se hace más complejo. Te exige más tiempo, orden, coherencia, excelencia. Porque sí, los lectores la piden. Yo lo sé, porque también soy lectora. Sólo me gustaría que, de igual forma, no olvidaran que los escritores somos humanos; y que cometemos los mismos cien errores que todo el mundo, todos los días. Que tenemos una vida, que a veces encontraremos inspiración en otras historia y no en aquella que no hemos logrado acabar y les encanta, no porque no queramos, sino porque simplemente las cosas se dan así y, a veces, aunque nos obliguemos y lloriqueemos frente al computador, nada va a salir.

Este mensaje es para preguntarme, incluso a mí misma, en qué punto empecé a ser para muchos lectores una autora fantasma que se dedicaba a «hacer nada», y prefería perder el tiempo en lugar de escribir sus historias. Era para preguntarme en qué parte me volví una máquina de escribir, con mil ideas a flote que no se acababan. Era para saber cuándo fue que algunos empezaron a sentir que yo les debía algo.

Creo que al final entendí.

En realidad no les debo nada.

En realidad no les debo nada y ustedes tampoco me deben nada. Yo les agradecí en todo momento por las lecturas, les agradecí por los amables comentarios, e incluso por la crítica constructiva, justificada, referente a mi escritura, porque sentí que era necesario. Porque lo dicho, se ha dicho sinceramente. Pero tenía que darme cuenta que empecé a escribir por mi cuenta, para sanarme, para divertirme. ¡Sobre todo para divertirme! Ustedes, a pesar de que amé que les agradara lo que escribía, que me apoyaran en todo el camino… Fueron un plus, porque nada de esto es profesional.

¿Pero por qué estoy diciendo todo esto?

Porque estoy cansada de los comentarios sarcásticos, de la frustración acumulada, de las ideas nubladas que tienen de los escritores. Estoy cansada de las exigencias. De que algunos sean muy injustos. ¿Saben cuánto tiempo invierte cada autor por capítulo? ¿Todo el empeño y la devoción que luchan por impregnar en cada palabra? Mucho más que los quince minutos que tardamos en leerlos. Mucho más que ese día que tardamos en olvidarlos. Estoy cansada de que olviden que todos los que escriben aquí lo hacen porque quieren, que sus historias, sus creaciones, son de ellos. Y se pueden borrar, modificar, mejorar o destruir. Nunca les exigí nada. En todo momento les agradecí, yo no era nadie, no soy nadie, para exigir que dejen comentarios, que me lean. Creo que todos llegaron aquí por voluntad propia. Creo que todos se pueden ir de la misma forma. No me malinterpreten, por favor, porque muchos autores se han quejado de lo mismo de lo que hablo hoy: de la impaciencia, de las quejas sin sentido, de la inmadurez de muchos lectores. Es un mal común que viene, desgraciadamente, con este juego de autor-lector.

No puedo hacer que se queden. No puedo hacer que sigan queriendo la historia, que sigan teniéndome paciencia. No puedo.

Fuera de esta plataforma, en mi vida cotidiana, tengo muchos proyectos por delante, que me van a quitar más tiempo y me harán alejarme muchas veces de los fanfictions. Porque así es, ustedes entran aquí para distraerse y evadirse un rato, yo también. No es un trabajo, no me pagan, no puedo vivir escribiendo para hacer feliz a todas las personas, porque eso es… imposible.

Es muy triste saber que muchas historias se dejan de escribir, desde las mejores hasta las que apenas abren los ojos y aspiran a serlo. Es más triste darse cuenta que en ocasiones, los mismos lectores, terminamos ahuyentando al escritor.

Siempre hice hincapié en que no dejaría ninguna de mis historias, ¿saben por qué lo dije? Porque amo el fandom. Porque me siento obligada con cada ficción, y no es una obligación mala, es más bien porque quiero a las historias. Porque me he encariñado con todas y cada una, así como también me he encariñado con todos lo que siguieron leyendo, apoyándome porque entendían.

Hay que aprender a entender.

Yo, desde este momento, entenderé completamente si deciden dar un paso atrás e irse. De nuevo lo haré y seguiré dando mil gracias a todos los que se queden y le tengan paciencia a la historia. Sobre todo, a mí, la autora con mil defectos.

FrostDan


	23. Construyendo un monstruo

**Diciembre ya, ¿eh? Y Frozen ha cumplido dos años con nosotros. Obviamente me he visto la película el día del aniversario para no perder la costumbre. **

**Aprovecho para desearles felices fiestas. Gracias a todos los lectores. **

**A partir de ahora contestaré las reviews vía MP, para avitar diversas situaciones y hacer más personal el encuentro autor-lector.**

**Un saludo a todos, chicos. Los invito a pasar a leer otras de mis historias que también fueron actualizadas hoy.**

**Sin más.**

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

**Construyendo un monstruo**

Anna se dejó caer en la cama. No sabía qué sentir. Ni siquiera sabía lo que le diría a su madre cuando la encontrara en su cama, un día antes de lo planeado. Todo había ocurrido muy rápido, había entrado a la habitación de la cabaña después de terminar el desayuno y lo que encontró fue un panorama desolador. Elsa sólo estaba ahí, sin realmente observar nada y con la nieve cayendo en sus hombros y por todo el piso. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho para darse cuenta que algo había ocurrido.

¿Pero qué había ocurrido? Apenas había desaparecido unos minutos.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que la rubia empezó a darle indicaciones. Anna trató de tranquilizarla, se arrodilló a su altura e intentó saber lo que estaba pasando, pero Elsa sólo se cerró de nuevo y ella, por un momento, sintió que nunca lograría hacer que Elsa le tuviera la suficiente confianza. Después de eso no hablaron mucho, empacaron sus cosas en silencio y, apenas un par de horas después, un hombre estaba en la puerta esperándola.

Elsa había regresado a Arendelle sola, en al auto que Kai había llevado consigo, ella había regresado con el hombre, en el auto de Kristoff. Elsa le hizo prometerle que no la seguiría, que se quedaría en casa esa noche y Anna había asentido, porque sabía que no iba a servir de nada hablar. Storm no la estaba escuchando.

Su despedida apenas había sido una mirada de disculpa. No abrazos, no un apretón de manos, no nada. Anna quiso romperse, pero en cambio sólo oprimió la mandíbula y esperó a que todo se aclarara. Como siempre.

Pero ahora en su casa todo se veía más deprimente. ¿Cómo se podía pasar de ser feliz a estar tan… impotente, triste?

Se tapó con las sábanas, apenas con las suficientes ganas de quitarse los zapatos. Tomó su celular, buscó el número de Elsa y dudó. Dudó como la primera vez que habló con ella. A diferencia de esa vez, no tuvo el valor para hacer una llamada, así que sólo dejó el celular y deseó que la ansiedad desapareciera. Necesitaba explicaciones, necesitaba saber de Elsa. Necesitaba que el día acabara ya.

Lastimosamente, para la joven rubia apenas empezaba.

**()()()()()**

Elsa intentó calmar el ritmo de su respiración. No podía seguir así. Paró el auto a la orilla de la carretera, a pocos minutos antes de llegar a Arendelle. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que todo explotara, su cerebro lanzaba ideas y devastadores futuros por delante, como si aquello fuera lo único que les esperara. No podía ser así, no era justo. ¡No podía dejar que Jack se saliera con la suya por…!

Todo había sido su culpa.

Salió del auto y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Caminó unos metros hacia adelante y se pasó las manos por el cabello, con frustración. Tenía un plan. Lo había tenido desde hace meses. Tenía que ser ahora, con mil modificaciones, pero tenía que empezar en ese momento antes de… ¿De qué? Quizá todo estaba perdido. Rapunzel no estaba, no tenía idea de dónde estaba, su padre sabía probablemente todo acerca de Anna, no tenía a nadie en quién confiar y…

Gerard.

Corrió hacia el automóvil de nuevo y cogió su celular. Marcó sin pensarlo, y la otra persona en la línea casi contestó enseguida, con un zumbido de alegría que quizá ella jamás tendría de nuevo sin Anna.

―¿Te puedo decir algo loco? ―preguntó sin saludar, sintiéndose completamente demente.

Gerard rio al otro lado.

―Me encantan las locuras.

―Bien… Porque esta será la más grande todas.

**()()()()()()**

Jack se sentó y sólo observó el líquido incoloro de su vaso de cristal, mientras dos cubos de hielo flotaban en él. Tenía las cortinas de su despacho cerradas, dejando sólo a una lámpara iluminar su pequeño espacio. Estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, de hecho… Era como si todo se estuviera acomodando para su beneficio. Él ni siquiera había tenido que mover un solo dedo esta vez. Iría por Elsa, tendrían una charla amistosa y… Todo estaría resuelto. Iba a poder respirar tranquilo, de nuevo. Es más, quizá dejaría de odiar levemente a su abuelo, tal vez iba a reirse de él, un poco, porque todos sus intentos de hacerlo fracasar estaban hechos polvo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Storm volvió a sonreír, ocultando sus labios al llevarse un trago de licor a la boca. Oh, sí… Todo a la perfección. Ahora Elsa estaba aquí. Como pensaba, ningún sólo dedo.

―Entra ―dijo, manteniendo su tono firme.

Se sorprendió un poco al encontrarse a su hija mirándolo de frente, con una trenza casi deshecha y ropa que jamás le había visto usar. Casi no parecía ella. Elsa caminó hacia donde se encontraba, con la mirada fija en el otro sillón que se encontraba al frente. Él levantó una ceja cuando su hija sólo se sentó erguida, sin pedir permiso y luego lo miró a los ojos. Había algo que no cuadraba.

A Jack se le secó el buen humor que cargaba encima. No le gustó ese gesto. Idun lo había mirado así inumerables veces.

―¿Así que vienes por tu propia cuenta? ―preguntó, como si le sorprendiera realmente.

―Una vez me dijiste que siempre tenía que actuar rápido. Matar el problema de raíz. Estoy aquí, padre. Hablemos.

Sería mentira decir que a Elsa no le temblaba el cuerpo o que la temperatura de la habitación se había mantenido igual… Pero Jack no debía verla vacilar, no ahora.

Jack le dio media sonrisa y se acomodó más en su sillón, como si fuera a ver una película en un sábado aburrido. A Elsa le crispó los nervios.

―Pues vale ―soltó casi divertido―. Pero dime primero, ¿qué ibas a hacer si Kai no te avisaba?

―No lo metas en esto.

―Es que todos están en esto, Elsa ―soltó más serio―. Kai es… ―suspiró―. Demasiado bueno para su propio bien, tan caritativo, amable, preocupado por el bien de los demás; y parece no darse cuenta que eso no lo llevará a nada. En realidad no ayuda a nadie. ¿No lo crees? ―levantó una mano para indicar que no le importaba en lo absoluto―. Al menos ha hecho el trabajo más duro, no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar si mandaba a alguien más. Deja de preocuparte por él, si no me sirviera, créeme, hace mucho que estaría lejos de esta casa. Entonces… supongo que te ha dicho algo. Has venido al instante.

Elsa tardó unos segundos en contestar.

―Hans habló contigo.

―Oh, qué acertado. ¿Sabes sobre qué?

Ella negó. Al menos su padre no sabía que Kai estaba enterado de Anna. Quizá, sólo quizá, podía hacerle creer que todo esto era debido a sus poderes.

―Él sabe sobre mis poderes…

―No eres muy buena ocultándolos, al parecer.

―Puedo hablar con él, puedo hacerle entender que…

―¿En serio? ―Jack rio―. ¿Puedes, Elsa? ¿Estás preocupada por eso realmente?

―Él estaba ebrio, y posiblemente drogado. Ni siquiera debería recordarlo. Deja que hable con él y…

―Me sorprende que te preocupe eso, creí que eras más inteligente ―Jack se puso de pie de pronto y le dio la espalda. A Elsa no le gustaba esa penumbra, la hacía ver más pequeña―. Me sorprende aún más que quieras verme la cara de idiota en estos momentos, como si no supieras ya por qué estás aquí. ¿Crees que a alguien le interesa lo que Hans vaya a decir acerca de esa noche? ―bufó―. Él pudo haber visto volar elefantes o un muñeco de nieve que habla… a nadie le interesa.

Elsa cerró los ojos por un instante. Claro que el mundo no podía conspirar un rato a su favor. Hans sabía de Anna. Hans sabía de Anna y no sabía qué es lo que era. Aunque empezaba a tener ideas y no le estaban gustando en lo absoluto.

―Él te habló de Anna.

―¿Ves? ―Jack volvió a hablar de espaldas, yendo por otra copa―. Me encanta que conectes los hilos. Sigue así, Elsa, sigue sacando tus conclusiones. ¿Qué pasa con ella, eh? Con la señorita Summers, con la misma con la que te prohibí hablar. ¿Fue hace tanto? ¿Se te olvidaron los detalles Elsa?

Elsa tuvo que reprimir las ganas de levantarse de ahí y huir. Estaba jugando con ella. Sólo estaba jugando con ella y estaba cayendo en la red.

―Él dijo muchas cosas acerca de ella. ¿Puedes adivinar? ―Jack insistió.

―Escucha… ―respiró con dificultad, tratando de hacer lo posible para sacar a Anna del lío―. No sé qué te dijo de ella, pero por favor, por favor… ―suplicó en serio―. No la metas en esto. Te fallé, lo sé y lo siento. Es mi culpa todo esto, Anna no tiene nada que ver aquí.

Jack la miró.

―¿No?

―Fue un error ―Elsa susurró, aunque por dentro estuviera muriendo―. Sólo… Lo siento, ¿está bien? La ayudaba con un proyecto… ―confesó―No era nada, sólo la ayudaba, creí que no podría salir nada mal. Y te mentí.

Sus manos apretaron sus rodillas.

―Claro que me mentiste… ―Jack se acercó a la mesita que estaba al lado de su sillón y tomó una carpeta―. Me mentiste por mucho tiempo, Elsa. ¿Y sabes qué es lo curioso? Que te creí, querida.

―Ella no sabe nada ―mintió―. Sólo es… una amiga. Un error.

No supo qué hacer cuando Jack se arrodilló a su altura. La miró casi con ternura y depositó la carpeta en sus manos.

―Sólo una amiga…

La carpeta fue abierta. Elsa ya sabía lo que encontraría, aunque una parte de ella gritaba y negaba todo.

Fotos de ellas juntas. Por supuesto que Jack lo sabía todo.

No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos para evitar soltar una lágrima traicionera.

―Oh, Elsa… ¿pero qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan triste ahora? Sólo es una amiga, van y vienen, ¿no es así? Todos cometemos errores. Eso ha sido, tú lo dijiste.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―apretó los dientes y lo miró con furia.

Jack estaba impacible, como si le hablara del clima mientras ignoraba lo que estaba sintiendo. La tomó de las manos temblorosas y le limpió la escarcha que se había formado en ellas. Era la primera vez que tocaba su hielo por cuenta propia.

―Pues primero quiero que uses tus guantes, ¿qué pasa con ellos? Creí que te gustaban. Nadie tiene que ver esto, estabas de acuerdo con eso. ¿Qué más quiero? ―le sonrió―. Quiero tantas cosas, Elsa, ¿tu no? Nunca dejamos de querer y desear. Pero ahora mismo… ―La tomó con más fuerza de la necesaria y la obligó a levantarse; la carpeta cayó al suelo―. Ahora mismo es tan grato que me preguntes esto… ―soltó con un suspiro, tomándola de las mejillas para mirarla a los ojos―. Déjame disfrutarlo, un momento.

Elsa supo que su padre era la persona más horrible que había conocido, y quizá nada de lo que le dijera lo iba a detener. Tal vez lo que había planeado estaba destinado a fracasar. Lo que le estaba doliendo más… No tenía escapatoria. No había esperanza. ¿Cómo iba a salvar a Anna de todo eso?

―Hagamos un trato… ―soltó, con la poca decisión que le quedaba.

Jack negó.

―¿Por qué haríamos un trato, cuando "es más fácil matar el problema de raíz"?

―No te atrevas…

―¿Perdón? ―Jack levantó las dos cejas.

―No le hagas nada. No tienes que hacerlo, voy a arreglarlo, no voy a volver a fallarte, pero Jack, por favor…

Un sonido sordo se escuchó por toda la habitación. Elsa sintió que le habían apagado todo pensamiento, siendo suplantados por un ardor en la mejilla derecha. Ya no estaba viéndolo. Sólo estaba ahí, intentado saber qué había pasado. Escuchó los pasos de su padre alejándose de ella.

―Jack… ―el rio―. Tienes agallas, ¿eh? O quizá he puesto demasiada fe en ti, Elsa. ¿Sabes qué? Te diré qué quiero, estábamos en eso. Primero, quiero hacer que la familia Summers me venda su propiedad, lo harán, lo terminarán haciendo, ¿sabes que no están bien económicamente? Y bueno, voy a ayudarlos. Necesitan irse, tomar nuevos rumbos. Quizá la chica necesite… Un poco más de castigo. No es nada personal. La gente necesita aprender.

―Basta, Jack… ―jugó a su suerte, pero no podía llamarlo padre, no ahí, no en ese momento, quizá nunca más―. Esto no es su culpa, fui yo, todo este tiempo.

―¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

―¡Yo la usé! ―gritó―. ¿Eso querías, la verdad? Pues es esa ―caminó hacia él, apuntando las fotos―. ¿Lo ves? Su padre falleció, falta de atención, chica problema, Anna no sabía qué hacer con su vida. Sí, la analicé ―lo miró desafiante―. Cada una de sus debilidades. ¿Sabes lo fácil que es manipular a las personas cuando no tienen idea de lo que eres? ¿Cuándo sólo creen lo primero que les dices y se imaginan un maldito mundo de alegría? Ella no tenía idea, y creyó todo lo que dije sin rebatir.

Jack la miró por primera vez como si en verdad no supiera qué decir, como si no la conociera en lo absoluto.

―¿Y qué ganabas con todo eso?

Elsa sonrió, justo como lo hacía él.

―¿Qué ganabas tú con mi madre?

Jack la miró sorprendido con el ataque, pero no le dijo nada. Por un momento vio al techo y luego caminó a su escritorio, se recargó en él, pensando.

―¿Por qué no te puedo creer, Elsa?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

―Porque tal vez te conoces tan bien, que quizá sospeches que actúo igual que tú, pero aún no puedes aceptarlo.

―¿Por qué la ayudabas?

―Ella quería una beca ―"_Escóndelo, no sientas_"―. Quería marcharse de aquí. Como todos.

―¿Y recibías a cambio…?

―Palabras, un poco de atención, diversión los fines de semana ―"_Mentira, mentira, mentira_"―. Nadie salía perjudicada. Ella se iría, yo también. Todo el asunto quedaría zanjado y olvidado antes de la graduación. Al menos para mí. Querías que pensara como tú, que pensara en mis beneficios. Anna lo era.

―¿Y por qué ella? Una… chica ―por primera vez, Jack lo dijo. No es que le importara realmente, pero quería escucharlo de sus propios labios porque, con lo que le esperaba, el futuro de Elsa sería diez veces más oscuro para ella. Ella no podía casarse con una mujer.

―Sabes la respuesta.

Jack se mantuvo en su lugar cuando Elsa recogió las fotos y suspiró.

―La sé, pero también sabes que no juega a tu favor.

―¿Y qué? ―dijo―. Ese era mi trato. Yo me caso, sigo con esto, lo que sea. Tú te olvidas de los Summers. Es fácil. Podemos seguirlo.

Jack todavía la miró dudoso, y Elsa temió que su teatro se derrumbara. Tenía que pensar rápido, algo inteligente, aunque sabía que cada vez que decía algo, era para terminar de romperle el corazón a Anna.

―¿Y qué harás con ella? ―él preguntó curioso―. ¿Por qué la proteges?

Elsa sonrió de medio lado.

―¿Protegerla? ―se burló―. No es tan distinto a lo que haces con Kai, ella no me hizo nada malo y me ha servido lo suficiente. La usé, fue una chica agradable, luego te enteraste y bueno… Supongo que todo ha acabado. No me malinterpretes pero, ¿por qué dañaría a alguien que en lo único que ha pecado es en su ceguera? No todo es destrucción, a veces hay que saber jugar tus cartas. Todas ellas.

Jack estaba serio. Elsa no apartó los ojos de él, ambos tenían un duelo.

―…Ve preparando tus cosas― dijo―. Te vas ni bien terminen las clases. Pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿no?

Elsa asintió. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

** ()()()()()()()**

Anna caminó apresuradamente por los pasillos, sólo porque ya tenía una multa por correr en ellos, y debía contener las ganas de salir en estampida para encontrar a Elsa. Echó un vistazo a la multitud de estudiantes aglomerados entre los casilleros, platicando sobre su fin de semana y los exámenes finales que estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Se mordisqueó los labios y levantó una mano para llamar la atención de Olaf y Kristoff, que venían distraídos varios metros alejados de ella.

―Hey, ¿qué tal el fin de semana? ―Indagó Olaf, guiñándole un ojo cuando estuvo frente a ella―. Espero que no hayan hecho un desorden.

Anna rebuscó en sus bolsillos las llaves de la casa, extrañamente no sintió vergüenza. Su corazón golpeteaba en su garganta por no saber de Elsa desde su despedida en la cabaña y en lo que menos estaba pensando era en cualquier otra situación.

―Gracias ―dijo, dejando caer las llaves en la mano de su amigo―. Nos fue bien, ¿has visto a Elsa?

Olaf miró a Kristoff sin entender la reacción de Anna. El chico se encogió de hombros.

―Me ha devuelto las llaves del auto de la misma forma.

―¿Anna? ―inquirió preocupado Olaf, pero la pelirroja se alejó de ellos tan rápido como había llegado―. ¡Anna!

El timbre sonó y Summers maldijo en voz baja cuando supo que probablemente no vería a Elsa hasta su tercera clase.

―Ella está haciéndolo de nuevo…

―Anna, no entendemos ―Kristoff murmuró en voz baja, sintiendo la tensión de la chica que empezó a dar zancadas, empujando a varios alumnos en la acción―. ¿Sucedió algo?

―No ―dijo, suspirando cuando al fin llegaron a su aula―. Sólo es Elsa siendo Elsa ―arrojó sus cosas con brusquedad―. Y ahora no la veré hasta la tercera clase porque ha decidido pasar de mí esta mañana. ¡Agh, mujeres!

Y se dejó caer en su asiento. Kristoff y Olaf se dieron una mirada con las cejas levantadas, pero decidieron dejar de un lado el tema antes de que Anna realmente se pusiera de malas. La clase transcurrió más lenta de lo previsto.

**()()()()()()**

Las cuerdas emitieron un sonido grave, siempre bailando entre varias notas. Sus dedos se movieron con más rapidez; sintió la tensión del arco, el peso del chelo, la seguridad de la música y la lejanía de los problemas. Nada en la mente, cerró los ojos, con fuerza. La música siguió vibrando, llenando el salón entero con notas frustradas, molestas, dolidas. Más rápido, con la vida escapándose de su respiración que se empezaba a agitar. Más rápido, sin detenerse. Todo saliéndose de control, destruyéndose, apagándose. Muriendo. Y de pronto el hielo.

La música cesó con casi un chillido del arco sobre las cuerdas.

―Estabas aquí.

Elsa levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con Anna frente a ella. No estaba lista para darle la cara.

―Siempre estoy aquí… ―dijo, con una voz que no había usado en mucho tiempo con ella.

Suspiró, levantándose para dejar de lado el chelo, pero no pudo regresar porque de pronto se sintió pequeña, así que le dio la espalda a Anna un instante, fingiendo ordenar unas partituras que se encontraban encima de un escritorio pequeño.

Anna caminó hacia ella, dejando de lado la molestia momentánea y cambiando su gesto por uno preocupado. Las manos de la pelirroja se deslizaron por sus mejillas un instante después; Elsa pudo sentir el calor de sus palmas, ¿qué le iba a decir? Bajó un poco la mirada y se encontró con los ojos aqua de la otra chica, era como si un trillón de años hubieran pasado desde la última vez que los vio. Elsa apretó las manos a sus costados para evitar que sus poderes se salieran de control; las partituras terminarían arrugadas. Anna sólo le sonrió de medio lado, triste. En dos segundos ya la había envuelto en un abrazo, rodeándola por el cuello y hundiendo su cabeza en él. Elsa se mantuvo firme, aún cuando sintió las pestañas de Anna sobre su piel y su respiración acompasada. Ajena a todo.

―Anna… ―dijo, sin saber realmente qué decir.

―Estuve preocupada ―la pelirroja habló. Elsa tragó saliva cuando un beso fue depositado cerca de su oreja―. No tienes que hacer esto, Elsa. Esconderte. Voy a estar contigo, no tienes que sentirte sola nunca más.

Pero en esto sí debía estarlo, tenía que terminar con todo y, quizá después, Anna dejaría de odiarla un día. Y si no era el caso, al menos había sido para protegerla.

Elsa se separó un poco, sintiéndose mal enseguida porque quizá había sido brusca en la acción.

―Él lo sabe todo ―dijo al fin, con el tono habitual de su voz o, más bien, aquel que había usado con ella hace mucho tiempo, el lejano día en el que Anna le ofreció un chocolate para que fuera su tutora.

La aludida parpadeó aturdida pero se mantuvo firme cuando habló, escupiendo las palabras como si de esa forma se viera más segura.

―No importa. No importa y lo sabes ―Aunque sabía que importaba, mucho―. Voy a estar contigo; y mi madre también. En todo momento.

Elsa ladeó la cabeza.

―No lo entiendes. Nunca has entendido ―sonrió de medio lado.

Fue como darle una bofetada a Anna.

―¿Qué?

―Todo esto… Fue por Hans―. Escuchar el nombre del pelirrojo, hizo que Anna sintiera un vacío en el estómago. Una momentánea frialdad llegó a ella―. Él le dijo ―la rubia explicó suavemente―. Se encargó de todo, hasta dar con mi padre. Se tomó el tiempo de espiarnos, de armar toda una estrategia. Y mi padre no es un tonto, puedes estar muy segura. Sabía incluso dónde estábamos.

―Elsa yo…

―¿Sabías algo de él? ―El cerebro de Storm dio tumbos. La desesperación empezó a minarla. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Este rumbo no era el correcto―. De Hans, me refiero, ¿sabes algo de su vida?

―Él… él se toma las cosas demasiado personales. Era el chivo expiatorio de su padre, pero se sentía usado todo ese tiempo. Ya te lo había dicho, su familia es un asco, todos ellos. El dinero es lo único que los mueve. No sé más, lo juro. Había dejado de hacerlo, se supone que su padre…

―Me dijiste que no recordaría.

―Estaba muy borracho y posiblemente drogado. Elsa, tú lo viste ese día. Yo no sé qué le habrá dicho a tu padre, pero…

―¿No te das cuenta? ―Elsa levantó la cara, sus facciones endurecidas―. Si él sabía de nosotras, esto iba a acabar muy…

―¡Él no debía! ―el tono de Anna se elevó varias octavas .

―A veces eres demasiado buena con las personas, Anna. Demasiado, incluso para tu propio bien.

Anna no parecía creer que le estuviera diciendo aquello. Cuando había decidido perderse su clase al saber que Elsa no entraría, no esperaba esto.

―¿Crees que yo tengo la culpa? ¿Es eso? ―casi se ahogó, incrédula.

―No, no he dicho tal cosa ―apuntó, nada era culpa de Anna―. Todo fue como un juego de dominó. Las piezas fueron puestas de tal forma que… bastó un solo golpe para que todas cayeran una a una. Y al final, salimos perdiendo. El juego terminó.

Elsa miró a Anna, quería salir de la sala. Quería dejar de romperla, de herirla tanto. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer cuando Anna siempre regresaba irremediablemente a ella? ¿Cómo podía alejarse de esta chica testaruda, si no era dañándola?

―¿Qué tratas de decir con eso? ―Anna preguntó.

—¿Puedes realmente amar a alguien a quien no conoces?

_"No puedes extrañar a alguien a quien no conociste", _Elsa había dicho un día. La respuesta a la pregunta era clara. Anna se sintió sin fuerzas, ¿cómo habían llegado a ese punto? ¿Por qué Elsa actuaba de esa forma de nuevo?

—No lo sé… Elsa ―susurró apenas―. ¿Puedes? Estoy muy segura que nuestras respuestas serán completamente distintas… Tu modo de ver las cosas es así, firme, racional, lógica ―Anna sonrió―. Y quizá, estúpidamente, es lo que me atrajo siempre de ti, porque eras distinta a mí. Tan… lejana. Como si nunca pudiera alcanzarte. ¿Alguna vez te diste cuenta? Y aunque éramos polos opuestos… Sentí que en ocasiones funcionábamos igual. Creí que me conocías, porque… bueno ―rió casi con nerviosismo―. Traté de ser lo más transparente contigo, ¿pero qué hay contigo? ¿Me enseñaste lo suficiente? ¿Crees que no te conozco? ―Hubo una pausa muy larga en la que Anna dejó caer los hombros y pareció rendida. Elsa había dejado de respirar―. ¿Crees que no podría amarte? Cómo sería eso posible, cuando empecé a hacerlo hace tanto tiempo que he dejado de contar los días.

Sería una mentira decir que Elsa no estaba sorprendida. Ellas nunca habían hablado de aquello. Lo suyo… sólo había aparecido, como cuando llega una estación y poco a poco va desplazando a la anterior. Fue natural, sólo creció, sin control o explicaciones. Estaba ahí un día y Elsa se había rendido a aquello porque era lo único que empezó a valer la pena. El sentimiento, Anna. Siempre Anna.

Sus manos temblaron un poco, sintió que una parte de ella se descongelaba y moría al mismo tiempo. ¿Era posible querer tanto a Anna sólo para dañarla después?

―Me voy en unas semanas ―anunció, sin escucharse realmente. Estaba hablando mecánicamente sin poder detenerse. Le dio la espalda, volvió a acomodar las hojas―. No estaré aquí para la fiesta de graduación. Dejé listas las partituras de tu obra, lo único que tienes que hacer es… enfocarte en eso. En la beca. En ti. Esa es tu meta.

Y cuando al fin miró a Anna, la chica había vuelto la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Estaba llorando. Elsa dio un paso hacia el frente pero enseguida se arrepintió y apretó la boca en una línea recta. No era tan distinta a Jack.

―Te vas por él, ¿no es así? ―Anna susurró―. Incluso ahora no puedes hacerle frente.

―Mi padre no tiene nada que ver con esto. Eran los planes, siempre lo fueron. Tengo que cumplir con mis deberes si un día quiero heredar la empresa, Anna. Pero por supuesto eso no lo entenderías nunca.

Y ahí estaba, la pequeña llama que se iba encendiendo en los ojos de la pelirroja. Poco a poco, avivándose con cada frase.

―¿Es en serio? ¿Me dirás que todo fue un juego y solo te irás? ―la miró directamente, debatiendo entre la súplica, la molestia y la tristeza―. Elsa, por favor, por favor, deja de mentirme ―dio un paso al frente y Elsa retrocedió otro.

―Quizá sea mejor que hablemos en otro momento.

―¡No! No otro momento, no más de esto. No vas a hacerlo de nuevo. No vas a cerrarte de nuevo mientras te libras de toda esa mierda de personas que tienes en casa y yo sólo soy una expectadora. Estoy cansada de ser la única cediendo a todo, Elsa; estoy cansada de seguirte, de buscarte, de preocuparme por todo lo que ocurre con nosotras y tú solo… ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué no puedo entenderte? ¡Por qué siempre que parezco alcanzarte tú sólo… desapareces! ―Anna gimoteó, secándose furiosamente una lágrima―. Vas a decirme qué pasa, y lo harás ahora Elsa Storm. No vas a salir corriendo, no vas a huir más de mí. No voy a dejarte, así me congeles, no voy a dejarte. No quiero hacerlo… ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?

―… Porque no siento nada de lo que tú sientes.

Plano, sin sentimientos. Anna no la reconoció. Casi la vio desarmarse ahí mismo.

―Eres… ¿Quién eres?

"_Ojalá lo supiera_".

―Todo se acabó, Anna. No tienes que ceder más, no debes seguirme, no debes buscarme. No tienes que preocuparte más de un "nosotras". ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué no puedes entenderme? Quizá nunca quise que lo hicieras, ¿no te lo preguntaste? El problema contigo es que crees todo, te ilusionas demasiado rápido y dejas de pensar ―Anna estaba muda―. No me malinterpretes, podríamos considerarlo como algo verdaderamente genuino en ti, algo lindo. Era molesto al inicio, sin embargo, pero me agradó, fuiste un respiro… Todos necesitamos uno.

―¿… Por qué haces esto? ―la voz de Anna perdía intensidad.

―Pero si eras tú la que quería conocerme. Esta soy yo… ―Elsa levantó una mano, con la palma hacia arriba, el hielo se cristalizaba en ella pero todo el salón estaba inusualmente tranquilo. Sin frío―. Cuando lo viste por primera vez… Pensaba en las mil maneras de amenzarte. Eras una Summers después de todo, podía hacer que te callaras, como sea. Pero no fue necesario… Ya no es necesario ―suspiró, dejando caer la mano―. No quiero dañarte, Anna ―ojalá Anna supiera que hablaba en serio―. La situación se fue de control… Siento lo que te he hecho pasar... pero no puede ser. No más.

Anna negó, suavemente.

―Quizá has tenido razón desde el inicio… ―para la sorpresa de Elsa, Anna caminó hacia ella―. O quizá no. Lo único que sé, es que mi verdadero problema no fue confiar en ti… El problema fue quererte incluso cuando tú no lo hacías con la misma fuerza, o simplemente no tenías idea de lo que sucedía contigo.

De nuevo los ojos de Anna. Trató de guardarse muy profundo, en alguna parte de su corazón, su forma y color. Sus labios casi no quisieron moverse y sus músculos no respondieron cuando Anna la besó, se separó un segundo después y la miró más triste y rota que nunca.

―¿Pero sabes qué es lo que sí aprendí bien de ti, Elsa? ―inquirió de nuevo, aún cerca―. La forma tan real en la que me mientes. La manera en la que cristalizas tus sentimientos y emociones y te ciegas a todo. Me temo que, como yo, también tendrás que comprender que cuando al fin aceptas algo, ya es muy tarde para cambiar algunas cosas. Y terminas perdiéndolo todo.

Elsa se quedó plantada en su sitio, escuchando cómo se cerraba la puerta del salón de música. Quizá por última vez.

* * *

**Fin de la parte I de la historia.  
**


	24. La ciudad y el invierno

**¡Hey! Quizá no llegué a la hora deseada (¿?), pero quería publicar este capítulo por el cumpleaños de Elsa~**

**¡También es para festejar que llegamos a las 500 reviews! Muchas gracias, chicos.**

**Unas aclaraciones antes de que empiecen la lectura:**

**Esta es la segunda parte de la historia y está ubicada años después de donde terminó el capítulo anterior. Están planeados unos 12 capítulos, sólo como una idea difusa de lo que he pensado. Quizá puedo aportar que es como escribir una historia muy distinta pero que está fuermente unida a la primera, aquí empieza una parte más madura y oscura (¿?) de los eventos ocurridos; también quizá tendremos personajes más sólidos. Elsa y Anna son mayores, y el tiempo ha sido el ingrediente esencial para todos los cambios y el crecimiento personal de ambas. Tal vez ya no esté ese amor juvenil e idealizado, pero en su lugar tendremos dos mentes que saben a lo que se arriesgan y que han pasado por todo el proceso de crecer, tropezar y volver al camino.  
**

**Espero que disfruten esta parte tanto como lo hicieron con la primera. **

**Buena lectura.**

* * *

**Parte II**

**Capítulo 23**

**La ciudad y el invierno**

_Más de 3 años después…_

Elsa miró hacia arriba, a los grandes rascacielos mientras la nieve caía lentamente sobre sus hombros y cabello. Las calles asfaltadas estaban totalmente blancas, y la gente pasaba al lado de ella con paraguas de distintos colores, embutidos en bufandas, gorritos y abrigos gruesos para menguar las bajas temperaturas del invierno. Elsa se sentía en casa. Incluso con el estruendo de las bocinas de los automóviles en medio de un embotellamiento, aun cuando las percepciones microscópicas de cada cosa parecían sofocarla y los artificios o banalidades de la ciudad acapararan todo. Ahí nadie la veía. Ahí el invierno se podía hacer perpetuo…

Caminó envuelta en su gabardina negra, sin abotonar, como si no le importara que el aire atravesara su piel y el suéter marrón delgado que llevaba debajo. En realidad no le importaba en lo absoluto. El frío era lo mejor que había obtenido en todos esos años, la hacía olvidar momentáneamente todos sus tropiezos y tristezas que se escondían bajo una tenue capa de maquillaje, ropa formal y un rostro serio. Nadie se atrevía a ver al otro lado, después de todo, ¿qué podrían encontrar en el vivo retrato de su padre? Ni siquiera ella se había creído lo suficientemente valiente para volver a escarbar en sí misma; en cualquier pensamiento que la debilitara.

Se encontró con el hotel que buscaba hacía al menos una hora atrás, cuando el aguanieve no había humedecido aún su ropa. El lugar era bastante amplio, de unos veinte pisos; demasiado lujoso y excéntrico. Perfecto para la persona que habitaba el último piso como si fuera su departamento de vacaciones. Era la primera vez que visitaba el hotel, incluso con al menos una decena de invitaciones anteriores que habían terminado en varios "No" rotundos. Viajar de una ciudad a otra, miles de kilómetros, no era algo que tenía en mente con tanto trabajo encima. Ahora, sin embargo, este era su domicilio momentáneo. Sólo unos meses y luego… Todo parecía tan complicado.

Por ser la primera vez ahí, habló con la recepcionista que pareció reconocerla, pues sonrió casi al instante y le dijo que uno de los botones la acompañaría. Elsa se negó. Subió sola, en cambio, con una de sus manos enguantadas apretando firmemente la tarjeta para abrir la habitación. El último piso, la única habitación. Salió del elevador con pasos firmes y los zapatos altos resonando amortiguadamente en la alfombra azul. Antes de llegar, la puerta se abrió para dar paso a esa sonrisa dibujada y el cabello pelirrojo rebelde que Elsa tanto conocía.

―Existen los paraguas, ya sabes. Tu cabello es un desastre.

Elsa sonrió, por primera vez siendo consciente que probablemente era cierto.

―Creí que llegarías más tarde. Pensaba ordenar comida china y sorprenderte con té verde y unas galletas de la fortuna. ¿No tenías una reunión y otra cena con tu madre? ―dijo, empezando a quitarse los guantes para acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla.

―Tenía, le dije que estabas en la ciudad desde ayer y me ordenó que no te dejara sola. Creo que empieza a quererte más de lo debido. ¿Cenamos con ella mañana?

―Improbable. Aún no he ido a la oficina, Jack empezará a acosarme si no empiezo a vivir ahí desde mañana.

Gerard arrugó la nariz y bufó, con una mano en la cintura. Llevaba una camisa a cuadros y unos pantalones de franela. Era la una de la tarde y seguía en pijamas.

―Acabas de llegar, debería darte un respiro ―se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

―Sí, eso creo. Pero Jack dice que tendré los respiros necesarios todas las veces que falte ahora que empezarán las preparaciones de… Oh, es lindo… ―dijo, admirando el departamento―. No es tan llamativo como lo imaginé. Definitivamente me gusta.

―He tenido que redecorarlo antes de tu llegada. Sabía que me dirías algo si no lo hacía. Estaba esta esfera que giraba en el medio y… ―Elsa frunció el ceño―. Es broma, es broma. Tu habitación está al final del corredor, por si quieres echar un vistazo. Tus cosas llegaron esta madrugada, "mañana" para ustedes los mortales; así que no he movido nada. Casi nada. Puede que me haya hecho con unas sales de baño que sobresalían de la primera caja. Pero eso es algo que no debías saber.

Elsa negó riendo mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo dejaba colgado en el perchero. Había echado de menos a Gerard; un mes sin verlo había sido bastante claustrofóbico, sobre todo cuando tenía que lidiar con preguntas tontas sobre su relación y, desde luego, a su padre. Que la mandaran a monitorear las oficinas de esa ciudad había sido lo mejor del mundo. Además de que había sido el pretexto perfecto porque la mitad de la familia del chico vivía ahí. No es que le agradaran del todo, pero al menos no tenía que lidiar sola con todo lo que se avecinaba.

―He hecho tortitas con chocolate ―apuntó el pelirrojo, entregándole una toalla para que se secara el cabello―. Puedes comer si aún no has desayunado más que el café matutino. Luego podemos salir un rato a conocer un poco la ciudad. Si aún sigues con ánimos, entonces te ayudaré a desempacar, pero no prometo mucho, creo que has traído contigo más libros que ropa.

Elsa se dejó caer en el sofá blanco y deshizo su trenza.

―Cosas de la universidad que aún me servirán ―suspiró―. Y tortitas a medio día. Brillante. ¿Alguna vez tendremos una comida seria? ―empezó a secarse el cabello. Gerard levantó un dedo en pose diplomática.

―Las tortitas son muy serias, querida. Si hay nieve, entonces puedes comerlas a todas horas ―se puso más serio―. Son mejor que sólo el café.

―Llevaba prisa.

―Como siempre. ¿Te sirvo?

―Dime que no estaremos comiendo esto todos los días.

―Por supuesto que no, tendremos un chef caliente que nos sirva todos lo días comida gourmet y luego nos dé masajes; puede hacerse pasar por el padrino, ya que no has encontrado a nadie para ese empleo.

―Ese no es tu asunto ―Elsa le arrojó la toalla, mientras Gerard hacía una fantástica huida.

―¿Cómo fue?

―¿El qué?

―¿La libertad de la universidad? ¿La graduación? ―indagó el chico desde la cocina.

―Uhm… ―dijo, dejando descansar la espalda en el sofá. Casi se hundió en él―. Fui la única que adelantó de mi generación, ya sabes, creo que nadie notará que desaparecí de las aulas. Apenas se podía considerar una ceremonia, ¿recuerdas a Carly Simons, la estudiante de Biología con los ojos saltones? Bueno, ella también terminó antes de tiempo. Fue de la única que me despedí, sólo porque éramos las dos solas en la entrega de reconocimientos.

―Lo malo de ser un empollón es que sueles tener una vida social bastante… conflictiva ―Elsa ignoró su burla.

―Jack estuvo ahí, creo que sólo quería verificar que rompí sus expectativas y que las prácticas en la empresa sirvieron de algo. Antes de irme me dijo que lo estaba haciendo bien ―recordó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para ver el techo limpio.

―Lamento no haber estado ahí ―se disculpó Gerard, dejando un plato con varias tortitas y chocolate extra frente a ella, justo en la mesita donde descansaba una revista de modas.

―Está bien. No fue la gran cosa, en serio. Creo que sobre estiman las graduaciones.

―¿Has estado en una? ―preguntó el chico con una sonrisita. Elsa decidió seguir contemplando el techo, en silencio―. Sí, eso creí. Para tu suerte, la mía será en un año más. Te puedo colar en ella para que puedas conocer cómo es el ambiente.

―Hablas como si nos fuéramos a ir a alguna discoteca gay.

―Lo cual no estaría mal si no te negaras todas las veces. Ahora come mientras voy a tomar un baño. ¿Las sales verdes huelen bien? Creo que nunca te las había visto antes.

Elsa creyó que Gerard no tenía remedio.

**()()()()()()**

No salieron ese día. Una tormenta de nieve cayó sobre la ciudad, pronosticada e ignorada hasta entonces. Elsa se la pasó todo el día abriendo cajas y ordenando su habitación, mientras Gerard hurgaba entre los libros y leía parte de ellos para luego dejarlos sobre las nuevas repisas que había conseguido para ella. La pieza era espaciosa y bastante sencilla en cuanto a decoración. Estaba pintada de un color azul celeste, pero lo que más le gustó a Elsa fue la puerta; Gerard había hecho que pintaran unos copos de nieve en ella. Él se había mostrado bastante decidido para hacer que Elsa no viera sus poderes como algo anormal, incluso cuando él nunca se había dejado de sorprender cada vez que los usaba ―que básicamente era sólo para complacerlo con una ventisca en días calurosos―. Ahora lo tomaba como algo más de ella, como si Elsa fuera uno de esos magos que salían en la TV; y casi nunca hablaban de eso a menos que la plática realmente terminara inevitablemente por ese rumbo, lo cual no siempre era bueno, sobre todo porque aquello llevaba al día en que el chico se enteró: la noche en que Elsa defendió a Anna de Hans.

Elsa había pasado más de tres años de su vida enfocada en sus estudios, sin vacaciones y tomando dobles turnos entre la universidad y el trabajo en la empresa de su padre. Gerard apenas podía creer que alguien pudiera vivir bajo tanto estrés. Recordaba las veces que la encontraba dormida en su escritorio en las visitas que le hacía en la oficina, y en las que tenía que ponerse a jugar con el celular o armar el cubo rubik ―maldito― mientras la esperaba y se cumplía la hora estipulada de seguir guardando las apariencias. A veces la despertaba y hablaban, hablaban de nada y de todo puesto que las palabras y explicaciones se les habían acabado hace mucho; porque su plan se les hacía tan lejano y estúpido algunas veces, que se tenían que mirar a los ojos y recordarse qué rayos estaban haciendo. Pero esta era Elsa, la que había planeado todo tan milimétricamente que él no tenía forma de rebatirle. No podía. También era un pase para su libertad. Al seguirla, también había tenido que dejar a un lado al niño que continuaba pensando en un mundo de colores sin sacrificios. Ahora estaba aquí, como Elsa, demostrándoles a sus familias que podían.

―Mira ―le dijo a la chica, dándole un portarretrato que había traído de su habitación―. ¿Acaso no soy un romántico?

Se sentó a su lado en el suelo. Elsa contempló la foto en el marco y rio por lo bajo al lado de él.

―No puedo creer que hayas elegido esta.

―¿Por qué? Somos tan bellos y fotogénicos.

―Y buenos actores.

―Para que sepas, yo no fingía esa sonrisa. De verdad me divertí ese día ―declaró solemnemente.

Fue una foto que se habían tomado en su primera cita, tres años atrás, en un juego de hockey. Gerard había dejado a propósito su celular en el gimnasio de su casa para que su madre lo encontrara; el ratón cayó. Ni un día había pasado cuando ya toda la familia pensaba que tenía algo con Elsa. Nunca lo desmintió. Meses después ya era un hecho que salían juntos. Todos lucían demasiado emocionados con las noticias, y ni su madre se atrevió a recordar la vez que lo encontró besándose con un chico. Daba igual, la "faceta" había terminado y ahora estaba con Elsa Storm, la inteligente y hermosa hija de Jack, el tipo que podía hacer una inversión bastante jugosa con ellos. Nadie dijo nada, vieron lo que querían ver. Todo cayó bajo su propio peso.

―Lo dejaré junto a la mesita de noche ―dijo Elsa.

―Que por cierto está muy vacía. ¿No quieres colgar algunos cuadros en las paredes? No sé… ¿Alguna foto familiar?

Elsa se rio de eso y negó.

―No tengo muchas fotos realmente. Tengo una de mi madre y otras de Rapunzel y bueno, ésta. Creo que es la menos problemática.

Gerard no sabía cómo meter a colación un tema que empezaba a picarle en la lengua. No podía aguantarse más. Sabía que era un tema bastante delicado y que podría causar mucha nieve a su alrededor; pero era el momento. ¿Lo era? Bueno, los años como mejor amigo podían servir como aval.

―Uhm… de Anna. ¿No tienes fotos de ella?

Elsa pareció congelarse. El nombre, tan sólo el nombre hacía que sucediera eso. Una vez, en uno de sus viajes, salieron a comprar al supermercado porque Elsa prefería hacer la despensa ella misma y no dejársela a alguien más. Una mujer había gritado "Anna", llamando a su hija que se encontraba cerca de Elsa, cogiendo un par de cajas pequeñas de zumo. La joven quizá rondaba la edad de ellos, y Elsa no había dejado de observarla hasta que la chica se reunió con su madre y se fueron.

Gerard la había visto buscarla entre la gente, en personas que se parecían, en timbres de voz e incluso en las canciones que escuchaban en la radio a media noche. Anna estaba en todas partes y él solo se preguntaba cuándo es que su amiga se dejaría de hacer daño con el pasado. Él quería ayudarla. Sólo eso.

―No… ―Elsa susurró, recobrando un poco la compostura―. No tengo fotos de ella.

―Existen las redes sociales, ya sabes ―insistió él.

―No vayas por ese lado…

―¿Nunca has intentado…?

La rubia negó rotundamente. No. Nunca había contactado a Anna. Nunca había intentado buscarla más allá de las cosas simples que le entregaba la vida, porque sabía que si trataba de hacerlo no podría contenerse más adelante. Ni siquiera las pocas veces que había contactado con Rapunzel en el último año, nunca preguntó por ella. No podía, ¿cómo siquiera podía pensarlo? Todo había acabado tan roto. Había perdido toda clase de derechos con Anna desde el momento en que decidió ignorarla el resto de las semanas que les quedaban en el colegio. Incluso cuando la pelirroja insistió sin descanso, Elsa no cedió, no más. Probablemente se había ganado el odio de todos. No fue a la graduación, se había perdido el examen de Anna para conseguir la beca y el festival de fin de curso, se había perdido todo. No tenía idea de lo que había pasado después de todo ese tiempo, aunque aún recordaba la última vez que la vio… Había sido luego de su última clase de Química, Anna aún llevaba la bata de laboratorio y había corrido por los pasillos para alcanzarla antes de que el vuelo de Elsa saliera en los próximos días.

Aún recordaba sus ojos y lo cansados que se veían. La impotencia de su voz, como si quisiera gritarle. El "¿alguna vez me quisiste realmente?" que aún llevaba clavado en el pecho como el recuerdo de haberla dejado atrás. No había respondido en palabras, ni aunque hubiera querido hacerlo. Nunca fue tan fuerte para Anna. No pudo mirarla a los ojos, así que había bastado con mover la cabeza en negación.

Había bastado sólo eso para que todo terminara.

Se odió así misma infinitas noches, hasta que se quedaba dormida pensando en lo que podía estar haciendo la pelirroja al otro lado del mundo. Si había seguido, si aún se divertía y derretía al invierno con una sonrisa; si cayó y pudo levantarse más firme que antes. Si su corazón se había reparado con el paso de los años. Si la había olvidado.

Jack los dejó en paz. A Anna, a su madre e incluso a Eugene y Rapunzel. No volvió a mencionarlos, y era lo que importaba porque estaban a salvo. Había sido el intercambio correcto. Él había cumplido, y ella lo estaba haciendo ahora; aunque a veces se preguntaba lo que pasaría después, si un día, cuando todo acabara, buscaría a Anna, al menos para saber cómo estaba, si había cambiado, si era feliz. Quería verla, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en esa vida.

―Si un día quieres hablar sobre eso… Sabes que estoy aquí, ¿verdad? ―Gerard atinó a decir.

―Ya sabes lo que ocurrió, Gerard. No hay nada más qué decir. Vamos a enfocarnos en lo que sigue, es lo único que puedo hacer para compensar lo demás.

―… Vale, como gustes, pero insisto, estoy a una puerta de distancia después de todo ―el pelirrojo pareció recordar algo―. Cierto, sobre eso. Muy probablemente mi madre estará de visita y ya sabes lo cotilla que es, no estaría mal que dejaras algunas prendas en mi habitación.

Elsa abrió otra caja y miró su contenido con una rápida escaneada.

―Llévate ésta. Igual nunca la usaré.

―Uh, esta es linda ―Gerard sacó un blusa roja.

―Quédatela si quieres ―Elsa dijo sin mirar, empezando a abrir una pequeña maleta que contenía objetos varios.

El chico levantó una ceja con algo parecido a "¿En serio?".

―Es como mil tallas más pequeña a lo que suelo usar, pero gracias por el aporte a mi nuevo guardarropa.

Elsa volvió la cabeza enseguida y ensachó los ojos en la acción, al percatarse de la blusa.

―¡No! Esa no ―se la arrebató―. Es… Aún la uso. Caja equivocada.

―No me digas ―pronunció Gerard sin creerle, empezaba a sospechar―. Nunca te la he visto puesta. No me puedes regalar algo y luego quitármelo como si nada ―dramatizó.

―Es… ―Elsa casi abrazaba la blusa―. Es importante para mí.

―¡Elsa! ¿Me estás engañando con alguien? No puedes querer tanto una prenda, dime quién es. Mi madre no estará orgullosa de tus acciones ―ella arrugó el entrecejo y se levantó de un salto para guardar la blusa en el clóset. Gerard echó una carcajada al aire.

Cuando habían preparado las maletas, aquel lejano día en la cabaña de Olaf, Anna se había equivocado al dejar su blusa en el equipaje de Elsa. Ella igual había perdido una prenda, lo que la hizo pensar, por mucho tiempo, si sólo había sido una coincidencia o si Summers lo había provocado. Cual fuera el caso… Ahora era lo único que conservaba de Anna.

―Vamos a cenar ―cambió de plática―. Tortitas como siempre. Ni los chinos más intrépidos nos traerán la comida esta noche.

―¿No puedes hacer que pare? ―Gerard se levantó para mirar la nevada en la ventana, que yacía entrecerrada con unas cortinas gruesas.

―Me pregunto cuando entenderán que no puedo controlar el clima.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

―Había que intentarlo. Tortitas entonces.

Elsa suspiró.

―Tortitas.

**()()()()()()()**

Era un maravilloso desastre todo. Sus primeras semanas en la ciudad y lo único que había hecho era aprender a hacer cafés en todas sus presentaciones, lavar baños, organizarse para la universidad y reunirse con algunos representantes desagradables. Y el día que había decidido salir a dar un paseo… Bueno, una nevada había caído; la más grande de la temporada. Olaf se lo había advertido, diciéndole que tomara su descanso el día anterior. Obviamente no le hizo caso y ahora estaba atrapada en un segundo piso bastante… Necesitado de arreglos.

Se apretujó más entre sus frazadas y sorbió un poco de la cocoa caliente que se había preparado. Estaba sentada en su cama, que quedaba justo bajo una ventana amplia que daba hacia la calle, en el segundo piso de la cafetería de Olaf. Su amigo empezaba a tener sus propios ingresos y había remodelado un viejo establecimiento, varios meses atrás, para convertirlo en su primer negocio, pero la parte de arriba estaba casi sin tocar y el chico le había cedido el espacio si se creía capaz de vivir ahí. Anna aceptó porque le sería mucho más económico empezar a limpiar el lugar, que pagar todas las mensualidades de un departamento. Con lo que ganara trabajando durante las vacaciones y, medio tiempo después cuando empezaran las clases, sería suficiente para pagarle a su amigo y ―con suerte― dejar acondicionado el espacio para una alegre estadía en la ciudad.

Pensaba quedarse un tiempo, claro. Anna había estado en la inauguración del local de Olaf y se había enamorado de la ciudad sin mucho esfuerzo. No le agradaban mucho las universidades de ese sitio, sin embargo; pero se había dado cuenta de la popularidad creciente que tenía el teatro ahí, así que jugó a su suerte, abrió la caja de pandora que había olvidado entre cajas sin abrir de su última mudanza y, luego, había documentado la obra teatral que hizo en el colegio. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de arrepentirse cuando, poco tiempo después, le llegó la noticia de que había calificado para los próximos intercambios estudiantiles y su proyecto estaba en curso.

Iba a presentar la obra sólo porque un patrocinador loco y excéntrico había gustado de ella, quizá sería en un teatro olvidado en las calles más arruinadas de la ciudad, pero iba a presentarla y ella estaría dirigiendo todo. Si eso no era suerte entonces no sabía lo que era.

Había sido difícil dejar a su madre, pero al menos sabía que no estaría sola, con Eugene y Rapunzel ahí. Los chicos se habían mudado a finales del otoño y habían aligerado el ambiente que se respiraba en la nueva casa, más pequeña que la de Arendelle, sin tantas memorias que recoger por los pasillos, pero de cierta forma era… Más pacífica. Algo que tanto su madre como ella pedían a gritos.

Con una mano, limpió un poco la ventana y miró la nieve cayendo con fuerza. Le recordó a los inviernos en Arendelle, y hacía ya tanto tiempo que no pensaba en eso que la nostalgia llegó a sus ojos y se preguntó si un día regresaría a ese sitio. Al menos por su padre, quizá a dejar unos cuantos azafranes en su tumba, hablar un rato con el viento y cortar la hierba que crecía cerca de la lápida. Aquel ya no era más su hogar. Se había despedido de la pequeña ciudad del mismo modo en que lo había hecho de tantas personas y sus recuerdos. A veces echaba de menos algunos sitios, algunos olores e incluso algunas voces. Echaba de menos las montañas, el aire libre, a sus vecinos que la habían visto crecer. Extrañaba el colegio. El salón de música del segundo piso.

Extrañaba como nunca a Kristoff, a quien veía sólo en vacaciones y en sus chats nocturnos por internet. Estaba estudiando en el extranjero y aún se tomaba el tiempo de visitarla a ella y a Olaf. Al menos seguían siendo inseparables. En realidad, nunca pudo congeniar con más personas a pesar de su carácter. Nunca lograron ganar enteramente su cariño… Era difícil empezar a confiar en alguien, sobre todo en la universidad, donde todos parecían competir por un inexistente premio de alabanzas.

Se levantó de su cómodo lugar y llevó la taza que había usado al fregadero. El frío era demasiado, incluso con la calefacción funcionando como podía: entre tropiezos. Quizá se había vuelto más sensible, menos tolerante. Encendió su reproductor de música y tomó los guiones finales de la obra que había estado leyendo antes de prepararse la cocoa. Volvió a su sitio en la ventana, esta vez con una lámpara recargable que Olaf le había dejado por si de pronto se iba la electricidad en la ciudad. Suspiró, llevándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja izquierda.

La música sonaba como si fuera acompañada del viento que se dejaba escuchar muy bajo, incluso al otro lado de la ventana. Sus ojos de nuevo en la nieve, blanca, demasiado pura… engañosa. Cubría a toda la ciudad. Cerró los ojos un momento y un breve recuerdo la golpeó de pronto. Ojos azules y profundos. Anna dejó a un lado las hojas… A veces ocurría eso. Últimamente más, porque la soledad era un poco más molesta que las demás etapas.

La tormenta siguió afuera. ¿Cuándo se iría?

Quizá nunca lo haría si seguía despertándola cada vez que creía olvidarla. Y sólo regresaría mil veces de nuevo, una y otra vez y sin descanso para detruirla un poco más. ¿Ahora estaba pensando con metáforas? Se había vuelto muy buena en aquello y en otros menesteres, como creerse la misma de siempre, sin importar la incertidumbre que le producía el futuro y el dolor que traía consigo el pasado.

El guión de la obra le picó en las manos. Aún intentaba convencerse que esta historia le pertenecía. Que era de ella y su padre. Juntos y de nadie más. Ya había perdido las suficientes oportunidades al creer lo contrario; que no merecía nada de esto. Esta vez no sería igual, esta vez no miraría atrás, así todos los caminos fueran hacia a ella. Siempre ella. Sólo ella.

―… Elsa.

La canción terminó.

¿Hacía cuántas estaciones que sus labios no reproducían ese nombre? ¿Cómo sonaba ahora? ¿Qué decía su voz de aquello? ¿Habían menguado las emociones, se habían congelado, muerto? Era increíble que el frío siempre la hiciera recordarla. Era patético estar pensando en una persona que la había olvidado en la primera oportunidad, que se había desvanecido más rapido que la nieve en verano. ¿Pero no había sido ella la única ingenua? Elsa había sido demasiado clara desde el inicio, y Anna sólo entendió hasta muy tarde el "voy a hacerte daño" que le confesó una noche, cuando su corazón ya había creído que eso era imposible.

Decidió no pensar más en eso.

Tal vez solo era el clima, la soledad momentánea, su repentina hambre y el olor a humedad que corría por las paredes que la hacían sentirse así. Era eso, sólo eso haciendo estragos en su cabeza que se doblegaba a divagar con facilidad. Ella ya no recordaba nada. Había dejado de importar hace mucho.

… Aún intentaba demostrárselo así misma.

Dio un brinco en su lugar cuando escuchó varios golpes en su puerta. La del segundo piso, es decir, quién rayos había entrado a la cafetería en plena…

―¡Olaf! ―gritó, levantándose en estampida para abrirle a su amigo.

Un humano, o lo que parecía ser un humano envuelto en una capa gruesa de nieve, apareció al abrir. El chico cargaba con dos cajas y lucía demasiado grueso como para ser el escuálido Olaf.

―¡Hey, Anna! ―gritó el muchacho con la voz ahogada entre las bufandas; soltó las cajas al piso casi al instante. Estaba segura que algo se había roto.

―Pareces un muñeco de nieve ―Anna entrecerró los ojos, dándose cuenta que tras la nieve, todas esas bufandas y abrigos, estaba el chico―. ¡Diablos, entra, ahora!

Olaf le hizo caso, pateando las cajas hasta dejarlas en un rincón. Empezó a sacurdirse la nieve de la cabeza y cuerpo para poder quitarse la primera capa de ropa. Anna casi lo podía comparar con una cebolla.

―Has vestido todos tus abrigos, ¿eh? ―preguntó, tomando los que iba dejando el chico.

―Casi todos, he dejado tres, me parece. Afuera está increíble, la Reina de las Nieves anda muy cabreada hoy ―Anna arrugó la nariz con lo que dijo―. Y no quería enfermar. Me quedaré con este de aquí, ¿qué te parece?

Anna rio al ver el suéter de renos que Kristoff le había obsequiado la navidad pasada.

―Bastante… sensual.

―Lo sabía ―aplaudió―. Así que… ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Me he pasado cinco minutos afuera gritándote. Te avisé que llegaría antes de salir de mi departamento, ¿no revisaste tu celular? No quería abrir porque sacar las llaves en la calle es como querer amputarse la mano ahí mismo.

―Estaba leyendo ―dijo, buscando su celular entre la montaña de ropa, sin empacar, que había dejado esa mañana en su sofá descolorido―. Uh… correcto, me acaban de llegar tus mensajes. Señal débil.

―Bueno, sobreviví al menos.

Anna pareció darse cuenta al fin de la gravedad del asunto.

―¿Estás loco acaso? Tormenta de nieve, Olaf, ¿eso te dice algo? No puedes salir así como así de casa. No vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿entendiste?

Olaf hizo un ademán para restarle importancia y fue directo a su pequeña cocina a poner agua para bebidas calientes.

―No ha pasado nada. Tampoco es que viva tan lejos, dos calles, Anna. Es todo. Además, me tenías preocupado, no estaba seguro si la calefacción seguía en marcha. La mitad de los abrigos eran para ti por si pasaba algo. Así que aquí estamos ―sonrió el chico, sosteniendo la tetera―. No iba a dejarte sola. ¿Quieres que haga algo para cenar? En las cajas que traje hay algunos utensilios y lozas para comer, también algunos vasos. Puede que haya roto unos cuantos al llegar, acabo de recordar su contenido. Lo demás son cachivaches que creí que te serían de utilidad.

Anna se dejó caer al lado de toda la montaña de ropa y miró al techo; estaba segura que Olaf le había comprado más cosas y no sólo se trataba de trastos inservibles los que llevaban esas cajas. Esta vez lo dejó pasar.

―Gracias, lo revisaré en un rato ―pensó―. No estoy muy segura de si puedes encontrar algo comestible en la alacena. Olvidé ir al supermercado y admito que robé cocoa de la cafetería. Y puede que dos panes.

―De suerte no has abierto la bodega ―Olaf se burló.

―Prometo no hacerlo, aún no me convierto en un roedor hambriento.

―Hay tortitas… ―Olaf miró la caja de la masa instantánea―. ¿Suena bien para ti? Puedo robar leche de mi propio establecimiento.

―Nos vamos a ir a la quiebra fácilmente si seguimos así ―Anna rio. Olaf se encogió de hombros.

―Podemos echarle la culpa a la tormenta de nieve mañana cuando abramos.

Anna estuvo completamente de acuerdo.

* * *

**Agradezco infinitamente todas las reviews que me han llegado, he podido responder algunas en el transcurso de estas horas. **

**Abrazos a todos~.**


	25. Helen

**¡Hola! Los invito a leer mi nueva historia, "Hielo y sangre". Pueden encontrarla haciendo clic en mi perfil. **

**¡Feliz año!**

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

**Helen**

Todos la miraron. Algunos le dieron sonrisas discretas como saludo, otros inclinaron la cabeza un poco y, casi todos los demás que aún se encontraban lejos, dieron media vuelta y huyeron antes de que se pudieran topar de frente con ella. Era el primer día en la empresa y ya tenía toda una reputación consolidada. Elsa se acomodó el manos libres en la oreja y dejó que Gerard siguiera parloteando acerca de ir a la ópera en una semana, caminó hasta el elevador y todos los que entraron formaron un círculo a su alrededor, tratando de no empujarla. Le contestó al chico entre monosílabos, escuchando también el silencio sepulcral que se había formado en el pequeño espacio. Las personas fueron saliendo, hasta que sólo quedaba con ella una chica castaña con gafas; cuando Elsa la miró, la joven abrió los ojos como platos y casi se quiso fundir con las paredes.

―Voy al piso 22 ―indicó Elsa, cuando la puerta se cerró―. No, no te lo digo a ti, Gerard.

La joven asintió cuatro veces, probablemente diciendo que también iba al mismo. Elsa le sonrió para destensar el ambiente, ¿qué carajos le habían contado a todos sobre ella?

―Soy Elsa, por cierto ―Levantó una mano y la castaña observó el movimiento como si no supiera que era a ella a quien iba dirigido.

―Por supuesto, sí ―se encargó de decir entre tropiezos―. Sé quién es usted, lo lamento. Soy Helen Stein, señorita Storm ―levantó la mano y se la estrechó aún con los ojos asustados―. Y creo que soy su asistente ―ahogó enseguida.

Elsa sonrió el doble de grande.

―Gerard, te hablo luego ―dijo―. La chica que contrataste está aquí y creo que debemos hablar luego sobre lo que le has dicho de mí ―colgó y soltó suavemente la mano de su nueva asistente―. Entonces, Helen, ¿Gerard te habló de este asunto de confidencialidad, no?

Helen volvió a asentir, parpadeando un par de veces.

―Él lo hizo. Se lo entregué firmado hace una semana.

―Perfecto, por el momento… ―las puertas del elevador se abrieron―. Sólo sígueme. Ya veremos qué va saliendo con los días. Aunque quizá debas saber algunas cosas sobre mi padre.

―Oh… creo que sé demasiado sobre su padre, señorita Storm ―Helen se tapó la boca―. No quise decir eso.

Elsa negó y siguió por los pasillos blancos que la llevaban a su oficina. Saludaron a un par de personas en el camino.

―Sólo llámame Elsa, por favor. Al menos cuando estemos a solas. Y no tienes que fingir, se muy bien cuál es tu trabajo. O cuál era con anterioridad.

La señorita Stein se puso rígida y enseguida dejó caer los hombros. Su paso errático se convirtió en uno un poco más seguro cuando la alcanzó y se posicionó a su lado.

―Quería dar una buena imagen.

Elsa pareció divertida y, cuando la castaña le sonrió de vuelta y suspiró, sabía que todo saldría perfecto.

―Casi te creí. ¿Asistente torpe, eh?

―A veces funciona, logra desviar las miradas indiscretas ―aceptó la chica, encogiéndose de hombros―. He mostrado ya un poco ese perfil, pero si quieres puedo adaptarme a cualquier otro, si tienes planeado algo más.

―No realmente ―Elsa abrió su oficina y observó a su alrededor. Era espacioso y agradable―. Está bien como estás. Creo que me gusta, servirá para despistar a Hans Islas. ¿Lo conoces? ―Le ofreció sentarse, mientras ella tomaba su propio sillón.

―No en persona. No sé tampoco qué es de él desde que trabaja con Jack Storm.

―No hace mucho, hace lo que mi padre le dice. A veces me vigila, no lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero sé que mi padre no es estúpido y no ha bajado la guardia desde… ―suspiró―. No importa. ¿Qué es lo que sabes de él, de Jack?

―Quizá más de lo que te gustaría saber, Elsa ―Helen tomó asiento y colocó su bolso de mano encima de sus piernas―. Es muy conocido por el mundo en el que estaba. O bueno… podría decir que su fantasma es conocido. Nunca deja huellas.

Elsa levantó los hombros y dejó los labios en una línea recta. Cuando decidió contratar a alguien que la ayudara a investigar a su padre, que se pudiera infiltrar en la empresa y no levantar sospechas, no estaba segura de lo que quería realmente encontrar. De alguna forma también quería asegurar su bienestar. Ahí, la chica menuda de gafas, no más alta que ella, era una experta en mil cosas, desde informática hasta el manejo de armas de fuego. Además de que dominaba al menos cuatro idiomas y sabía disfrazarse muy bien. Había estado trabajando en el extranjero como investigadora privada y Gerard la había cazado gracias a sus amigos extraños.

―Sólo… quiero saber si ha hecho… ¿Él ha desaparecido gente? ―le costaba decirlo. Una cosa era considerar a su padre cruel, pero había niveles, y no sabía qué niveles había traspasado Jack.

Helen se tomó su tiempo para responder. Se inclinó hacia adelante y acomodó uno de los adornos minimalistas que había encima del escritorio de Elsa. La rubia vio todo el procedimiento y se comió las ansias, observando los rasgos faciales de la chica. Vio unas líneas de expresión en sus ojos y un ténue color gris bajo ellos, producto de continuas desveladas que no se podían disimular incluso con el maquillaje.

―Él nunca ha asesinado. No con sus propias manos al menos ―respondió al fin.

Elsa sonrió tristemente.

―Entonces él sólo… paga y el asunto se resuelve.

―Me parece que ese es su juego. Él nunca se mancha las manos.

―¿Cómo sabes esto?

Helen se acomodó las gafas en el puente de la nariz y, luego, revisó cuidadosamente en su bolso. Sólo entonces Elsa se preguntó si realmente era su nombre verdadero, si el aspecto que tenía había cambiado decenas de veces antes de llegar de ese modo ese día a la oficina.

―Pensé que te gustaría saber un poco ―la chica le extendió un pendrive a Elsa y ésta lo tomó enseguida―. Te sugiero que lo revises en casa, cuando estés sola.

―¿Qué hay aquí?

―Casos cerrados, no comprobados. En todos fue acusado tu padre, o hicieron un intento de… No pudieron comprobar nada. El más cercano es de hace seis años aproximadamente, después de la muerte de su abuelo. Se detuvo después de eso, no tengo idea del por qué.

Apretó el pendrive entre sus manos y dejó descansar su cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla. Se relamió los labios, pensando en lo que pudo haber detenido a su padre. Casi coincidía con su llegada a Arendelle. ¿Qué había hecho en todo ese tiempo Jack entonces?

―Su familia… ―susurró, con su cerebro trabajando rápido―. Su familia ―repitió―. Tienes que investigar sobre ellos. Jack es el mayor de cuatro hijos. Él heredó parte de la empresa y mis dos tíos una minoría. Yo… no sé mucho realmente de la menor. Murió muy joven. ¿Qué hay de mi bisabuelo? Quiero saber todo, lo que sea, cualquier cosa que puedas encontrar de importancia.

Helen la miró serena.

―Es de armas tomar, señorita Storm. Eso fue lo que me dijo Gerard. Lo demás de mi actuación se debió a que me llené de los cotilleos de oficina ―sonrió mostrando los dientes―. ¿Sabe que le llaman Reina de hielo?

Elsa negó, de pronto sintiéndose entre insultada y divertida.

―Pero nunca les hablo, ¿qué pasa con las personas hoy en día?

―Sí, bueno. Al parecer su estadía en la empresa de su padre sirvió para crear frutos.

―¿Hay algo que no sepas? ―Elsa se inclinó y dejó descansar la barbilla en su mano derecha―. No sé, la tabla periódica tal vez.

―Puedo recitarla al revés si lo deseas.

Helen resultó más divertida de lo que esperaba. Por el momento… Sólo podía esperar.

**()()()()()()()**

Anna admiró el teatro vacío con una sonrisa. Era más grande de lo que pudo imaginar. Casi ni escuchó lo que Oliver, su nuevo asistente, le intentaba decir desde hace varios minutos atrás. ¡Todo era un sueño! Olía un poco a humedad porque no había sido abierto todo el año, pero estaba bastante cuidado y la iluminación estaba en perfectas condiciones. Además de que resultó estar en una calle medianamente conocida, cerca de una avenida transitada. Tenían unos meses para preparar la obra y no podía encontrarse con más energía y entusiasmo para empezar con los ensayos. Esa semana harían un casting con los alumnos de la universidad a la que asistía y luego todo se pondría en marcha. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

―Sobre el presupuesto… ―el chico dijo, Anna por fin lo escuchó. Los presupuestos nunca auguraban nada bueno―. No hay problemas con él, de hecho… Lo cual es sumamente raro ―dijo, igual de sorprendido que ella―. Me hace pensar que el tío que nos patrocina está lo suficientemente loco o tiene demasiado dinero para gastar.

―Quizá ambas cosas ―Anna se alejó de él―. ¿Sabes quién es?

―No ―respondió Oliver―. Ha querido mantenerse en anonimato hasta el estreno. Ha separado dos asientos en primera fila y… ―leyó unas tarjetas―. Aquí dice que te admira mucho y que nos desea suerte ―levantó una ceja.

Anna volvió la cabeza e hizo lo mismo.

―¿Dónde dice eso? ―le arrebató la tarjeta.

―Llegó con el ramo de rosas ―apuntó el chico a una de las butacas donde se encontraba el obsequio―. Ya sabes, el que has ignorado desde que llegaste. Parece que tienes un admirador secreto.

Anna bufó.

―Estupideces. No conozco a nadie lo suficientemente idiota y millonario como para querer gastar tanto en esta obra ―algo le picó en el pecho.

―Quizá te conoció en alguna audición.

―Oliver, he hecho dos audiciones en mi vida, y una era para un jarabe de tos. Dejemos esto en que es un idiota con dinero. Quizá las rosas son para ti.

―Pero eres la directora ―anunció el chico, un poco herido―. Y son bonitas.

―Quédatelas.

―¿Ni siquiera las quieres como un gesto de agradecimiento?

―Lo haré cuando conozca al anónimo, quizá tenga para regalarme una docena más. Ah, y un automóvil, que ningún mal me haría en estos momentos con el maldito invierno en la puerta ―subió las escaleras hacia el escenario, se encontraba molesta sin ningún motivo―. Ahora mueve el culo y ven aquí, hay que trabajar en esta obra.

―Como ordene… su majestad ―Oliver hizo un mohín.

―Te oí.

―Lo dije para que lo hicieras.

Revisaron el material que tenían y lo que debían comprar; esa tarde se la pasaron entre listas inmensas y cotizaciones. A pesar de que el tipo que los patrocinaba les había dado libertad en cuanto al presupuesto, Anna no quería sobrepasar tanto los límites. No le estaba gustando no conocerlo, la hacía sentirse un poco perdida. Ni siquiera sabía a quién agradecerle después.

Oliver le entregó algunas anotaciones que había hecho en el guión y estuvieron platicando un poco sobre las características de los personajes hasta ya muy entrada la tarde. También le dio una lista con los nombres de los chicos que harían casting durante la semana, además de unas hojas con un poco de información acerca de su trayectoria académica y una foto de ellos. Anna imaginó quién podría llegar a interpretar a sus protagonistas, hasta que se encontró observando detenidamente a una chica rubia que cursaba el segundo año de teatro. Su nombre era Alexandra. Oliver pareció notar su atención sobre ella y apresuró a decir lo que sabía.

―Ella actúa muy bien, es una de las pequeñas prodigios de la academia, la conocí hace un semestre en un curso de improvisación. Y es bonita.

Anna frunció el entrecejo.

―Siempre terminas con un "y es bonito". Debes saber que eso no me hará cambiar de opinión acerca de lo que sea.

―Pues pienso que ya la has elegido. ¿Será Winter?

Anna lo miró un segundo y luego volvió la vista a la imagen de la chica. Sus ojos azules hicieron que dejara a un lado todas las hojas y negara casi enseguida. Le dio la espalda y fue a recoger sus cosas para retirarse.

―Ya lo veremos, Oliver.

―Terca.

―También te escuché.

―Sólo para que sepas, a partir de ahora, todo lo que digo es para que lo escuches y lo tengas presente.

Anna le sonrió y se puso su chaqueta negra que había dejado en un rincón, luego cogió su gorrito verde y se lo colocó con cuidado de no desordenar aún más su cabello. A Oliver lo había conocido semanas antes de su llegada a la ciudad, cuando se enteró que él la ayudaría con la obra; y se habían comunicado por correo y celular hasta que se vieron en persona. Ahora llevaban una desordenada amistad que a ambos les funcionaba.

―Nos vemos mañana, Green. No olvides traer huevos y vegetales varios. Mañana vamos a masacrarlos.

―O ellos lo harán con nosotros.

―Deja de ser pesimista ―Anna empezó a bajar las escaleras.

―Jamás. No olvides tus rosas, ¿eh? Parecen costosas.

―Y bonitas, ya sé. Tú no olvides apagar las luces. Cuídate, tonto ―se despidió con un ademán, dejándolo atrás.

Miró dos segundos las rosas antes de atreverse a tocarlas.

―No comen, ya sabes. Aunque quizá tengan espinas ―Oliver dijo, más fuerte para que lo escuchara. Ella se mordisqueó los labios y cogió el ramo con desinterés. Sólo eran rosas, a nadie le hacía mal, ¿no?

Antes de salir del teatro y despedirse del guardia, Anna revisó la tarjeta que venía con el obsequio y que había guardado en uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans. Firmaba con una simple "A". Ese era el anónimo. Quizá la inicial de su nombre o apellido. Estaba muy segura de no conocer a nadie que tuviera como inicial en su nombre esa letra. Como sea, terminó guardando de nuevo la tarjeta y salió al frío de las calles nevadas. Miró al cielo un momento y agradeció por lo bajo al tipo "X". Con eso en mente, siguió su camino hacia la cafetería.

Las rosas eran bonitas, después de todo.

**()()()()()()()()**

Dos semanas después de estar en la empresa, Elsa ya no aguantaba el ambiente. Al parecer todos creían que iba a sacar las garras y los destrozaría uno a uno, a pesar de que trató de ser amable exactamente dos veces. Quizá era demasiado asocial y rígida incluso sin desearlo. Por lo pronto, ya tenía a alguien nuevo que se encargara de reirse de sus intentos fallidos para acercarse con las personas: Helen. Ésta intentó enseñarle una forma muy amena de iniciar una charla que no fuera sobre el clima, pero Elsa había fracasado incluso en eso. Al menos sí era buena en asuntos de negocios y modos meramente formales.

Esa tarde la tenía libre. O algo así. En teoría debía visitar a Olivia ―la madre de Gerard― para empezar a hablar sobre ciertos preparativos, pero no se encontraba con las suficientes ganas de abordar nada de eso, así que había cancelado amablemente diciendo que estaba levemente enferma, un resfriado quizá, mientras Gerard lo escuchaba todo y le decía con la boca, sin hablar, "mentirosa".

―Tienes que empezar a ver eso con mi madre, ya sabes… ―indicó el chico, comiendo un poco de cereal con leche en la mesa de su cocina.

Elsa dejó el teléfono en la encimera y se sobó las sienes.

―Lo sé. Sólo… No hoy, no tengo los ánimos.

―Cualquiera diría que no te quieres casar conmigo ―Gerard fingió sentirse herido.

―No quiero. Y tú tampoco quieres hacerlo. Pero aquí estamos. ¿Qué te parece?

―¿Puedo acompañarte a comprar el vestido? No estoy seguro de tus gustos.

Elsa gimió con frustración en su sitio y buscó algo para arrojarle, al no encontrar nada, tomó el teléfono de nuevo y se acercó a él. Se lo extendió.

―Dile a tu madre que tú irás. Es para elegir el lugar, y puede que colores y esas cosas extrañas que hacen en las fiestas.

―Oh no ―negó el chico―. No vas a librarte tan fácilmente de esto. No me vas a dejar el trabajo a mí. ¿Qué tal si elijo amarillo? El amarillo no te gusta. Además ―le arrebató el teléfono, con la mirada indignada, como si no quisiera tomar cartas en el asunto―, mi madre sólo te quería para elegir a la chica que nos ayudará a preparar todo. Pero puede que si voy yo tengamos a un hombre bastante bien parecido. ¿Qué te parece?

Elsa aguantó una risotada.

―Ve, diviértete. Saldré un rato a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

―Pensé que tenías un resfriado ―Gerard marcó en el teléfono―, ¿cómo le digo a mi madre que te lo alivié?

―No quiero saber eso ―arrugó la nariz y se dirigió a su habitación.

Pudo escuchar a lo lejos la plática y, para cuando salió ya vestida con algo más decente, Gerard ya estaba listo para irse también. Cuando el chico deseaba algo lo hacía con bastante rapidez.

―¿Quieres que te lleve a algún sitio o llevarás tu auto? ―preguntó.

―Iré caminando. Quizá vaya por un café ―tomó su cartera y el bolso que había dejado en el perchero al entrar después del trabajo―. Salúdame a tu madre. Dile que quizá siga enferma uno o dos días más.

―Eres un ser maligno. Con lo mucho que te ama.

Elsa se rio con el comentario, quizá era verdad pero no podía evitarlo.

―Nos vemos luego, Gerard. Traeré la cena.

Se despidió de él con una mano y salió a los pasillos para tomar el elevador. Estaba cansada pero no quería quedarse en el departamento. Sentía que pensaba demasiado cuando estaba ahí. Sobre todo de los informes que Helen le había dejado en el pendrive. Había al menos una decena de casos en los que Jack pudo haber estado involucrado, ¿cómo lo dejaba entonces? ¿Quién era realmente su padre y en qué se había convertido? ¿Con qué se estaba enfrentando exactamente? No le gustaba nada de eso, ni lo que podría seguir encontrando. Del mismo modo… Era la única forma de hundirlo. La situación era hallar las pruebas adecuadas.

Entre otras cosas, algo con lo que no quería lidiar era el tema de su boda. Sonaba ridículo y demasiado fantasioso sólo pensarlo. Pero este era el plan que había armado durante años, ahora no podía dar media vuelta y echar todo a la borda. Las piezas se estaban moviendo y tenía que ejecutar el mejor juego de ajedrez de su vida. Ya no sería más un peón en ese tablero que Jack había creado.

Gerard la estaba ayudando lo suficiente como para deberle la vida entera luego. A veces ni siquiera sabía por qué el chico había aceptado a seguirla en ese asunto demasiado arriesgado y loco, pero si no fuera por él… Ahora mismo no sabía qué sería de ella. Quizá era hora de tomarse las cosas en serio, habían esperado lo suficiente y la boda tenía que ser en algún momento. La fiesta de compromiso sería en unas semanas. Sólo se había retrasado porque ella no se encontraba en la ciudad, pero ahora que estaba presente todo se haría público. Y más rápido de lo que pudiera prever sería la esposa de Gerard. Sólo entonces, estaría a un paso de todo.

Antes de que el elevador llegara al piso uno, revisó en su bolso y encontró la cajita negra que Gerard le había dado una noche mientras veían "Runaway Bride", casi se rio por el recuerdo. El chico sólo se lo había entregado y luego le había dicho que no se asustara. También le dijo que si no le gustaba el modelo aún podían cambiarlo. Era un idiota, claro, pero era el idiota que más quería. Destapó la caja aterciopelada y miró con un poco de nostalgia el anillo de compromiso; era simple, como ella había pedido cuando lo acordaron. No dejaba de ser hermoso, y quizá demasiado excesivo en cuanto al costo.

Lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo sacó de su descanso. Guardó la caja y se puso el anillo en el dedo anular, donde se supone que debía estar desde hace meses atrás. Era hora de jugar su papel, ¿verdad? El diamente en el centro brilló con la luz artificial como respuesta. Elsa sonrió con tristeza, aún viendo su mano. La única vez que había pensado en una boda… No había sido de esa forma. Su ingenuidad la llevó a ser demasiado descuidada. La hizo arruinar todo.

Las puertas se abrieron y salió al recibidor, con una nueva máscara en su rostro. Necesitaba sólo café, litros y litros de café. Quizá también dejar de pensar por sólo un instante.

Caminó por mucho tiempo, sin saber exactamente a dónde ir. Sólo siguió, primero, a la masa de gente que se amontonaba en las calles. Luego a los restaurantes de distintos tipos que iban apareciendo en cada esquina. También había muchos teatros. Caminó finalmente porque sus pies no se podían detener, porque había empezado a nevar y cada copo parecía interesante, siempre hacia adelante. Al final, recordando su idea inicial de querer beber cafeína, se encontró a medio camino entre la parte antigua de la ciudad y la que estaba llena de inmensos edificios. Buscó por varios minutos un Café, pero la mayoría estaban llenos a esas horas, o bien, se encontraban cerrados. Antes de rendirse y dar media vuelta para pasar y comprar algo de cenar, encontró una pequeña cafetería en un edificio antiguo, claramente remodelado. No parecía muy lleno, así que decidió comprar algo rápido y salir enseguida.

Se limpió un poco la nieve que traía en los hombros antes de ingresar y echó un vistazo hacia adentro; nada fuera de lo normal. Entró sin más y, cuando lo hizo, una campanilla sonó arriba de ella. Todos estaban metidos en sus charlas o leyendo un libro de los que se encontraban en unas repisas. Le gustó el estilo. Caminó hacia el mostrador y se formó detrás de dos personas que pedían sus bebidas. Elsa miró un instante el menú que se encontraba escrito con letras claras y oblicuas en una de las paredes. ¿Sería muy estúpido pedir algo frío? Se encogió de hombros y sacó su cartera del bolso para coger su tarjeta de crédito.

Las personas que estaban frente a ella le dieron paso y Elsa avanzó en la línea, aún revisando entre su cartera.

―Buenas tardes, me gustaría un café helado y… ―volvió la cabeza hacia el frente para regalar una sonrisa amable, pero lo que vio hizo que se congelase en su sitio. La otra persona también había dejado de respirar―. ¿…Olaf?

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. El chico, poco a poco, se recompuso.

―Ese soy yo ―dijo, demasiado mecánico. Elsa casi no reconoció su voz.

―Hola… ―saludó ella, sin poder creer quién estaba frente a ella. Una nube de recuerdos empezó a acribillarla.

―Hola también a ti ―devolvió―. Visita en la ciudad, ¿eh? ―preguntó planamente, empezando a teclear algo en el computador que tenía a un lado.

―Algo así ―susurró Elsa, sin saber cómo reaccionar―. Es bueno verte.

Olaf no contestó.

―¿Sólo el café helado?

―Oh, sí, es decir… Sí, lo siento, aún estoy en shock ―Olaf se encogió de hombros.

―A veces sucede, ya sabes, el mundo es pequeño.

Elsa le extendió su tarjeta de crédito casi en mecánico. Tenía que respirar y darse un momento porque había un millón de preguntas en su lengua que querían ser disparadas.

―No aceptamos tarjetas de crédito aún ―anunció Olaf de pronto, apuntando a un letrero que Elsa había ignorado hasta entonces.

―Oh, lo siento… Sí, sólo un momento ―se sintió terriblemente torpe cuando dos personas más se formaron detrás de ella y su cartera no cooperaba. Parecía que no tenía mucho efectivo después de todo. Empezó a desesperarse después de un instante. No estaba teniendo el mejor de los momentos.

Al final, se apartó y dejó pasar a la otra persona.

―Necesito un momento ―le dijo a Olaf, quien abrió los ojos y negó al instante.

―Va por cuenta de la casa. Ya sabes, debes estar ocupada, te daré el café enseguida y puedes seguir con lo tuyo.

―No es necesario que… ―Pero el chico ya había desaparecido hacia donde debía ser una especie de cocina―. Que lo hagas ―terminó.

Olaf salió un momento después y sonrió ampliamente a quien seguía. Elsa casi quiso curvar una ceja y preguntarse qué rayos le sucedía, pero enseguida sintió un peso grave en el estómago y se dio cuenta de algo: Olaf era el mejor amigo de Anna. Obviamente él sabía cómo la había tratado antes, lo que se resumía básicamente a que el antes amable muchacho ahora… Bueno, quizá la odiaba demasiado. El café de cortesía era para sacarla.

―Estamos faltos de personal, siento la demora ―escuchó que se disculpaba―. Le daremos unas galletas extra.

Elsa esperó, esta vez más tranquila y tratando de pensar en una forma para sacarle algunas palabras al chico. Cuando al fin se desocupó, volvió a ir hacia la parte trasera y regresó con su café frío.

―Tu pedido ―dijo.

Elsa lo tomó y se relamió los labios, temiendo la reacción de Olaf.

―Así que… ¿Cómo te va?

―Bien ―dijo él, entregándole una servilleta de papel.

No iba a aguantarlo. No podía. Necesitaba saber, ya, en ese momento. Había pasado demasiado tiempo y se iba a poner a llorar ahí mismo si no escupía esa miserable pregunta que le estaba quemando el alma.

―¿Sabes… Sabes cómo está Anna?

Sólo entonces Olaf la miró con rudeza y Elsa casi creyó que le quitaría el café de las manos y luego se lo echaría encima.

―Oh, eso es nuevo. Pero a decir verdad, no tengo idea. Perdí su pista desde su ingreso a la universidad.

No importaba. Elsa sintió, por un segundo, que el alivio volvía a ella. Era la primera vez en casi cuatro años que sabía algo de Anna. Había ingresado a la universidad. Pero… ¿Qué más? Si no era Olaf, ¿quién podía darle información? Su cerebro le pedía a gritos que huyera, que sólo era el primer paso para enloquecer y buscarla. Eso no llevaría a nada bueno.

―Ella entró a la universidad ―sonrió casi con ensoñación―. Obtuvo la beca.

―¿Beca? ―Olaf echó una risotada―. No, ella nunca presentó la obra. Sentía que no le correspondía. Perdió la oportunidad y todos los meses que trabajó en eso. Ella perdió muchas cosas en ese tiempo; pero ganó otras, créeme, no gracias a ti ―Elsa casi sintió la estocada.

Su mente quedó en blanco.

―Ella… ¿se retiró? Pero no pudo, no debía, yo le dije…

―Sí, le dijiste mucho ―Olaf no sonaba como él―. Quizá de más. Pero no te preocupes, por si un día pensaste un poco en el pasado, ella debería estar bien ahora. Fue recomendada a otra universidad. Es Anna, después de todo. Lo va a hacer bien.

Bajó la vista hacia el recipiente que sostenía con las dos manos. Ya la había perdido hace mucho, quizá Olaf tenía razón para tratarla de ese modo. ¿Pero cómo le decía que lo había hecho porque no encontró otra forma de salvarla? ¿Cómo le decía que había pensado en ella todos los días desde la última vez que la vio?

―No pudiste haber dejado de hablarle… ―suspiró―. No eres de ese tipo ―Levantó la vista y lo miró directo a los ojos, luego sonrió de medio lado, derrotada―. No eres como yo, Olaf. No dejas a tus amigos. Sólo… Ni siquiera sé por qué te lo digo pero… Ya sabes, si un día la ves por ahí y… ―negó―. No importa.

Casi pudo jurar que Olaf suavizó los ojos, pero el ruido de la campanita que venía de la cocina y avisaba un pedido que estaba listo lo hizo espabilar.

―Tengo que atender a más clientes, Elsa. Lo siento.

Ella asintió.

―Gracias por el café, la próxima vez traeré efectivo.

Olaf se detuvo.

―¿Próxima vez?

―Estaré en la ciudad por… Unos meses.

―Ah, claro ―dijo el muchacho, de pronto centrándose en el anillo que brillaba en su dedo anular. Elsa casi quiso arrancarse la extremidad cuando se dio cuenta, pero en su lugar sólo abrió los ojos de más y se guardó la mano en uno de los bolsillos.

―No es lo que piensas.

―No tienes que darme explicaciones ―dijo él―. Sólo… ―suspiró―, mira, no quiero sonar como un imbécil, pero en realidad estoy siéndolo en este momento. Y realmente no me interesa. Elsa… Un día me agradaste, mucho, pero me fallaste y caíste tan bajo en mi lista que... Sinceramente ahora mismo me cuesta mirarte a los ojos.

Bueno, la reina de hielo había muerto ahí mismo, porque el gran muñeco de nieve se había convertido en un lobo feroz con colmillos extra afilados. Estaba segura que nadie le había hablado con tanta sinceridad y acidez al mismo tiempo, pero en lugar de sentirse ofendida sintió que cada insulto fue válido. Se encontró asintiendo porque no podía quedarse con las manos cruzadas.

―Igual voy a volver, Olaf.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó claramente exasperado cuando la campana volvió a sonar.

Ella no pensó mucho su respuesta.

―Porque quizá Anna me importa más de lo que crees.


End file.
